The Life and times of Kitty Part Two
by DeepBrokenLove
Summary: Kitty knows that she can get through anything. But when an old flame comes back in her life and her marriage is shaken to the core will she be able to survive? Or will she fall back into the hole that consumed her life? this story is not evidence of plagiarism. this is completely my own it is just posted on two different websites and accounts, both belonging to me haters can f off
1. Chapter 1

~Kitty's POV~

My eyes fluttered open. I turned in Anthony's embrace and looked into his deep brown eyes. We're still on our honey moon, four days into the first cruise towards Hawaii.

We decided to take a cruise there. One week towards the destination, one week in the destination and one week back. Paris, Caspar, Melody and Heidi are staying back home at the ranch, with Olivia, Ben, Felix and Harriet. There looking after the animals and the children.

Anthony's eyes fluttered open and i smiled, kissing him softly. He kissed me back and i pulled away, smiling at my husband.

"Good Morning" He said, in a gruff, sexy morning voice.

"Morning" I said, covering my naked body with a blanket and getting up out of bed, tugging on some under-clothes and looking at Anthony, who was staring at me with lustful eyes and i giggled, throwing his boxers at him and slipping on a outfit. Anthony groaned and did the same, lazily getting dressed. He clasped my hand as we walked outside the room. Anthony went to breakfast as i went to the tanning bay.

After about 10 minutes of looking out to sea, a pair of large, tanned and toned arms snuck around my waist, kissing and sucking at my neck. I giggled and moaned a little, turning in his protective embrace as he held me tighter. I heard the quiet classical music from the bar mixed with the sea splashing against the boat. I breathed out as the fresh sea air met my airways.

Anthony held my hands as he stopped kissing my neck. We just stood there, listening to the music and the splashing waves.

"I love you" He muttered into my neck.

"I love you to" I smiled. He's been so sweet these past few days. He's said to me over and over 'Kiss her like an angel in the morning and love her like the devil when you get home' I think he's been living by those words for the past few days. Ever since we married on the beach, he's manned up. We eloped a few weeks before the twins were born, so they wouldn't be bastard children and be born out of wedlock. Sure, he manned up then, but nothing like this.

"Kiss her like an angel in the morning and love her like the devil when you get home" He whispered again. There he goes again, whispering those words to me. It kinda gets annoying.

"Would you quit saying that?" I asked jokingly. He looked at me.

"No" He said simply, kissing me quickly. I huffed and he wrapped a arm around me, taking me over to the bar and speaking to the man behind it.

"Hi, can we have two mango strawberry crème smoothies?" He asked, the man nodded and started to cut up fruit.

"So" He said, circling me in his arms again. "How do you want to celebrate our honeymoon then?" He asked me, i giggled and kissed him briefly.

"I have one or two ideas" I giggled, he grinned and kissed my neck.

"I bet you do" He said, kissing me. I turned around and grabbed my drink, biting the straw as he looked at me lustfully. I knew i had a dark look in my eyes too. Anthony groped my butt as he grabbed his own drink and put a few dollars on the counter top for the man.

"I bet you do too" I giggled, sipping on my drink again.

"You know it" He grinned, his hand slipping under my dress. He kissed my fiercely and i jumped up, placing our drinks on the counter top and wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands tangled in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kept kissing hungrily and we were both moaning. We didn't get to do this much. The children are our main priority, we take care of them 24/7. We don't get to act like couples normally do. Michael, Melody, Heidi and Paris are our worlds, we don't get to do this often, so now is the perfect time.

"Baby" He moaned, pulling away from me and resting his fore head on mine. "I love you, so much" He moaned.

"I love you too. You're my life"

If only i knew what i know now. If only i knew that nothing stays the same forever.

~Nobody's POV~

"Caspar! Melody! Heidi! Are you ready for you're mom and dad to come home?" Annabeth called to her god-children 3 weeks after Kitty and Anthony's wedding. She finished changing Paris and unplugged her from her machine. Annabeth gently picked her up from her changing table and cradled the five week old baby girl in her arms, walking towards the three five year olds who were in the playroom in the basement.

"Guys! We need to get going! You're mommy and daddy are coming home today!" She said, exhausted over looking after 4 kids on her own. Olivia, Ben, Felix and Harriet had gone home a few hours ago and she was left with the children.

"Okay auntie Annabeth" Heidi said, starting to put her colourful blocks into the large white box. Melody and Caspar helped her after putting their stuffed toys and action figures into their individual boxes.

"Lets go" She said, getting everybody up and walking towards the front door. She grabbed Paris' bag and put it on her shoulder, opening the door for the three five year olds and closing it after her. Leo was with Olivia.

After putting the children in their seats and getting Paris strapped inside carefully, she started to drive to the boat harbour where Kitty and Anthony would be.

Paris was a little crabby, after having the tube in her nose and mouth for a long time, but she'd have to stick with it until her first birthday, because she was going to have operations every two months to connect her stomach and oesophagus together. She needed six. Kitty was going to take her to her first one. The operation she had one the day she was born was to sew up her oesophagus and stomach, to stop eternal bleeding, and to strengthen the oesophagus, and put the tubes into her body, to help her consume food and water.

Caspar and Melody were sharing a little box of apples and sipping on fruit juice boxes. Their half sister was staring out of the window in her own little world. The twins were talking to Paris, who was garbling back to them, as if she was having conversations with them. Melody was giggling at the baby and Heidi was smiling slightly, still staring. Her medium length dark hair was flowing carelessly around her shoulders as she stared. Anthony said he did that when he was younger.

Annabeth was smiling at her god-children, enjoying the calmness they brought her. She sighed happily, hearing the giggles coming from the 5 year olds.

After a few minutes, the harbour was in view. There was a massive cruise ship in the blue sea, along with about 200 people coming off the boat, paparazzi were there, meaning Kitty and Anthony were there too. After she drove down the large hill, they were at the waiting space. Suddenly, the paparazzi dispursed a little and Annabeth saw Kitty's security holding them back.

Soon enough, the brunette walked off the boat, holding hands with Anthony. Kitty went to her fans and spoke to about seven of them, signing things and taking pictures with them. Anthony stood behind her, staring at his wife with a smile on his face. She slowly went along the circle, being protected by her security and spoke to all her fans. She signed autographs and had one on one time with as many people as she could, before letting the paparazzi have a few pictures of her.

After about 10 minutes, she managed to get away and the security guarded her and Anthony as they walked near the car. Annabeth got out and hugged her best friend tightly one she reached her.

"Kitty!" She exclaimed, hugging her "I missed you!" She smiled

"I missed you too 'Nanabeth" She laughed. "Now, where's my babies?" She asked, smiling brightly. Annabeth smiled back and went to get Paris first, opening the door and unbuckling the baby and walking her over to her mother and father.

"My baby!" Kitty gushed, rushing forwards and gently grabbing Paris, kissing her over and over again.

"I missed you, Princess" Kitty said to Paris as she held her up in the air, making the baby shriek and laugh in happiness of being reunited with her mother.

"Hey baby" Anthony said as Kitty gently passed Paris over to her father. She could tell Paris was going to be a Daddy's girl, but she seemed happier on Kitty's presence, so, who knows?

"Mommy!" Caspar cried, jumping out of the car and running over to Kitty and jumping in her arms. Kitty laughed at her son's enthusiasm and placed him on her hip.

"Hey buddy" She smiled as Caspar held her tightly.

"I missed you Mommy" He said, hugging her again.

"I missed you too buddy" She smiled, putting her only son down and he rushed to Anthony, hugging his legs as he passed Paris over to Annabeth.

"Daddy!" He smiled.

"Mommy!" Kitty heard two female voices exclaim, she turned and saw Melody and Heidi running her way, holding hands with bright smiles on their faces.

"My two little Princesses" Kitty smiled, kneeling down to her two daughters as they hugged her tightly.

"We missed you mommy" They said at the same time, making their mother laugh.

"I missed you two Princesses" She said, kissing them both on their noses, making them giggle in their high pitched voices.

"Let's go home Mommy, auntie Annabeth helped us make special cookies for you and Daddy" Melody said to their mother, making her smile at them.

"Okay, let's go"

If only Kitty knew what she had just done to herself and her family by allowing them to go home.

~Kitty's POV~

I was driving home, playing with Paris whenever we stopped and i could hear Anthony telling the children about what we did on out honeymoon, but he didn't tell them about the, umm, adult things we did.

Paris was gargling away happily, yet her voice was a little strained because of the tube in her nose and throat. I feel so bad for my baby, but it's what we have to do to keep her alive. I'm taking her to the hospital tomorrow, just for a check up about all the things that could be wrong for her, and about what the surgery will do for her in about a month. She's still seven weeks premature, technically. She was thirteen weeks premature when she came out of me, i could hold her in one arm. The reason she was only in the hospital for two weeks is because Anthony and i agreed to fly specialists to the hospital and get her better quicker. It worked, the normal doctor said that if we let them take care of her, she would've been in there for 10 weeks. She's a fighter. I know she'll pull through.

Caspar and Melody were talking happily to Annabeth when we got home, and Anthony was holding Heidi in his arms. She missed him more then her half sisters and half brother. Anthony told me it's because Heidi looks so much different than Caspar and Melody, that she feels left out. But we've tried to change that because Melody and Heidi share a room and Caspar has similar interests to her. We've put a third bed inside the girls' room because when Paris turns two, and all the problems are gone from her, except some teeth problems and eye problems in the future, there going to share a room to make them closer. We actually want another boy because Caspar told me he gets lonely being the only boy, but I've basically raised Leo, so if i can't have any more kids because i didn't know i was pregnant with Paris, he can sleep with Caspar.

Leo's spending a few days at Olivia and Ben's, i wanted him to spend time with his other family members as well. He only considers me his sister, but i want that to change. He's 9 now, just about to turn 10. He's growing into a handsome, mature boy. I constantly remind him I'm his sister, not his mother, because he sometimes calls me "Mom". I wouldn't mind normally, but i know what happened to our parents, i don't want them to be replaced by me.

When i got home, i drove inside the gates and put the car in the garage. I quickly got out and got Paris out of her seat. She was getting a little fussy and cranky. Annabeth and Anthony got Heidi and the twins out of the car and we all walked towards the house. Anthony opened the door and we walked inside. It still hasn't been redecorated in the six years we've been here, the only things that have are the children's rooms.

We changed the twins baby bedroom into a schooling room, and Leo has his own which we got for him when i was pregnant with Melody and Caspar. We're sending him to a private school when he goes to high school though, i want him to have friends and girlfriends, but he's going to become a heart breaker. I just know him.

We had a 3 bedded bedroom for the girls. It hasn't really changed, but Heidi used to sleep on the left bed, but since Paris was born, I had Annabeth explain to her that she needs to put her baby sister first and go up top. Which, i was told, she had no problem with. Paris and Melody have their beds and so does Heidi, she has a cool slide type of bed which was away from their girl gang den.

I changed Heidi's baby bedroom into a office for me. Anthony had his own, but his was in the guest house on the other side of the garden. Annabeth had her own office, because she was starting up her own business. She was going into charity work and i was going to help her fund it. It was to give children a day to be free from illnesses or anything like that. So she'd take them to carnivals, give them healthy and filling meals and take care of 20-30 children at a time. It was really sweet.

I came out of my trance when i heard Caspar run into the living room and up to his room, coming back down a few minutes later, holding Lucas in his arms. The dog yapped happily when he saw me. I smiled happily and looked into the brown eyes of my eldest child. He smiled brightly and i smiled back. He put the dog down and once everybody was inside, Annabeth took Paris from me and took her to her room. Once his sister was away from me, Caspar ran towards me and hugged my waist tightly, as if only now realising i was back.

"Mama, you're home" He smiled. I laughed and kissed his head. He makes me so happy. I love my son to death. Home is where he is most comfortable.

Home is where his heart is.

~5 Weeks Later~

~Kitty's POV~

"Come on baby girl, time to see the doctor" I said to Paris, getting her tiny body out of the crib after I woke up. I don't think she's slept because it's 3 AM and i can't give her anything to eat, she has her first surgery today. I'm so nervous. Neither the twins or Heidi needed surgery after they were born, so this is scary for me.

Paris opened her eyes and started to cry. I picked her up and cooed, trying to calm her down. It was understandable though as she hasn't eaten today or last night, it's dangerous for her to eat and have surgery. She's bound to be cranky seeing as though i haven't fed her, and she hasn't slept. Paris stopped crying and i smiled down at her, taking a towel from her closet and going into her bathroom. It used to be Caspar's and Melody's, but they have their own ensuetes. Paris needs this one.

I half filled the small bathtub and gently placed her inside. Immediately, she smiled and started splashing. I giggled and got the baby soap, gently washing her and being careful when i got to her tubes. I washed her thin, short hair quickly and gently. Rinsing the soap away from her, i lifted my little Princess out of the water and covered her in the towel, which i had been heating on the radiator. She cooed when she felt the warmth and i sat her up in my arms, laying her on the changing table and going back to her closet and quickly picking out her clothes for the day. I also quickly picked out a blanket and toy to keep her entertained.

"Come on Baby girl" I said, picking her up and grabbing a diaper for her, i quickly put it on her and she giggled, tugging at my hair gently "We need to get you dressed for the doctor to make you better" I said. I put on her shirt, pants, socks and necklace. She smiled, closing her eyes as i handed her the little toy i got for her. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, avoiding the tube stuck in her nose. I gently placed her in the carrier and strapped her inside. I placed the blanket on her and looked at her smiling face. I picked up the carrier and she squealed, giggling in her adorable high pitched voice. I snatched a hat for her and walked downstairs with the handle of the carrier in the crease of my fore arm.

I got to the kitchen and turned on the lights, placing Paris on the counter, kissing her head as i opened the fridge, picking out some fruit and cutting it, occasionally turning and pulling funny faces at Paris. When i finished, i placed the fruit salad in the fridge with some orange juice. I turned and let Paris lick some mango juice from my fingers. The doctor said that's a good place to start, for her to start eating normally in the future. But for now, we have to stick to juice and milks. After she licked my fingers, I placed a piece of vegan whole-wheat bread into the toaster and got the sunflower spread out from the fridge. I made some coffee and toast for my breakfast and got my phone from the living room.

After putting it in my pocket, i put the pet's food in their bowls and got Paris from the kitchen, carrying her outside into the dark early morning sky and walking over to the 5 seater car. Normally i would've taken the 2 seater car, but i don't want to put a still technically 3-week-premature baby in a car that doesn't have a roof.

I unlocked the door and strapped Paris' carrier inside, before closing the door and getting myself inside, putting my coffee in the drinks holder and taking a bite of my toast.

"We're going to the doctor's baby girl!" I said in a baby voice, tickling her cheek slightly as i got strapped inside. "He's gonna make you better!" I said in the same voice. I put my phone in the filming holder and turned it on, proceeding to film myself.

"Hey everybody!" I waved, Paris giggled, and i smiled "So as you know, i haven't done this in a long ass time, so I'm going to start now. The last time you saw us was when Paris was in the hospital, when she was just a tiny little baby" I said, starting to drive and talk at the same time.

"She's grown alot, hasn't she?" I asked, looking at Paris giggling, before focusing completely on driving.

"So, Paris is having her first surgery today. It's to connect the stomach and oesophagus together. She's having six of them. This is the first. She had one when she was first born, to stop eternal bleeding and put something in her oesophagus to make it stronger. She also had like a" I started think of what it was called.

"Tube in her stomach and nose" I finally said "To help her get food and water into her body" I said, before starting to ramble about the twins and Heidi for about seven minutes, before pulling into a car park space and stopping recording. I turned off the car and called my security to come to the hospital. You can never be too careful when you have kids.

Soon, after fixing my clothes, which consisted of a pair of black leggings; a black scrappy top; a light grey waterfall cardigan; a light grey circular scarf and a pair of knee high brown, vegan leather boots, and putting my dark brown, slightly wavy, hair to the left side, and put a little make up on, 7 large men dressed in black came up to me and I got out of the car, walking past the trunk and over to Paris' side. I got her out of the car and put the handle in the crease of my fore arm.

"Good morning Mrs. Pierce" Mack said to me as I locked the door.

"Good morning Mack" I said, starting to walk towards the hospital and the 7 men crowded around me, my assistant, Emily Grace, passed me Paris' baby bag and I took it from her, placing it over my shoulder and she passed me my hot coffee.

I sipped on it as we crossed the road. I'd finished the toast when I was rambling in the car.

Emily opened the door for us as the security crowded closer.

"Hey can you take these?" I asked, passing over Paris and the drink. She nodded and i took Paris from her, cradling her close as we walked towards the children's ward.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I signed Paris into the clinic and we walked into the consultant room. Security and Emily Grace stayed outside.

"Hello Mrs. Pierce, hello Paris" doctor Hartnill said to us as we walked inside.

"Hello doctor" I said, taking a seat and I sat Paris on my lap. She cooed and turned around, standing on my thighs and playing with my hair.

"Is this the first surgery she's had since the re-constructive one when she was born?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay, are you ready to sign her over to us? " He asked as he wrote some things down.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Leaning forward, I slowly signed the dotted line on the bottom of the paper. I took a deep shaky breath out and looked down at my baby girl, who was smiling up at me.

"She'll be fine, Mrs. Pierce. Your doing the right thing for her" Doctor Hartnill told me. I sniffed and nodded, wiping my eyes before standing up with Paris in my arms. I walked over to the doctor's arms and placed my tiny baby girl in them. I kissed her head and looked up at the doctor, who smiled at me before leaving the room.

I don't know if I can do this again.

~Anthony's POV~

I woke up, letting my brown eyes flutter open. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms and looking over to the unfamiliar space on Kitty's side of the bed. She told me to sleep and she'd take Paris to the hospital. I've been so tired lately, my manager, Paul, got me a job on a film. We're going to start filming soon, just finishing up with the read-through.

"Daddy!" Melody cried, opening the door and jumping on our bed and quickly crawled into my arms, hiding under the warm covers.

"Melody? Princess what's wrong?" I asked as she peaked her head out from under the covers and i looked into her iguana blue eyes of my daughter.

"Caspar's got a worm from the back garden and he's teasing us with it! And uncle Leo's throwing mud from the garden at us!" She squeaked. Heidi followed her half sister and she jumped on the other side of me, wrapping her little olive skinned arms around me torso.

"Girls, let Daddy get dressed and then he'll stop Caspar and uncle Leo from getting you too" I said and Heidi nodded, squirming over my body and over to her sister. Both girls, Melody dressed in a white summer dress with rainbow tassels on the bottom and white sandals adorning her feet, Heidi dressed in a white button down t shirt, with a grey skirt and black thin belt, hugged each other as i got up out of bed, quickly pulling a pair of blue jeans, a white v neck, a plaid shirt and a beanie. I quickly went into the bathroom and changed clothes, washing my face and teeth before going out and seeing my two daughters sitting on my bed, the bed made up neatly and they were sitting on the edge of it.

"Daddy!" They cheered. I chuckled and lifted them both off the bed, carrying Heidi on my hip. Her thin black sweater touched my arm as her knee high black socks and grey button pumps touching my left hip. Melody held my hand as she ran down the corridor with us.

"Caspar, what are you doing to you're sisters?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

Him and Leo were innocently eating sandwiches and talking. Even though Leo's 10 and Caspar's 5, they could still talk the same as Leo had a few learning difficulties. But Kitty's getting him an appointment with the doctor to see what's wrong. He's told her and Olivia that he wants to be normal because he doesn't like not being normal. We all tried to tell him that he's perfect the way he is and shouldn't try to change who he is, but he wanted this so much, we didn't want to take that away from him.

Olivia said she'd take him, and Ben would take care of the children whilst me and Kitty took care of Paris' doctors appointment.

"Nothing Daddy. We were just playing in the garden" He said, pulling the innocent face. I looked down at his twin sister and he stuck his tongue out at Heidi, which i saw.

"Caspar Michael Pierce, what did you do to you're sisters?" I asked loudly, he looked down.

"I threw the worm at them" He murmured.

"Then why did you lie to me and say you did nothing?" I asked him.

"I don't know" He murmured, still looking down "Sorry Daddy" He murmured.

"It's okay. But it isn't me you should be apologizing to" I said, putting Heidi down and putting Heidi and Melody shoulder-to-shoulder. Melody was about an inch taller than her half-sister, but they were still shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Sorry Heidi. Sorry Melody" He said, looking them in they eyes.

"Okay, kisses and cuddles" I said, wanting them to love each other. Caspar nodded and kissed Heidi, before cuddling her. He stepped to his left and kissed his twin sister, before hugging her.

I smiled and Leo ate a little more of his sandwich. He was feeling a little left out, so Heidi went over to him and sat in his lap, hugging his neck tightly and kissing his cheek. I smiled.

"Daddy, where's Mommy and Paris?" Melody asked me.

"There at the hospital letting the doctor make Paris better" I told her. She nodded and petted Loki as he trotted past. Caspar walked over to the den and started playing with his action figures.

Melody got a banana and walked over to her brother, starting to eat it as she sipped juice in her water bottle.

~ Around Six Hours Later~

"Hey baby" I said after a few hours. Me and Kitty were on the phone.

"Hey" She sighed. "Paris is out of surgery now, everything went okay. She's in recovery now. She's okay and should be out in a few hours. The children can come and see her too" She said. I nodded and looked at Melody and Caspar who were napping on the floor of the playroom. Heidi was cuddling with her toy rabbit and resting her eyes. I smiled at my children.

"Yeah. We will. There sleeping now and the tutor just started with Leo. " I said, hearing her chuckle from the other line.

"Good" She smiled. "Oh yeah, doctor Hartnill said that Paris will need glasses or contacts when the surgeries are over and there's a 80 percent chance that when she's grown a little and gets teeth, she'll need braces. But I said we'll do anything to get our baby better. What do you say?" She asked, I smiled.

"Yeah, we'll bring her back to life"

~Kitty's POV~

"Bye" I said and closed the phone, looking towards my baby girl, who was sleeping peacefully, wearing a tiny hospital gown and i knew there was a massive line of stitches on her chest and stomach. I feel so bad for her all the time. No child should go through this. I'm determined to help her in every way i can. She's my little miracle. I didn't know i was pregnant with her, and now she's fighting her way through this. I know she's going to be an amazing person.

I looked back up and saw Olivia and Ben walk inside, Harriet and Felix toddling behind them.

"Hey guys" I whispered, yawning. I've been up for sixteen hours and I'm really tired, but I'm not leaving my little princess.

"Hey Kitts" Olivia said quietly, Ben smiled at me.

"Auntie Kitty!" Harriet smiled, jumping into my arms. I chuckled and stood up, picking her up and kissing her on the nose, looking at her in her white shoulder less sweater and light blue jeans, white ballerina flats and frilly socks. I placed her on my hip and looked at Felix, who was holding Olivia's hand. He was wearing a black sweater with green thread, matching sweatpants and lime green trainers, he had a black and green stuffed dog with him. Harriet had a white and blue bunny in her hands. She was playing with my hair as well.

"Hey little one, how are you?" I asked her.

"Good auntie Kitty" She smiled, i put her down and she went over to Ben, holding his hand.

"How's she doing?" Ben asked me once i put Harriet down.

"Okay, i guess. They said we can take her home tonight, just when she wakes up though. Anthony and the children are coming up in a while, the doctors said she'll be awake by then" I said, making Ben nod.

"How are you two handling this?" Olivia asked me.

"I'm not sure. Of coarse, we wish all of this never happened, but that's the hand Paris' been delt. I don't know how Anthony's handling this, he's been so distant lately. He's a really loving father, but when I'm around him, it's like he's hiding something from me" I sighed, standing up as i started to speak. I placed my head in my hands and she half-hugged me.

"It's gonna be okay, just talk to him about it" She said to me, i nodded and sat back down next to Paris. We got her a private room so she doesn't have to be disturbed by the fans. It's really quite cute. Even though the bed made Paris look even smaller than she already was.

After about 30 minutes of talking, Annabeth came in with Leo, Melody, Caspar and Heidi.

"Mommy!" They smiled, running over to me and i smiled, getting off the chair and bending down to their level and i kissed them all and i picked Caspar up and sat him on my lap. He's a momma's boy. He likes this. Melody climbed up on my lap as well and Heidi sat on Paris' bed.

I made them go onto the floor near the couch and they played with the toys, with Harriet and Felix. Me, Leo, Annabeth, Ben and Olivia sat on the couch as a doctor came into the room.

"Where's Anthony?" I whispered to Annabeth as the doctor started taking Paris' wires away from her small body.

"I don't know. He just told me to take the kids to you and he'd be home in the morning" I sighed and nodded, sad that my husband wasn't here. Ever since we came home, he's been strange and i don't like it.

"Mrs. Pierce. Were just going to take her for medical assessment and the removal of access anaesthetic from her body. You can take her home afterwards" The doctor said to me. I nodded and stood up, following the nurses and doctors as they placed Paris on a stretcher and wheeled her out of the room and down the hallway and into a room.

Paris was placed on the bed and people started taking the anaesthetic from Paris' body. They gave her some liquidized food and water. I cleared my throat as they took her vital signs. Everything was normal, she was fine. She was breathing and when i looked down, i saw Paris' eyes starting to flutter.

"Paris?" I whispered as they took her out of the crib and placed her into my arms. A doctor smiled at me and lead me out of the room and i went back to the room my family was in. the children immediately ran over to me and i knelled down, gently showing them their sister for a few months, before walking over to the changing table and pulling out a diaper and some clothes. I quickly changed her and put some fresh clothes on her, being extra careful with her chest and stomach.

When i was done and my baby was dressed, i fed her and gave her some water, before asking Annabeth to being me the carrier. She did and i gently placed her inside, covering her with the blanket and giving her the toy. She gargled sleepily and i smiled, Melody tugged on my leggings and i looked down at her.

"Is Daddy gonna be there when we get back?" She asked me, i sighed quietly.

"I hope so baby girl"

I just want my husband back.

~3 Months Later~

~Kitty's POV~

Paris is 5 months old now. She's just had her 4th surgery and is slowly becoming a normal baby. Everything's going to take longer than a normal person would, but at least she's alive. She's getting food through the tubes still, but they put her stomach in her chest, so she doesn't have the tube in her nose any more. She's a gorgeous baby girl.

It's Michael and Melody's birthday today, there so happy. I've turned 25 as well, and i look pretty good for being a mom of 4. Anthony always says it. Caspar's eyes have turned blue and Melody's have turned brown. It's unusual but the doctor said it's normal for a child's eyes to do that.

I looked up from the newly decorated living room. I walked into the spare room just as i heard footsteps coming from upstairs. The spare room was just a medium sized room with nothing in it, we keep it for birthday's. It's really cute.

David, Amelia, Charlie and Kevin are coming to spend the day here, as well as Olivia, Ben, Harriet and Felix. There exited to see their cousins. Leo is officially normal paced in his education. He doesn't have any more learning difficulties and he's going to to start Junior school in September. Even though I'm going to put him in private school in two years. He's eleven and i don't want him to end up how i was.

Just as i finished the presents in their individual piles, 2 sets of footsteps were heard running down the stairs and hallways. I smiled as i saw Caspar and Melody running inside, holding hands and smiling brightly.

"Mommy!" They cried, jumping into my arms, laughing happily as i put them on my hips.

"Happy birthday babies" I smiled, kissing them on the fore heads. They were in their sleepwear. I smiled at how cute they were.

"Come on, let's go and wake up you're father and sisters" I smiled, holding their hands as we rushed off in the direction of the bedrooms. I slipped my phone in my pocket and took it out as we reached mine and Anthony's door. I turned it on to video and started to talk quietly.

"Hey Guys! It's the twins' birthday today!" I smiled, showing them Melody and Caspar briefly, before turning it back onto me.

"We're going to wake everybody up now, let's see how Anthony's going to react" I said, opening the door, still showing my face.

"Daddy! It's our birthday!" They cried as i opened the door. They jumped onto my bed and climbed onto Anthony and laughed as he groaned unhappily.

"Let Daddy sleep" He groaned. Melody huffed impatiently.

"No. Wake up! We're six!" She cried, shaking him until he sat up. I was trying to stifle in a laugh as i recorded them.

"Okay, okay. I'm up" He said, sitting up and hugging them.

"Happy birthday" He said, kissing their cheeks. I stopped recording as i started to speak.

"How about we go wake up Heidi and Annabeth?" I asked, they giggled and nodded, rushing out of the room.

"What's wrong with you? You've been so distant with me lately" I said to Anthony as he stood up from the bed. He just glared at me, pushing past me and walking out of the room, slipping on a dark blue and white t shirt. I closed my eyes and sighed, fighting tears and sniffling. I let most of my weight fall onto my right leg, placing a hand to my fore head and slowly turning around, forcing a smile and walking off to Melody and Heidi's room.

"Wake her up babies" I whispered after climbing up onto the second floor of the room. Caspar and Melody nodded and climbed into the bed with Heidi

"Wake up Heidi!" They cried, tickling her and shaking her. Heidi groaned and rolled over, slapping their hands away.

"Leave me alone " She groaned.

"No. We're six! We need to party!" Melody cried, Caspar nodded and started poking her cheek.

"Okay, okay. I'm up" She said, sitting up and yawning unhappily. I giggled and turned the camera off. She came out of bed and walked over to me, hugging me. She's so adorable in the mornings. She just wants to be held. I smiled and she squirmed onto my back. I climbed down the ladder with her on my back whilst Anthony did the same with the twins. I have no idea why he's being like this. He's never been like this before, not even when we argue.

"Daddy, Mommy, can we go open presents now?" Melody asked once we were all walking down the hallway.

"Not yet honey, we have to have breakfast and wait for the guests" I said, picking her up and sitting her down on the island. Anthony did the same to Heidi and Caspar. I smiled, closing my eyes and silently sighing as i got out the stuff to make vegan pancakes and fruit. Yeah, we've turned vegan. I give 40% of all my earnings to a charity every month. It changes though, this month it's animal rights and animal welfare, so i saw what happens in a slaughterhouse, and i don't like it, so I'm not gonna support it. This household is vegan and that won't change.

I pulled out all of the ingredients from the fridge and measured all of it out, before putting a pan on the stove and starting to cook some breakfast. I made vegan pancakes with chopped up banana and strawberries, sugar free orange juice, vegan cereal with almond milk for the children. They looked really happy when it came.

I quickly made my way up stairs before i made my own breakfast, checking on Paris, who was touching the stitches on her chest. Poor baby. Her stomach was pulled back down in it's original position and the oesophagus was connected and strong. She was still quite small for her age, having been born 13 weeks premature. But she was always happy, always smiling and acting like a sweet baby. She didn't have the tube in her nose any more, that was removed about 7 months ago. I just have to feed her through the plug in her stomach and abdomen. They made her a swallow mechanism and the next two surgeries are just to make it impossible for the work they've done to disintegrate. We just have to wait for her teeth to grow for her to be able to eat, if everything goes according to plan.

I smiled at my baby and unplugged her from the water machine and lifted her out of the crib, quickly washing her and placing her in a nice, warm outfit. Her doctor said it's possible for her to get really sick, so we have to keep her warm.

I cradled her as i walked over to the kitchen and the twins smiled brightly when they saw her, Heidi was too busy eating. I placed her in the swing and went back to cooking.

I made me, Anthony and Annabeth, who had came down with Leo a few minutes before, smelling the food, vegan pancakes with blueberries and syrup, with a cup of coffee.

Whilst we ate, i kept playing with Paris and Heidi with their toys. Paris seemed to enjoy it, but Heidi was more interested when she finished eating.

Just as we were about to leave the room as the doorbell went, Anthony was standing by the wall, clenching his fist and gently slamming it on the counter when the children left the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He span around quickly and slammed me on the wall, making me hiss in pain. I've always got a bad back since i was shot.

"W-what are you doing? What's got into you?" I asked, seeing the dark look in his eyes as his hands snaked around to my throat, squeezing it. My eyes grew wide.

"Shut. Up. I am the man of this house. What i say goes. Understand?" He said to me, i didn't answer, just stared at him with fear filled eyes. He's never done this before.

"Speak!" Ge growled, squeezing it tighter. I gasped and nodded.

"Yes." I spluttered out, dropping to my knees as he let go. He grinned, bending down to me.

"It won't be like this for long, Sweetheart" He said, brushing a lock of my hair out of my face, before leaving the room.

"How could you do this to me?" I whispered, rubbing my neck.

~Kitty's POV~

I stood up, sniffling and I rushed up the stairs and into my wardrobe, quickly pulling on a outfit and curling my hair, putting on some make up and leaving the room. I went downstairs and saw Caspar and Melody sitting on the couch. I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked over to them.

"Hey, why don't we get you two dressed for the party?" I asked, making Melody smile brightly.

"Yeah Mommy!" She cheered, Caspar nodded and I took both of their hands, walking back up the stairs and into the children's bathroom. I ran them a bath each and their was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called and the door opened, Annabeth walked in and smiled at us. Heidi was holding her hand.

"Happy birthday you two" She giggled.

"Thanks auntie Annabeth" Melody said as I placed her in the bathtub, her pj's in the wash basket. Annabeth tied my hair back loosely as I undressed Caspar, placing him inside a separate tub. I did the same with Heidi and placed her inside the third one.

"Auntie Annabeth, can you get us their best clothes please" I asked Annabeth, wrapping a towel robe around myself as I put soap in Melody's hair. She giggled as I did the same with Heidi. They started playing with the bubbles as I washed Caspar's hair and body.

"Where are we going mommy?" Melody asked me as I rinsed the soap out of her hair. Annabeth returned and placed three sets of clothes on the other side of the room. She started washing Heidi's body and I rinsed off Melody.

"That's a surprise Princes" I said as I washed her arm. Annabeth washed Caspar's body and I rinsed off Heidi.

"What are we doing for my birthday, mommy?" Heidi asked me as I lifted Caspar out of the tub and I placed him in a towel and he dried himself off.

"That's a supprise as well" I said. I did the same with the girls and got them a towel in their hair. Caspar put his underwear on as I placed him in his best clothes. A pair of grey jeans, a white button down shirt, a black waistcoat and a black tie. I told him to wait outside as I dressed his sisters. Annabeth went to get Paris. I placed Melody in a pink and white dress with roses on it, pink sandals and a pink hair bow. I put Heidi in a white lace dress with a blue skirt. I placed her feet in some white lace sandals and a blue headband.

After having Caspar brought in, I pulled out the hair dryer and dried all of their hairs. I put a little make up on the girls and styled Caspar's long hair. He likes it when it's long.

"Look at me auntie Annabeth!" Melody cried after we left the bathroom "Mommy made me look like a princess!" She said, jumping into Annabeth arms.

"You look very pretty birthday girl" She said to her, setting her down and looking at Caspar.

"And you look very handsome birthday boy" She said, kissing his cheek, making him blush.

"Stop" He wined, rubbing the lip gloss off his face. Annabeth laughed and Anthony came in, holding onto the carrier with Paris sleeping inside it. Leo stood beside him and held my hand as I shrugged off the robe and let my hair down.

"Come on mommy, Daddy said we're going for our surprise" Michael said to me, taking my other hand and jumping onto my hip. Leo lead me out the door and over to the car, I unlocked it and helped him inside. He took Caspar's hand and strapped him inside the seat. Anthony put the girls in and Annabeth put Paris inside the car and got next to Leo. I got in the front and Anthony got in next to me. I placed sunglasses on my head and started the car, Anthony started to record us.

"Hey guys, so today is Caspar and Melody's birthday and we're taking them to a party. We're meeting Kitty's sisters at the movie theatre, before doing some other surprising things" He said, winking at the children, making me feel nervous inside. I don't know what he's planned.

I just drove to the movie theatre as he had previosly said, pretending to be normal and happy. I knew about the movie theatre, we'd planned this a few weeks before, bit seeing as how he's acting different, i don't know what's happening.

"Get ready kids, mommy and daddy have been planning something special for you two" I said as we pulled into the movie theatre. I had the security come here already.

"Yay!" They cheered, smiling, i turned off the camera and stopped the car, watching as my secrity made the fans move back before getting out of the car and getting the children out. I carried Heidi on my hip and held Paris' carrier with my forearm. Caspar and Melody held onto their fathers hands as me and Annabeth talked.

"He's being distant, have you noticed?" I asked as we walked inside.

"Yeah, he's a good dad, but when he's with yo, something's different about him" She said, well, it looks i'm not the only one who has to pretend everything's okay.

~Anthony's POV~

I held my little angels hands as we walked into the movie theatre. My thumbs kept twitching for the candy in my pockets, but it left it alone. I can't do that to my angels. Well, i will when there not around. Kitty'll cover for me. She always does.

I lied to her about why i cheated almost six years ago. I always do. Let's face it, she wants a loving husband and a happy family, i want the fame, the fortune and the fixes. I can give her what she wants, she gives me what i want.

I do love her, she and the children are my world. But the candy means more and more to me every day. I know i'm killing myself by doing this, but everybody will be fine if i accidentally go too far. Kitty does everything for us. She makes the money, takes care of everyone in the house and had became a mother to her little brother. I can do nothing for us, she does it all. That's why i do this.

"Daddy, what are we watching?" Caspar asked me as Melody sucked her thumb.

"It's a surprise buddy. We'll go in when Mommy, Paris and Auntie Annabeth come back with you're aunts, uncles and cousins" I chuckled, Making Melody squeal in excitement. She loved it when Kitty's sisters come around with her cousins"

"Yay, i miss uncle Kevin and uncle Charlie" Caspar said. He loved my brothers, mainly because he wanted more male company than just me and Leo. I do too, there's too many females in our family. Kevin just had a baby with his girlfriend Mel, Andrew David Pierce, so we're exited to see the baby.

"Grandpa!" Melody suddenly cried, letting go of my hand and running up to my dad. She jumped into his arms, kissing his cheeks. she loved him, so did we all.

"Grandma!" Caspar cried, seeing kitty's sister's adoptive mother, Avril. I didn't know she was coming. They refer to Avril and Ian as 'Grandma and Grampa' as Kitty's parents died when was young.

"Hey buddy. You're getting big. Happy birthday" She said, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you grandma. Where's grandpa?" He asked, jumping down onto the floor.

"That's a surprise" She chuckled. Damn, everybody's saying that to them today.

"Kitty!" I heard a voice exclaim as my wife walked through the door. She looked up as i turned to see who was calling her. It was her sister, Marie.

"Marie!" She grinned, rushing over to her sister and they hugged, being careful about Paris who was in her her carrier, safely bring hung on her mother's forearm.

"There's my baby niece" She smiled, carefully picking Paris up and cradling her tiny body close to her. She murmured something and her eyes fluttered open, she smiled at her aunt and Marie kissed her tiny face. I chuckled and she placed Paris back into the carrier.

"Right, let's watch this movie then" She said happily as a employee lead us into the movie theatre.

We all took our seats as the movie started to play. Maybe i can quickly get some candy into me when nobodies looking.

After the film, and a vegan lunch, we all drove home and Kitty secretly called the house and made sure everything was in place. We took a quick detour and Kitty got another tattoo. It was for Paris. I liked it.

I walked inside the house after zoning out the entire car ride after a little candy. I was sitting in the back after Paris was sitting in my seat. I almost feel something I've never felt for a child. Hatred. I could maybe make the bad feelings for Kitty go away and love her like no other again, just like when we first met, at that party. But no. That kid has to ruin it.

Anyway, once we got into the house, the lights were off, but nobody turned them on. It was strange, but i didn't say anything. We quietly walked over to the party room and told the twins to stay there.

Somebody pulled me over to the other side of the room and suddenly the lights flickered on. I was amazed.

There were to massive birthday cakes in the middle of the two tables, one for Melody, one for Caspar. The tables were filled with food, vegan of course, and there were all of our family in the middle of the room. There was a load of at last 40 presents, 20 wrapped in blue paper, 20 wrapped in pink.

Kitty, me, Annabeth, Heidi, Leo, Dad, Kevin, Charlie, Amelia, Leo, Paris, Marie, Esme, Olivia, Ben, Harriet, Felix, Melissa and Andrew were all here, aswel as Avril and Ian.

"Surprise!" We all exclaimed, party hats on our heads and two being placed on top of their heads. They laughed and hugged me and Kitty, making her smile.

"Time for the birthday kids to open their presents" Kitty smiled, leading them over to their piles.

After the birthday party, i made sure everybody was in bed. Well, Kitty was singing a lullaby to Melody, just finished singing to Heidi.

"I love you my princess" She whispered, moving some of her dark blonde hair out of her face and kissing her head. Loki was sleeping at her feet and she held a stuffed bear close to her as she slept.

"Caspar, time to sleep" i heard her say to our son.

"Okay, mommy" He said, closing his eyes and holding his new action figures close to him.

"Rock-a-bye, baby

In the treetop.

When the wind blows,

The cradle will rock.

When the bough breaks,

The cradle will fall,

And down will come baby,

Cradle and -a-bye, baby

In the treetop.

When the wind blows,

The cradle will rock.

When the bough breaks,

The cradle will fall,

And down will come baby,

Cradle and all." She finished, Caspar was sound asleep after that. She kissed his head and did the same thing with Paris, before going to our bed and falling asleep quickly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" I whispered, kissing her cheek and leaving the house. I took the sports car and a stack of cash, going to a near bye lane about 20 minutes from the house.

Jacob was waiting for me, a smirk on his face and a bag of white powder in his hands. I got out of the car and walked over to him, handing $2000 and he gave me the bag. Sighing, i walked back to the car, looking at the bag in my lap, my eyes wide and fingers shaking.

"Come to papa, i love my candy"

~2 Months Later~

~Kitty's POV~

Paris' last surgery is in two days. She's healing fast and growing every day. We're packing up our things for a stay in Austria for her to learn how to eat. We organised this the day we found out of her condition.

Heidi turned six. She's such a cute little girl. She looks just like Anthony. Speaking of, he's became violent. He acts completely normal around the children, when i let them near him, but he's became so different. He hits me, i don't know why, i don't know what I've done to him.

He's started filming his movie, which gets him away from us, but i have a lot of meetings about my newest tour, which adds to the stress.

I just have to get the children away from him as much as possible. They've been spending most of their time at Olivia and Ben's. Even though there having trouble with their recent engagement, they love each other. Which is why i trust them with my children.

Anyway, i'm currently getting ready to go have a meeting. Paris' coming with me whilst Heidi, Caspar and Melody are being home schooled. Leo's with David looking at middle schools. When he's finished this year and next year, he's going to go to a private middle school.

Just as i finished with my hair, Paris started to wake up. Smiling, i walked over to my bed, where i had placed her, and i picked her up, smiling at her sleepy face. She's still the six of a about 6 month old baby, for being 10 months. She was born 13 weeks premature, it's a miracle she's alive. I cradled her close to me as i placed her in the carrier. Anthony's gone for the day and we'll be back before the children's schooling is done.

Paris gargled as i picked her up and rested the carrier in the crook of my arm. She liked being in the carrier. I can understand why through, my mom told me i liked going in the carriers, before she died of course. But i know my parents are in a better place now, watching me and my family grow.

I walked towards the children's school room and knocked on the door. Miss Williams, the tutor, opened the door and i walked in.

"Kids, you're mother and sister are here" She said. Caspar, Melody and Heidi stopped writing and looked up, smiling at me. They rushed over to me as i kneeled down in front of them. I placed Paris on the floor and hugged my eldest children tightly.

"Guys, mommy and Paris are going to meet some nice people today and we'll be back soon, okay?" I asked them, Melody frowned.

"Mommy, why can't we come?" She asked in her high pitched american/British accent. I'm still British and Anthony's american, so that's why they talk like that. Their prodigy children so they speak really well for their age. Smart kids.

"Because you have to finish you're schooling and mommy has to go to work" I answered.

"How come Paris get's to go with you and we don't?" Caspar answered, upset and sad. "Do you and daddy love her more than us?" He asked.

"No buddy. I love you all equally. Paris get's to go because she's too young to go to school and i have to take care of her because she's really sick" I answered him. I knew they'd ask if i loved Paris more than them, she's still not recovered from her long gap osophical-atresia and will have more things wring with her in the future. The twins and Heidi didn't have that so they don't have to go through this.

"Okay mommy" He said.

"Hey, i love you" I said to him, Caspar blushed.

"Love you too mommy"

"Mommy loves you both as well" I said to Melody and Heidi, they giggled and kissed me.

"Love you too mommy" They giggled.

"Guys, we have to finish off school and mommy has to go to work with you're sister, say goodbye" Chloe, the teacher, said to them.

"Okay miss Williams. Bye bye mommy. Bye bye Paris" Melody said, kissing me and then Paris.

"Bye mommy, bye Paris" Heidi said, hugging us both. I think she's sick, she's crabby today.

"Bye bye mommy. Bye bye Paris" Caspar said, repeating his twins actions and going back to work.

"Make sure they finish there work and set them some homework if we're not back in time, keep them away from Anthony" I murmured to Chloe. She nodded, knowing what Anthony was like. I'd told her to keep the children in the room as much as she could as Anthony was acting a little strange. Of course i wouldn't tell her that the children's father was borderline abusive, i just said he's acting strangely.

"Okay, i'll be back soon. Bye guys, love you" I said, picking up Paris' carrier and walking out of the room.

I walked downstairs and found Lucas sitting beside the door. I smiled and hooked him up to the blue lead. I'm getting him un-neutered. Annabeth wanted to breed Lucas and Alexis for pedigree puppies, she nagged me until i did. We're getting the procedure done today. They just untie the ties that they had put in him a few years ago. Mike organized it when we had them tied in the first place. It's been used on other dogs and it works. They basically tied the things up when he was younger, to stop him having puppies. But we can get them out if we want to.

"Mama's going to go on tour baby girl. We're going all over the world if everything goes according to plan. You like that, don't you baby girl?" I asked as i strapped her carrier into the car. Lucas sat on the floor obediently.

"Good boy" I said, giving him a teat and getting inside myself. Paris giggled when i turned the car ignition on. We're in the smaller car and she likes it when i take her in this one. I sat up the camera and turned it on after everything was set up.

"Hey guys!" I said as Lucas jumped onto my lap. "So today, i have some meetings about going on tour in the next few months, once Paris is better. Plus, we're going to get Lucas checked by the vet, because he's getting a little older now, so Annabeth wants to breed him and Alexis together. If it actually does happen, it'll probably not be for another year or something like that. We need to have a stable home life and no touring or anything like that until we bring puppies into the equation" I explained, fixing my hair and slipping a pair of shades on my head. Paris was playing with Lucas' ears. He obediently sat there and let her. Since the twins were born, i trained them to be nice around kids, it seems we've done a good job.

"She's cute, isn't she?" I rhetorically asked, looking at my daughter and dog quickly, before driving again. I talked for a few more minutes before turning off the camera.

"Al right, Princess. Let's go meet the people" I said, turning off the car and stopping in a parking space. I got out of the car and got Paris and Lucas out. I carried her on my hip and held the lead as we walked into the building.

I called my assistant and she came over after about 10 minutes. She's such a sweet girl, her name is Rebecca. She's so nice to us and doesn't get starstruck. She's fresh out of college after serving one year. 19 years old and a good head on her shoulders. She came with a bodyguard as well. He followed us.

"Katrianah! How are you?" She asked me, i gave her a look. I want her to refer to me by my nickname.

"Sorry. Kitty, how are you?" She asked. My parents and siblings can only call me Katrianah, as well as some record producers and my bosses.

"Not bad Becca. We're just gonna see the big cheeses and get some lunch" I said, walking into the building. We talked like any normal girls do and i checked in.

"Umm, we're here to see Marcus Collins and Juliet Coma. Katrianah Pierce" I said to the receptionist.

"Ah Mrs. Pierce. Mr Collins and Mrs. Coma are waiting for you in room 309. Would you like me to take you're dog until the appointment is done?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you" I said, passing Lucas' blue lead over to her. I adjusted Paris on my hip and she made a babyish noise, starting to play with my hair.

"She is just adorable, Mrs Pierce. I'll tell them you're here" She said, smiling at my youngest daughter before typing some things in her computer and listening to her headset.

"Go right ahead Mrs Pierce. Mrs Coma is waiting for you" She said. I nodded and we walked over to the third doorway and my bodyguard opened the door.

"Who's my baby girl, huh?" I asked Paris, she giggled and kicked her feet around, hitting hip and stomach.

"Easy baby. You're going to hurt mommy" I said, pinning her feet together and cradling her small body against my ribs. She babbled a little, making me and Rebecca smile. Paris noticed us smiling and cooed, Rebecca stuck her tongue out and tickled her, making Paris laugh hysterically.

"Quiet baby girl. Mommy has to speak to people and get another tour going" I said, trying to silence her as we got closer to the office. She didn't stop, just laughed harder and louder.

"Pass me a pacifier from the baby bag" I said to Rebecca as she stopped walking in front of the office door. She always had one when I brought the baby with me.

"Paris be quiet" I commanded as she fumbled around in her pink, purple and dark blue striped bag, looking for a pacifier. Paris pulled my hair tightly as she screamed in laughter. Ugh, why wont she be quiet?! Melody and Heidi went like this!

"Ahh. Paris. Stop." I commanded as she pulled my hair even tighter. She's never done this before.

"Rick, can you withhold the meeting for about 10 minutes please? I need to take her to the ladies room" I said to my bodyguard.

"Of course Mrs. Pierce" He said, knocking on the door. That made Paris stop laughing and start crying. Loudly. I sighed and we rushed off into the ladies bathroom. Nobody was here. Thank god.

"Pass me a diaper and some food and water" I said to Rebecca. She nodded and I placed Paris on the changing table. I undid her outfit and changed her diaper quickly.

"Okay, we need 4 tubes of water and 3 of food" I commanded. She nodded again and gave me what I needed. I inserted the first small water bottle onto Paris' tube which was connected to the stomach and pushed it inside her body with the syringe. I did it again and again and again, before doing the same with the food.

Rebecca placed the empty bottles back in the bag and I did her outfit back up. I gave her the pacifier and a little teddy. She was back on my hip and now quiet like her older sisters were at this age. Well, I had to take care of three babies at nineteen and a really ill baby at 25. Why can't I have a normal pregnancy and a normal baby at a respectable age? No. I can't think about any of those things. I love all of my children, I'll keep them safe no matter what.

"Right, let's go" I said to Rebecca. She nodded and we walked outside and over to the office. I knocked and a female voice told me to come in. We did and i opened the door, seeing a female in the room.

"Katriahnah. Hi, come in" She said, we did and i came forwards, adjusting Paris on my hip.

"Aww, this must be Paris. She is just adorable. How old is she?" She asked me.

"10 Months" I answered. It's a miracle she can support herself with her back. We've had to have her in a new born buggy. But her physiotherapist said is good to do this sometimes.

"Aww, how sweet. Now, down to business. I've read you're performance sheet, how many songs did you want to do per night?" Sh asked me as we both sat down, Becca holding Paris on the other side of the room.

"Umm, about 8-12. Depending on encores" I answered, she nodded and wrote something down.

"Choreography? Light's? Fan participation?" She asked, i nodded.

"Everything" I answered, she nodded.

"Okay, we can do that. I accept you're request" She said, i smiled.

"Thank you Juliet" I said. She hugged me and we left the building, a large smile on my face. I got back into the car, Lucas with us, and Becca following with the bodyguards.

We got into a small café and my smile immediately fell.

"What's this I'm hearing about another tour? We agreed no tours until I'm finished with movie. We're going to have a serious conversation when we get back home - Anthony."

~Kitty's POV~

I shoved my phone in my purse and sighed, putting my head in my hands. Rebecca frowned and looked at me, concerned and confused.

"You okay?" She asked me, i sighed and shook my head, sniffling slightly.

"Anth's just being a pain in the a$$" I sighed, playing with my salad and trying to hide from the paparazzi.

"Ahh, marriage troubles i see" She said, i nodded, trying to convince myself that everything would get back to normal soon.

"Yeah, marriage troubles" I sighed, zoning out and daydreaming. I can't stop thinking about what has happened lately. Why is my husband being like this? Where's the man i committed myself too? Who's Anthony become? Will our children have a father?

"Kitty" I zoned back to see Becca clicking her fingers in my face, looking concerned.

"Hmm? Sorry Becca, just zoned out there. What did you say?" I asked, feeling slightly sheepish.

"It's okay. We have to go to Lucas' appointment, it's in thirty minutes" She said. I nodded and picked up Paris from my lap and placed her in the stroller that she brought. I got Lucas' lead and paid for the meal, grabbing my drink and stood up. We walked back towards the cars and I got in mine. I got Paris from the stroller and placed her in the car seat, folding the stroller down and placing it in the trunk. I walked back, strapping Paris inside, before i did the same to myself before getting inside.

I started up the car and music started playing, making Paris stir and gargle. I giggled and continued to drive to the vets. Opening the roof, Lucas yapped and Paris held him tightly. I smiled and drove faster along the deserted highway. I saw Becca and the bodyguards driving behind me, but i just drove faster. I love doing this. Driving makes me feel free, like a bird. Sometimes i just go out of the house and drive. It clears my mind.

Paris giggled and i petted her hand a little, driving slower and turning right. Becca followed me. I smiled.

Soon enough, i stopped at the vet's and Becca got out. I covered my face as i did the same and gave her Lucas' collar. The paparazzi had already found out i was here, i can see them coming. Damn.

"You'll need to take him in. I can't" I murmured to her as we hugged, sneakily passing over to lead.

"Okay, I'll call you when we get out" She whispered.

"Okay" I said, getting back inside and driving off. The bodyguards followed me. I drove back home quickly, wanting to be with my children. It's so surreal knowing I'm a mother. It's the best feeling in the world to see their faces.

"Mommy!" Melody cried as i walked inside with Paris safely in the carrier on my forearm.

"Hey Princess. Had a good day at school?" I asked, setting her on my hip as we walked over to the couch.

"Yep, mommy i got full marks on a spelling test miss Williams gave to us. Caspar scored when we played basketball today and Heidi did too. I want to play guitar like you mama, miss Williams said i could be good at it" She rushed out. I giggle and kiss her head. She's so adorable.

"I'm sure you would be. After i finish up with work I'll teach you. Would you like that?" I ask her. She smiles widely and nods.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" She exclaimed, hugging me and running off into the other room. I laughed, looking at Paris.

"Now, let's get you in bed for a nap baby girl" I said, picking up her tiny body and walking up the stairs, to her nursery.

I changed her diaper and gave her some food and water, putting her in a sleep suit and placing her in the crib, hooking up her body to the machine she has to sleep with. It's to keep her breathing and to keep everything in check.

"Night Night baby girl" I said, turning on the night light and closing the curtains. I turned off the ceiling light and walked out of the room, quietly closing it behind me.

"Mommy!" I heard Heidi cry. I immediately ran downstairs and went into the playroom. Heidi was on the floor, tears running down her face and Melody slapping Caspar, but he just kept looking at Heidi. I went over to Heidi and picked her up. She buried her head into my collar bone and sniffed.

"What's going on here?" I asked my elder children.

"Me and Melody were playing with our dolls and Caspar kept making a mess. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. I pushed him out of the way and then he hit me" She whimpered.

"Caspar Michael Pierce. What did i say about you hurting you're sisters?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"That it wasn't nice and i shouldn't do it because somebody could get hurt" He recited. He always did this, i have to put a stop to it.

"Yes. Now, tell you're sister you're sorry" I said, putting Heidi down and gently pushing her towards Caspar.

"Sorry Heidi" He murmured, looking down. Melody stopped and held Heidi's hand.

"It's okay" She said quietly. I sighed.

"Hey, how about we go upstairs and spend special time together? We can make Daddy and auntie Annabeth some cookies" I said, immediately, their faces lit up and they nodded, Caspar and Melody held my hands as we walked up to the kitchen.

"Yay! Cookies!" They cheered. This is one of the tricks i learned with Leo when he was younger. He loved making cookies. We did it when i was pregnant with the twins.

After we made the cookies, which were vegan of coarse, I put them in the cooling rack to cool as they washed their hands and cleaned up.

"Have you cleaned you're selves up yet?" I asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Yes mommy" Caspar said. I nodded and gave the animals their food, standing up to see my eldest standing in front of me, all squeaky clean.

"Good buddy. Now, tell you're sisters that you all need to do you're homework and then you can have some of you're cookies" I said. Caspar smiled and hugged my waist, before running off towards the living room.

I cleaned up the kitchen as three little voices brought me out of my trance like state.

"Mommy, what's seven times seven?" Heidi asked me.

"Forty nine, Flower" I said, using her nickname.

"Mama, what's a square number?" Melody asked me.

"It's a number times by it'self, Princess" I answered.

"Mommy, what's four times four?" Caspar asked me.

"Sixteen, buddy" I answered, he nodded and wrote down the number. They asked a few more questions before they finished.

"Good guys, now let's get you in baths and into you're PJ's. Uncle Leo's coming home soon" I said. Leo had been looking at schools and after school clubs with David for a while. He stayed over for the past few night, he's coming home tonight. Well, he came home to do his schooling but i didn't see him. Leo left something there i think because he's coming back now.

"Yay!" They cheered, running off into the bathroom. I laughed and followed them. I washed each one of them before getting them into their PJ's and into the living room. Leo came back and i hugged him, he went to get showered and changed. I need to check on Paris, Annabeth came home not long after and watched the children until i came back.

Caspar, Melody, Heidi and Leo watched a movie and ate their cookies as i checked on Paris. She was still sleeping. I placed a blanket on her and walked back towards the living room.

I smiled as i saw 4 sleeping children and one smiling god-mother. We giggled and i took the girls back to their bedroom. Annabeth took the boys. Just as i closed the door and Annabeth called to me that she was going to bed.

"Okay!" I called back as i closed the door. As i turned, all hell came over me.

~Kitty's POV~

I turned around and screamed as i saw a man behind me. His hand immediately went to my mouth and he shoved my head against the door. His hand was holding my mouth closed and my nose have a limited amount of access to air. My eyes widened in surprise and i tried to push him off, but i couldn't his hold on me was too strong.

"Shut. The. F*ck. Up. B*tch. You'll wake the children" He hissed in my ear. My eyes widened again, looking to the man's face. No. He couldn't want to be doing this to me. Why is he doing this to me? I looked at his face and saw anger filled brown eyes looking at me. My breathing hitched and became heavy and uneven.

Anthony.

"Good. Now, we're going to have a talk" He hissed in my ear. I whimpered and tears burned my eyes. He released my mouth and grabbed my jaw tightly, forcing me to face him.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" I whimpered.

"Because sweetheart" He said, running a hand down my face, "You need to be punished" He simply said.

"For what?!" I whimpered, why is this happening to us?

"For what?!" He repeated me, suddenly angry "For you not telling me you were having that brat! For you getting pregnant and having a miscarriage before the twins were born! For you going on this tour without telling me! For you never having the guts to get out of care and leave the brats where they belong! In the past! For you not being the perfect wife!" He said, getting louder and louder with each thing he said.

"How is me getting raped and miscarrying my fault?!" I asked, how dare he bring my little angels into this! There isn't a day that goes by that i don't wish they were here! He has no right to talk about them!

"Because you didn't have the guts to push him off!" He shouted, slapping me and making me fall to the ground. I gasped and held my cheek.

"I couldn't!" I shouted "I was drugged!" I shouted, tears started falling.

"Shut the f*ck up!" He screamed, pulling me by the hair onto my feet "You'll wake the kids!" He screamed, dragging me to the bedroom. I screamed and cried.

"Please! Let me go!" I cried, sniffling as he slammed open the bathroom door and he forced me on my knees. He filled the bathtub quickly and grabbed me again. No. NO.

"No! No please!" I shouted as my head was forced underwater. I held my breath and tried to get up, but his strength was superhuman. Why is he doing this? This isn't the man i married!

He finally let me up, throwing me to the other side of the room. I started crying and coughing, trying to breathe. My dark hair was all over my face and flannel shirt. He came up to me again and kicked me in the face, making me scream out in pain.

"Shut the f*ck up!" He screamed, kicking me harder. I started hyperventilating and crying harder.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed "Please!"

"Shut up!" He screamed louder. I could hear the children crying, but i have to handle this first. He kneeled beside me and started punching me, kicking me and just flat out beating me. I couldn't do anything, just lay there and take it.

After about 20 minutes, he just left me there, laying on the bathroom floor, blood and water everywhere. I could hear him talking faintly.

"Daddy?" A sweet voice asked quietly. Heidi.

"Yes, flower?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Why were you and mommy yelling?" She innocently asked.

"We weren't, Flower. Mommy is just very nervous about going on tour and Daddy is very nervous about filming his film. We were just talking until the bosses started yelling at us through the phones. It's okay now. Go back to bed" He said. I heard her footsteps getting quieter until they disappeared. I sniffed and let my eyes open. There were black dots all over the room.

Confused, i blinked a few more times and i tried to make it go away, but every time i blinked, there were more and more dots. This happened until everything turned black.

I let my eyes snap open. My whole body ached and my head was pounding. Groaning, i stood up, feeling every bone in my body crack. I slowly walked over to the mirror and my eyes widened at what i saw.

There were dried blood all over my face, masking the colour of some bruises. There were many bruises all over my face and my hair was stuck together. I reached into my pocket and found my cell phone.

Where r u? Mack picked me and L up from vet's and he stayed with me. I'll b ovr at 10 to give him bck. We gotta take baby P to doc 2day as well. C u l8tr! - Becca

I sighed before washing my face, seeing all the bruises on my face. Tears started to stream fast and hard. Why would he do this to me? What have i done to him to deserve this?

I started hyperventilating, adolescent anxiety coming back fast, and the room started to spin. I slapped myself and took deep breaths to try and calm myself. I had anxiety when i was young and it sometimes does this.

I quickly remembered what i had to do today and immediately took out my make up, covering my face with layers until i looked fairly normal. I took out my phone and texted Annabeth.

Gonna spend time workin on the tour 2day. Can you take Baby P to docs and i'll pick her up 2morrow? - Kitty

She texted me back quickly.

Yea sure. Just leavin' the house now. I'll take Paris to docs. Good luk on tour :) - Annabeth

Thanks :) - Kitty.

I walked out of the bathroom on shaky legs and saw that Anthony wasn't in the bedroom. I quickly got changed and walked out into the hallway. I went to the children's schooling room and saw Melody messing around with a violin, Heidi was quietly drawing and Caspar was reading a script. Cute.

"Guys, mommy has to go to work but i'll be back soon. Okay?" I asked, they all looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay mommy. I love you" Melody said to me, putting down the instrument and coming over to me, hugging me and kissing my cheek as i knelt down. Caspar and Heidi did the same.

"Bye guys. I love you" I said and left the room. There so sweet. I love them with all my heart. I walked over to Leo's room and saw him writing silently with his tutor, James Martin, encouraging him and answering his quiet questions. There was quiet music playing in the background.

"Leo, i have to go to rehearsals, but i'll be back later. Okay?" I said to him, he looked up and nodded.

"Okay Kitty. Love you" He said, starting to write again.

"Love you too" I said and walked downstairs.

After feeding Alexis, Lula and Loki, i left the house and went into the smaller car. We have 3 cars. The red sports car i got at 16 or 17, the 4 door car we got when we moved to America and i met Anthony, and the mini bus for when we have the children with us.

I usually take the smaller car when it's to do with work. The children have school and i don't want to distract them from it.

After about an hour of driving, i got to the studio. After waiting for my security to get here, we walked inside and i saw the manager, Kenny walking towards me.

"Kitty! How are you?" He asked me. I smiled, well, forced a smile and answered.

"Really good" I smiled. He brought me near the stage and started to speak to me.

"Well, the lighting crew are just finishing up prep. We already chose the dancers that we used last time to preform. Ticket sales start Monday. We'll announce the performances in a press conference in about 3 months. You have rehearsals every day except for weekends, now when you're daughter is in Austria, we can organise a recording studio for the vocals and then it'll take about 5 months for the final preps to be made, and the tour will last about a year. There'll be breaks every month for a few days. The actual rehearsals will start tomorrow and today is just to give us a chance to see what type of things we can do. Okay?" He said to me, i nodded and started watching the dancers make up some routines.

"Okay guys. I think we all need to go home now, it's like 1 am and we have children to go home to" Kenny's voice boomed from the loudspeaker. My head shot up from where it was resting and i removed my feet from the headboard of the seat in front of me. I'm so exhausted. We've been here for over 10 hours and I've been dancing and singing for seven of those. I was only trying to get used to it again, not jump head first in the madness of concerts! Gosh, i'm an idiot.

I looked down at my phone as i got a text message.

Got L home from Becca's. There keepin' baby P in hospital ovr night. You can pick her up in the morn. Anthony's staying late at work and the children won't sleep unless you tuck them in. Come home now - Annabeth

Sorry. Leavin' now. Tell them we're stayin at 'Livia's. It's closr to hospital. I'll come bak and take them there. Night. - Kitty.

I'd already planned that me and the kids will stay with Olivia. I don't want them near Anthony after what he did to me yesterday. I need to protect my children.

Not much happened after that, except from having to drag my tired children from their beds and drive to my half sisters house. They were all sleeping, but she left the door unlocked.

"Okay guys, you can sleep in you're cousins room whilst mommy sleeps in the guest room. You know where i am if you need me, okay?" I asked, turning on the lights.

"Okay mommy. Goodnight" Heidi answered sleepily. All three children walked over to Felix and Harriet's room and opened the door, walking inside the room. I did the same and took the light blue duffel bag into my old room.

It still looked the same. Autumn-like and elegant. Typical, Olivia and Ben never change things in their house. It hasn't been re-decorated in six years.

I took off my clothes and put on a black tank top and black boxers. I took off my shoes, exposing my red toe nails, and slipped under the covers. After typing my hair back into a messy bun and leaving my make up on, i slowly fell asleep, ready for tomorrow.

The next day, i woke up in my bed, exhausted from rehearsals. Everything ached and my face was throbbing. Groaning, i got up and got my clothes from the duffel bag and went into the small bathroom. Leaving the door opened a little in case one of the children needed me, i washed my face and brushed my teeth.

Someone cleared their throat and i looked up, seeing their reflection in the mirror. Olivia. She smiled at me warmly, before I saw my elder half sisters eyes widen and she rushed over towards me, turning me around and my blonde haired sister started touching my face. My eyes widened as a little aching pain erupted in my face it was touched.

Sh*t

I forgot about the bruises.

"Katrianah? What the hell happened to you?" She asked

(Long chapter)

~Kitty's POV~

"Umm" Was all i could say, until i thought of a lie "I felt faint in the gym. I have to get back in shape for the coming tour, i guess i worked myself too hard. I fell and hot my face on a machine" I lied, feeling bad for lying to my half sister. Thank god Leo was on a trip to see his god parents or he'd never let me away without telling the truth.

"Sure" She said, not believing me "You know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?" She asked me. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, i do. But nothing's wrong. I'm not lying to you" I said, using my acting skills. She sighed and nodded, leaving the room. I took a shaky breath out, before getting dressed and putting on more make up. I had to look nice today, it's Paris' last time in surgery. Once i finished with my shoes and sprayed some perfume on myself, i walked to the bedroom and put three sets of clothes on the bed.

"Mommy!" Three sets of voices called, running into my room.

"Good morning" I smiled, hugging them after kneeling down.

"Good morning mommy. Are we picking up Paris today?" Melody asked me as i handed Caspar his clothes, a pair of white jeans; a black and white striped t shirt, black trainers and aviator glasses. He walked into the bathroom to change.

"Yes, well, i am. You three are going to school after i take you home" I said, making Melody pout and hold her pink skirt, white and pink butterfly shirt and pink sandals, with a pink lace headband and white sunglasses. I gave Heidi a pair of light blue shorts, a matching halter neck top, a white embroided long sleeved cardigan, white flip flops and a blue lace headband. She slipped on the blue sunglasses and smiled at me.

"I'm done mommy" Caspar said, handing me his PJ's and i placed them in the bag. As I touched his skin, he felt a little warmer than usual. I placed a hand to his fore head and he did indeed feel warm.

"Are you okay buddy?" I asked, concerned.

"No mommy. My head hurts and i'm too hot" He sadly said, i sighed and looked into his brown eyes.

"Well, no school for you today then. You can help me get Paris from the doctor" I said, he nodded and i passed him a bottle of water.

"Mommy! That's not fair!" Melody and Heidi wined at the same time.

"He's sick girls. He can't go" I said, looking at him as he drank.

"He's faking it. He's better at acting than us" Melody mumbled, Heidi nodded, pouting.

"Melody Anastasia and Heidi Sienna. That isn't true. I have to keep him off school so you two don't get sick. Say sorry to you're brother" I demanded. They nodded and hugged their brother.

"Sorry Caspar" Melody apologised, kissing his cheek.

"Sorry Caspar" Heidi said after hugging him. I smiled and walked over to the duffel bag. I pulled out the childrens clothes and folded the individual outfits together.

"Okay you too, go get dressed and we can go to breakfast with you're cousins" I said, Melody nodded and dragged Heidi into the bathroom. I layed down next to Caspar and he rolled over, wrapping his arms around my neck and placing his head on my chest.

"I love you mommy" He said. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him closer.

"I love you too Buddy" I said. He kissed me quickly, before laying back and we held each other close. It was a nice mother-son moment. I love my son so much.

"Mommy, were done" Melody said to me. I opened my eyes and looked at her iguana blue ones. Wait. I thought her eyes turned brown. They did, didn't they?

"Buddy, i'm just going to go to you're sisters. I'll be back in a few minutes" I whispered to Caspar. He nodded and rolled over, snuggling into the bed.

"Princess, wern't you're eyes brown?" I asked Melody. She shook her head, looking sad.

"No mommy. Daddy said i had to look more like Heidi so he's love me more. They were concats" She said. I felt rage build up inside of me. Who the f*ck says that to a six year old?

"You mean contacts?" I asked her. She nodded "Do you have them with you?" I asked her.

"Yes mommy?" She said, handing me two brown circles.

"And you're hair? Was that not real as well?" I asked her.

"No mommy. Daddy died it. I don't like my hair brown, i want my old hair back" She said, pouting. "But not Caspar. His eyes really turned blue. Daddy was angry but he didn't do anything"

I sighed and nodded. "Okay Princess. I'll ask auntie Annabeth to get you some stuff to get you're blonde hair back. Okay?" I asked. She nodded and hugged my waist. I kissed her fore head and she ran out with Heidi.

"Come on Buddy. Let's go get some food down you" I said, gently picking Caspar up and resting him on my hip. He played with my hair as i walked into the dining room. Harriet and Felix were there, eating pancakes and syrup. There was a pitcher full of orange juice in the middle of the table and Melody and Heidi were filling their plates with pancakes.

The sound was dull with giggling children, satisfied moans because of the food and adult voices talking. I smiled and placed Caspar next to his twin sister and gave him a bowl of cereal with almond milk and a small glass of orange juice. I'll give him some medicine when we get home.

"Can i talk to you?" I mumbled to Olivia as i strolled over.

"Yeah" She said and we walked over to the kitchen. Ben was washing dishes and i talked to my sister in a low tone.

"Anthony told Melody that she needed to change for him to love her more" I mumbled.

"What?! Who the f*ck says that so a six year old?!" She said, eyes wide.

"My thoughts exactly. He put contact lenses in her eyes and died her hair. I'll ask Annabeth to get some reverse die for her and i have the contacts. He's changing, i don't like it" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"It'll be okay sis. I promise" She said, hugging me.

"Okay girls. Mommy and Caspar will be back soon. We're bringing Paris home" I called.

"Okay mommy!" Heidi called back to me. I put my phone in my pocket and picked Caspar up, resting him on my hip as he drank from his juice bottle. I grabbed my strawberry iced tea and drank it as i rested my bag on my forearm.

"Are you feeling okay now, buddy?" I asked Caspar. He nodded his head and rested it on my shoulder. I smiled and walked out of the house, going to the mini bus and placed Caspar in the passenger seat in his booster seat. I placed our drinks in the holders and closed the door.

"Mommy?" Caspar asked me. I turned to look at him as the car started.

"Yes?" I asked, backing up the car.

"I love you mommy" He said as i started to drive.

"I love you to Buddy" I started to drive the car, towards the hospital and to my baby girl.

"Mommy?" Caspar asked as i went on the highway.

"Yeah?" I asked, concentrating on driving.

"Where are we going?" He asked, eyes drooping.

"To the hospital and get you're sister" I answered my eldest.

"Mommy?" He asked me again

"Yeah, buddy?" I answered, a little irritated he kept saying the same things over and over again.

"Daddy said that you had angels in heaven. What does that mean?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"A few years before you and Melody were born, mommy was going to have two babies. But god thought he needed them more than i did, so he took them up to heaven. Then, when i was having you and you're sister, God thought i needed you two more than he did, so you got to stay" I answered, trying to forget about the miscarriage. How can i explain that tragedy to a six year old?

"How do i know what God won't need you and take you away from us?" He asked me.

"You don't Buddy. We just have to hope that he doesn't so i can stay with you and you're sister" I answered. He nodded and i didn't say anything after that. I just drove in comfortable silence.

"Caspar? Buddy, we're here" I said, shaking my son's sleeping shoulder. He'd fallen asleep about five minutes after the questions and has been asleep for a few hours. It took about 4 hours to get to the hospital, Paris had to go to a different one for her final operation.

"No mommy, i want to sleep" He mumbled. I giggled and got out of the car, walking to the other side and i picked him up. He manoeuvred himself onto my back and i gave him his water. I took my tea and locked the car. There were about 17 photographers there, all speaking to me. Caspar hid his face in my hair and i felt him close his eyes.

"Kitty! Is you're son all right?" I heard a photographer say.

"He's fine" I answered, not looking at him.

"Why are you at a hospital?" A voice asked.

"I'm picking up my daughter" I answered, walking over to the entrance.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Caspar, are you okay?" Caspar nodded and waved, eyes still closed.

"Mhm" He mumbled.

"Where's Anthony?"

"Shooting his movie" I answered.

"What's the deal with you're daughter in hospital constantly?"

"She's got a rare disorder and it needs to be fixed" I answered.

"Have a good day Kitty, Caspar" A person said as we walked inside.

"Thank you" I called back and walked to the front desk, ignoring the stares that we got from people.

"Paris Jessica-Marie Pierce" I said to the receptionist

"She-She's in room 709" She stuttered. I smiled.

"Thanks" I said to her. I started walking to the elevator and pressed the '7' button.

"Are you exited to see you're sister, Buddy?" I asked Caspar.

"Uh-huh" He said, i placed him on my hip and when the elevator opened, we walked out and i found the ninth room. I opened the door and saw doctors around Paris' tiny body.

"Is everything al right?" I asked them. A female doctor looked at me and smiled.

"Are you miss Pierce's mother?" She asked me. I nodded and sat Caspar in a chair.

"Yes, i am. This is her elder brother, Caspar" I introduced. He waved at the nurse and closed his eyes.

"Everything went brilliantly Mrs. Pierce" The nurse said to me "There is no reason why you're daughter won't be able to eat or drink in the future" She said to me. I nodded and looked at Paris.

"When can we take her home?" I asked her.

"Right after the papers are signed" She told me. I nodded and a male doctor handed me a few sheets of paper. I signed them quickly and walked over to my daughter. I picked her up and cradled her close.

A nurse passed me the car carrier and I placed her inside, strapping her little body inside.

"How will I feed her?" I asked.

"With a normal bottle. But you'll need to get her inside a feeding clinic ASAP for a interval. We've placed a emergency tube inside if she refuses to eat and we'll have that taken out of her when she learns to eat" The doctor explained to me after Paris was strapped inside. Caspar ran over and gave Paris hugs and kisses as I lowered the carrier to the floor.

"How will I feed her in the time that were not in the clinic and the time of taking her over to the clinic?"

"Just have sauces like ketchup, custard and cream on you're fingers and put it in her mouth" She answered me. I nodded.

"Okay, thank you. Are we free to go?" I asked.

"Yes, you are. Well see you after the clinic stint, Mrs. Pierce" The doctor said to me, holding the door open for me. I held the carrier with my fore arm and held Caspar's hand. We walked out of the hospital quickly and went over to our car..

"Isn't this great buddy?! You're baby sisters all better!" I smiled, strapping Paris inside the car. Caspar opened his door and I lifted him inside, strapping him inside.

"Yep!" He smiled

I drove us home rather quickly and before I knew it, we were back home.

"Buddy, auntie Annabeth is gonna give you you're dinner and give you all baths and you, some medicine. Mommy's gotta go to rehearsals and Daddy's gonna be home before me. Okay?" I said to him. He nodded and walked over to the front door. I picked up Paris and we walked over to the door. I unlocked it and let Caspar through first.

We walked inside and I put Paris in for a nap. She was still really drowsy from the anaesthetic they put in her. I have to go to rehearsals so I had a quick shower and changed my clothes when and I was walking down the stairs, I jumped as I heard a shout.

"Ben I never want to see you again! I'm taking the kids! I never want to see you again!" My sister screamed at Ben.

I ran down the stairs and i saw that Harriet and Felix were standing near there parents, crying and staring. Ben and Olivia were shouting at each other. I motioned for the children to come over to me and they did, running.

"Come on, you can go in the playroom with you're cousins" I said quietly. They sniffed and nodded. I took them down to the playroom, where the twins and Heidi were. Paris was playing with a doll, laying on the soft foam. The dogs were there too, keeping Paris company.

"Harriet! Felix!" Heidi exclaimed, running over to them. Felix sat with Caspar and Harriet sat with Melody. Paris giggled and i blew a kiss at her, before going back upstairs, where the two were still yelling.

"Shut up!" I screamed, louder than them. The couple turned to me, shocked.

"Get in the house. Don't make a scene in front of you're children. Go and make up in the garden. I'm going to rehearsals, when i'm back, you two better be all lovey dovey" I said in a strict tone "Got it?" I asked.

"Fine" Olivia huffed, walking past me, Ben following. They went into the house and closed the door. I got into the mini bus and went to rehearsals.

After rehearsals, i dragged myself up the stairs and into mine and Anthony's bedroom. I felt exhausted and dizzy. I couldn't take any of his $h!t right now. Anthony looked at me and smirked.

"Hey baby. You must be tired. Here, drink this" He said, passing me a small glass, full with white liquid. Deciding it was better to do what he said, i drank it quickly and got into bed, taking off my shoes and jacket.

"There you go baby. It's okay. I'm here. Just let the medicine take it's course" He smirked, stroking my face and whispering to me.

"W-what?" I asked, feeling even more dizzier.

"Shh. Don't fight it" He said. I felt tired, so i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~Anthony's POV~

Just as i saw her eyes flutter closed, i smirked and kissed her sweet lips. She tasted delicious, strawberry and pineapple flavoured. I opened her mouth with my hand and kissed her more, my tongue invading her mouth.

I pulled away and took off her dress and panty hose. I grinned and kissed her neck, taking off my shirt and pants. I felt desire within me, so i took off the rest of her clothes quickly and mine followed.

I quickly made love to her, stopping as i hit my climax. After i silenced my loud grunt, i slipped on my shirt and some sweats, underwear and socks. I slipped on some trainers and ran out of the room.

After reaching Paris' room, i reached for her and quickly took her out of the crib. After grabbing her and her blanket, i wrapped her up in it before running out of the room and out of the doors.

Goodbye Kitty.

~Kitty's POV~

"Auntie Kitty. Wake up" I heard my niece say. My eyes fluttered open and i saw her, standing in front of me, clothed in PJ's.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked, gasping as i found out i was naked.

"I saw uncle Anthony with Paris, running out the door. He was looking scary" She whimpered. My eyes widened and I spoke in a shaky tone.

"Okay. Can you get me some clothes so we can look for them?" She nodded, giving me some clothes. By the time I had one shoe on, I was hopping out the door, slipping the other one on.

Panic arose. Who knows what Anthony is capable of in this state. He beat me within an inch of my life. What's he going to do with Paris?

That was the only thought in my head as I ran. I have never ran this fast in my life. My heart was beating out of my chest. I heard rain start to fall and Paris start to cry. Thunder arose as well.

"Anthony!" I screamed as I burst through the door and into the patio. He was holding Paris in his arms and standing in the middle of the gates. The open gates.

"What?!" He growled.

"What the f*ck are you doing?!" I screamed. Thunder erupted and the rain got even harder, soaking us.

"Being a better parent than you will ever be!" He growled.

"How?! By kidnapping you're own child?" I screamed.

"Kitty! Anthony!" I heard a female voice shout. It was Annabeth. I turned and saw her and everyone else running out of the house.

"Call the police" I whispered to her and she did so.

"I am not kidnapping her!" He shouted "I am on the birth certificate! I have rights!" He shouted.

"So do I!" I screamed "You cannot and will not take away my child!" I screamed

"You're child?! You're child?!" He exclaimed, getting close to my face "I am her father!" He shouted. The rain got heavier and the thunder got louder.

"And I am her mother! You can't do this!" I screamed at him.

"Police!" A deep voice shouted "Give the baby back or I will have to taste you!" He shouted.

"In you're dreams!" Anthony shouted, running back to the gates. I followed him and the voice spoke again. The patio was full with police. I could hear them shouting at Anthony and the children were crying. The paparazzi were already here, taking photos like mad. Once a photo was taken of Anthony's face, he snapped out of it.

"Kitty. I'm sorry" He said. I shook my head as tears started to fall. A female police officer snatched Paris and gently handed her to me.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, before stepping backwards into the road, right into the path of a car.

~Kitty's POV~

I stood there in shock, holding the crying Paris in my arms as i watched the officers surround Anthony. He stood in front of a moving car, the car couldn't stop in time. He was hit.

"Daddy!" Melody and Heidi screamed, running over to Anthony and dropping to their knees.

"Girls, stop" I whispered, tears pricking my eyes, they looked at me with horrified expressions. Two officers pulled them away with ease and they ran to me.

"Mommy" They sobbed "Daddy's hurt. Help him" They cried.

"I can't girls. Only the doctors can" I whispered, tears starting to fall. Yeah, he was troubled and beat me, but he's still my husband. I still love him.

"Miss, you must take you're children inside. They shouldn't see this" A female officer with brown hair said to me. I nodded and turned around as if i was being controlled, and slowly walked inside.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be okay?" Melody quietly asked me.

"I hope so Princess" I whispered. What else can i say? I've never been like this before, i don't like it.

I walked them all into the living room and sat everybody down. I was trying to calm down Paris she was still cranky, which was understandable seeing as though she was almost kidnapped, plus the fact that i can't feed her anything until we go to Austria.

We sat in silence for the whole night, crying silently and keeping everybody together. Nobody ate, nobody drank, nobody talked and nobody slept.

At about 9 AM, i heard my cell phone start to ring. So, whilst cradling Paris close to me, i entered the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Is this a Mrs. Katriahnah Pierce?" A Austrian voice asked me.

"Yes, this is she, who is calling?" I asked.

"Ah, Mrs. Pierce. My name is Johanna Nina and i am calling to inform you that you're daughter, Paris, is required to come and take part in the feeding regime that was previously agreed when she was born" The voice said kindly. I smiled.

"Thank you. I'll book the next flight to Austria as soon as possible" I said, thankful for something to take my mind off Anthony.

"Al right, we'll see you soon Mrs. Pierce" She said and hung up the phone. Annabeth came and took Paris off of me.

"Guys, we're going on a holiday to help Paris start eating" I said, wiping my eyes with one hand and looking at my other children.

"I'm coming with you" Ben said, standing up. Feeling to drained to argue, i nodded and took the children to their rooms to pack. I understand why he wants to go, to get the whole thing with Olivia and the kids off his mind.

"Flower, try to forget about Daddy okay? He's gonna be okay and would want you to be smiling, not sad or crying. Okay?" I asked. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Okay mommy. I'll tell Melody as well" She said and walked off to her large room. I sighed and sniffed, putting on a smile and walking off to my room. I quickly changed my clothes and packed some of my stuff in a suitcase. I just put some clothes in there, nightwear, photos, hair things, my wash bag and make up. The bruises Anthony caused me have almost fully faded because of the drink he gave me. I still don't know what it was, but i can't worry about that now.

I made a few quick calls to my family and my lawyers to tell them what happened to my husband, before going into Paris' room and seeing her laying in her crib. I placed my bag on the floor and walked over to her.

"Hey baby girl" I whispered, i guess she's still a little drowsy from the anaesthetic they gave her, because she hasn't cried for food yet. She only started to cry when the thunder roared last night. Not that i blame her of coarse. It was pretty loud.

"Time to get you to eat" I whispered, placing her on the changing table and changing her diaper. I placed a purple skirt on her, with lilac leggings, a black and purple t shirt, purple ugg boots, a lilac jacket and pink and purple gloves on her. It's really cold in Austria.

"Mommy, we're done" I heard Melody say to me, i turned and saw her in a pink and white wool dress, black leggings, a pink thermal jacket and black ugg boots. Heidi had the same, except she had a blue dress and jacket.

"Good. I see you got you're blonde hair back as well" I smiled. Only my mother has blonde hair, so she must have got it from her.

"Yes mommy. I like it" She smiled, touching her long blonde curls happily. Heidi giggled and looked over at Paris, who was lazily smiling with half lidded eyes. I smiled.

"Hey, could you girls take Paris down to the living room and put her in the carrier?" I asked, walking over to Paris and giving her to Heidi.

"Yes mommy" She said, turning around and walking down the stairs.

I quickly walked over to Paris' closet and pulled out a light blue duffel bag. I opened it and neatly folded 6 dresses, about 4 shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 skirts, 5 pairs of socks and 3 packets of drapers. I also put 5 sleep suits inside, along with a thermal robe, a pair of slippers, a pair of trainers, a pair of sandals, and about 3 pairs of different shoes. I quickly walked over to her bathroom and got her special washes, walking back and placing it inside the bag. I closed the bag and walked downstairs with my bag as well. I saw Ben's car pull up in the driveway and he got out with his suitcase.

"Hey you" Annabeth said to me, i turned and saw her staring at me, holding Caspar's hand in one of hers, and his suitcase in the other. There were tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't go with you. Work won't let me" She sniffed, a few tears falling.

"What? Surely they can make a medical condition worthy of some time off" She shook her head.

"No, they can't. Beside's, someone's gotta look after Leo and the animals" She sniffed.

"Leo's coming to us when he's done visiting his god parents" I said.

"Oh. Then somebody's gotta look after the palace and the animals" She tries to laugh, but more tears slip.

"Yeah. Buddy, go put you're stuff in the car and get in. Uncle Ben's gonna help you" I said as Ben walked into the house. He took that as a warning to get out and got Paris' stroller and carrier, carrying them to the car, Caspar following, suitcase in hand.

"You take care of you're self. Okay?" I asked, hugging my best friend.

"Yeah, you too. Make baby P better and get home soon" She said. I smiled.

"I will. Love you" I said, pulling back from the hug and getting the bags.

"Love you to" She said. I handed her the keys to the house and walked outside.

"See you in a few months" I said. She nodded, hugging me again.

"See you in a few months" She quietly said and closed the door. I took a shaky breath out and walked to my car, putting the bags on the floor of the car and closing the door. The twins were talking and laughing and Heidi was playing with Paris.

"Did you sort the tickets out?" I asked Ben as i slipped into the drivers seat.

"Yeah. There for plane number five, 1 st class, two adults, 4 children" He said.

"What about you're kids and fiancée?" I asked, staring the car.

"'Livia's looking after them. She's changed since i proposed. What do you think it is?" He asked me as i started to drive.

"I don't know. Hey can you phone Kenny, Chloe and Mack for me. Just to let them know that we're going to Austria and won't be back for a few months" I asked him, handing my best friend my phone. He nodded, but was still confused.

"Kenny's the tour manager. Chloe's the tutor. Mack's the security" I said, he nodded.

"Oh, okay then" He said and started to scroll through my contacts.

Austria, here we come.

~Kitty's POV~

After a 90 minute drive from the ranch to the airport, 40 minutes in the airport going through customs, a almost 13 hour flight and 4 hours trying to get to the clinic, we were there. Our things had been taken to the clinic already.

My fans were there, but the clinic's security made sure they couldn't get to us. Paris was in a thermal onesie, I'd changed her on the plane. There was snow everywhere, light dusting's and heavy sheets everywhere. The children had fun. They'd only seen snow a handful of times. It was cute seeing how much their faces lit up apon seeing the white substance.

I kept Paris in her stroller at all times. I had put a pillow and a thick blanket inside there. She looked so cute. There were some pocket warmers with her, so she was nice and warm. She gargled and played with her stuffed toys, pacifier close to her at all times. It looked like a real bed, mainly because there was a small duvet under her and a pink and red thick blanket over her.

The clinic had a large field behind it so we spent about 30 minutes outside, i was watching as my eldest children ran around happily in the snow. The girls were making a snowman and Ben was with Caspar, throwing snowballs at each other. Once the girls were done, they played too.

I smiled. Me and Marie used to do that when we were younger. It was like looking at a mirror image. I had the long dark hair, throwing accurately at my sister, just like Heidi. Marie had the long blonde hair, squealing as she was hit, just like Melody. I smiled. It was just like my family once was, before mum's cancer, dad's breakdown, their death's.

"Okay, come on guys! The doctors want to see Paris!" I called.

"Aww, come on mommy!" Melody called, throwing a snowball at her twin.

"I'll get the clinic to get you to have cookies and coco of you come in!" I called. Immediately, 3 children ran towards me, Ben following.

"Thanks. I think my fingers are gonna fall off" Ben murmured to me. I laughed and walked inside. It was a little hard pushing the stroller in the snow, but i managed it.

"Mrs Pierce?" A Austrian woman said to me.

"Yes?"

"Is who's the little girl that's going to be participating in the feeding program?" She asked me.

"The youngest girl, Paris" I said, looking down into the stroller.

"Okay, so we need a babies room with 3 visitation beds" She said to a young woman with brunette hair. She nodded and walked away.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Margareete Fletcher, you're nurse for the next three weeks" She said, holding a hand out. I shook it and spoke.

"I'm Kitty, this is the children's god-father Ben, my eldest son Caspar, his twin sister Melody and their half sister Heidi" I introduced. She shook all of their hands. The children lined up in age order.

"It's nice to meet you" Ben said as he shook her hand.

"Is it is to you" She replied.

"Very nice to meet you" Caspar respectively said.

"You too" She nodded.

"Pleased to meet you" Melody beamed.

"As am i" Margereete smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Heidi said shyly.

"You too" Margareete said.

"Sorry, she's shy" I informed the nurse as Heidi hid herself in my leg.

"It's okay. Let's show you to you're room then" She said. Ben pushed the stroller and Heidi ran up to him, holding his spare hand. The twins held my hands as we walked up a few stairwells and corridors.

"Here's you're room" She said, opening a door. We walked inside.

I saw our bags in a corner. There was a children's bed a few feet away from it, there was a large window on the opposite wall from us. There was also a table and chair near the children's bed. There was three beds opposite the children's bed. There was a dark blue rug in the middle of the room, a large toy box near it. The walls were painted in florescent colours, pictures of food and how to swallow adorning the walls. I saw a bathroom near the bags.

"Mommy, it's so pretty" Heidi smiled, The twins nodded, beaming at me. I chuckled as they walked inside the room and sat on the rug. Margareete pulled me aside and explained the curriculem chart to me.

"Wake up call is at nine. Breakfast is at nine-forty-five. Lunch play dates are at twelve. Actual lunch is at one PM. Afternoon play dates are at two PM. Afternoon exercise is at three PM. Parental meetings are at four-thirty and dinner is at seven PM. Lights out for patients is at eight PM and for visitors is ten PM. Surgeries or tests are taken at five PM and visitors are more than welcome to leave the facility to explore the country" She finished and i nodded, memorising what she said.

When we had the tours and i met all the nurses, doctors and psychologists that would be treating Paris, it was dark. Margareete pulled me to the side as the children were eating a dinner of spaghetti with vegan Alfredo sauce.

"Before we start, how far are you willing to go with the methods of starvation? I mean, how much are you willing to give her tonight? We need to wean her off the tube feed. Because it takes about 4 days for mothers to not give their children anything, so how much do you want to give you're daughter tonight?" She asked me.

"Umm. Well the doctors made me not give her anything when she went for her surgeries. So i could handle not giving her anything tonight" I said.

"Nothing?" She asked.

"Yes, nothing. No food tonight. Let's just hope i can handle giving her nothing until she cracks" I tried to laugh, but this won't be easy. Not for me or my daughter.

Can i watch my baby girl starve?

~When Paris is 10 months old~

~Kitty's POV~

I woke up to the sound of a alarm going off. Sitting up, i quickly recognized my surroundings and looked down at Heidi, who was in my bed. I looked at Paris, who was sleeping in her dark oak crib. It'll be another day before we can get her to drink anything. That's usually when the thirst starts to kick in, according to Margareete.

I kissed Heidi's head, before getting out of bed and walking over to my bag. I pulled out some underwear, a bra, socks,a long sleeved shirt, some jeans, a hair tie, a headband, a pair of earrings, a necklace and some make up. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After i finished, i quickly changed into my clothes and sprayed myself with perfume, walking out of the bathroom, where Paris was awake, cooing away in her cot.

"Mommy?" I heard a voice whisper. I looked over and saw Heidi sitting up in bed with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, flower?" I asked, using her nickname. She smiled and yawned, running her eyes.

"How long do we have to spend here?" She asked me.

"As long as it takes for Paris to get better, flower" I said, she nodded and sat up, before getting out of bed and walking over to the suitcases. I helped her pick out an outfit and she went into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later, all dressed and looking cute.

"You look nice" I quietly said.

"Thank you mommy" She said, sitting on the bed. "Come cuddle with me?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Sure flower" I said, walking over to her and laying down, opening my arms. She layed down in my arms and i sighed happily into her hair.

"I love you mommy" She whispered.

"I love you too, flower" I smiled. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, when it was really just minutes. Even though there was no biological connection between us, i love her like a daughter. She knows i'm not her mother, but she considers me to be. I'm her adoptive mother. She's my adoptive daughter.

"Mama?" I heard Caspar ask.

"Yeah buddy?" I said, a little louder than when i was talking to Heidi.

"Can you get me some clothes please?" He asked me.

"Sure, buddy" I said, walking over to the suitcases and getting a outfit together. I handed the clothes to Caspar when he was behind me. He walked into the bathroom and i heard him changing. When he was done, he gave his PJ's to me and walked over to his twin sister, trainers making footprints on the floor. Soon enough, Ben opened his eyes and i smiled.

"Morning sleepy head" I giggled. I always said that when he woke up, it was something we did when we were on the x factor.

"Morning" He said.

"Uncle Ben, what are we gonna do today?" Heidi asked Ben.

"Well flower" He began "Whilst mommy and Paris are staying here, we're gonna go out and get some snacks and bring them back here for mommy and us. Then, we're gonna go shopping and when we're done, we can have a snow ball fight again" He said, making me smile. Caspar jumped on his and Melody's bed and started shaking her.

"Wake up Melody. We're gonna have a fun day today!" He said, shaking her. She groaned and rolled over. I laughed and Ben walked past me, picking some clothes out and changing in the bathroom. He came out looking quite cool.

"Melody! Wake up now!" Caspar exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Happy?" She asked. I chuckled and she walked over to me, hugging me tightly. I handed her an outfit and she walked over to the bathroom to change.

"Mrs Pierce. I need to see you and Paris for a physical examination for you're daughter" Margareete said, i looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, okay. We'll be out in about five minutes. I just need to change her and dress her" I said to the nurse. She nodded and closed the door. I walked over to Paris and lifted her out of the crib.

I placed her on the near bye changing table and changed her diaper, before putting a cute little outfit on her tiny body. Even though she's ten months old, she's the six of a six and a half month old. I have to be careful with her.

"We're ready Margareete" I called, she opened the door and smiled, her wavy brown hair falling over her white t shirt and her matching pants grazed the floor.

"You four have fun, okay?" I asked. They nodded and i left the room with Margareete at my tail.

What are they going to make my baby girl do?

~Ben's POV~

"Come on guys. We gotta get going" I said to my god-children as i slipped on my jacket.

"Okay uncle Ben" Melody said, putting on a heavier coat and Heidi zipped it up.

"Where are we going again?" Heidi asked me.

"We're going to get some snacks from the store and then have a snowball fight" I answered. She squealed in excitement and i chuckled.

"Let's go then" I said, opening the door for the three children. They joined hands and walked outside and into the corridor.

I signed us out and walked out of the large building. Kitty's car was still parked, so i opened the door and helped the three young children inside.

"To the store!" Caspar cheered and i laughed, sliding their door closed and walking around to the drivers seat. I opened it and got inside, closing the door and locking it behind me.

I started to drive the large car and then called out to the children.

"Guys, what do you want to get to eat?" I called.

"Candies!" Caspar exclaimed.

"Fruits!" Melody exclaimed.

"Candies!" Heidi exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Real food guys!" I called.

"Pasta!" Melody called.

"Sandwiches!" Michael called.

"Candies!" Heidi exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Maybe taking care of these three wouldn't be so bad.

~Kitty's POV~

I just saw the car pull away, Ben and my children safely inside. Paris is being examined by the physiotherapist, Pia, she relieves the tension that children contain in their bodies after surgery. She has to be really gentle because Paris' bones are fragile, plus she's so young. I don't want her to hurt my baby.

I've just gotten off the phone with my lawyers. I need to end the marriage to Anthony. It kills me inside that this is what i have to do for my children, but i have to protect them. But that means getting full custody of them and a restraining order against him. It breaks my heart knowing what i have to sacrifice for my children, but if it keeps them safe, i'll do it. I know there's going to be a custody battle for Heidi, seeing as though i have no biological connection to her, but she's happy here. I won't let anybody take her.

"Kitty, look" I heard Pia say to me in her Austrian accent. I looked over to her and saw Paris sitting up straight, but she looked pained.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Her muscles are naturally tense. It feels like muscle dystrophy. Really early stages it seems. But i think it's muscle dystrophy. There is a chance it can be cured, but we need to act fast. I'll schedule a x ray immediately" She said, getting up. I nodded and sat down next to Paris. Her brown eyes were wide and her bottom lip was trembling. She's going to cry.

"Shh, baby girl" I said, putting a arm around her small body. I lifted her up into my lap and stroked her thin hair. She whimpered and buried her head. I closed my eyes and rocked her back and forth, gently rubbing her back.

"Kitty, I've bocked a room. We need to get her there quickly" Pia told me. I nodded and looked at Paris, before standing up and walking over to her. Pia lead me away from the door and over to another part of the clinic.

She finally stopped walking and opened the door, revealing the room. It was dark but had a large, circular machine in the middle of the room. There was a glass wall on the right side of the room, where the last quarter of the room was concealed. There were many computers in there, all showing the same picture.

I placed Paris on the metal slab and Pia turned the machine on. We walked into the glass room and she started staring at the picture. It changed as Paris' body was taken farther and farther into the machine.

"There it is! The first sign of muscle dystrophy!" She said, pointing at the screen. There were black dots on her spine.

"Can you treat it?" I asked, she turned to me, smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, with monthly spinal shots and a active pass time" She said, i remembered what she said.

"Okay, let's do it" I said. We walked out of the smaller room and over to Paris. I gently took her small body from the machine and i cradled her close to me. Pia spoke to a few nurses and quickly came back to me.

"We can give her injections every week to stop the symptoms of the disease, but she needs to take up a physical activity, like gymnastics or dance" She said, i nodded and placed Paris on my hip. She cooed and played with my hair. I smiled, so did Pia.

"Should we get back to the room?" Pia asked me. I nodded and we walked back towards the room.

Me and Pia talked casually. From my family, to her son, to Paris' disease and how she was born.

"And you never knew you were pregnant with her?" She asked me, surprised.

"Nope. There were so signs i was pregnant, none at all" I smiled as we walked into the room.

"She's a little miracle" Pia marvelled and i placed her on the bed.

"Yep, she is" I smiled.

"Let's get this session over and done with then" Pia said and sat next to my youngest daughter. She started applying the smallest amount of pressure on her neck. Paris looked down and seemed to be daydreaming.

I just stared at them, shoes on the floor and my knees tucked up to my chest. I saw tears rolling down her face. Maternal instincts kicked in and i got up, ready to comfort her. As i stood, Pia held out her spare left hand to keep me where i was.

"No. You have to cut some of the ties between mother and child for this program to work. I know she's only ten months but she can't get used to having mummy wait on her and supply her every need. Just like she can't get used to getting fed by the tube" She said. I was dased.

Surely they can't want me to cut some of my ties with her. She's my little princess. She's so dainty and precious. I know what she means by not getting used to me being there 24/7, but i don't know how we'll be able to handle this.

They can't make her go through this alone.

~Kitty's POV~

I let my eyes flutter open. Yawning and sitting up. Heidi groaned and rolled over. I smiled as i kissed the side of her head and walked over to the bags. I quickly pulled on a random outfit and looked in Paris' crib. She was still sleeping, with a black cotton sleep suit on with a purple teddy bear in her tiny arms. All the rest of her toys were in her crib. There were about 12 different types of toys on each side of her, making her look like a toy.

"Morning" I heard Ben say. Turning around, i saw him staring at me with red eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Does it really need an explanation? I was talking with my kids and finance they really miss me and i miss them. But you and you're kids need me more. It just hurts to be away from them" He sniffed. I cooed and went over and embraced him.

"It's okay. Speaking from experience, it get's better. I promise" I said. He nodded and i smiled at him.

"Thanks for being a great friend, Kitty" He said to me. I smiled.

"No problem" I giggled.

"Mama?" I heard a voice ask. I turned and saw Melody sitting up in bed, eyes half lidded, blonde hair tousled and messy and she was wearing dark blue and purple tartan PJ's.

"Yes Princess?" I asked.

"Can we get sometime to eat? I'm starving" She said, rubbing her stomach as if to prove her point. I smiled and Ben chuckled.

"Come on pumpkin. Let's see what you're mama's got for you" He said, going over and picking her up. She rested her head on his shoulder and Ben went over to the food bags. He picked out a small orange juice, with a vegan cereal bowl. It was just cornflakes in one small container and almond milk in another, with a little blue plastic spoon taped to the top.

"Here you go, Princess" He said, handing the two things to her.

"Thank you!" She smiled, taking the food from him. I laughed and went over to the clothes bags, picking out a cute outfit for the girls. I handed one of them to my eldest daughter and i placed the other on Heidi's bed.

"Thank you mommy!" She beamed. I smiled and sat next to Caspar. He's finally over his cold and finally feeling good.

"Hey, can you get the kids ready so me and Paris can go to this food play date?" I asked Ben, he nodded and i walked over to Paris. She was sleeping happily, small thumb in her mouth and toys still surrounding her. Melody and Ben went into the bathroom after i heard her ask Ben if he could help her get changed.

"Hey baby girl" I whispered towards Paris. I ran my fingers down the side of her face. She made a few noises before opening her brown eyes and looking into my iguana blue ones. I had brown eyes when i was younger, but mine went like Caspar's. They changed colour.

"Let's get you changed then" I smiled, before lifting her tiny body out of the crib. She yawned and pawed at her eyes. I laughed.

"Tired, baby?" I asked. She giggled and i smiled. She's such a good baby, she's always happy.

I quickly changed her diaper and got her out of the sleep suit. I placed her in a cute outfit and walked out of the room quietly. I held Paris on my hip as we walked over to the children's room.

I opened the door and saw Margareete standing in the corner of the room. There was a large red carpet in the middle of the room, with little bowls of food on it, along with about 6 toddlers and young children sitting on it. There were about eight sets of parents sitting on the side, smiling and encouraging their children. In the corner of the room was a trolley full of bowls of food, and bottles of drinks.

"Ah Kitty. You're just in time, i was just going to get you" Margareete smiled at me. I smiled back and adjusted Paris on my hip. She giggled and played with my hair.

"We're always early" I smiled, she nodded and lead me over to the corner of the room.

"If you would like to sit Paris in the ground by here and sit around two metres away from her. The main aim is to cut some ties between mother and child and get the child used to the taste and feel of food" She explained. I nodded and placed Paris where she wanted me two and i sat away from her. Margareete sat next to me.

"We're hoping, since the other children have been here longer than you're daughter, she'll copy them and eventually be able to eat and drink" She said, i nodded and looked over at Paris, who was staring at a boy with brown hair, blue glasses, a blue t shirt and black jeans. He looked to be about four.

"She seems interested, doesn't she?" Margareete asked me. I nodded and looked at her.

"That's the point of the session. He's eating and drinking. If she copies him, that's the whole point of the exercise completed" Margareete quietly said to me. I nodded and looked at Paris, who was touching some custard that was in a small red bowl. Margareete smiled. We sat there and watched for a few minutes, before Paris lifted her hand to her mouth, copying the boy.

"She's copying him" Margareete observed. Paris opened her mouth and i saw her place the custard in her mouth, before couching it out again.

"That's completely normal Mrs. Pierce. If she's placed food in her mouth the first time she's here. We can get her eating very easily" Margareete smiled at me. I smiled too.

Maybe this won't be as hard as i thought it'd be.

~The Next Day~

"Mommy, wake up" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Caspar standing in front of my bed, a grey and dark blue t shirt adorning his chest and dark blue sleeping pants adorning his legs. His dark hair was messy and eyes half lidded.

"What's wrong Buddy?" I asked my only son.

"It Paris mommy. Paris is hurt. I heard her tummy rumble and she started biting her fingers and she made blood come out" He said, worried. I sat up quickly and climbed out of bed and rushed over to Paris, where she was laying. I saw a small cut on her right pointer finger, just above her fingernail. There was blood all over her finger and some smeared over her nose, mouth and chin.

"What have you done baby girl?" I asked her. She looked up at me and giggled, holding her hand up towards me. It's so strange, i expected her to be screaming and crying, she's still so happy even when her finger is cut.

"Buddy, can you fill the sink with warm water for me please?" I asked my eldest. He nodded and walked over to the bathroom. I heard the tap start to run, so i gently picked up my youngest and cradled her close. She giggled and played with my hair.

I walked into the bathroom with her and took a rag from the counter top, soaking it in the water and placing it on the small cut. Paris suddenly whimpered and flinched when i placed the water on her small cut. She whimpered more and i felt bad for doing this. Her bottom lip started to tremble and i saw tears start to build up in her eyes. I looked down at Caspar, who was staring up at me with large, intense eyes.

"Buddy, can you go and get one of Paris' toys please?" I asked Caspar, he nodded and ran off into the bedroom.

Soon after, he came back into the room and walked over to Paris, holding a medium sized teddy bear in his hands. He waved it in front of her face a bit and i smiled. Paris giggled and became happy again, i quickly finished up with her hand and placed a plaster on it. It was white with red and pink hearts on it.

I quickly cleaned her body and placed a pink and purple thermal onesie on her. I also put a pair of pink trainers on her tiny feet and gave her the golden bear.

"Caspar, can you go and get some clothes on please. We're going for a walk today" I asked my eldest. He nodded and smiled up at me.

"Okay mommy" And he left. I placed the hood on Paris' head. The hood had cute little pink felt ears on it, making her look adorable. I walked out to the bedroom area and placed her down on the floor, where she turned to lay on her stomach and started squirming, moving a blue truck in front of her. She looked at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Eyes wide and a smile to match.

"Kitty" I heard a voice say, gasping, i turned and saw Ben standing behind me. "Margareete wanted to have a meting with you about Paris" He said "I'll wake the kids, you go" He said.

I nodded and quickly changed into a white sleeveless shirt, black shorts, polka dot tights, a sleeveless trench coat and some heeled booties. I grabbed a coffee and walked over to the meeting room, a few doors away from the room we were staying in.

I knocked on the door and Margareete answered it quickly. Smiling, she lead me inside without a word said to me.

"Kitty" She said as i sat down "We'll try to get the children closer together today, so they know how Paris thinks and acts. There six, correct?"

"Yes"

"Six years old. They need to know what's wrong with their sister. So we'll go for a walk around the snow filled grounds at twelve to see how they interact. Is that okay with you?" She asked me, i nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have been thinking about my relationship with their father. It's not good" I said. Anthony is haunting my dreams. I don't know if he's alive. I don't know if my children are fatherless.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll get better" She soothed, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly and i smiled standing up.

"I'll see you in an hour" Margareete said. I nodded, walking out of the room in a trance-like state.

What if Anthony dies?

What if my children are fatherless?

What if Anthony dies thinking i hate him?

How will i explain to my children that Daddy's dead?

Will Paris grow up never knowing who her father is?

Will i have to raise four children by myself?

~Kitty's POV~

As I stood here in the snow, all i could think about was Anthony. Even though he turned abusive towards the end of our marriage, i still love him. He wasn't like that when we first met, so he must have been doing something to entice those actions towards me. Maybe it was to reduce the stress of finishing his movie, or the stress of Paris' condition, or with me being gone alot more to prepare for the tour. Maybe i'll never know why he acted like that. But i do know one thing, that wasn't my husband. My husband isn't abusive, my husband must have been covered by a sheet of insanity whilst his kindness and protectiveness were covered.

Oh god damn it. Why am i going all poetic all of a sudden? Jamie did that when we were younger. Jamie. I've been remembering him alot lately. He was the complete opposite of how Anthony turned out towards the end of our marriage. I've been thinking about calling him alot lately, he probably doesn't remember me. But if i remember him, there's a chance he'll remember me.

Who would've thought, a scene Katrianah Bright would fall for a emo James Hardy?

I would've found that ridiculous, especially when i had all those feelings for Rick at that time, but i fell for him, and fell hard. I've forgave him for the affair, just like i forgave Anthony for cheating to create Heidi. But Jamie helped me through Daddy's death, he helped me through the competition. I'll always love him in a way. I'll always love my first love. He saved me when i was kidnapped, he helped me when i was raped, hell, he even comforted me after i had the miscarriage. Over four months later and through text of coarse, but he comforted me. That's all that mattered. He loved me, that's all that matters.

After the walk was over, i walked in a trance like state back to the clinic. The cold didn't affect me, neither did the fact that the children interacted wonderfully, which i already knew, i just had to do something i never thought I'd do.

After changing my clothes, i went to my bag and saw a middle-sized brown package settled on top of it. There was a white sticky note on top, covered by a thin line of string. I'm not worried about Ben or the children finding me, there out playing in the snow, Paris is with Pia in a physiotherapy session. So i'm all alone. All alone to do what I've never thought i would do.

I grabbed the package and walked over to my bed. My fingers worked by themselves and made the string fall to the floor. I opened the package and saw four stacks of paper. A divorce package, a custody package, a restraining order package and a suing package.

I took a shaky breath out and grabbed the blue and silver pen from the desk, opening the lid and starting to sign my name on the first package. The divorce package.

"Kitty, the kids want you to play with them. What are you doing?" I heard a voice say. Looking up, i saw Ben standing in front of me, clothes slightly damp and he looked tired and cold.

"I need to get him away from us" I whispered. All the feelings just bubbled over at this point. Tears started to roll and i couldn't stop them. My husband might be dead. I might be a single mother. I still have feelings for my ex and i'm willingly making my husband stay away from me.

"Kitty, calm down" Ben soothed, sitting beside me and wrapping a arm around me, letting me cry. "Okay sweetie, what are you signing?" He asked me. I can't speak, so i just placed the package on his lap and he looked at the titles of each folder. He was getting more confused with each one of them.

"Why?" He asked.

"He was abusive" I sobbed "He hurt me so sad. I lied to 'Livia about why i had bruises. I can't put the children in a position where they could be in danger. I can't do that" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh. I understand. Calm down" Ben soothed, rubbing my back. "Shh. Do whatever you feel is right, whatever you choose, i'll be behind you every step of the way. It's okay, there's no need to cry. Everything's fine, everything's okay. Calm down" He cooed softly in my ear. I nodded and sniffed, before looking down at the documents in his lap, before back at my cell phone with Jamie's number on it.

What should i do?

~Kitty's POV~

My hands shook as i dropped the signed papers into the post box. I signed the files, no matter how much it pains me, i know im doing the right thing. Nobody is going to hurt my children, im going to protect them. That's the promise I made myself when I first found out I was going to be a mom. Even if I get hurt, they'll be safe.

Ben held my hand as i took a shaky breath out. The files are gone. Ive just made the first move in divorcing my husband. I never thought I'd do anything like this, but then again, I'd never thought I'd have a life like this.

"Should we get back?" Ben whispered into my hair. I didn't say anything, just nodded my head. He didn't pressure me to talk, that's one of the things that I love about him, he never forces me to do anything.

"Come on" He said, taking me away from the post box and into the clinic. Tears started to roll without me knowing they were even there. Ben placed a gentle arm around my shoulders as we walked.

As we entered the elevator, i just broke down. My knees collapsed and i sobbed loudly, i clung to Ben's shirt and he had to practically hold me up as i cried.

"Shh, sweetheart" He cooed, stroking my back gently "It's okay" He softly said in my ear, his gentleness not common to a man. My body trembled as I looked up at him. I sniffled as tears rolled, I looked into his eyes as he smiled softly at me.

"Don't cry honey, it'll be okay" He said, running a hand down my face and catching all my tears. I sniffed and nodded, standing up straight and running my hands over my face and through my hair.

"Thanks for being here with me" I said to him, thoroughly grateful for him being here.

"No problem Kitts" He smiled. I smiled back and looked as the doors opened. We walked out of the elevator and over to the room, where Pia was sitting in the room, doing a physiotherapy session on Paris. She seemed perfectly happy, as always. Caspar, Melody and Heidi were sleeping on one bed, all cuddled up to each other.

"Good to see you two. The sessions just about finished" Pia said to me, i smiled and nodded at her. Pia stood with Paris in her arms, walking over to me and giving her over.

"We'll see you tomorrow miss" Ben respectively said as Pia walked out of the room.

"Come on you, let's get you ready for bed" I said to Paris, before walking out of the room and into the bathroom, i put the baby bathtub in the bathtub and put some water in it. Paris gargled and cooed as i filled the small bathtub with water.

"Happy, baby girl?" I asked. She smiled and cooed, as if actually understanding what i said I giggled and walked over to my daughter, picking her up from the place she was sitting and i took her in my arms.

After quickly undressing her from her white t shirt, black and white skirt and black shoes, i placed her in the bathtub and she smiled at me. I smiled back and looked over at her scar covered body with my expression changing to sadness. She's been through so much over these past year. Two years actually. She wasn't helped as a baby as i didn't know she was there, she has had all these surgeries, and now she has muscle dystrophy, as well as her eye problems and soon-to-be teeth problems. I honestly don't know how she's here.

After bathing her and placing her in some PJ's, i walked over to her crib and layed the young girl down. She smiled at me, before closing her little brown eyes and falling asleep. I smiled and went over to my bag, pulling out some sleepwear for myself and changing quickly and hoping into bed.

I pulled my phone out and searched through my contacts. I stopped at Jamie's name. He does entrance music for wrestlers now, not singing any more. I've kept up with some of his work, it's really good. He gets paid a lot for it, i watched a interview that he did just a few weeks ago. He's still single, never dated after me. From what i heard he didn't speak to Christa after the argument. He didn't love her, he said that in the interview.

We haven't spoken in about 7 years, so why am i suddenly doing all of this?

I still care for him, i know that. I forgiven him for what he did, i told him so when i managed to tell him about he miscarriage. He didn't know if they were his or my kidnappers, but he didn't care.

The twins were twin girls. I was planning to call them Nicole Elizabeth and Brianna Hope. That's what they would have been called if i actually had them on this earth. I often wonder bout them. Would they have had my dark hair and light eyes? Would they have had my fathers dark eyes? Would they be happy and healthy little girls? Would they be running around happily in large fields, smiling and enjoying life? There forever in my dreams and they'll be forever on my memory, helping me live my life until my dying day.

With that thought, my eyes fluttered closed and i fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about my little angels in heaven, and my little angels in the same room as me.

~Kitty's POV~

I let my eyelids flutter open with a sigh. I just have a weird feeling about today, it's difficult to explain, but today something is going to change. In my opinion it will, anyway. I sat up and looked at my three little angels sleeping in their bed, Ben sleeping in another and i saw the dark brown wooden cot with purple blankets in the far wall of the room.

Smiling at the thought of my family, i walked over to my bag and got a cute little outfit together, before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. I stripped off my PJ's and entered the shower, the steam enticing my body. The hot water was almost washing away my worries and sadness of the last month. I washed myself quickly and stepped out of the shower, drying off my body and putting on my clothes.

Walking back inside the small room, i saw Ben awake, surfing through his phone. He looked so sad and lonely. Why he was like that occurred to me immediately.

He was missing Olivia, Harriet and Felix.

"You don't have to stay you know?" I asked my best friend, leaning my elbows and forearms against Paris' crib. He looked at me, surprised.

"Yes i do. You and my god-children need me more than my fiancée and children do right now. I promise that when we get out of here and Paris gets better, then i'll go back to my family. Al right?" He asked me. I sighed and nodded, defeated.

"Why are you sad? Has something happened?" He asked, sitting up and letting me see his dark blue shorts and dark blue and white t shirt.

"I just feel like i'm taking you away from you're family by being here with us" I looked down.

"Hey" He cooed, getting up out of bed and walking over to me. "You're not doing anything like that by having me be here with you. Me and 'Livia have been having problems, space helps. You couldn't have been here on you're own, you would've broke down and not been able to handle all of this. By me being here, you didn't and can. Don't think of you're self as a burden, okay? I'm here because i want to be. My family will be al right for another few days." He said. I nodded, feeling much better after his little speech.

"Thanks Ben" I smiled. He chuckled and i took Paris out of her crib. I gently placed her on the changing table, undressing her quickly and put a diaper on her, along with a new outfit. She looked really cute.

"Excuse me, Kitty?" I turned and saw Margareete standing in the doorway in all white.

"Yes?" I asked, placing Paris on my hip.

"We've decided to try and start Paris drinking today. Would that be okay?" She asked, sweeping some of her long, crimped dark hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes, that's fine. We'll be out in a minute" I said to her. She smiled and nodded, closing the door.

"Watcha' gonna do with the three musketeers today?" I asked, bouncing Paris on my hip and she nibbled on my hair with her gums. I chuckled and gently took it back.

"Oh you know, thinking about taking them to the Prata today" He said. Noticing my confusion, he spoke again. "It's like a fun fair"

"Oh!" I exclaimed "Well have a good time and i'll see you when you get back. Gotta try and get the princess drinking" I smiled, waving as i exited the room.

"Good morning Kitty" Margareete smiled at me.

"Morning" I smiled back,

"Let's get this little one drinking then" She said to me. I nodded and followed her as she walked away from me.

"So the procedure today is going to be putting drinks like water, milk and squash into little sippy cups and seeing as though she copied the other children yesterday, she might copy them today" The middle aged brunette said to me, i nodded and entered a room as she opened the door.

Placed around the small white room where about five young children sitting on red carpets, with their parents tilting a cup in front of their mouths, trying to get them to drink. Two of the children were doing it by themselves, one boy a little older than Paris, and a girl a little younger.

"Let's get started then" Margareete smiled, i nodded and walked to the side of the room, placing Paris on a red carpet and taking a sippy cup that Margareete handed to me. It was pink and looked like it had water inside of it.

I sat Paris up straight and placed the narrow end in her mouth before i tilted the cup and some liquid fell out of it and into her mouth. Paris coughed and i stopped.

"It's okay. That's natural for the first time. Try again" Margareete quietly said to me. I did so and she didn't cough it out. She just looked at me and i stopped again. She let some of the liquid drizzle out of her mouth, but both Margareete and i saw a small swallowing action happening in her throat. I smiled slightly at Margareete. She winked at me and motioned for me to do it again, so i did. Same result.

After a lot attempts of trying to get her to drink, and about 40 minutes of trying to get her to stop drizzling out the water, which she finally did, i think my baby finally got the hang of it.

"We can stop now. I believe we've just started to get you're daughter to start drinking" Margareete smiled at me.

~Kitty's POV~

It's been about four days since Paris took her first sip of water. She's been moved onto milk and soup-like foods. She's had her first spinal injection too, it's going to be a weekly thing for the rest of her life. Every Thursday afternoon she'll have a spinal injection of some chemicals to try and stop the muscle dystrophy from developing quickly. It looks painful, but i'm pretty sure that muscle dystrophy is more painful, so i know i'm doing the right thing.

Just as we got back from a hike in the snow, my cell phone started ringing. Confused, i walked over to the desk and answered the noise making device.

"Hello?" I asked. Ben took the children out of the room and soon returned to the room with Paris on his hip. I mouthed to him 'where did they go?' He mouthed back 'lunch hall'. I nodded and gave my attention to my phone call.

"Is this Mrs. Katrianah Pierce?" A female asked me.

"Yes, this is she" I said, confused "Who's calling?" I asked politely, masking my emotion.

"Ahh Mrs. Pierce. My name is Nora Dumas, a office worker at east Jenson hospital in Sacramento. I understand you're husband, Mr Anthony Conner Pierce was brought in after a car accident a little over a week ago. Is this correct?" She asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat down on the wooden chair.

"Yes, that is correct"

"Mrs Pierce, you're husband suffered a ruptured disk in his neck, severe whiplash, a concussion, a broken wrist, a fractured cheekbone, two bruised ribs, one of which fractured, a sprained leg and ankle and a finger dislocation. Police also found a large amount of cocaine in his nose and a large amount in his system. He has recovered from his surgeries and should be out in about 4 weeks. Mr Pierce will also require severe rehabilitation to cope with his drug addiction. Do you understand Mrs. Pierce?" She asked me. I looked down and nodded.

"Yes, but i have filed legal papers against him and he must respond within a month. Will he be able to do that there?" I asked.

"Mrs Pierce, we received the papers but are you sure he should have them after what he's been through?" She asked. I got angry when she said that.

"After what he's been through?!" I furiously exclaimed "He made my life a living hell more than it already was! You don't know what happened to me before i met him, and after we got married, he beat me within an inch of my life, drugged me and raped me! So yes i want him to have those papers and i want him to suffer every amount of pain he put me and my family through! Goodbye!" I exclaimed, throwing the phone away from me and screaming in my hands. I'm so sick of being scared of him, i want him to suffer every amount of pain he made me and my children through! He wont frighten me any more! I want him to feel the fear that i did and so much more!

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What's wrong?" I heard Ben ask me. I looked up and saw him hand the phone up before embracing me within his arms.

"It was some person saying who Anthony was doing, apparently there was a-a ruptured disk in his neck, severe whiplash, a concussion, a broken wrist, a fractured cheekbone, two bruised ribs, one of which fractured, a sprained leg and ankle and a finger dislocation! They have the papers and were reluctant to show them to him after what he's been through! He made my life hell and there worried about him?! How is that fair?!" I exclaimed, slicing at the air.

"Calm down. It's not. It really isn't. But you have to be strong. You have a baby and 3 other kids to think about, plus Leo. Calm down okay. He's going to pay big time after what he did to you and you're family, but you can't let them see you like this. They won't understand any of this. No six year old will, just take a deep breath and it'll all be okay. I promise. Now take a deep breath and let it go. Okay?" He asked me. I nodded and did what he said. It worked. I felt the anger rush out of my body and it relaxed me.

"Thanks" I breathed. He nodded and let go of me, walking towards his bag and pulling something out of it, before passing it to me. It was a stress doll.

"Here. I think you need this more than i do" He smiled. I chuckled and took it.

"Thanks"

"No problem, now get you're a$$ dressed! Margareete said we're going out for dinner tonight at some fancy restaurant!" He said, shoving me towards the bathroom.

"Yes sir!" I jokingly saluted, picking out a outfit and going to the bathroom to change into something better than what i was wearing.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I have my children, i have my awesome best friend and i have my fabulous career. Maybe i don't need a man after all.

~Kitty's POV~

"Guys, are you ready to go?" I called into the bathroom, fixing the bow on Paris' head.

"Yes mommy!" Melody called back to me, before the door opened and i saw my two eldest daughters walk out of the small room and smile brightly at me.

"You two look beautiful" I honestly said to them. They giggled and smiled.

"Thank you mommy" Heidi smiled. I chuckled and looked towards the door as Ben and Caspar walked inside, both looking extremely smart and cute.

"You two look good" Melody marvelled. I chuckled and got Paris from her changing table and placed her in her stroller. I grabbed the baby bag and placed it over my shoulder, along with a lace cardigan.

"Here, let me help" A voice said in my ear. I turned and saw Ben standing behind me, a small smirk on his face. He took the bag from my shoulder and placed the cardigan over my shoulders.

"Thanks" I nodded, looking at Paris. There were some hand warmers, pillows and blankets still inside the stroller, so i had confidence she was going to be warm enough.

"Guys, go put you're coats on. It's cold at night" I advised my eldest children. The girls nodded and slipped on some cardigans, whilst Caspar stood to the side.

"I'm warm enough mommy" He said, looking at me.

"If you're sure" I said and Ben opened the door for me to walk out with Paris' stroller in my hands as the children walked in front of me, smiling cutely as only a few six year olds could.

I smiled and Melody took my hand as i pushed Paris' stroller when we got out of the room. Caspar walked with Heidi just in front of us and Ben trailed behind a few steps. This is where i need to be, with my children and best friend, not being afraid of an ex and putting my life at a stand still.

Not any more. I won't be afraid of that man. I don't even think i need a man in my life. What do they do? Keep you down and make you suffer. I don't want to keep the children away from him, but he's a drug addict. He almost killed my daughter. They might hate me when they get older and understand the world more, but i gotta do what i gotta do to keep them safe.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Heidi asked me, looking at me with her captivating brown eyes.

"We're going to a restaurant to see if you're sister can drink, and we can get some food for us as well" I answered my adopted daughter. She nodded and held Caspar's hand as we walked.

Paris made a few baby noises as i looked down at her, smiling slightly. She stuck her small tongue out at me and i laughed slightly.

"Kitty? Are you ready to go? If Paris proves that she can drink properly then she'll be able to be released early" Margareete said to me. I smiled brightly, but it faded and i forced a fake one on my face.

Will i be able to go back to the ranch after what has happened? That ranch belonged to Anthony and I. But Anthony's gone from my life now, and I've been thinking about Jamie alot more than usual, so maybe i shouldn't go back. I should try and start again with my children and my animals, try and make a few songs and then see where my life takes me. Yeah, that's what i'll do. Just start again.

"Yeah, that's great. We're ready" I smiled. She chuckled and we walked out the clinic rather quickly. I talked to Margareete casually and the children trailed behind politely.

"Mama, it's cold" Heidi complained as we were in the lift towards the restaurant. I looked towards the scenery through the glass wall and sighed.

"Here you go Heidi" Caspar said, slipping off his blazer and placing it on her shoulders. He held Melody's hand as me, Ben and Margareete smiled at them.

"How sweet" Margareete chuckled. I giggled and looked down at Paris, who was curled up to her teddy bear Annabeth got her when she was born. There was a purple thermal blanket on top of her and the hand warmers were all around her. One of her white shoes had slipped off and it was beside her head. I chuckled and moved it so it was on her foot again, before pulling out a thicker small blanket and covering her with it. She mumbled something incoherent, dozing off, and i giggled. Ben smiled and so did Margareete.

"Welcome to Viereck. How many people are going to eat?" A blonde girl asked.

"Seven People" Ben answered.

"Follow me" The girl said. We did and ended up at a long table at the far corner of the restaurant. We all sat and i placed Paris on a high chair, along with a smaller toy.

"Let's start you off with some drinks" The girl said. Once again, Ben answered her.

"We'll have 3 sodas, one milk, one iced tea and two red wines" He said. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, i'll be right back with them. What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"Three vegan beef stews, one fresh cod with a light lemon salad, one vegan Greek salad and one tomato and celery bake" He answered. Paris' couldn't eat yet, so she was just going to have milk. The blonde girl rushed away and got started on the drinks.

The conversation flowed casually as we told stories and jokes. It was like we were one big happy family, it was nice.

"Drinks are here" The blonde girl came back after about 10 minutes with the drinks. She gave the sodas to the children; milk to Paris; iced tea to Margareete and the wines to me and Ben.

"Let's see if she can drink" Margareete whispered to me. I stared at Paris as she looked at the milk in the plastic cup and the black straw just poking out of it. Cautiously, she came closer to the straw and wrapped her tiny lips around the small black cylinder. I saw her throat moving and after what seemed like an eternity, which was probably only about a minute or so, the plastic cup was empty and Paris looked very fofilled.

"She did it!" I squealed.

"Yes she did Kitty. I do believe that she can leave our clinic after this night is over..."

After Margareete's words that night, my little family moved into a hotel close bye. It was only for a few days though, just enough time for me to sort out where we were going to live.

I gave the clinic about $40,000 for their services for Paris and moved the children and our things into their own little room which was a few meters away from mine. They seemed to enjoy it. Ben went back to the US and from what i heard, the children and 'Livia were ecstatic to have him back. 'Livia gave me a status report after three days of him being back home. They're back on cloud nine and are planning their wedding again, as well as focusing on their children.

I settled for a villa in Hawaii after about 4 days searching for places to live on my lap top. It looked pretty awesome. I showed the children and they loved it as well. Leo's coming to live with us as well, but his god parents told me he's found a home there, so only if he wants to, he can stay there or come here. But after i showed him a picture of the house, he was coming with us.

When we got to Hawaii after a long flight, it was just like a new start. I am happy to change houses, just for my new start. The cats are going to live with Olivia and Ben, and the dogs are staying with Annabeth in the ranch until i find a way to get them here.

I can only wonder what my life'll bring next, especially with Anthony gone from it. But if we made it past Paris' start on life, anything else'll be easy for me and my family.


	2. Chapter 2

~2 years later~

~Kitty's POV~

"Guys are you ready to sat goodbye to Paris before she goes off to ballet?" I called to my three eight year olds.

"Yes momma!" Heidi called to me, rushing down the stairs of our Portugal villa, notebook in hand and pencil resting in her hair. Heidi's a great little artist, best I've seen in a long while. She can do anything, patterns, portraits and loads more.

"Coming Mama!" Melody called, she came funny down the stairs, Caspar following.

"Quickly say goodbye" I said to the three of them "You're tutors are waiting" I said, meaning Melody's music tutor, Caspar's acting tutor and Heidi's art tutor. There still home schooled, but i'm putting them in a high school when there old enough, just like i did to Leo. But he's visiting his god-parents in England again. It's the school holidays now, so i guess he wanted to see them. Every holiday he goes to them, except for the week long breaks, we go to somewhere together then.

"Bye baby sister" Melody said to nearly three year old Paris, all ready for ballet class. She goes to a dance class with other kids. The others didn't want to mix with other kids just yet.

"Bye bye" Paris smiled, holding her toy close to her. I smiled at that.

Things have really changed in these last two years. We spent eight months living in Hawaii, before going on a six month long tour. We had a pretty cool bus and spent a month in each continent. We went to every one, except Antarctica for odveous reasons. Europe was the best by far, i spent a little time with the people from the care home, but not long. They understand i have a busy life now so we only e-mail about once or twice a month, but there fine with it, thankfully.

Annabeth got a boyfriend, Anthony's brother Kevin. They've liked each other since i put them together at the wedding. She moved out of the ranch and got a nice house in hidden hills CA. Kevin released a book and he got loads from it, so they live nicely.

I rent the ranch out to people, but i'll never sell it, it's special to me. That gives me around $100,000 per month. It's still fully furnished, but all personal items have been removed, including Lucas and Alexis. They live here now.

I haven't heard from Anthony since that day that we left for Austria. Since he hasn't replied to the papers, we're still legally married, but we haven't spoke in two years, so i consider us not to be together.

I'm solely focused on my children and career. I've turned acoustic and only put out a single every few months, my children are my main priority.

Caspar is awesome at acting. He can cry on the spot, do difficult scenes i never thought a eight year old could do, and is thinking about trying to start singing so he can improve. He spends hours studying movies and scripts and knows how do do things i never thought possible. He's just awesome.

Melody is excellent at music. She's fluent in guitar, learning the cello and violin, as well as starting to learn the piano next month, she's even talked about learning the flute when she's got the hang of the violin. My little princess amazes me every single day.

Heidi is the best artist I've ever seen. She can draw better than i can, and has such an eye for detail. She's such a perfectionist at everything she does, she helps me with editing my songs. Her drawings have to be at a certain standard otherwise she'll spend hours on it, making it how she wants it. It's amazing how she does things.

Paris is a fluent dancer. She started dancing about 18 months ago. When i was at a rehearsal for the tour, at the end of every month, we did a concert like performance with lights, choreography and fan participation, she saw me once and decided to copy me. Now she's doing ballet, learning how to figure skate and when she gets the hang of ballet, she wants to do street dance and ballroom. It's amazing what she's capable at such a young age, she's not even three yet!

"Mama, are you taking me to the car like you did yesterday?" Paris asked me, holding my hand, her words a little unpronounced, slurred and misspoken.

"Yeah baby girl. But Katie's gonna take you to practice" I said. Katie was the nanny i hired for the children when i had to go to the studio a few miles from here.

"Yay mama" She smiled, i chuckled and turned to my older children.

"Now you three go back upstairs, i'm sure you're tutors don't want to be kept waiting" I ushered them out of the living room, before opening the grand front door and walking into the Portuguese sunlight. I walked my youngest daughter towards the smaller family car and sat her on the light brown faux leather seats, my red dress gently skimming the cherry red paint.

"Hey Kitty!" I heard my name being called, turning around, i saw Katie standing in the driveway.

"Hey" I smiled "Ready to take the princess to ballet?" I asked her, Paris gently rubbed her back and i felt bad, she had her spinal injection yesterday and it pains me to see her hurt.

"Yep" She said, smiling and getting in the car. She's a sweet kid, fresh out of college after immigrating to Portugal with her family when she was 16.

"Have fun baby girl" I smiled at Paris, kissing her cheek quickly as she wrapped her small arms around me for a hug, before waving and leaving. I sighed and walked back inside the house. I only had the door closed for a moment before the door knocked. Confused, i opened it and my eyes widened and my blood ran as cold as ice.

"Hey Kitty" He said in his American accent. His dark hair showing wisps of blonde hair die and dark eyes showing the same love i was so familiar with. But so much had changed since i saw that love, i had grown to resent the man in front of me. His black leather jacket made him sweat and dark outfit making him look ridiculous seeing as though this was a hot country.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked and eyes wide.

"I came back for you. I'm better now Kitty and i want you back" He said. I shook my head and turned away.

"You'll never have me back. You lost me when you raped me and almost kidnapped my daughter" I said to the man, walking away into the dining room.

"You'll always love me. We're married"

"In law, yes. In love, no" I said, walking into the dining room and sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Are you sure?" He asked, getting close to me.

"Yes Anthony. I am sure" I said, turning away from him, hoping that the one person i wanted to see would show up soon.

"What's going on here?" A southern drawl asked. Looking up i saw that my prayers had been answered.

"Nothing Jamie he was just leaving" I said to him.

"Jamie? You're ex?" Anthony asked me.

"You're my ex Anthony. Jamie's my fiancée..."

~Anthony's POV~

"You're my ex Anthony. Jamie's my Fiancée..." My wife's words echoed in my mind. She couldn't be engaged to him! He broke her heart! He had an affair. But then again, how can i talk? I became a drug addict, beat her within an inch of her life, drugged her, raped her and stole our child. Who's worse?

~Flashback~

My eyes fluttered open. I knew i was in the hospital immediately. The smell of medicines, the sound of beeping monitors and the pain that my body contained proved that. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know where i was, but i wanted to see if i was right.

"Hello?" I choked out. I could barely get the word out, curtosy of the breathing tube in my throat. A large red button was on my right side.

'Well, that looks interesting' I thought and moved my right arm slightly, seeing a thick white cast on my right wrist. Great. Slowly and gently, i pushed the button and a loud beeping sound occurred in my room. I groaned, placing a hand on head, feeling the worst headache coming on.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake sir" I heard a doctor say to me. It was a man, dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was dressed in white and i saw a stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck.

"You may be wondering where you are sir. You are at east Jenson hospital. You were hit by a car at you're home in LA about a week ago and sustained multiple injuries. You're injuries are a ruptured disk in his neck, severe whiplash, a concussion, a broken wrist, a fractured cheekbone, two bruised ribs, one of which fractured, a sprained leg and ankle and a finger dislocation. We have fixed all the major injuries by radical surgery and you are in the ICU. We have informed you're wife about this but she was angry. Another worrying thing that we found is that you had a large amount of cocaine in you're system. That will be fixed by going into a rehabilitation facility after you're time in here. Here let's get this breathing tube out of you" He said to me and came closer.

"Let out a big cough in 3, 2, 1" He said. I did and he slid the tube out of me.

"You're family are waiting for you outside. I have told them about what happened. Would you like me to bring them inside?" He asked me. I nodded, looking fore ward to seeing my children.

But it wasn't my children that walked through my door. It was Dad, Kevin, Amelia and Charlie.

"Anthony, thank god you're awake." Dad said to me, before turning angry. "Why Anthony? Why did you do this? How could you turn into this? You're children are traumatised from this, Kitty had to tell them to forget about you. Do you know how painful that is for children? You know all to well what it's like to loose a parent Anthony. Why would you do this to them? Why would you try to kidnap Paris? Why would you do that to Kitty? Why'd you take the drugs? What happened to the little boy i raised?" He asked me. At first he was really angry, but towards the end of his questions, he sounded sad and hurt. I just looked down sadly. I saw Amelia raise her little arms around Dad's neck and hug him, trying to comfort him.

"You were always there for us" Kevin suddenly said, making me look up at him "You were always the strong one out of us all. I just don't understand what drove you to do this" He said, shaking my core as i saw tears in his eyes.

"I just wanted to be the man of the house. Kitty did everything for us, i never got the opportunity to do anything. She could provide me with an escape, to make me feel manly and masculine again. I doubt the children will even remember me, i was just the person that they called 'Daddy' but i wasn't a father" I tried to explain my stupid actions sheepishly.

"Anthony, you were a father and the man of the house ever since you got with Kitty. You were a even better husband and father when Kitty got hurt, before they gassed Jon. You looked after the house, children and you're wife. You should've been relieved when you didn't have the responsibility any more" Charlie said, tears in his eyes as well.

"I know, i know" I said, trying to find words to justify my actions. But there were none, nothing i could ever say, or do, could ever make up for what i did to them.

"Why did you do this Anthony?" Amelia asked me.

"I wanted to escape the pain of not being the man to look after my wife and children" I said, realizing how stupid i am to have done this to myself.

"Excuse me Mr Pierce, i must ask you to chose a rehabilitation facility that you want to go to" The doctor said to me, coming into the room.

"I don't need rehab, not now. I need to be on my own for a while..."

"Al right, you can be discharged if you want to be. You're bones seem to be working properly, i can get the forms for you now sir" The doctor said to me. I nodded and he walked out of the room to get me the forms.

"Is there nothing we can say or do to change you're mind Anthony?" Dad asked me. I shook my head, looking down. I don't want to see their disappointed faces.

"Here you are Mr Pierce" The man said to me, handing me some papers and a blue pen, i quickly signed them and got out of the hospital as quickly as i could, not looking back at my father and siblings. They don't need me any more.

I got to my car and started it up, driving the familiar route towards the ranch. She couldn't have gone, i need to say how sorry i am. How i'll be better this time, that this is just a rocky path in our relationship.

I got to the large house in record time, maybe even quicker than when i drove her to the hospital when the twins were born. I opened the gates and drove towards the front door, carelessly throwing myself out of the car and onto the concrete pavement. I rushed in and opened the unlocked door.

The lights were off, but the setting sun provided me with some light. All the furniture was still there, but the house was empty. There was no life in this house. Kitty was gone, the children were gone, the animals were gone, Annabeth was gone. Everybody was gone. Even though it looked similar from when i saw it last, all personal things were gone, all home warming touches that Kitty placed in the house were gone. It looked like a hotel, a museum almost.

Defeated and heartbroken, i walked out of the house and back to the car. I slowly drove out of the large house's grounds and onto the road, looking for a motel of some sorts. I need a plan to get her back, but deep down, i knew she's never come back. Not just to me, but to the house. It wasn't a home any more, it was just a house. 4 walls that held so much emotion, but were stilled by the lack of life that once layed inside.

After around 4 hours, i opened the door to my crappy motel room and closed it behind me with a 'bang'. I layed on the 70's style bed and sighed. Pulling out my cell, i dialled a number of a person that could help me.

"Ken? It's Anthony. Yes, i know that you probably hate me as the stories are all true. I did everything the news said i did. Call the movie guys and tell them i quit. Get me a place in drug rehab, i'm gonna fix myself. Thanks, bye" I said, ending the call quickly. I knew my manager was stunned at my behaviour, but i couldn't care about that. I have to fix myself.

Next thing i know, i'm in a large living room with other addicts trying to get help. There talking about denial and stuff like that, but i'm hardly paying attention to whatever the old man's saying. I just want my family back.

~End of Flashback~

"Anthony, i think it's better if you go now" Kitty said to me.

"No. I want to see our children" I stubbornly said, i haven't seen them in 2 years. I want to see them.

"There with their tutors. You'll have to wait" She said plainly, without using any emotions.

"Mommy were done!" Melody called. I smiled at the thought of my eldest daughter.

"Al right Princess!" Kitty called back, love and pride filling her voice.

"Darlin' what'd you'll think they'll say?" Jamie said in a southern, yet slightly British drawl.

"I don't know" She answered.

"Mama, Papa look what i found! It's a picture of me and Melody from last year!" I heard another voice call, the only other voice could've been Heidi's. Wait. She calls him "Papa"? Heidi skipped into the room, ignoring me and handing a black frame to Jamie.

"Ooh, let's see it Flower. That's a nice picture" He said, passing the picture to Kitty. She smiled and finally Heidi looked at me.

"Mommy, is that the person in the picture? Is it Daddy?" She whispered, Kitty sighed and nodded.

"Hi Daddy" Heidi shyly said to me. I smiled.

"Hi honey. Does you're mother keep a picture of me?" I curiously asked. She walked over to Jamie and he wrapped an arm around her. She glared at me, but i just focused on my precious daughter.

"Yeah, we all have one by the side of our beds. Do you want me to show you?" She asked me shyly.

"That's be great honey" I said, Kitty glared at me. Heidi took Jamie's hand and looked at me.

"I want my Papa to come too" She said, making the man stand. It made my heart crack as she considered him to be her father.

"Okay" I said, my voice strangely strong. She walked in front of me and Jamie's hold on her hand got tighter. We walked up a spiral staircase and i saw a few cream doors. The first one had two names on it. Heidi and Melody. I smiled as she slowly opened the door and revealed a elegant room with two beds inside. One was pink, which was probably Melody's, and one was purple, which had to be Heidi's.

"This is the picture Mommy puts on our bedside" She said, passing me a pale wood frame. I looked at the picture and smiled slightly. It was of me when i had my nose surgery. I was acting at that time. I had my hair died blonde and green contacts in, to match my characters looks.

"Do you want to see the one Paris and Caspar have to?" She shyly asked me. Jamie eyed me and i looked down at the young girl.

"Yes, that's be great" I smiled. She lead me out of the room, with Jamie keeping her a distance away from me at all times. She lead me to another pale wood door and i saw the name Paris on the door. Smiling, i saw her open the door and i saw another elegant room. She showed me the same picture and lead me to another door, which had my son's name on it. She opened the door and i saw the room, Heidi showed me the picture and Jamie took her back downstairs.

"Anthony, I'd like you to leave now. I still want you to respond to the court papers" Kitty said to me, holding the door open.

"What happened in the past will stay there, Kitty. I will respond, but i will fight you in court" I said to her, leaving her house.

She won't stop me from seeing my children.

~6 Weeks Later~

~Nobody's POV~

It'd been six weeks since Anthony had found out about Jamie and Kitty being together, and he hadn't let anything happen with the courts yet. He'd moved into a rented house around 2 hours away from Kitty and Jamie's villa. It wasn't big, but it provided him with some sort of seclusion from the outside world.

What Kitty didn't know was that he was planning to take her to court to get to see his children and to try and remain married to her. He wanted to see the twins and Paris every other weekend and he wanted to see Heidi every weekend. He knew they'd be supervised visits, he couldn't fight that, but he wanted to see them.

He loved Kitty so much it hurt, but she was engaged to another man. He wanted her happy, but always imagined her to be happy with him. He didn't know if the courts would allow them to stay married, as he knew Kitty's lawyers would present a better case than his lawyers would, but she is the mother of his children. He didn't want her to be with anyone else. He was willing to pay her the fine and let her have more time with the children, but he wanted her to be happy. Even if that men't her being with Jamie.

Anthony was sure he'd still get to see her, Annabeth was dating Kevin and her and Kitty were like sisters. So he'd still see her from time to time. He was planning to go to her house and see her and the children, so they didn't have to go to court, but little did he know that Kitty, Jamie and the children wern't in Portugal any more, they'd gone back to the USA for Olivia and Ben's wedding.

~Kitty's POV~

I stared at my sister with tears in my eyes as she tried on her wedding dress. She looked stunning. The skirt was wide and it touched the floor and the embroidered lace daintily flowed up the dress. The bodice was covered in the lace. Her satin belt with diamontes gave the dress some sparkle and the strapless dress had a embroided lace bolero, making her look stunning. My sisters blonde hair was in a chignon bun, making her look sophisticated. There was a sparkly barrette clip on the bun, making her look more like a bride. Her veil was on the other side of the room as well as her shoes. I've never seen her look more beautiful.

"You look stunning Olivia" I said, standing up and going over to her. There were tears in my eyes. I saw my light blue dress move at the speed i was walking. The baby blue chiffon material just gently grazing the floor. The halter neck design made me feel beautiful as it complimented the backless area. There were sparkles just grazing my mid-back. The colour of the dress matched my eyes, making them sparkle. My hair was died a lighter shade of brown and it had stunning highlights. It was lightly curled and my make-up natural. There was a sparkly bracelet on my right wrist and i had on matching drop earrings.

"Thanks Kitty. You look beautiful too" She said, looking me up and down, stopping at my left hand, where the the engagement ring sparkled on my left hand.

"You took Anthony's off?" She asked me, a little shocked.

"I had too. Anthony's my past and Jamie's my future. Jamie gets me on a level that Anthony just doesn't understand" I explained to her. She nodded.

"That dress looks amazing on you" She said to me.

"I can't believe you two are finally tying the knot" I smiled, changing the subject.

"I know! It's all seems like a dream, like one day i'll wake up and i'll still be living with my dad" She gushed.

"Where is Peter anyway?" I asked. Peter was Olivia's father. They were together before my mother met my dad. We share the same mother.

"He's just talking to the photographer. Where's Annabeth and the kids?" She asked me.

"Anna's just finishing getting ready and the kids are eating some breakfast" I answered. Just as i finished, Annabeth came in in the exact same dress as me, her long, dark hair curled and slightly more dramatic make up.

"Five minutes 'til go time!" She smiled, her heels clicking against the red carpet of the hotel room we were in.

"You look amazing" I marvelled.

"Thanks, the kids are just coming" She said to me and Olivia.

"Better get ready then" She smiled, walking over and Annabeth helped her put her blue heels on. I slipped on my silver sparkly heels and i walked over to her, slipping on her elbow length veil with lace lining the edges.

"Wait, before we go, i have something i want to give to you" She said, walking to her bag and pulling out two light blue boxes and handed them to us.

"Here" I opened it and saw a beautiful topaz and silver necklace inside. It was stunning.

"'Livia, it's gorgeous. Thank you" Annabeth gushed, hugging the bride.

"Thanks sister" I smiled.

"Mommy, are you ready?" I heard. I turned around and saw Harriet, Heidi and Melody standing there. Heidi and Melody in matching dresses, their hair wavy and little Harriet was in a different one. She looked adorable.

"Two minutes girls" Peter said. He was in a black suit, with a sky blue tie and waistcoat, along with a blue rose in his blazer and a white button down beneath the tie.

"Okay Daddy" Olivia smiled. I chuckled and passed out the flowers, a drop bouquet for Olivia, a normal one for Me, Annabeth, Heidi and Melody and i gave a basket with blue rose petals to Harriet.

"Let's go" Annabeth said.

"You look beautiful" Jamie whispered into my ear as we walked down the isle, arm in arm. He was in the same suit as peter.

"Thanks" I whispered back.

"You know, in a few months, you'll be the bride" He whispered.

"I know, i can't wait" I whispered, standing away from him as we reached the top of the long isle. I looked over as Annabeth walked down with one of Ben's friends. The children went first. Melody and Caspar, Ben's god-daughter Charlie and Ben's nephew Jack, then Heidi and Olivia's half cousin Zach.

I watched in silence as Harriet and Felix walked down the isle, Harriet scattering the rose petals and Felix holding the rings.

Tears burned in my eyes as Olivia walked down the isle with her father, her eyes shining with love and tears, a large smile plastered on her face which was mirrored by Ben.

"Dearly beloved..."

After a few minutes of listening to the priest talk, the main point of the ceremony occurred. The i do's.

"You may now kiss the bride"

I smiled brightly as they kissed. The happy couple walked out of the church, hand in hand. I giggled as Ben span his bride around happily in the foyer. Kevin came up to me, he's probably Annabeth's plus one.

"Hey, did you know what Anth is planning on doing?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, what's he gonna do?" I asked, not sure if i wanted to hear the answer.

"He's taking you to court to keep the marriage and get the children every weekend..."

~Kitty's POV~

After trying desperately to enjoy myself at my half sisters wedding, and putting on a fake smile for the two days i was looking after my niece and nephew, me and my family were finally back in Portugal. I was barely speaking though, how could he do this to me? Why would he try to take me to court? Why can't he just sign the papers and get on with his life?

I might just be selfish though. I can't and don't want to keep his children away from him. The children deserve to know their father, they haven't done anything to not be able to see him. I just want them to be safe, even if that means i'll hire a nanny to be with them if by any chance that Anthony gets to have them on the weekend.

I zoned back to find myself in the car, driving down the forest-like roads of the Portuguese country side, where Jamie's father and brothers lived. Jamie was driving, wearing a white wife beater, tan jeans and a black flannel shirt. The children were quietly talking in the back seats, their voices being muffled by the quiet music playing in the stereo. I fiddled with by shirt and my eyes fixed on my diamond engagement ring.

It was amazing how my life's ended up like this. I'm so lucky to have Jamie in my life, he's so sweet and loving. His voice is melodic and soothing. I'm so happy he's in my life again. I don't know what I'd do without him. I got lost in his face, his defined cheekbones and pale skin were drawing my eyes closer to him. His emerald blue eyes were mystifying and elegant. There what drew me to him in the first place, the first time i met him in that competition. It's amazing how we drifted apart, but fate bound us together.

"Darlin' were here" His voice broke me out of my admiration. I looked up and saw his father's run down house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It's the perfect family sized house.

"Okay" I quietly said, unbuckling myself and getting out of the large car. I walked over and saw Jamie open the door for the children and they got out. I picked up Paris and held her on my hip. The twins walked close together and i took Jamie's hand, Heidi hovered close to Jamie. She sees him as a father figure in her life, it's amazing to see the bond they have.

"Boys, Jamie's here!" I heard his father say. His name is Gilbert, 62 years old and a retired tobacco farmer, his wife came out of the house, Ruby. She's 61 and the perfect mother figure for the boys.

"Jamie! You're finally home!" She smiled, rushing over and hugging her youngest son.

"Nice to see you too Momma" He said. I chuckled and stood to the side with my children.

"Hey bro!" I heard a voice say, turning around, i saw his elder brother, Jeff standing a few feet from his mother, his arm around Trish, his wife.

"Sup Jeffrey!" Jamie called back. Jeff snickered and buried his face in his wife's blonde hair.

"Where's Matthew?" Ruby asked her husband.

"He's inside with Amy, there coming in a minute" Gilbert informed her, before catching eyes with me.

"You brought Kitty and the children!" She gushed, rushing over and hugging me, i laughed and put Paris on the floor, hugging back.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Hardy"

"Hey now child, please call me Ruby" She said to me.

"Sorry, Ruby" I smiled.

"Hey brother!" I heard Jamie's other older brother, Matthew, or Matt, say.

"Sup Matt!" He smiled, giving him one of those guy hugs.

"Let's get the children out, i'm sure they'd like to play together" Ruby said to her eldest sons, who nodded and went into the house, coming out with about six children.

"Children, this is Nero, Elijah, Ruby and Gabriella, Jeff's children, and this is Zachary and Isabella, Matt's children" Ruby introduced. Trish and Matt's wife Amy held the two newborn girls.

"This is Paris, Heidi, Caspar and Melody" I introduced my children to the others.

"Can we play mommy?" Melody asked me, i looked at Ruby, who nodded.

"Of course you can, but be nice and don't go too far" I said to her, before the children dispursed into the field behind us. Amy passed one of the newborns to Jeff, who held his daughter carefully and gently.

"Would you like to come inside dear?" Ruby asked me, she's so welcoming.

"I'd love too" I smiled.

After a few hours, i had become really close with Trish and Amy, much to the joy of the boys. Both Jeff and Jamie had southern drawls, Matt's a little lighter than his brothers'. Jeff and Jamie were southern gentlemen, Matt was a prankster and he was really funny, like a class clown.

Both Trish and Amy were really similar to me, we were all mothers, we all looked after our men, and pretty soon, we'd all be sisters.

Trish was Canadian, with a slight accent, Amy was American, with a slightly thick southern accent. We bonded really quickly, and i had no problems with that.

I was told during dinner, that the family moved to Portugal after Jamie did, as family was the most important thing to them. If one of them went somewhere, they all did. They were thinking about moving to America in a few years, after Jamie told them about us getting our own marital home.

It's being built from scratch as i want it to be special, both of us went half's as we want something that was completely ours. It's going to be really big, kind of like my old ranch, 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms and acres of land just for us. It's going to be perfect. People are going to start building it next month and Olivia's going to take pictures of it every month, so we can see the progress.

We brought the children inside after dinner, as the twins were getting fussy and needed to rest, so Trish and Jeff went home. They were so cute together, like a match made in heaven. Trish was the perfect wife and mother, and Jeff was the doting husband and father.

Matt and Amy left soon after, Isabelle was tired and cranky. Zachary wanted to go home and sleep too. Me and Jamie went soon after, leaving the old couple to have some time together.

At around nine, after the children were in bed, i just let my emotions loose. I was dressed in a light blue short nightgown, but my attire did little to comfort me, only one man could, but i didn't know where he was.

The tears started rolling without any intentions of stopping. How could Anthony want to take my children away. I want to be away from him, i want to be divorced from him. I want to have him out of my life, but i knew that wouldn't happen. He's the father of my children, he'll forever be in my life, i don't regret have my children with him, i regret having him in my life when he was drug addicted.

"Darlin' are you okay?" Jamie asked me, tearing me out of my thoughts and making me look at him. The tear stains on my face made him know something was wrong.

"N-No" I stuttered, feeling the burning of tears in my eyes, and i didn't try to stop them from falling.

"What's up?" He asked, laying next to me.

"Hold me" I quietly said. I didn't feel safe, being in his arms made me feel safe. I want to be in his arms. Jamie wrapped his arms around me.

"Anthony's taking me to court to keep the marriage and be the secondary custodian of the children. He can't take them away from me. I-I won't let him take them away from me!" I sobbed and shouted in his chest.

"Shh, darlin' it's okay. He can't and won't take them away from you. Shh Darlin' it's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay..."

~Kitty's POV~

I read the e mail over and over again, my eyes wide and blood as cold as ice. Why would we do this to me? Why would he want to hurt me like this? What have i done to him to deserve this?

Mrs. Katrianah Pierce,

You're husband, Mr Anthony Pierce, has requested and been granted a marriage continue and a custody hearing for tomorrow morning. It will decide of you're marriage will continue and a custody agreement for a Mr Caspar Pierce, Melody Pierce, Heidi Pierce and Paris Pierce. Mr Pierce has requested every weekend for Heidi Pierce and every other weekend for Caspar Pierce, Melody Pierce and Paris Pierce. The hearing will allow you to bring you're significant other to the courts and the hearing will occur at 9 AM. Mr Pierce wants to be the secondary guardian for his children and is willing to pay child support.

Mr Pierce has agreed to the charges of drug abuse and will attend a rehabilitation clinic every weekday to sort his addiction out. He has also agreed to give you $5000,000 for you're troubles 2 years ago. He will refrain from touching you or harming you whenever you are around him if the his custody claim goes ahead, and whenever he doesn't have to interact with you, he will keep a one mile distance from you at all times.

Yours truly,

Matthew Harris.

I tried not to cry at the thought of spending less time with my children. They mean everything to me, i can't bare the thought of being away from them. I might be selfish for trying to keep them away from their father, but i need to make sure my children are safe.

"Hey Darlin'" Jamie's voice broke my thoughts. I'm in my office, trying to make sense of the e mail. "Did you get a court date?" He asked me.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. Will you go with me?" I asked him, he nodded instantly.

"Of course. We can have the children stay here whilst they are at school" He said, i took a deep, shaky breath out and looked into his emerald blue eyes.

"I'm afraid he'll take them away from me" I whimpered. Jamie took me in his arms and i let my tears seep into his shirt.

"Shh. He won't. It's gonna be okay, Darlin'. Everything's gonna be okay" He said in his melodic, soothing voice.

~A few hours later~

"Mama, are you coming with us to school tomorrow?" Paris asked me during dinner, her words a bit misspoken and slurred.

"I don't think so, baby girl. Me and Papa have to go to work. You'll be with Kristen and Mrs Smith and Mr Wilson" I said. Kristen was one of the nannies and the others were the teachers. Mr Wilson was Paris' teacher and Mrs Smith was the older children's.

"Will Uncle Leo be here tomorrow?" She asked, swallowing her mashed potatoes and looking at me with her hypnotic brown eyes.

"I don't think so Paris, he lives in the UK now, he's coming to spend some time with us next month" I said to her. Leo feels more comfortable in the UK, so he lives with his god-parents now, and that's completely fine with me. He comes over here in the school holidays.

"OK mama" She said, eating a little of her boiled carrots. She still can't eat hard foods, so we give her boiled and mashed things.

"When's Daddy gonna visit us again?" Heidi suddenly asked.

"I don't know honey. We're gonna find out tomorrow" I said to her.

"I thought you were going to work" Melody said to me. Damn.

"I am sweetie, we're finding out before work" I said to her. I'm not technically lying, i do have to go to the studio to help some rookie out.

"OK momma" She said, dropping the subject.

"Papa, can we have special time after dinner?" Melody asked Jamie.

"Like what, Princess?" He asked.

"I wanna show you how i play the cello" She simply said.

"OK honey, after you finish you're food" He said. I smiled and took my plate up to the kitchen sink, ready for the following day.

"Kitty, Darlin' are you ready?" Jamie called through the ensuete bathroom door. I fixed my lip gloss and opened the door, seeing him and letting him see me.

"You look beautiful" He whispered in my hair, i chuckled.

"Thanks baby. Let's go say goodbye" I said, taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom. We walked into the schooling area outside and the children smiled at me.

"Bye guys, have a good day at school" I said, hugging them all a little and haring Melody's voice behind me as i closed the sliding doors.

"Bye mommy, love you" She smiled. I chuckled and Anthony placed a arm around my lower back, leading me over to his car. He opened the door for me and i got in, smiling and putting my sunglasses on my face.

"Let's go" I smiled as he got in himself. I bucked up and he started the car, hearing the engine roar to life.

"How you feeling about all of this?" He asked, driving towards the court.

"I don't know, stressed probably" I shrugged.

"It's gonna be okay Darlin'" He drawled, i giggled, loving the way he said that.

"See, there's the smile i fell in love with" He smirked, knowing the things he did and said made me fall more in love with him.

"You know the e email you got yesterday?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"How are you gonna tell the children that Anthony wants more time with Heidi then he does with Melody, Caspar and Paris?" He asked me. $h!t. I didn't think of that.

"I have no idea. When Melody was six, he does her hair and put contacts in, making her look more like Heidi. She told me she had to let him do it so he'd love her more" I closed my eyes, remembering that day.

"Damn. This is gonna be hard to explain"

"Well, not really. Heidi knows i'm not her birth mother and she's the children's half sister. She knows if we have a child she won't be blood related to the child, so i just have to explain to the other children that since i'm their birth mother, i get to spend more time with them, but since i'm not Heidi's, then she has to spend more time with her father" I tried to explain, it's complicated.

"I see. Let's hope they don't think that Anthony loves her more so he has her more" He said.

"There not that petty, they understand more things now, so if i explain it properly, they'll understand.." I trailed off, noticing the court was close.

"There it is" I sighed, Jamie drove slightly faster and went into the car park. There were a few people their, which were probably the jury, a few reporters and a few other people. I saw Anthony standing with his lawyers, he looked at me, but i refused to look at him any more than i had to.

"Are you ready?" Jamie asked me, holding me close as we walked up the large staircase. My hair was flowing over my shoulders as we walked, Jamie's arm wrapped protectively around my waist as i finally saw the paparazzi, there wasn't that many of them. They were wishing me good luck and taking a few pictures.

I took a seat at the front, next to my lawyers, Jamie sat behind me, i could still faintly see him, which was what brought me more comfort than anything. I saw the jury, 13 women and 7 men, all different races and attires. Anthony walked inside and sat a few feet away from us, his lawyers following.

"Everyone please rise for Judge Kyle" A voice said, making us stand in front of our chairs.

The court was silent, listening to our opening statements. I'm scared out of my mind. What if Anthony gets full custody and we have to stay married? I couldn't handle that.

I zoned out for the rest of the court day, the hours passing like seconds, i listened to the words, but i didn't absorb them. My lawyers noticed my state and didn't let me testify.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the jury has made their decision. Please let us here it" The voice said again.

"In the circumstances provided, the ladies and gentlemen of the jury has decided to let Mr Pierce see his daughter, Heidi Sienna Pierce, for 48 hours every week. He should see the other children, Caspar Michael Pierce, Melody Anastasia Pierce and Paris Jessica-Marie Pierce, for 48 hours ever 2 weeks. All of the visitation should be conducted over the watchful eye of a nanny so ensure the children's safety. Mr Pierce will pay for the nannies services, but Mrs. Pierce will select two nannies, one for the morning and one for the night. Mr Pierce has agreed to rent a new home and buy a larger car for him and his children" The male voice spoke. I closed my eyes and let the tears drip. This can't be happening. I don't want to have my children taken away from me.

"As for the marriage of Katrianah Juliet Pierce and Anthony Connor Pierce, the ladies and gentlemen of the jury agree that the marriage should be annulled for Mrs. Pierce's own safety. Mr Pierce has agreed to stay a mile away from Mrs. Pierce except when they bring the four children to one another. Mr Pierce has agreed to pay the full amount that Mrs. Pierce has sued him for, $500,000, for her troubles over the past 2 years. That is all" The voice said. I smiled through my tears. At least i'm free from him, but my babies arnt. I will chose the best nannies that money can buy to keep my children safe.

I got up and left the court, walking to the outside. I sat down and let the tears fall freely, the sobs coming after. I'm free from him, but my children aren't. Now i'll never know if they're scared of him, i'll never know if he's hurting them. I'll never know if there safe when he's around them.

"Hey now Darlin', there's no need to cry. It's al right. I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted, but we can try and get it appealed and changed" He tried to comfort me, but it just wouldn't work. I can't put three eight year olds and a three year old around a drug addicted, abusive man.

"Shh. It's all right. We're gonna get the best nannies money can buy so there safe. Shh, baby girl, it's al right. Don't cry baby. Come on sweetheart, don't cry. Please don't cry Darlin'" He said, hugging me close and kissing my head, pleading for me to stop crying, but i can't. I can't ever stop these tears. Tears of pure fear for my children's safety. I don't want my children in danger.

I can't let my children near Anthony Connor Pierce.

~Kitty's POV~

It's been about 2 weeks since the court hearing. Even though i haven't been the happiest person about it, i'm still trying to make an effort for my children, they don't deserve to see their parents at war.

I've legally changed my name back to my maiden name, Bright. I prefer it better now, but i can't wait to change it to Hardy. Jamie's been really supportive about this whole thing, i don't know what I'd do without him.

I'm so glad i have him in my life again, he's the best fiancée in the world. He takes care of me, he loves the children like there his own, he's such a gentlemen and he loves me like no other.

I've just finished getting my tattoos redone. They were getting slightly fuzzy. I had all of them done. Caspar's name on my left forearm, Melody's name on my left forearm, Paris' name on my left forearm and Heidi's butteries going down my middle finger. I had my birds on my right wrist redone, i could hardly see them any more, as well as my burning tree on my right calf, my parents one on my shoulder blades, the word 'love' on my hip, 'love me for who i am' on my underwear line and 'believe' on my right bisep. It took like 7 hours, but there completely worth it. Every tattoo has a meaning to me. Jamie is covered in tattoos, but it's not like he's a walking canvas, it's special. We're not covering them when it's time for the wedding. Our tattoos make up who we are, and they bind us together.

It's Friday now, meaning i have to take the children to Anthony's. I'm still not comfortable being around him, but he goes to rehab every weekday, and he takes care of the children at the weekend. All of them have to go this weekend, i'm really miserable when there gone, but Jamie takes me to his parents' house, where his nieces, nephews, and siblings are always there. Either we go there, or we spend the day working on our music. I feel so comfortable when i work on music, probably because music was the one thing that bound us for a eternity together.

I'm currently driving the children to the drop off point for them to go to Anthony's. The day nanny, Julia, and the night nanny, Addison, sent me pictures of his new house. It's not as big as the villa or the ranch, it's about as big as the Hawaii house that we lived in for a few months.

He lives in a quiet neighbourhood just by the countryside, which makes it seem quite cute. Anthony even got a car for them. The children stay in separate rooms in his house.

Heidi's bedroom is a little smaller than the rest. But it's still nice. Melody's bedroom is a complete girly room. It's all pink and completely her style. Paris' bedroom is really girly too, it's a little bigger than Melody's, but from what i heard, she loves it. Caspar's room is really interesting, he likes the ladder that is towards his bed.

"Are you four exited to go to Daddy's for the weekend?" I called back to the children, looking down at the purse in my lap.

"Momma, i wanna stay with you this weekend" Melody frowned. I sighed sadly.

"I want you to stay too sweetheart, but the people that told me and daddy what to do said that all of you had to go with him this weekend" I said, trying to explain what the courts had ordered.

"Humph" She frowned, pouting slightly and folding her arms over her pink chiffon dress, over her white silk belt. I chuckled as she started talking to Heidi. Paris closed her eyes and tilted her head, she must be tired.

"You okay Paris?" I called to my daughter.

"Yes mommy, i'm just a little sleepy" She said. eyes still closed as she talked to me. Her words were a little slurred and misspoken.

"I'll look after you Paris" Caspar said, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he held her hand.

"Look, momma. I'm being a good big brother" He smiled, i laughed.

"You are a good big brother Caspar" I said, pulling into the space where Anthony and the nanny were waiting for the children.

"Hi Dad" Caspar said, getting out of the car and looking towards his father. He shook his longish dark hair out of his face and let Paris hold his hand.

"Hey son"

"I'm gonna miss you momma" Melody sadly said, getting her pink suitcase out of the back. Heidi followed, getting her baby blue one out of the back and Caspar did the same. I got Paris' for her and placed the handle in her tiny hand.

"I'm gonna miss you too momma" She tiredly said, closing her eyes again. Poor thing is just exhausted.

"Me too girls, but you'll be back on Sunday" I said, closing the back and hugging them all individually. I leaned on the car door, keeping Anthony in my sights at all times. He noticed my staring and looked away. There was a glare in my eyes and a scowl on my mouth, i'm not afraid of him. I'm just repulsed that he is still in my life.

"Have a good weekend guys, i'll see you Sunday!" I smiled at my children, shooting a quick glare at Anthony as i entered my car.

"Bye momma. I love you!" Melody called to me.

"Love you too honey" I smiled, i looked at the nanny and she understood the look i was giving her.

'I'll keep them safe' she mouthed to me. I nodded and smiled a little at her. She did the same and we entered our cars.

I drove for about 45 minutes until i reached the house i shared with my fiancée. I got out of the car and walked into the villa. I heard nothing, so i walked over to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I grabbed a casual outfit and walked into the steam encased bathroom. I stripped myself and got in, standing under the jets of hot water, almost washing away my troubles.

I washed my body and hair slowly, taking my time under the hot liquid. I always loved being in the shower when i was growing up. It's the one place that made me feel careless and angelic. After feeling the hot water get a little colder, i reluctantly got out and towel dried my hair into it's natural curls. I got dressed and let the steam fade away slowly. Jamie always preferred it when i dressed casually.

"Jamie?" I called, silence. I soon realized why, he was down my the pool, all dressed down into scruffy clothes. He was painting. I smiled and made my way down to the garden, where he was still painting. It was different, yet elegant. That's what i love about him. He'd different, yet so beautiful. Just like him, his painting was awful to some, beautiful to me.

"Hey" I whispered, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his scruffy clothed waist.

"Hey beautiful" He drawled, pulling me close and kissing me deeply. I closed my eyes and moaned slightly. His slightly painty arms wrapped around my waist and mine snaked up to his neck. He layed me down on the warm grass and i raised my arms, offering himself willingly to him. He settled on top of me and started placing kisses on my neck, i sighed in satisfaction. I felt him smile against my skin and i embraced where it was going. I have no regrets or second thoughts on where it was going, i'm just going to enjoy him and allow him to enjoy me.

His hands skated across my stomach and i let him lift my shirt up and off. I know where it's going and i'm going to do nothing to stop it.

~8 Weeks Later~

~Kitty's POV~

It's been about eight weeks since the first weekend visit, the children seemed to enjoy themselves when they were at their father's house, but they dread going there on Friday afternoons. I can't blame them, it's alot of travelling for a few eight year old and a three year old to do.

I've been feeling really wired lately, like I've been exhausted, I've had Jamie pick up the children and take them to Anthony's, I've just done nothing put lounge around the house lazily.

Trish and Amy have been helping me with alot. The children love to play with each other, even though Ruby and Gabriella still stay inside and sleep. Matt and Jeff help Jamie with his music, because they all do the same thing. They're in the studio quite alot, leaving me and the girls to bond. Trish wants to start planning the wedding, but i think it's still a little to soon. I need to make sure the children are comfortable with the whole agreement. I think in about a month i'll start planning the wedding. We've just been too busy lately, well, I've been too lazy lately.

I walked around the pool with Lucas at my feet. We're still trying to breed the dogs, but it isn't working as of yet. There not siblings, so we can breed them together, Mike's friend had them and was moving, so i had them on my 16 Th birthday.

I came out of my trance when my feet were in the water and i heard a few voices call my same.

"Kitty!" I looked over and saw Amy and Trish standing a few feet away from me, wearing bikini's, just like me.

"Hey" I smiled, trying to sooth my foot pain by having them in the water.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look sick. Are you okay?" Trish asked me, her blue bikini clad body sat next to mine, whilst Amy moved Lucas and sat beside me.

"I don't know. My feet hurt and i keep getting headaches and heartburn. I do nothing all day, but i'm constantly exhausted" I said, laying back. I saw Amy give Trish a look and her nod back. Confused, i was going to ask them what it was about, but then Amy started speaking.

"Why don't we get you're mind off it then? We can get Gil and Ruby over here, along with the boys and kids and we can have a pool party. What'd you think?" She asked me. Trish smiled.

"Fine with me"

"I'll call Jeff and have him tell the boys" Trish said, getting up and walking over to a sun bed and picking up her cell phone.

"Hey baby, me and the girls were wondering if you and everyone else wanted to come to Kitty and Jamie's place and have like a pool party. What'd ya think?" She asked, giggling as i heard a slight southern voice call her "Darlin'"

"Great, I'll get Ames to call you're parents and ask. Are the kids okay?" She asked. I remembered her telling me something about all of the kids spending the day at the studio.

"Awesome, see you when you get here. Bye baby" She said, flirtatious tones to the last part. I chuckled.

"He comin'?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah, d'you wanna call Gil and Ruby and ask if they wanna come?"

"Sure" She said, grabbing Trish's phone and dialling a number. I got out and wrapped a light brown and white sarong around my waist, walking towards the outside schooling room. Caspar was wearing shorts and a t shirt and the girls were wearing long white dresses, they all looked like they were wearing a school uniform. They were all eating their snacks.

"Hey, when you all are done, do you wanna skip classes and come to the pool. It's really hot today" I asked my children. The classes were Caspar's acting class, Melody's acting class, Paris' dancing class and Heidi's art class.

"Okay mommy" Paris said, i smiled and left the area and went back toward the girls.

"My kids are up for it" I said, placing the sarong on the floor and going back towards where Amy and Trish were. They were lounging on the sun beds, talking.

"Sweet, Gil and Ruby are on their way" Amy said to me.

"The boys are just finishing up now, there make a move in about 20 minutes" Trish informed me.

"Great, how about we enjoy this pool then?" I smiled, getting inside the luxurious cool water. It's boiling here, so what's a better way to enjoy a hot day other than a pool?

Amy grinned and Trish giggled, before they both jumped inside the pool. I laughed and swam over to them. I slashed Amy, who was shocked for a moment, and then did it to me.

"Oh it's on Bright" She taunted, before doing it back to me. Trish laughed and me and Amy shared a look, before slashing her with loads of water. She gasped and laughed , splashing back.

I giggled and laughed as we continued to do this for around 20 minutes. We ended up back on the sunbeds and were just talking casually.

"So How'd you and Jeff meet?" I asked Trish.

"Well" She smiled "He was working on a theme for some wrestler and they invited him to a club. He accepted and he went there just for fun. I was there with my two younger sisters. I think he was staring at me for a while, cause every time i glanced over, he was looking at me. After i went to get a drink, Jeff came up to me and we started talking. One thing lead to another and we started dancing, he was like a drug that night, i couldn't get enough of him. When my sisters wanted to leave, i slipped him my number and left, but we talked every day for like five months, until we met in the flesh again. When we did, we just clicked and admitted that we had feelings for each other, and we've been in love until this very day" She smiled, remembering that day.

"What about you and Matt?" I asked Amy.

"Same way Jeff and Trish met." She said, drinking from her water bottle and gesturing to the blonde woman " We were friends at the time, and when she met Jeff, i met Matt. When we met up, it was a double date as we were in London, ironically when you met Jamie in the competition" She said.

"Really?" I said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, the night after he kissed you. I think we saw you riding down a hill" She said, remembering. Wait. When i was in the competition, i rode down a hill close to the hotel i was staying at, the day after he kissed me!

"No way, you two were there?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yep" She said.

"Wow" I said, shocked.

"So what about you, where'd you meet Jamie?" Trish asked me.

"Umm, we kinda met two times in a wired way. The first time was in the competition when we were 16. We broke up after i found out about him and Christa and me being pregnant" I said.

"Wait, you were pregnant? Does that mean Jamie's Caspar and Melody's father?! No he can't be, there too young to be" Amy interrupted me.

"No, Jamie isn't their father. My ex-husband is. I miscarried the children we were sup post to have" I said sadly. Trish placed a hand on my arm

"Anyway. When i was on tour in the UK for a few weeks, we were working in the same studio. We got talking and then got back together. The children like him and he was their father figure when their real one was in rehab" I explained, they nodded their hands in understanding.

"Right, you wanna stay and sunbathe or help me make some snacks, i'm starving. We have to get Paris ready for her shot as well" I said, we all walked inside and went into the kitchen. Amy cut up some fruit, whilst i made some nachos. Whilst they were cooking and Trish was making a dip, i ran upstairs and changed out of my bikini and into a more respectable outfit.

The door knocked and i rushed down the spiral staircase and opened the door. Stood there was Paris' doctor, Doctor Parker. I smiled at him and let him inside the house.

"Hello Doctor. Paris is just finishing up with her school work. You can set up in the medical room" I said to the doctor, who nodded and followed me into the outside schooling area.

"Okay, you guys can stop now. I think you're doctor is here, Paris. We can carry on tomorrow" The female teacher told Caspar, Melody and Heidi. The male tutor let Paris go from her school work and she came over to me.

"Hey sweetie pie. Are you ready for the doctor to help you?" I asked my daughter.

"No mama. It hurts" She said into my collar bone. I sighed sadly and walked out of the area and went to the medical room on the other side of the large house.

"Just lay here sweetie, the doctors gonna help you" I said, wincing at the lights in the room, even though i felt it was really dark. I sat down next to Paris as i layed her on her front. The doctor got out the needle and syringe filled with a milk-like liquid. I lifted Paris' shirt up and the doctor came closer.

"Mama, i don't wanna do this" Paris said, panicking a little

"Shh. It's all right" I said, moving some dark hair out of her face. She closed her eyes and cried out slightly as the needle went inside her spine. I closed me eyes and tried to block out the whimpers.

"Okay sweetie. I'm done" Doctor Parker said to her. I opened my eyes to find tears running down Paris' face and a large plaster on her lower back.

"Let's get you something to eat baby girl" I whispered in Paris' ear. She nodded and sat up, holding her arms out to me. I picked her up and quickly lead the doctor towards the door. I shifted Paris in my arms and walked over to the kitchen, handing her a fruit stick and some nachos. I walked her to the pool and placed her on a sun bed.

"I'll just get you a drink, okay baby?" I asked Paris, she nodded and started eating some orange. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, getting a vegan chocolate milk for her. When i turned around, i saw Trish standing in the kitchen, a package in her hands.

"Hey. You're symptoms sound alot like mine when i was first pregnant with Nero. You might need this" She said, handing me the package. Before i asked what it was, Jeff came into the room.

"Hey Darlin', i was lookin' for you. My parents have just arrived with the kids. We'll be outside" He drawled, before giving her a quick kiss and leaving the room. Trish winked at me, before following her husband towards the pool. I turned the package in my hands. It was a pregnancy test.

Am i pregnant again?

~Kitty's POV~

My eyes widened as i saw the plus sign on the white stick. My blood cold and head spinning. I whimpered as tears started to fall faster than rain. I'm pregnant. Jamie's child is inside of me. What if i miscarry like i miscarried my daughters? I don't know if i can manage a fifth child, it's already overwhelming with four. How can i get though this? Will Jamie leave me? What'll my other children think? There's such a big age difference, how'll they react to this? Will they accept this child because it doesn't share the same father as them?

"I don't know" I said to myself "But i'll just deal with this tomorrow" I said to myself and changed out of my bathing suit as i heard the last car pull away from the house. Laying in my bed with only a shirt on my body, i let my eyes flutter closed and the darkness took over.

~Kitty's Dream~

I watched my two daughters running around the large field, giggling and laughing. Their dark hair, olive skin and enchanting eyes making them stunningly beautiful. Brianna ran around with daisies in her long, dark brown hair and her sister chased after her. My son held my hand as he watched his sisters sun, his blonde hair and iguana blue eyes resembled his grandmother and father. My son's father placed a arm around my waist as he watched the young girls play. Our small, dark haired dogs ran after the two, barking and licking them as they gently fell on the floor.

"Mommy, i love you. You're the best mommy in the world" My son said, dragging my attention to my first and second born and down to his little body.

"Thank you Jayden Oliver Hardy. I love you too" I smiled. My husband smiled into my hair.

"I love you Daddy. You're the best Daddy in the world" He said, going over to his black haired father and hugging his long legs.

"I love you to son. You're so sweet" He said to his son. My son turned to me and smiled.

"Don't worry Mommy, my sisters will protect me, and i can't wait to meet you both" He said.

"W-what?"

"Ahh!" I shouted as a hard contraction hit me. Jamie held my hand as the midwife checked me. I saw my four beautiful children sitting not far away from me. My little brother with them and my sister, two nephews, niece, cousin and half sister kept them company in the large delivery room. Jamie's family came inside and i smiled at them as they entered.

"Okay Miss Bright. It's time to push" A midwife told me.

"O-Okay" I whispered, before pushing as hard as i possibly could when the pain came back.

"Ahh!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut and pushing. I opened my eyes as two young girls came close to me. Their olive skin, dark hair and enchanting eyes made me smile.

"Don't worry mommy. We'll protect you and our little brother. You're both going to be just fine" The girl with blue eyes said to me. I smiled.

"Yeah mommy. Everything's perfectly fine. Now push. Our little brother wants to meet you" The girl with brown eyes said. I shouted and pushed.

"Don't cry for us mommy. We both know you're still so very sad after we went away. But we're happy now, we protect you every second of every day. You're never alone. Grandma and Grampa do too. Their so very proud of you mommy. Grandma can't wait to meet her next grandson" I smiled, tears stinging my eyes as i listened to their melodic, soothing voices. I pushed again, only faintly hearing what the midwife was saying to me.

"Me, Brianna, Grandma and Grampa love you very much. We protect you, Auntie Olivia, Auntie Marie and Cousin Esme. Grandma and Grampa look after us in heaven. There so very nice. Grandpa wants to say sorry for what he did to you and Auntie Marie. But you know why he did what he did. He's so very nice to us. Push mommy. You're so very nearly there. Our brother can't wait to come out" The blue eyed girl said to me. I smiled. They were the ghosts of my daughters.

"We came close to you whenever you or Auntie Olivia have babies. We protect the babies as well. We keep them safe. Push mommy. Our brother can't wait to see you. We came to Auntie Trish and Auntie Amy as well. We would've liked to meet them, but us going gave you the opportunity to have Caspar, Melody, Paris and our Brother. Heidi too. She's glad to have you. Push mommy. Our brother is coming out"

I shouted and pushed as i felt the head crown.

"There you are mommy. There's our brother. We can see him. Daddy loves you so very much too. He was sad when you told him about what happened to us. He was so very sad for a long time. He found the bad man who took us away from you mommy. He was our Daddy, so they asked him what to do with the bad man. He's dead now mommy. You're safe now. You should no longer be afraid of him. He died when our half siblings were one mommy. Grandpa sent him away from us away. He was a bad man mommy. He can't hurt you now. Daddy doesn't like the bad man. Push mommy. You're almost there. There's our brother mommy. He's right there" The brown eyed girl said, pointing towards my legs. I pushed, all my energy going into listening to my daughters speak and getting my son out.

"Mommy, Heidi loves our brother even more than our half siblings do. She's not related to him blood wise, just like we're not related to her blood wise, but she loves him like a brother and we love her like a sister. Make her our sister mommy, marry Daddy. Make them as close as you possibly can mommy. Push mommy. We want to see our brother" The girl said. I pushed and pushed, silence coming from my lips. Suddenly, all the pain ebbed and i heard a loud wail. My daughters smiled at their brother.

"There's our brother mommy. We promise to protect him from all evil and bad in the world. When he dreams, we'll be there. When you dream, well be there. We love you mommy. Well keep you safe. Well see you properly in a long time" The girls said in unison as the baby was placed on my chest. They faded away, smiling. I choked on my tears as the baby wailed loudly.

"It's a beautiful baby boy!" The midwife said. Jamie cut the umbilical chord as we cried. I opened my eyes and saw tears streaming down his face. I let my tears fall as i held my baby boy.

"Mr Hardy, Miss Bright, do you have a name for you're son?" A woman asked me as the doctors finished up. I nodded.

"Jayden Oliver Hardy"

I awoke with a start, placing my hands on my abdomen and rubbing it. Jamie had his arms around me and he whispered soothing words in my ear.

"Hey, what we're you dreaming about Darlin'? You started crying and talking" He said, looking at me with his gorgeous emerald blue eyes.

"Our daughters will protect him" I said to myself, but he heard me.

"What're you talkin' about?" He asked.

"Jamie, i dreamt about our daughters. I was in the room and he came out of me" I said, trying to explain my dream.

"Who's 'he'?"

"Our son. I'm pregnant Jamie..."

~Kitty's POV~

"W-what? You're pregnant?" He asked me, shocked.

"Yes Jamie. I found out today. I'm at eight weeks maximum. Please don't hate me. But i'm keeping this baby. The baby's the closest thing we have to our daughters" I said, tears starting to burn my eyes.

"Hate you? Baby i love you more than anything else in this world. I love this baby more than anything else in the world. We're having a baby! I can't believe it!" He said, seriousness at first, but he erupted in happiness. He hugged me tightly and i giggled.

"Let's make an appointment, tomorrow. I want to hear our babies heart beat. I want to see our baby. I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father again!" He happily rambled on. I giggled and chuckled softly, running my hands across my abdomen.

"Anything you want baby, i'll do" I closed my eyes, leaning my head on his chest.

"I love you so much Darlin'" He drawled in my ear, making my heart flutter. I giggled and let my eyes flutter open. They locked on a picture of Melody when we just got out of Paris' time in the Austria clinic. I smiled softly at it.

"Soon it'll be Paris holding her new baby sibling" Jamie whispered in my hair. I smiled, closing my eyes again.

"I want to Christen the baby. That way our baby will be even closer to it's sisters" I softly said, he nodded.

"Anything you want baby girl" He softly drawled "God, i love you and the baby so much" He said, kissing my head.

"We can't tell everyone, not just yet. We're still in the danger zone. I want to tell everybody when the time is right" I said, he nodded.

"We can tell them when you want, honey" He said to me, i nodded.

"Thank you" I softly whispered, feeling tiredness sweep my body.

"I love you" He said, kissing my forehead and laying me back against his warm, protective body. Jamie's arms went around my waist and hands caressed my abdomen, which housed our little angel. Jamie layed back against the white sheets and he turned off the lamp, eliminating the orange glow from the room.

"Love you too" I smiled, closing my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Honey, wake up" I opened my eyes, hearing my fiancé's soothing, melodic voice.

"No" I groaned, shutting my eyes and rolling over, facing the pillow as i dragged the blanket over my body.

"Yes" He affirmed, pulling off the sheets "I made you an appointment at the baby clinic, we're going there today" He said, making me groan and roll over, looking into him emerald blue eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, before settling my hands on my abdomen.

"6 AM" He said, making me glare at him slightly. I huffed and got up, feeling my feet start to hurt. I groaned and grabbed my glasses, slipping them on.

"I hate you sometimes. Why the hell did you get me up at 6 AM?" I asked, frustrated.

"Because i wanna see our baby and we can be back before the children wake up" He said as though it was odveous. I narrowed my eyes at him and opened the wardrobe. I pulled out a scruffy outfit and quickly changed into it.

"Never wake up a pregnant woman when they don't want to" I advised him sharply. He just rolled his gorgeous eyes and grinned, taking my arm and leading me out of the house. He grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket as i saw the pregnancy test sticking out of his green cargo pants. I chuckled at how exited he was for this pregnancy, i'm ecstatic too, but he's over the moon.

I yawned and tucked some of my hair behind my ear as he opened the door for me. I smiled at him tiredly as i sat in his car gently, careful not to put pressure on my lower region. Jamie closed my door and walked to the drivers side, quickly getting inside and starting the car after putting his seatbelt on. I grinned as he placed a hand on my stomach gently, before starting to drive with both hands on the wheel.

"I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever came into my life. I hope you know that Christa never meant a damn thing to me. I know i said i loved her, but i was young then, i had no idea what love is, until i saw you that day in November. Those pretty eyes, amazing smile and you're massive heart. I'll spend the rest of my life thanking you for giving me another chance" He said after around 20 minutes of comfortable silence, he usually said this to me, even though i forgave him around six months after i found out.

"Baby, i know. You've told me this every day since we've been together, I've forgiven you years ago for the thing with Christa. I love you too, and this child will be the cherry on top, a symbol of our love. I love you so much, you and our children mean the world to me" I said, kissing his cheek softly, before caressing my abdomen.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said, before closing my eyes and feeling sleep take over.

~2 Hours Later~

"Honey, wake up" He said, making me groan and allow my eyes to flutter open.

"I told you not to wake the pregnant woman" I mumbled, lifting my head and looking into his eyes.

"I know, but i'm so damn exited to see our baby" He drawled, making me giggled and stretch, before placing my hands on my abdomen again. Jamie undid my seatbelt and helped me out of the car. We walked hand in hand to the maternity centre.

"Katrianah Bright" I said to the tired looking woman with short red hair.

"Sonagram?" She asked me in a high pitched voice.

"Yes" I nodded, she typed a few things in her computer and clicked a few things using her mouse, before looking at me and Jamie.

"Doctor Richards is waiting for you in room 409" She smiled. I smiled and Jamie thanked her, before leading me to the fourth floor and we walked to the ninth room. I knocked on the door and a female voice told us to 'come in'. Jamie opened the door and i walked inside the room. The woman smiled at me.

"Hello Katrianah, my names Victoria and i'll be you're sonogram nurse today. Let's see this baby then" She smiled, i walked over to the bed and layed down. Victoria exposed my stomach and squirted the blue gel on it, making me shiver.

"So, is this you're first child?" She asked me as Jamie took my hand, sitting beside me on the chair. She placed the camera on my stomach and started to roll it around on my abdomen.

"No, my fourth biological child and my fifth custodial child" I answered.

"Four kids huh? I'll bet it's a busy house then. How old are they?" She asked me.

"Melody, Caspar and Heidi are eight, and my youngest daughter, Paris, is three" I answered, smiling at the thought of my children.

"I see there's a rod in the womb, have you miscarried before?" She asked me.

"Yes, i miscarried at 17 with twin girls. It'd be their tenth birthday in two weeks time" I said sadly, thinking of Nicole and Brianna.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Ah, hear that?" She asked. I listened and heard a small thumping sound.

"Yes"

"That's the babies heartbeat. There's only one in there, the fetus looks to be around eight weeks old. See that? That's you're baby" She smiled. I felt tears in my eyes as i thought of my baby, i looked at my baby and listened to the thumping.

"Our baby" I smiled, Jamie laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, our baby"

~Kitty's POV~

"I still can't believe were going to have a baby together honey" Jamie said to me, as i sipped my iced tea.

"I know, me either. But we're going to have to keep this a hush hush thing until we hit 12 weeks" I said to my fiancée as i picked out a pair of safety gates for our new house in Montana. The grounds have been gardened and the foundations for the actual house have been built

"I know, I know. I'm just so damn exited"

"Me too" I smiled, kissing him softly.

"Eww, mommy!" I heard a voice squeak. I pulled away and saw Paris in the room, covering her eyes.

"Sorry Baby girl" I chuckled, she bounded over and sat in my lap, i smiled at her slightly.

"Mama, what's going to happen tomorrow with my eyes?" She questioned, her words slurred and misspoken.

"Well honey, i'm taking you to the eye doctor to let him help you see better, and then we're going to the mouth doctor to help you with you're teeth" I smiled. Paris is getting braces and glasses tomorrow. Since she was born extremely early, she's going to have problems within life, mainly with her limbs, teeth, eyes and brain development.

"Okay!" She squealed, mama, when are we goin' to see grandma and grampa?"

"Which ones honey?" I asked. My parents are dead, so she could only mean either David, or Avril and Ian. There Marie and Esme's adopted parents, but we call them my parents as well. She can't mean the two from the care home, she hasn't seen them since the tour, which was around 6 months ago.

"Grandma Ruby and Grampa Gil" She answered simply. I looked at Jamie, who looked stunned.

"Honey, i didn't know you called them grandma and grampa" I said, Does she think Jamie's her father?

"I do. Grandma Avril and Grampa Ian and Grandpa David love me, Caspar, Melody and Heidi just as much as Grandma Ruby and Grampa Gil do. So we call them Grandma and Grampa. Just like we call Daddy Daddy or Dad, but we call Papa, Papa" She said. I was stunned.

"Honey, thank you. Me, Grandma and Grampa really appreciate it" Jamie said, taking my daughter away from me and kissing her cheek.

"Eww!" She squealed, wiping at her cheek furiously. I laughed.

"Baby, go and find you're siblings and go play" I smiled.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, running over towards the garden.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled, kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jamie!" Ruby exclaimed, running over to her son as she entered the back yard. I looked up from where me, Amy and Trish were trying to get the girls to swim and saw the scene.

"Mom, so nice that you could make it" He smiled, hugging his mother as Gilbert passed him, greeting his youngest with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

I saw Gilbert go to his elder sons, who were working the BBQ. Melody and Heidi were laying on a sun bed, holding hands with their eyes closed. Paris and Isabella were sitting near the pool, giggling and talking. Caspar was reading a script, laying on a sun bed. Nero and Elijah were swimming close to their father, keeping their eyes on him at all times.

I looked back to Gabriella, who was staring at me with her bright hazel eyes. She looked so much like Brianna. It was actually a little creepy. Every time i dream about my two angels, i think of these twin girls, who were like mirror images of their late cousins.

"Hey" Amy placed a hand on Trish's arm "You okay? You look a little pale" She observed. The red head was right. Trish was staring at a specific part of the garden, eyes slightly wider than usual and skin slightly paler.

"No, no i'm fine. How about we end the lesson now. I just feel a little tired. Okay?" She asked. Me and Amy looked at each other un surely.

"Okay" I said warily, gently grabbing Gabriella and handing her to Ruby. Amy did the same, before we got out. Trish lingered slightly, her hand on her abdomen.

"Hey, Kitty. What's that?" She asked me, pointing to a rose bush a few feet away from us.

"Just a rose bush honey. A fan gave it to me about a month ago at the studio" I said, holding my hand out for her to also get out of the water. I looked at Jeff, who nodded and held his hands out to his two sons.

"Guys, time to get out now. We're going to get something to eat" He said, picking up Elijah first and gently placing him close to Caspar. He did the same to Nero.

"Ow" Trish whispered, bringing my attention back to her. Her skin was a little paler again and she looked to be in pain.

"Trish, take our hands. You need to get out now" Amy commanded, holding her own hand out. Trish slowly grabbed us and started to climb up.

"Ahh!" She shouted, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body fell back into the water, sinking fast.

"Trish!" Jeff exclaimed, sprinting over to his fallen wife and jumping inside, bringing her to the surface. Trish's eyes were closed and there was blood coming out of her mouth, mixing with the water. Her skin was so pale.

"Mommy!" Nero and Elijah screamed at the same time, running towards their parents, but were quickly stopped by Matt and Jamie.

"Children, come inside now!" Gilbert exclaimed. All the children obediently rushed inside the villa as Jeff looked at his sleeping wife. Ruby grabbed the twins and jogged inside.

"Dad call a ambulance! Please!" Jeff begged his father as he passed Trish to his elder brother and quickly got out. The blonde was on the floor, soaking and blood kept coming from her mouth and nose. Jeff started doing CPR on his wife as Gilbert got to his phone.

"Hello? Yes, my Names Gilbert and my daughter-in-law just passed out and blood keeps coming from her mouth and nose. Jeff, does she have a pulse?" He asked his son as me and Amy were embraced by Matt and Jamie.

"Yes"

"She does. Please, send help quickly"

"There on their way Jeff"

~Nobody's POV~

~Hospital~

"Who's the family of Patricia Alice Hardy?" Jeff and Gilbert's heads snapped up.

"We are. How's my wife? Is she okay? Why'd she faint?" Jeff asked quickly, his heart sunk as the doctor looked at him solomly.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Hardy needs an abortion"

~Gilbert's POV~

"She, she needs a what?" I asked breathlessly.

"Mrs. Hardy needs an abortion. I'm sorry but her pregnancy is ectopic. Has she ever been pregnant before?" The doctor asked Jeff, but as i glanced to my son, tears in his eyes and skin pale, i knew he couldn't answer.

"Yes, she has. Once when she was having twin girls, and twice when she was carrying a boy. Trish has 4 children" I answered, the doctor looked stunned.

"Who's the youngest?"

"Her twin girls, why?"

"How old are these girls?" The doctor asked me, ignoring my question.

"Nine weeks, why?"

"Has she miscarried whilst her twins have been alive?"

"No. Why do you want to know this?"

"In ectopic pregnancies, the mother has usually miscarried between 1-2 weeks of conception in a past pregnancy. It seems this is not the case, but we really must get along with the abortion. May we have your or your son's permission?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah. You have my permission. I'm her father in law"

"Very well. I am truly sorry for you're loss Mr Hardy" He said, looking at Jeff, before leaving the room.

"Jeff" I whispered, sitting down next to my second eldest. I placed a arm over his braud shoulders and he looked at me. I hated what i saw in my sons emerald eyes. Gone was the sparkle of seeing his wife and children every day, now replaced with a dull scene of fear and dread, just like when my sister died from cancer when Jamie was just born.

"W-Why daddy? Why did this happen?" He whispered, tears starting to fall down his tanned cheeks.

"I don't know. I'm sorry son" I said sadly, he nodded and sniffed, resting his head on my chest, just like his own sons do to him. I felt tears stain my old, grey t shirt and his sobs start to rack his body. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his trembling shoulders, holding him close to me, just like i did to him when he was a boy.

"H-How am i g-going to tell h-her?" He sobbed. Oh god. My son has to tell his wife that she just had an ectopic pregnancy and the baby didn't live.

~Amy's POV~

"Oh my god" I whispered, my trembling hand putting my grey and black cell phone back on the wooden counter top. I looked at Matt, who was kneeling in front of me, Ruby standing a few feet away from me, Jamie and Kitty resting their bodies on the white door frame.

"What Ames? What happened?" Matt asked me, seeing tears start to cover my cheeks.

"T-Trisha had an ectopic pregnancy. The baby needed to be aborted"

"W-what?" Ruby whispered, shocked.

"Trish basically miscarried her baby" I looked at Kitty as she turned her head towards Jamie, face scrunched up. She miscarried when she was younger, she went through depression too. This must be making her have flashbacks,

"Look after you're cousin girls" I heard her whisper quietly, as a wisp of wind went through the large, open windows.

~Jeff's POV~

"Trish, please wake up baby" I whispered, holding my wife's hand softly as she slept. She went through the surgery, the baby is out now, down in the morgue. I held the baby for a minute or so, whispering how sorry i was to the baby, how i wanted nothing more for the baby to be back inside of her and to be able to live.

The baby was a baby girl. I had to name her, which was the hardest part of it all, it hurt that my children will never know their sister. I named her Madelyn Ariana-Grace Hardy. It was my Aunts name. At least Aunt Madelyn will take care of her, as well as Jamie's twin girls. At least i know, when i pass on, i'll see my baby girl.

"Mmm" She made a little noise, before her eye lids started to flicker and a hand went towards her stitches. She winced in pain and me and dad started to remove her arm from the sensitive area.

"J-Jeff" She whispered my name, as me and my father leaned fore ward. Trish's eyes slowly opened, i smiled at her faintly, she did the same.

"Hey" I whispered, stroking her cheek with my thumb, she closed her eyes for a beat and smiled faintly.

"What happened?" She whispered "Why does it hurt?" She whimpered, tears started to form in my eyes, making her frown.

"I'm sorry baby, but you had a ectopic pregnancy. The baby didn't make it" I whispered, tears burning my eye lids.

"W-what? No, no. I don't believe you. Don't lie to me" She whimpered.

"I'm not lying honey. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I said.

"No" She whimpered, tears spilling.

"I'll give you two some space" Dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder quickly, before leaving the room quietly.

Together, me and my wife cried for out fallen child.

~Jamie's POV~

"You think you'll be able to help her baby?" I asked Kitty as we got into bed for the night. Ruby and Gabriella were sleeping in their cots next to us. Trish's staying in the hospital, and Jeff's right there with her, so we're taking the twins and Matt and Amy were looking after the boys.

"What?" She asked, shaking a bottle of milk that Trish pumped before what happened.

"Trish. I mean, you've been through something like that, just like her. You think you'll be able to help her?" I asked.

"I don't know. I miscarried, she had an ectopic pregnancy. There's a difference between those two"

"I know, but there similar. Could you help her?"

"I'll try my best"

~2 Weeks Later~

~Trish's POV~

"Okay, honey. Normally women in you're situation need therapy sessions to overcome an ectopic pregnancy and the loss of the baby. We've given you're husband a few pamphlets about different therapy sessions all over the country, i understand this is hard, but everybody in you're family needs you to over come this. You're daughter will always be with you." The nurse said to me. I nodded.

"Do you want me to bring Jeffrey in?" She asked me.

"Yeah" I whispered, laying a hand on my abdomen, where Madelyn should be.

"Okay, Miss. I'll get him right away. It get's better Mrs. Hardy" She said, before leaving the room. I sighed, sniffling again. I started speaking to Madelyn, knowing she could hear me.

"Baby girl, i'm sorry i didn't know about you. I promise, i'll live every day for you, you're my fallen angel. I love you baby, and i know one day, we'll see each other again. I love you Madelyn, and i know baby, you're always with me" I spoke softly, feeling tears burn in my eyes again. I smiled as i felt a warm draft, that was my baby girl.

"Darlin' you okay?" I heard my husband ask, looking up, i saw Jeff, holding a dozen flowers in his arms. I smiled at him faintly, feeling the warm draft again.

"Yeah, i'm fine" I saw him come forwards and he kissed me softly, laying the flowers in my lap.

"I love you baby" I whispered after he pulled away.

"I love you too Darlin'" I smiled at him softly, he sat beside me on the bed and i rested my head on his shoulder.

"They'll look after her baby" He whispered, i looked at him.

"Nicole, Brianna and aunt Madelyn'll look after our baby. And one day, we'll see her again" He said, i sniffed and nodded.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, wanting to know where my other children were.

"The twins are at Kitty and Jamie's, and the boys are at Amy and Matt's. They've been taking care of them ever since you came in here" He answered me, kissing my head softly.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Hardy can leave after the discharge papers have been signed. Mrs. Hardy, would you like to have a bath or shower whilst the papers can be signed" A nurse spoke to us. I looked at her.

"I'll have a bath, but can Jeff help me?" I questioned "He can sign the papers afterwards" I finished.

"Yes, that's not a problem" the nurse left the room and we got up off the bed. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

After Jeff helped me with my bath, i got dressed whilst he signed my papers. I dressed in a casual outfit, but before I put my shirt on, there was a large, bright red scar around my abdomen, where hey took Madelyn out of me. I'll live for my baby.

"Ready to go?" I heard a nurse say. The same petite, Hispanic nurse with dark hair and eyes popped her head into my room, holding a silver wheelchair in her hands. I looked at Jeff, than at my packed duffel bag, then nodded. He nurse came foreward and I sat in the chair. Jeff put 3 bouquets of flowers into my lap, as well as a photo book of things to do with Madelyn, some little toys and a few other gifts my parents and siblings gave me.

I saw my husband lift my bag onto his shoulder and the nurse pushed my chair out of the hospital. Jeff sat me inside our silve and I gently pulled the seat belt over myself. I closed my eyes as the nurse wheeled the chair away and Jeff got into the drivers seat.

We talked casually, with me fiddling with a chain Jeff gave me as a present. Once we reached our house, Jeff helped me out the car and we walked slowly into the house. With his strong arm wrapped around my waist, he unlocked the door and gently helped me inside.

As i walked inside, i saw our large living room. I smiled slightly, fingering the golden fur of a bear i had in my hands. My husband gently put me on the couch and picked my feet up, laying me on the soft material.

"There you go. Do you need anything?" he asked me.

"Some iced tea and the girls" I answered immediately. Jeff chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be right back with them" he chuckled. True to his word, my amazing husband walked all the way up to Ruby and Gabriella's nursery and came all the way back, holding my eleven week old baby girls.

"There you go girls, how 'bout you give mommy a nice smile, to show how much you're missed her. We love you mommy" As if they understood their father, both of my girls smiled brightly. I chuckled, seeing Madelyn inside of them.

"Hey girls" I whispered, my throat dry from all the tears I've cried. Jeff gently placed Gabriella on my chest, and ruby on the little play mat.

"Jamie returned them this morning. Kitty would've came but she's helping her girls with a little pad gent there doing. Do you want to see them next week honey?" he asked me, i smiled and nodded. Maybe it'd be a good distraction for us.

"Okay, i'll tell them tonight. I'll be back with you're drink baby" I nodded and ran my fingers through my baby's blonde strands of hair. She smiled at me brightly, so i kissed her cheek and she giggled, gargling and babbling. I laughed, but soon felt tired.

After putting my baby next to her sister, i slowly closed my eyes and felt sleep take over.

The girl walked along the cold, snowy streets of New York. She kept her arms close to her chest and head close to her green coat clad shoulders. Her brown hair was covered in snowflakes and was messily damp and knotted. Her cheeks and nose were a little pink from the cold weather and she was still far away from her little house. Her normally tanned skin was now a pale white and she was all alone.

It was very late at night, and she was all alone. There were only a few street lamps on, along with a few shop markeeys. Her feet trudged against the watery snow. The only sound she could hear was her feet on the grey pavement and a gentle sound of a karaoke singer singing a country tune.

Suddenly, a set of footsteps met hers, they were loud, but sounded distant. They probably belonged to a larger person with heavy shoes. The girl turned around, but saw nobody standing behind her or on the same pavement as her. She turned around, walking a little faster. The footsteps behind her got faster too. She turned around again, breaking into a run, brown eyes wide with fear. She heard the footsteps get faster again, and she finally saw a large, black silhouette sunning towards her. The girl turned and sprinted away from the silhouette, until she saw a person putting a silver bag in their dark blue car.

"Help me! Please!" she begged the stranger. The stranger turned, laughed, and grabbed her roughly in his arms, as she screamed. The girl started to cry, kicking helplessly, screaming for help. The black silhouette caught up with them, and covered the girls mouth with a wet rag, soon the girl went limp in her attackers arms, and she was thrown into the blue car.

~Nobody's POV~

Trish convulsed, screaming loudly, jerking her out of her sleep. Her brown eyes wide and tears slipping. She looked down and saw she had been moved into her and Jeff's bedroom and felt a flush go over her body, she jerked herself out of Jeff's arms and ran into their bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet, pulling the seat upwards and she vomited harshly, whimpering as the fluids kept coming upwards.

How could this be caused by a nightmare?

~2 Days Later~

~Kitty's POV~

"Okay Jamie, i'll be home soon, we've just gotta finish up with the paperwork, then we'll be home. Yes, baby's fine, so's Elijah. Okay, bye, love you too." I said into the phone, getting up from my seat in the schooling hallway and walking near a office. I've decided to stop the children's home-schooling. I don't want them to be deprived of things that a school boy or girl should experience. I'm putting the children into a English speaking school. Paris is going to be in the same school as Nero, so we're making them get to know each other better, and the twins and Heidi are going to a elementary school. Paris is only two weeks younger than Nero, so there in the same schooling year.

I knocked on the door, with Elijah on my hip. Jeff and Ruby going to therapy today, Matt, Amy, Isabella and Zachary are visiting Amy's mom, so i volunteered to take care of Elijah for the day. Nero and Paris are with Gil, and Caspar, Melody and Heidi are with Anthony. The twins are with Trish's brother Caleb.

"Come in" I heard a female voice say. I opened the door and saw a woman sitting at her desk, typing away.

"Good Morning miss Bright" She smiled.

"Good morning" I smiled back, sitting with Elijah on my lap, being about an inch away from my abdomen, I've been really cautious about it since I've found out i'm pregnant again.

"My name's Missy Eliot, you're schooling enroller. Aww, who's this little cutie?" she asked, indicating Elijah, who giggled and started playing with my hair, babbling. I chucked.

"This is my nephew, Elijah" I introduced, he squealed and started babbling again. I laughed.

"So, i understand that you want to put you're children into a private school, instead of home schooling. Why is that?" Missy asked.

"I want them to have friends and experience things that little school children can experience" I answered as Elijah squirmed, i reached into my bag and pulled out a sippy cup, some cheese and crackers and a little toy for him to play with.

"Okay, what about the custody with their father?" she asked.

"That won't be a problem. The twins and Paris go to their father every other weekend, and Heidi goes to her father every weekend" I answered.

"Okay, what school will they be attending?" she asked me.

"A private kindergarten and pre-school in the area where we live. Sycamore elementary and Oakbrige pre-school"

"Is Heidi you're adopted child?" she suddenly asked me.

"Yes"

"Have you heard about the new custodial law?" she asked.

"No, what is it?"

"Since you've looked after Heidi for 2 years without her father in the picture, your the sole adopted parent, you're ex husband isn't on that list any more. Since Rachel McBird is only allowed 2 days with Heidi per year, and she isn't the adopted parent, Heidi's father is only allowed two days with her as well" the woman told me, intreging me.

"I don't want to keep her away from her father though" I answered, she sighed.

"You're keeping her from her birth mother though"

"Rachel gave her away when she was two days old, i didn't force her two" I answered through gritted teeth.

"I know, but you shouldn't be kept away from you're child though"

"I know. You're right. I just don't know what to do about it"

"If Rachel is informed about this, she might want a custody hearing concerning Heidi, or Anthony could want more time with her. You're best shot is to inform you're lawyers and have them act on it"

"Okay, i'll act on it then. Thanks, now back to the others, are they allowed to go to private school?" I asked.

"Yes, there names are on the system. There due to be enrolled in private schools next month. Good luck miss Bright" she said, standing us both up. I put Elijah's things in my bag and held him on my hip. I shook her hand and took the papers she had for me.

"Thank you Missy" I smiled, leaving the room with Elijah. He started babbling again as my heels clicked on the floor. Armando, my temporary security guard, walked behind us as i lead Elijah out of the building. He was babbling away, making us smile.

"Where mama and dada?" He asked me, twirling my hair in his fingers. I smiled sadly.

"They've gone to a special person Kiddo, so it's just you and me. How bout some ice cream then?" I asked, feeling a small craving for sugar hit me. He squealed and nodded. I laughed as we walked out to the black sports car.

As i drove, Missy's words stuck in my head. What if Rachel wants custody of Heidi? What if Anthony wants more time with her? I quickly shook it off though. Heidi's my child. No one else's. I raised her when her biological parents left.

No one will take my children away. If they want more time, there going to have to fight me for it.

Nobody's taking my child.

I want my child to stay with me.

My child is staying with me.

~Jeff's POV~

"So, Mr Hardy, will you and you're wife be conceiving again?" The male psychiatrist asked me.

"I don't know. We already have four children, so it's a house full already. But i don't want Trish to be scared of conceiving, if it happens again, great, if not, we already have four beautiful angels, and one up in the sky"

"Okay. Would you have preferred it if you're wife came to therapy today?" He asked.

"Honestly, yes. But she's been really sick ever since coming home. I don't know what it is" I looked down.

"Maybe all she needs is a little love from her husband, children and family Darling" Mother said to me, placing a gentle hand under my chin and forcing our eyes to connect.

"Maybe your mother's right Jeffrey. Maybe she just needs to feel like a woman again. Maybe not conceive as it's still extremely early days, but have romantic nights out, family dinners, family days out, that kind of stuff" The man said to me, i nodded, understanding.

"Well that's what well set up for tomorrow night. Family dinner. I'm sure Kitty can book a large place for us" She said, my smile dropped a little. Kitty miscarried my first two nieces when she was 17, which was almost like what happened to Trish.

"Are you sure this won't bring up bad memories for her mother? I mean with the miscarriage a few years ago"

"Not at all. It'll give her and Trish a time to bond. So what d'you say? Dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah mother. Dinner tomorrow" I just wish Madelyn was there to join us.

I just want my child back.

~Trish's POV~

~90 minutes later~

"Trish? Baby, i'm home" Jeff's voice called from the living room. I just looked towards the scenery, knees up to my chest and sitting on the windowsill. My nightmares won't stop. This is only when i find peace, loosing myself within our stunning home. I just need to forget those horrible, painful flashbacks of that dream. the fear in the young girl's eyes, the screams, the men grabbing her. It's all too much. I can't tell Jeff. It'll worry him even more than is necessary. Ever since we lost Madelyn, he keeps a constant eye on me. It makes me love him even more, but sometimes i need space, especially after the nightmares.

I fell like i'm pushing him away, and i hate myself for it, but when i grieve, i just want to be alone. Talk to nobody, and loose myself for a while.

And sadly, this was no exception.

I know Jeff won't leave me though. He acts different too, but only a slight bit. We have to put on a happy face for the children, they don't understand what's going on. Sometimes, i feel like that's for the best.

Suddenly, i heard Jeff's voice talking to me.

"Hey Darlin', there was something for you on the doorstep. You okay?" He asked me, looking over, i saw Jeff in the room, holding a middle sized brown package.

"Yeah, i'm fine" I whispered, walking up to him. I kissed him softly and pulled back after a moment.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything" He said, and left the room.

I sat on our bed and started to open the box, smiling as i heard Nero giggling happily. My smile quickly turned into a frown as i saw black in the box. Nobody hardly ever wears black in this country, it's way too hot for that. It's strange, it kinda looks like a jacket a man was wearing in my dream. I reached in the box and pulled it out. I screamed.

It was the jacket the man wore in my dream.

Tears filled my eyes and i started hyperventilating. I heard the door slam open and soon, i found myself in Jeff's strong embrace, i cried into his chest.

"What happened?!" He asked, alarmed to see me in this state.

"T-the jacket! It's the same!" I cried.

"The same as what?!" He asked, confused.

"The one in my dream!" I cried, sobbing harshly.

"Shh, shh. It's okay honey" He cooed in my ear, still confused.

"No! It's not okay Jeff! I'm going crazy!" I shouted.

"No your not honey. Your perfectly sane. Let's get you into bed, okay?" I fell limp in his arms, drained. He easily picked me up and put me in our bed, taking the box away, as well as the haunting jacket.

"I'm taking the kids to mom and dad's for the night. Try to get some sleep sweat heart" He kissed my cheek softly and left the room. I closed my eyes, hoping to make the bad dream go far away.

~Dream~

The girl opened her eyes after what seemed like hours. Her head hurt like hell as well as her body. As the girl sat up, she took in her surroundings.

A cold, dark room, a small window covered in bars, a white door leading to another room; a bathroom probably; there was a cell type area in the far corner, as well as a staircase leading to another door. The small window and star case gave her the knowledge that she was in a basement. She'd been kidnapped.

The girl was cold, only now did she realise that she was stripped down to her blue lace bra and panties. She was laying on a mattress with a dirty pale pink sheet over it. There was a matching pillow and a dark blue blanket was across from her.

Where the hell was she?

"So, i see sleeping beauty is finally awake" She heard a voice say, snapping her head to the left, she saw a man standing together.

"Where the hell am i? Who the f*ck are you? Why the f*ck have you taken me?" She shouted at them.

"Sorry, i can't tell you where you are. My names Nichaolas, and as for taking you, i have to please my princess, don't i?" He taunted. So this Nicholas guy kidnapped her for his daughter's own sick pleasure. He came towards her and the girl backed up like a frightened animal. She made it to a damp stone wall, covered in thick black paint, and Nicholas kneeled in front of her.

"Ah, Mary will be pleased that i've got you now, she's wanted you for a while now but you've always been so cought up with that boy. But not any more" He said, pulling out a pair of silver handcuffs and something silver out of his pocket.

"What the hell is That for?!" She asked loudly.

"Just a precaution sweet heart " He said, placing the hand cuffs on the floor and slipping the silver thing onto his knuckles. Her eyes widened and she tried to back away even more. It didn't work.

Suddenly, he balled his hand up into a fist and raised it high in the air.

The girl fell to the floor, motionless, as he punched her temple. He chuckled and dragged her over to a nearby radiator and cuffed her hands to the bars.

"There you go, my love. This dream will be over soon. It'll be a nightmare soon"

~4 Weeks Later~

~Kitty's POV~

"I'm glad that you've became closer to Trish since the miscarriage baby" Jamie said to me as i slowly stroked Paris' hair as we watched TV.

"Me too. I just wish we didn't have to become closer because we both miscarried, even though she didn't technically miscarry" I sighed. I smiled slightly, leaning my head on his shoulder as i heard Melody and Heidi talking and giggling. Paris shifted on my lap, looking down, i saw her eyes closed, dark brown hair sprawled out across my right leg and her golden bear held by her blue pj-clad arms. I smiled slightly and placed a gentle arm around her hip. I looked down at the ring Jamie got me when he found out i was pregnant and smiled slightly.

"How did i get so lucky to find you?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I feel the same about you" I kissed him softly and smiled.

"Let me take her to bed, she's tired" He said to me whilst he stood from the couch, i nodded and layed down and watched as he picked my daughter up bridal style and walked over towards the stairs.

I smiled softly and pulled a red comforter over my body. I layed a gentle hand on my abdomen and smiled gently at the thought of my unborn child. I wouldn't care what gender it is, but i really do want a boy. Since I've already gave him three girls and one boy, i really want him to have a son. I want what happened my dream to be a reality.

~Jamie's POV~

As i placed Paris in her bed, i couldn't help but notice her beauty. Her dark hair was so much like the woman i fell in love with's. Her natural olive skin made her look tanned and skinny body made this little girl one of the most beautiful little girls in the world.

"Goodnight Princess. Papa loves you" I layed her in the bed, covered her with the duvet and placed her golden bear in her arms.

"Mmm. I love you too Daddy" She murmured, falling asleep again. I was frozen in my spot. We've tried so hard to make her know me as 'papa' and not 'daddy'. I just kissed her forehead again and walked out, turning on the night light and leaving the door open a little.

I walked into Heidi and Melody's room and saw them in their beds, talking quietly.

"Girls, time to go to sleep now. It's really late" I whispered, turning on a lamp on the right side of the room.

"But Papa" Melody wined.

"No iffs, no buts. Time to sleep"

"Okay Papa" Heidi said, turning over in her bed and closing her eyes. Alexis jumped on Heidi's bed and layed down. I smiled.

"Goodnight you two. I love you"

"Love you too Papa" Melody yawned, closing her eyes again.

I smiled and kissed them on the forehead, leaving the room quietly. I opened Caspar's door and found him sound asleep, holding a script to his chest and a night light on in the corner.

"Sweet dreams buddy" I whispered to him, covering him with the blanket. I left the room and want back towards the living room, seeing Kitty sleeping on the material. I chuckled and went over to the couch, picked her up and walked over to the bedroom, softly laying her down on the bed.

"Goodnight babies"

~Trish's POV~

~The Next Day~

"Thanks for coming with me today Kitty" I told my future sister in law as we exited the car.

"No problem, with the kids in school now, i got nothin' better to do" I heard her say to me as she got Gabriella out of her car seat and she placed her on her hip.

"What about the new movie?" I asked, meaning the movie she was supposed to sing the soundtrack for.

"Eh, should be done within four weeks. Only about twelve songs, we've written them all and sang half of them, so it's not really a big deal"

"Kitty! How are you?" A voice asked, but her security guard kept them away.

"Who are you with?" Another one asked. Paparazzi.

"Why are you at therapy?"

"What movie?"

"Damn, how d'you deal with this?" I asked, indicating the paparazzi asking questions to us.

"Just answer some of them, ignore most of them" She simply said, walking into the therapy clinic swiftly, only speaking to them a few times.

"Now that that's out of the way. Remember back to when we were all chilling at the pool, just before i lost Madelyn?" I asked her. It didn't hurt talking about her any more, just a little pain in my heart. That's what therapy does. But i have more things than that to worry about than grieving my daughter. I have to make myself not go crazy with these nightmares.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I gave you the pregnancy test" I quietly said to her.

"Yeah" She said, looking a little paler than usual.

"Was it positive?" I asked.

"Patricia Hardy, Dr. Jacobs will see you now" The receptionist spoke out. I inwardly groaned. I wanted to hear her answer.

"You go in. I'll stay out here with these two" She quickly said, putting Ruby on her lap and sitting her there.

"Mrs. Hardy. You have to go in now" The irritating receptionist said again, i nodded and left the room.

"Patricia?" My therapist, Michael Jacobs asked.

"Yeah, it's me"

"So Patricia, you're husband Jeffrey tells me you've been having some night terrors. Would you like to speak about them?"

~Kitty's POV~

"What am i gonna do kiddo?" I asked Ruby as Gabriella crawled on the seat bedside us. "See, something bad happened to mommy, what makes baby talk hard for us, how am i gonna tell everyone i'm pregnant?"

~Nobody's POV~

The woman sat on the bathroom floor, holding a piece of plastic in her hands. Please be negative, Please be negative. She thought over and over again, until the plastic beeped, signalling that it was done. She turned it over.

$h!it. I'm pregnant.

~Kitty's POV~

~2 Days Later~

"So, are we gonna tell everybody tonight, Darlin'?" Jamie asked me as i got out of the shower, only in a towel.

"I guess so. Trish and Jeff don't seem to be in the depths of hell any more, and they work well with the girls, so i think it's time" I answered. I walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes and underwear.

"Sweet. You know, Amy's been acting a little stranger than usual" He remarked.

"I know. It's probably with the stress of her work and with what's going on with Trish and Jeff" I answered, pulling on the purple bra and panties and looking at my outfit. A white lace and green dip hem dress with some white lace peep toe boots and a green clutch.

"Are you going to get ready?" I asked him as i contemplated what i was going to do with my hair and make up.

"Oh, yeah. Sure" He stuttered, walking into the ensuete.

I pulled on some grey sweats and a black tank top, hiding my baby bump and walking into the spare bedroom which was the children's den.

"Hey guys. How was school?" I asked my four children.

"Good mama. I met a girl, Alexandria, we're friends now. Plus i got 50/50 on my spelling test" Melody said, finishing her maths homework.

"I got 3 home runs when we played baseball, momma" Caspar said, reading a book.

"Me and Melody got four stickers in class for being good mommy" Heidi said, doing some spelling homework.

"Oscar and me played with the same ball, mama. We didn't fight or nothin'" Paris slurred, words misspoken and jumbled up.

"That's great you four. When's the homework due in?" I asked.

"Monday, mama. Why?" Melody asked me.

"We're going to have dinner with grampa Gil, Grandma Ruby, Uncle Jeff and Matt, as well as Auntie Trish and Amy too. You're cousins will be there too" I said.

"Yay mama!" Paris squealed.

"Momma, how come we don't see Auntie Annabeth, Uncle Kevin and Uncle Charlie, Auntie Amelia, Auntie Marie or Uncle Ben as much as we used too?" Caspar asked.

"We don't see Harriet, Felix nor Grandpa David any more either" Melody pointed out, agreeing with her twin.

"Well your in luck because all of them, plus Auntie Esme are coming to dinner as well"

"Awesome!" Caspar cheered. I laughed

"You all need to dress fancy, okay. This is important to mommy, and i have something important to tell you all at dinner" I hinted.

"Okay mama" Melody said, walking out with her sisters and twin. I walked back to my room and proceeded to change into my outfit. I did my hair, make up and nails. Jamie had gotten dressed too. He wore a pair of dress pants, a white button down and a blazer. He looked hot.

We must have been in the room for a while as when i walked out, Heidi, Melody and Paris were all dressed and ready. Caspar came down a few minutes later.

A hour later, we were at a sunning restaurant Jamie had picked out. All of Jamie's family were here. Gilbert, Ruby, Matt, Jeff, Trish, Amy, Nero, Elijah, Ruby, Gabriella, Zachary and Isabella. All of mine were here as well. Olivia, Ben, Felix, Harriet, Annabeth, Charlie, Kevin, David, Amelia, Andrew, Leo, Esme, Marie, Avril and Ian. Everyone was here except Anthony, which was just perfectly fine with me. Well, except my mother and father's side of the family as they live in the UK and it's too far for them to travel. I hardly know my father's side of the family too.

"Kitty!" My brother exclaimed, rushing towards me and embracing me in a big hug.

"You've gotten so big!" I smiled, hugging my brother back.

"I missed you so much" He muttered.

"Me too, lil' bro. Me too"

"How's the godparents?" I asked.

"They're great. My godmother just got her own floral business, she does weddings and stuff like that. My godfather just got a promotion at work, we just moved into a bigger house because of it. He works as a entrepreneur. It's wicked seeing the things he comes home with for us" He smiled. I'm glad he's happy with them. With me, he couldn't have had a normal life. With them, he could.

"How's school going?" I asked, happy to see him doing well.

"Really good. Just about to go into year nine in September, then i choose what i want to do for my GCSE's the following year" He explained.

"I know Leo, i was raised in the UK" I giggled, he made a 'o' shape with his mouth, nodding in understanding.

"Could everybody take their seats please? Dinner is ready to be served!" A short, male maître d asked. We all took to our seats as the starter came to us.

~30 Minutes Later~

It's two minutes before the after-dinner speeches. I'm so nervous. Tonight's the night i have to tell my family and friends that i'm pregnant with my 5 th child, with Jamie's 1 st living child.

Just as i finished my main course and the desert was brought out, my heart was pounding against my chest, a flutter alive where my baby was. My hands were practically trembling as Jamie held them tightly. The maître d, Scott, was announcing that me and Jamie had an announcement to make. I felt like i was going to be sick, my stomach rolling in my body, butterflies fluttering in abdomen. But Marie always said that nerves were 'butterflies with knives, cutting up my insides'. I knew my skin was going paler and paler by the minute. I'm so scared. What if they disown me? Disown us? What if they don't accept this baby, seeing as though Jamie had gotten me pregnant before, and he got me pregnant again.

What's going to happen to us?

"Everybody, miss Kitty Bright and Mr Jamie Hardy have something very important to say to us, so Kitty, Jamie, the floor is yours" Scott addressed the room. Me and Jamie stood from where we sat and Jamie started to talk, my palm shaking in his.

"Everybody, the announcement we have to make is..." Jamie started, before i took over.

"I'm pregnant" I said the words, but i wasn't the only one that had said the words. I looked to my right and saw Amy standing up, next to Matt. She looked as shocked as anyone that we both said the words.

Both me, and Amy, are pregnant.

~ Kitty's POV ~

I sat at home, trembling from shock and tears streaming down my face. Not only am i pregnant, but so is Amy. My grandparents came into the room just as i said i was pregnant, i saw the pain and anger in grampa's eyes. He was so angry at me and Jamie, but grandma quickly calmed him down, making him see the love me and Jamie shared. The rest of my family was pretty disappointed, but they too quickly came around. Everybody's still a little disappointed in me, but are exited for the baby at the same time.

It was pretty different for Jamie's family, there all so happy and exited for us both. What surprised me the most is that nor Trish or Jeff was upset with the news. Trish didn't feel left out or sad, she was happy for us both. Jeff's happy for his brothers as well, but they already have the baby's of the family, and ever since what happened with Madelyn, they don't want another child right now. It'll be years before they even think about having a child, i can tell. Hell, it took me two years to get over Nicole and Brianna and have the twins, so i understand Trish doesn't want to conceive right now. They just put on smiles for it, but i don't know if they were real or fake.

I just can't believe that my family was disappointed in me for conceiving again. I just hope they don't turn again and not want this child when it's born.

Just as i stopped trembling and the tears stopped, my phone buzzed. I took it out of my sweater pocket and looked. It was an e-mail from my lawyers.

Dear Miss Katrianah Bright,

It has been brought to mine and Amanda's attention that your ex-husband, Anthony Connor Pierce, has requested 50/50 custody for a Mr Caspar Michael Pierce, Miss Melody Anastasia Pierce, Miss Heidi Sienna Pierce and Miss Paris Jessica-Marie Pierce. It has also been requested that Miss Heidi Sienna Pierce's biological mother, Rachel Audrienne Daniels, has requested one day per month with her biological daughter.

We have made a court-prevention request towards Mr Pierce and Miss Daniels, yet it was declined by both parties. They will only accept a 2 hour oral request by you in person, yet they will only consider it. Both parties have made a request to go to the high courts in London.

That request has been granted by the high courts for June 12 Th at the London High courts at 1 PM. Miss Heidi Sienna's presence is necessary for this court hearing, however Mr Caspar Michael's, Miss Melody Anastasia's and Miss Paris Jessica-Marie's presence is unnecessary.

We strongly believe that you can stop us all from going to court if you and you're adopted daughter go to Somerset, England on June 11 Th to try and organise a agreement with Mr. Pierce and Miss Daniels.

Me and Amanda strongly hope that this works, and you agree to these terms and fight for custody of your children.

Mr Daniel Jackson.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I knew Anthony would do this sooner or later, but i had no idea that after eight years Rachel would want to see Heidi. It doesn't surprise me in the least that this is happening again. David and Amanda warned me he'd do this. I just wish it wasn't now.

~Jeff's POV~

"Are you sure you're al right about this Darlin?," I asked my wife as we ate dinner.

"About what?," she asked me quietly.

"About Kitty and Amy, and Madelyn," I answered.

"Oh," she said "Umm, it's al right. As much as i want Madelyn back, i don't want to be pregnant again any time soon," she finished.

"Why?,"

"I'm afraid it's going to happen again," she whispered, eyes hurt and suddenly red rimmed. My beautiful bride had always been happy, bubbly and excitable, now she was sad, and constantly had a dread-like look in her eyes. She's so different, yet the same.

"Oh honey," I said, wrapping my arms around her as she sobbed onto my shoulder. "It's al right," I tried to comfort her, but i felt the exact same way.

We try to not act like this in front of our family, but when the kids are sleeping, and we're alone, we break to pieces.

~Trish's POV~

After me and my husband continued to grieve for our daughter, we were in bed, trying to sleep. But we were just holding each other tightly, not daring to let go. He's all I've got now, except for the children. Only he, and Kitty and Jamie, know what this is like. More Jeff then the happy couple. She just miscarried, i had an ectopic pregnancy. It's all i can think about, everybody think's we're handling it just fine, but i need him now more than ever.

~Dream~

"Selena, time for some dinner" The girl's brown eyes slowly opened. Her body was racked with pain, every breath hurt. Blood and bruises covered her normally tanned, now pale skin. She hated the man named Nicholas. She hated him calling her Selena. It wasn't ever her real name, it was just a stage name.

He kept talking about a 'Mary' and how she was going to be pleased about what he had done for her. The girl only knew one person named 'Mary', her manager. She didn't really need a manager, but Mary was her neighbours daughter, and wanted to be a manager since she was a little girl. When she started singing in little bars to keep her college tuition coming in, her mother made her hire the girl.

Nicholas walked close to her, kneeling in front of the girl laying on the pink mattress cover and blue blanket. He held a white, thick China plate in his hands, as well as a knife and fork, along with a glass with a dark, fizzy liquid in it. He placed the things in the floor in front of her and softly grabbed her shin, making the limp girl look at him.

"You've got to eat, Selena" He said. With his free hand, he grabbed the fork and filled it with mashed potato. He opened her mouth and forced the food down her throat. The girl somehow managed not to gag on the food, just layed there, motionless. The brown eyed girl didn't put up a fight. She'd done that yesterday and there was a hell of a beating in store for her if she disobeyed him. She stared into his eyes, trying to figure out why he'd taken her, and why wouldn't he let her go.

Before the blonde knew it, she food had been forced into her system, and the glass was being brought up to her lips. She was going to drown if she didn't move. The girl finally shook her head and tried to pull away from Nicholas.

"Ah, ah, ah. No moving. You need to drink, Selena. You need to conserve your strength, Ms. Gold. Especially for later" He giggled menacingly. What the f*ck was wrong with this dude?!

He roughly grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open, pouring the sugary dark liquid into her mouth. The girl gagged and choked, coughing loudly and desperately. Once the liquid was gone, she was thrown to the floor and he started to restrain her ankles and wrists.

No.

"No! No! No!," she screamed, struggling rapidly, suddenly willing to go though the punishment if it meant hurting him.

"Shut up you beautiful b!tch!," he screamed louder, punching her head rapidly, in an attempt to weaken his prisoner. It didn't work, only made her head hurt. Before he restrained her ankles, he ripped her blue lace panties from her womanhood and threw them across the room, before restraining her ankles and starting to undo his belt.

No.

Before she knew it, he was snaked, and thrusting his member into her rapidly. She screamed and begged for it to stop, tears coming out of her eyes and blood coming out of her womanhood. He slowed his thrusts when he reached his limit and caressed his face with a blood-soaked hand.

"Selena, oh, beautiful Selena"

~Jeff's POV~

~The Next Morning~

"Honey?," I called into the early morning sunshine as i awoke. As usual now, the space beside me was empty, a indentation still present of where she was laying a while ago. I heard some strange noises coming from the bathroom, so i got up to see what it was. What i saw broke my heart.

Trish was laying in front of the toilet, her head inside the bowl, vomiting profusely. She was sweating and trembling, skin so pale and tender. My heart cracked as i saw more tears sliding down her face and she vomited again, she was trembling so much that it looked like she'd break in half.

"Baby," I cooed, going over to her and holding her sweat-laden hair back as best as i could, she started sobbing, adding to the vomiting. I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her and stop the tears.

Finally, the vomiting subsided and she started dry-heaving into the toilet, until she fell into my arms, limp, pale and sobbing. I cooed soft nothings into her ear, trying to make her smile. I gently massaged her back and stomach, being careful of the scar there as i saw blood start to form on her sleeping pants.

Eventually, she stopped crying and just let me hold her, until i broke the silence. "Baby," I started as she looked into my eyes "Let's get you a hot bath okay, maybe you'll feel better after i take the kids to school, al right?," I asked her, she sniffed and let me help her up. I scooped her up into my arms and layed her down on the bed.

I quickly ran my wife a hot bubble bath and when that water was hot enough, i stopped the stream of clear liquid and went over to Trish, she was still laying in the position i left her in, having only moved her head and was staring out into the scenery. It was a little alarming, seeing as though I'd left her only around twenty minutes ago.

"Baby?," I asked, cautiously. She didn't even look at me, didn't even blink. "Trish," I said her name, hoping she'd respond, but she seemed lost in thought. I sat down next to her head and she finally looked in my eyes. I managed a half-crooked smile for her and she did the same.

When i finally had her in the bath, she relaxed somewhat. I left her in the room briefly, just to get the children ready for pre-school and day care.

"Dada?," Nero asked me as i walked into the room. His emerald eyes were half lidded and sparkled in the sunlight. He looked at me, dressed down in a pair of blue wash jeans, a white wife beater and a pair of white trainers, along with a denim style cap.

"Yeah, Buddy?," I asked, getting him out of his little bed.

"Why you and mama sad now?," he asked, innocently. I inwardly sighed.

"Because something bad happened to me and mommy, buddy," I tried to explain to him. He nodded and let me pick him up. I cradled him as he placed his head on my chest and started sucking on his left thumb. I chuckled and placed him in front of his little closet.

"Why don't you pick out some clothes, little man, and then we'll get you some food, al right?," I asked him, opening up his closet.

"Okay, Daddy," he stated, and started rummaging through some clothes. I smiled and went over to wake Elijah.

"Eli, Eli. Time to get up," I whispered in my son's ear as i entered his room. He was sleeping so peacefully that i just didn't want to wake him, even though i had to.

"No dada," He groaned, rolling over into the blanket "Me sleep," he groaned, words slurred and misspoken. I chuckled and gently sat him up. He lazily placed his head on my arm and closed his eyes.

"No more sleep, buddy. You have to go to day care," I chuckled and picked him up with ease. I took him into the bathroom across the hall and proceeded to quickly bathe my son and place an outfit on his tired little body. "Why don't we get you something to eat, baby,?" I asked him. He lazily nodded and yawned. We walked over to the kitchen, where Nero was looking in the lowest cupboard for some food.

"Daddy, where's the food?," he asked me as i placed Elijah in his high chair.

"The food's coming, little man," I chuckled, placing him in his seat. I quickly made my two sons some oatmeal and placed it in front of them, in their little bowls.

"Yay!," They cheered, quickly starting to eat the warm breakfast. I chuckled and poured some orange juice into two sippy cups and left them to eat.

Next i got Ruby And Gabriella dressed, fed and into their car seats, the elder two following. I dropped Nero and Elijah at there daycare building, Paris was there as well. Twenty minutes later, the girls were at their own daycare and thirty minutes later i was back home.

Trish was finally up and out of the bath, she was just laying on the couch, watching television. She half-smiled at me and i walked over to her, kneeling close and we kissed for a few moments.

"Feelin' any better?," I enquired, standing up and placing her legs over my lap.

"A little, i took some pills a while ago, so most of the bleeding's stopped now." she quietly told me.

"Good," I said, kissing her head.

"Why don't we do a few laps of the garden?," she suddenly asked "I wanna get fit again," she finished. I nodded.

"Al right , little lady," I started, getting off the couch "Let's do it," I smiled.

We barely had done one lap, before my wife was on the ground. She was crying and screaming in agony. I have no idea what to do.

"Baby! Baby, what hurts?," I questioned, kneeling next to her.

"M-My stomach!," she cried, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Here?!," I asked, pressing slightly on the area just below her breasts.

"N-No. Lower," I moved my hands lower and lower, until i found the place that was causing her pain. It was just about an inch above her waistband of the leggings.

"Baby, just take deep breaths and try to relax for me, okay,?" I asked, trying to help her, she nodded and did what i said, but it didn't seem to have a affect though. "Honey, i'm just gonna roll down the waistband, okay?," I asked, doing so. What i saw alarmed me.

There was a large, hard lump on her abdomen, and blood started covering her underwear and leggings.

"Trish i'm gonna take you to the hospital, okay?," I asked, picking her up into my arms and running out towards our car. She was sobbing, crying and streaming hysterically, which was breaking my heart. But all i could do was take her to the hospital.

She cried all the way there, but i kept a hold of myself and made it there in record time. I left the car first and rushed to open her's.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay baby. Darlin', you'll be fine," I tried to reassure her, but she kept crying. I placed my hands on her perfect waist as we entered the hospital, she wiped at her eyes as we saw paparazzi. Great, they knew Kitty, so they know us. I rushed her inside and she was immediately taken onto a stretcher. They ran with her in loads of corridors, but she kept a tight hold on my hand to i couldn't leave her.

Please God, Don't Let Her Leave Me.

~The Next Day~

~Kitty's POV~

I woke up, hearing my phone blaring sounds. I groaned and placed a hand on my bump and let my eyes flutter open. My phone was blaring beeping, shining a bright white light into the dark room. I yawned, sitting up and pulling my glasses on. I ran a hand through my messy brunette locks and pulled my phone off the charger, looking at it.

Braking News! Kitty Bright's future sister-in-law goes to hospital.

Star's future sister get's admitted.

Kitty Bright might not be become a aunt.

Blonde friend of Kitty Bright goes to hospital.

Kitty's blonde friend might be miscarrying.

Headline News! Kitty Bright's future sister-in-law faces serious medical problem.

Medical Issues for Kitty Bright's future sister-in-law.

Kitty Bright's friend faces medical problem.

I blinked in surprise as i read title after title, all basically saying the same thing about me. Blonde friend? Future sister-in-law? Hospital? They must mean Trish. Trish's in hospital?!

"No. No. They must've gotten this wrong. They get things wrong all the time" I tried to convince myself that they were wrong, until i saw the pictures. Trish and Jeff were rushing into the hospital, Jeff looking worried, near tears and frustrated. Trish was crying, with one hand over her face, with blood covering the inside of her leggings, dripping down to the floor.

"Jamie," I whispered, shaking my fiancée out of his sleep.

"What?." he groaned, cuddling up to his pillow, closing his emerald blue eyes.

"Wake up, now." I said, getting up from bed and quickly pulling a outfit on.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?." he asked, awake.

"The baby's fine. Trish isn't." I stated, calling the children's nanny to take care of them.

"Yes, hi Katie. It's Kitty. It's 6 AM. I need you to come over now. No, the kids are fine. It's my sister-in-law. She's in the hospital and we need to go, we can't take the kids. Okay, thank's so much Katie. You just need to get them up and ready, and take them to , thanks. Bye" I said, hanging up the phone and throwing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt at him.

"What do you mean, Trish's in hospital?," he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"How much more obvious can i make it?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air "We need to leave now!" I cried, rushing out of the room, Jamie following behind me. After quickly swallowing down my prenatal vitamins and grabbing a vitamin water, me and Jamie were in our black sports car. I felt a few tears start to slip. I didn't know if it was with the hormones or with Trish's situation, maybe a bit of both.

"Baby, you need to calm down, this isn't good for the baby." Jamie said, noticing my emotional state. I just rolled my eyes and sipped my water, trying to calm the little one inside me.

We didn't speak on the way to the hospital, just sat in silence until we arrived at the building where they gave, saved and ended life.

"Can i help you?" the male receptionist asked as we entered.

"Yes. What room is Patricia Hardy in?" Jamie asked.

"She's currently being prepared for surgery. What relation are you to the patient?" he asked us.

"She's our sister. What's wrong with her?" Jamie asked again.

"Since she had her ectopic pregnancy, Mrs. Hardy has sustained a cyst on her left ovary. Combined with grieving, and her night terrors, the cyst ruptured, which caused the bleeding. Her husband, Jeffrey, is in room 812 if you'd like to see him" he finished. I took a shaky breath out and pinched the bridge of my nose, nodding my head.

"Let's go," Jamie quietly ordered, taking my hand and leading me up towards the elevator. I got in before him and pressed the number '8' on the control pad. We stood in silence until we reached the eighth floor. It didn't take us long to find Jeff, sitting in an empty room. He motioned for us to go inside, which we did. I hugged my future brother-in-law and sat a few feet away from him, on the couch. Jamie stood next to his older brother.

"How did you deal with it?," Jeff suddenly asked me.

"Deal with what?," I asked.

"Loosing your two girls. How did you get over it?." He asked, i sighed.

"I'm still not over it Jeff. A person can never just get over something as traumatic as that. There's not a day that goes bye where i don't think about Nicole and Brianna. There's not a day goes bye that i don't wish they were here. What helped me move on from their passing, and help me move foreward, was just before i left that town, i buried them in England, in front of my mother and father. That gave me closure for their passing, and gave me the strength to move on, but not to forget about them. I went through depression, yes. But that doesn't mean other people have to. Take it from someone who knows, move on but don't forget" I tried to explain to him.

"What about therapy? We go there every other day, doesn't that help at all?," He questioned, looking like a lost little boy.

"Therapy helped also, back in the US. It took alot of it, on-line was the best, as it gave me alot more tools than just regular therapy. But nothing was more fulfilling than knowing they were in a better place, with my relatives. What i think you need to do is," I paused, letting my words sink in for a moment, before kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in mine "Bury you're daughter in some place where you have a special place in you're hearts for. Hell, i don't even know who the father was to my girls. Jamie, or Nicholas" I swallowed, bile rising in my stomach at the mention of my kidnappers name "But even so, i have a feeling in my heart that they were you're brothers' children. That also gave me closure. Continue the therapy, yes, that'll start to help in a while, but have something to remember her bye, a song, a tattoo, a necklace, a toy. Anything like that, which is why, i think, you got Trish the necklace." I stopped again, seeing his eyes higher into mine. "That gives her some sort of closure, but what about you?" I asked.

"I dunno. I'll maybe write a song or somethin'" He mumbled. I nodded.

"Good, that's what i did. The thing i'm trying to say here Jeff, is move on, but don't forget"

~Gilbert's POV~

~2 Days Later~

"You'll be great Trisha, better than ever," Trish's brother Caleb said to her, stroking his sister's hand. I bit my lip. Did he have any idea how stupid he just sounded? This wasn't a surgery after a car accident! It was a surgery for an ovarian cyst! Which was caused by her having to abort her unborn daughter! She won't be better than ever!

"Yeah, and once you're better, you can take care of you're babies again," his wife, Melissa, said. They meant me and Ruby taking care of Nero, Elijah, Ruby and Gabriella until Trish and Jeff learn to cope without Madelyn, and until Trish's nightmares stop.

"I'm so glad you guys came," she whispered softly, the anaesthetic still tiring her out. I looked from Trish, to Jeff, to Caleb, then to Trish's sisters Holly and Charlotte.

"Hey, you're our sister, screw everything else. We love you," Holly said, sitting next to her sister and taking her hand. I smiled a little, before looking at little Elijah, who was staring at me with his bright, ocean green eyes.

"Hey kiddo," I said, tickling him under his chin. He scrunched up his face and leaned his body into my abdomen. I adjusted his position on my lap and chuckled at his cuteness.

"Gil, maybe you should get him back home. He looks tired" Trish whispered. Looking down, i saw his eyes closed and his head on my stomach.

"He's not the only one T, maybe you should get some sleep too and we'll come back in a few hours," Caleb said. I nodded and picked my grandson up into my arms, standing.

"Jeffrey," I started. My son looked at me "Would you like to come with us? I'm sure you're mother would like a hand with the twins, plus you haven't slept in days" I said, seeing dark circles underneath his emerald eyes.

"No, i'll stay dad," he refused.

"Jeff. Go. You're no use to me sleeping on your feet. Go back to you're parents house. You can come back later," Trish whispered to him.

"Al right. I'll be back later. I love you," Jeff said, standing and kissing his wife on the lips, then the forehead.

"Love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes. I chuckled and lead my son out of the room, Trish's family followed a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry this happened Jeff. I wish we helped sooner," Charlotte apologised once we left the room.

"It's al right, Charlotte. It's just one of those things, right?," Jeff managed to half-smile a little for his sister in law.

"Right, just one of those things," Holly agreed, helping her sister a little. Charlotte looked a little choked up, so i guess she couldn't speak.

"Speak tomorrow?," Holly asked my second-born son.

"Sure. Speak tomorrow." Jeff said, hugging his siblings-in-law quickly before heading off with me. Just as we got to the car, a Hispanic nurse came running up to us, calling Jeff's name frantically.

"Mr Jeff! Mr Jeff! Mr Jeff! Mr Jeff! You must come with me! You're wife is dreaming, screaming and crying! You must help!," she cried, before i saw my son run off with the female. I looked down and pinched the top of my nose, shaking my head as i placed my grandson in his car seat.

"What are we gonna do with your mommy, Eli?," I asked him.

~Nobody's POV~

True to the nurses word, just as Jeff reached his wife's room, he saw her thrashing in her bed, screaming loudly and tears were streaming, even though she was still sleeping.

"Trish! Trish! Trish it's okay!," Jeff said once he reached her, placing a gentle, yet restraining hand, on her cheek.

The blonde relaxed for a heartbeat, before thrashing and screaming louder and harder. Good Lord, what was happening to her?

A new followed him inside. Seemingly shocked that her patient was thrashing more. How could she have not heard her screams before?

"What happened?! Did you hurt her?!," she asked, eyes wide.

"N-No!," Jeff exclaimed "She's having a n-nightmare!" He said, choking on his own tears.

"Patricia, you have to wake up, doll," The nurse said, placing a hand on her patients arm once she reached the blonde.

Suddenly, Trish awoke from her dream, sitting up straight, eyes wide, skin pale and breathing hard and heavy. Once she caught a glimpse of her husband, Trish clung to his strong arms, crying hysterically.

"Does she always have dreams like this?," The nurse asked.

"Ever since she lost the baby, they started happening," Jeff answered honestly.

"Does the therapist know about this?," she asked him quietly.

"Yeah. I told him a while ago"

"Good. I'll leave you alone for now," she said, leaving the room.

"It-It was awful!" The blonde exclaimed, holding her husband close. "He hit her over and over! He was gonna-gonna rape her again!" She cried. Jeff inwardly sighed and started stroking her hair again.

"It's alright baby girl. It was just a dream, nothing can hurt you here. You're safe now. It's okay. It's over now. It's done." Jeff comforted his wife, cooing soft nothings in her ear until the tears stopped flowing.

Good God. What was happening to his wife?

~Kitty's POV~

~1 Day Later~

"Heidi, are you ready?" I called down to my adopted daughter, trying not to think of Trish and Jeff.

"Yes, momma!" she said back, rushing down the stairs and joining me.

"You look nice," I marvelled. She smiled shyly.

"Thank you mama" I smiled back and took her hand in mine, leading her out the door, closing it, before we got in my red sports car.

"Where are we going, mommy?" she asked me once i started driving.

"Since you've been good all this week, i'm taking you to a little cafe, plus i need to tell you something," I said.

"Okay momma," she sat back in her seat, smiling.

We talked about her week in school, and her homework and about all the friends she made since going to school, until we finally made it to the little cafe i had found out about.

"This place is cute mama," she smiled as we took a seat outside, my security keeping people away from us. A short waitress with a blonde ponytail came up to us.

"Hi, welcome to centre cafe, what can i get for you?" she recited.

"Umm, i'll have a decaf mocha late, along with a glazed doughnut and a chocolate chip cookie with strawberries" I ordered.

"Umm, can i have a strawberry milkshake, with a cheese, lettuce, tomato, red onion, and cucumber seeded bun, and a fruit tart" Heidi ordered, before looking at me shyly "Is that okay, momma?"

"It's fine sweetie" I smiled.

"I'll be right back with your food," the blonde girl smiled, before rushing inside.

"Mama, i like being a vegan more than vegetarian," my adopted daughter suddenly said to me. I went to a maternity clinic and found out to get my baby more vitamins and stuff like that, it's better to be vegetarian than vegan, plus i can hold more things down. But since i was going to be vegetarian, meant that i allowed my kids to be. "But there's more yummy things to have when i'm vegetarian," she smiled.

"Just remember, no meat. You can be vegetarian until your as long as you want, but you can be vegan when you are ready to be, okay?" I smiled.

"Okay," she beamed, showing off her missing front tooth that she lost this afternoon.

"Mommy, i put my tooth under the pillow when we came home today, does that mean the tooth fairy's gonna get it?" Heidi asked me, smiling widely.

"Yes it is, honey." I giggled, ah the life of a child.

"Here's you're drinks," the blonde came back and gave me my decaf coffee and Heidi hers.

"Nice, baby?" I asked as she took a sip.

"Very mommy," she giggled. I smiled and took a sip out of mine, feeling the warmth spread through my body and baby.

"And here's your food," the blonde came back, giving me my doughnut and cookie, along with a small bowl of strawberries. She gave Heidi her sandwich and fruit tart.

"Mommy?" Heidi asked once i started eating my cookie.

"Yeah baby?" I asked.

"Daddy said he wanted me to spend the weekend in his hotel with him. Is that okay?" She asked me.

"I thought you spent the weekends at his house?" I enquired.

"We do, but he sold it. Didn't he tell you? He's moving into England, where you're from. Can i stay with him?" she asked me again, leaving me stunned. He never informed me about this. The nannies didn't inform me about this. How do i answer her?

"We'll see honey. Eat your food baby, we'll ask daddy tonight" I managed to choke out. I was going to tell her about the whole Rachel and Anthony custody thing. I'll never be able to tell her now.

~5 Hours Later~

Heidi was sitting on the sofa, all packed up and ready to go, i was speaking to one of the nannies, since i can never speak to Anthony now.

"Yes, the Harriet Julian right? Yes okay. What room? 678, all right. Is he going to be staying there long? When did he sell his house? Two day's ago, great. He's okay with her spending the weekend with him? Yes i know that, al right. How many beds? Two. What's gonna happen next week when he has all four? Two in each bed and he'll stay on the couch. Double beds or singular? Double. Okay, i'll bring her over in twenty minutes, you're staying there, right? Yes, okay perfect. Bye" I sighed and finished the conversation, Heidi looked at me expectantly, her big, brown eyes gleaming.

"Go say goodbye to you're siblings honey, you're spending the weekend with daddy" I tried to smile for her.

"Yay! Yes Yes Yes! Thank you mommy!" She leaped up and hugged me tightly. I laughed and gently moved her arms up.

"No hugging around the baby al right? You could hurt the baby" I chuckled.

"Ah yes. Sorry Mommy. Sorry Baby" She said to me, lifting my blue tank top us and kissing my baby bump.

"It's okay sweetie. Say bye bye to you're siblings and papa" I ordered, she rushed around, saying goodbye to everyone before i lead her to Jamie's car.

"Why are we taking Papa's car, mommy?" she asked me.

"Because papa's car is faster, now put you're case in the boot, mommy can't lift things" I said, she did just that and i helped her as much as i could.

"Get ready to go see Daddy, baby" I tried to smile, but i got sick to my stomach ever time i mentioned my ex-husband.

"Okay!" she cheered and i started to drive, wishing i didn't have to go see Anthony.

After driving in silence and listening to Heidi point out all the lights and signs in the dark night's sky, we were at the large Portuguese hotel. I took a big deep breath out and got out of the car.

After Heidi got her suitcase and i locked the car doors, she took my hand and we walked inside the large building. I opened the spiral doors for her and looked along the large lobby. Thankfully nobody recognised me.

I lead my brunette adopted daughter over to the elevator. She wanted to press the button, so she did. It illuminated a bright blue and the silver doors opened, revealing the lift. I walked her inside before myself and looked at the control panel.

"What floors Daddy on, mommy?" She asked me.

"Floor six, sweetheart," I smiled.

"Do i press number six then?" Her voice squeaked with anticipation.

"Yep" The brunette eight year old pressed the six button and the silver doors closed. It was a slow elevator, so we'd have to wait a while.

As we moved up, i started to get a headache and feel slightly nauseous. I took a deep, shaky breath in and lowered my head. One hand held Heidi's, while the other shakily ran through my long dark hair.

"What's wrong, momma?" Heidi asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing sweetheart, just the baby's making me feel a little sick," I tried to explain. Heidi nodded and opened up her suitcase, pulling out a water bottle with 3/4 of the water inside. She smiled in victory and held it up to me.

"Here you go mommy. This is for you and the baby," my brunette adopted daughter said to me. I smiled and took it, taking small sips of the clear liquid.

"Thank's baby," I said. She zipped up her suitcase just as the doors opened again. She held my hand confidently as i lead her to room 678.

"You wanna knock?" I enquired, drinking the water.

"Yes please!" Heidi beamed and knocked on the wooden door. A few seconds later, the nanny opened the door.

"Janet!" Heidi cheered, letting go of my hand and jumping into the nanny's arms. Looking inside, i saw Anthony sitting in the room, staring at me and his daughter.

"Hey babe," she smiled, hugging the brunette child.

"Dada!" Heidi exclaimed, running over to Anthony.

"Now child, that isn't nice. Say goodbye to you're mom" Janet said.

"Sorry mommy and Janet" Heidi apologized. She came to me and i kneeled down to her level, hugged her tightly, kissed her forehead and looked her in the eye.

"Now, be a good girl, do you're homework, and listen to what you're father and nanny say, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, momma. I'll miss you" She told me.

"I'll miss you too baby, but i'll be back for you on Sunday, okay?" I said.

"Okay. I love you" She told me

"Love you two, sweet cheeks. Bye Bye" I smiled.

"Bye Bye" She said and ran over to Anthony. I started to walk away, but Janet followed me.

"Hey, can i talk to you?" She asked me.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Come on, i'll walk you down," she invited, so i accepted, sipping on Heidi's water.

"So, do you know?" I asked, holding my baby bump.

"Yep, Heidi slipped it to me," she chuckled

"Typical. Does he know?"

"No. Melody was gonna tell him, but i told her that it's your decision if Anthony knows about your baby or not," Janet explained.

"Why's he living here, what happened to his fancy house?" I enquired.

"Money was tight, so he sold it, got a 5 day a week job doing some directing for a reality show, and moved here til it's done," she answered.

"What's up with the custody thing? He wants 50/50 but that's never gonna happen 'cause the kids are in school now" I said.

"I know. He's just being crazy. It'll never happen. Nobody trusts him on his own with four kids, especially if they have to go to school," she said.

"We're moving to Montana in a little under one year, there's no way he can get a house any where near there. You need loads of cash, ever since the drug thing a few years ago, he's only aloud a certain amount." I said, exasperated.

"I know. If he does get a house, it'll be in south Canada, which is just over 5 hours away. He'll try to make them go to a school in Canada" Janet told me.

"They'll be going to a private school in Montana. How's he gonna take four kids to school if he's hours away then?" I asked.

"He won't. He'll never get 50/50 custody. Kids can't go to regular school one week, then are home schooled 5 hours away the next," she agreed with me.

"Does he know about Montana?"

"Yeah, Caspar accidentally let it slip a few weeks ago" she chuckled.

"How'd he take it?" I asked just as we left the doors.

"Not good. He was angry after the kids left, which i think is one of the reasons why he wants 50/50. Anyway, you best get back, it's late and dark" she noticed. I nodded, hugging her.

"Are you going back up?" I asked.

"Nah, i'm staying out for a few smokes, phone the other half, then Anna's coming for the night shift," she told me. I nodded.

"Al right, see ya later" I said, walking away.

"Bye!" She called back to me. I smiled slightly and went back to the car, pulling out of the hotel parking lot and waving to Janet as i passed her again. She waved back as she looked from her phone, cigarette in her mouth. she doesn't smoke in front of the children, only outside.

I quickly drove back to my house, getting in and i saw a plate of vegetarian pasta carbonara sitting in the kitchen. I chuckled, heated it up in the microwave, before quickly eating my dinner.

After i ate and sucked down a vitamin water, i quickly took my prenatal vitamins and walked up to our bedroom, where Jamie was sleeping like a baby. I chuckled and walked to the bathroom, stripping down and getting in the shower.

After my hot, steamy, well-deserved shower, i lazily put on a pair of Jamie's sweatpants and one of my baggy tank tops. I walked back down and brewed a cup of herbal tea for myself quietly, when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked whilst putting the dark green bag into a white mug with grey butterflies.

"Kitty! It's John, how's Portugal treating you?" John, the musical director of a film i was singing the soundtrack for, asked.

"Really good buddy." I laughed.

"What about you're latest news, little miss mom-to-be?"

"It's fabulous Johnny" I giggled "Whacha need?" I asked, pouting the hot water from the kettle into my mug.

"Well, the last recording's have been sent down to us and i must say Bravo! There fantastic! So, me and Tony just need you to take a quick trip down to us, just for some final touches and your opinions, then we'll be cookin' with gas, all ready for the premier when you hit eighteen weeks! How's that?!" He asked happily.

"Marvellous" I laughed "So, when'd you need me to come?" I asked.

"Umm, we can get you a security guard for the trip tonight, so how about you fly out at 2 and come to us for a little weekend in Minnesota?" He asked.

"Really? That soon?" I asked, i thought at least a week's notice would be necessary before i had to fly up to them.

"Yep, so whacha say? You coming?" He asked.

"Umm, sure. How'm i gonna get a guard?" I asked.

"We've sent two over now, so they should get there in about 3 hours, then we'll fly you up!" He laughed.

"Sure, see you in the morning. Bye Bye" I giggled, he hung up and i drank my tea, before going up to bed.

Just as Jamie had rolled over and put me into his embrace, whilst still sleeping, my phone rang again. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I yawned, tiredness hitting me.

"Miss Katrianah Bright?! Is that you?!" A booming voice asked loudly, i shot up. There was a commotion in the background

"Yes this is she, who's this?" I asked curiously.

"Sgt. Peter Jameson, we require you to come up to the Harriet Julian hotel to retrieve you're adopted daughter from room 678" He spoke loudly.

"What? Why do i need to get Heidi?!" I cried, waking Jamie.

"You're ex-husband has relapsed and overdosed on heroin. Miss Pierce found him. We need you to get her" He spoke. I ran out of bed, pulled on some boots and a jacket, before sprinting down to my car.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Thank you Sargent" I said, before hanging up. I turned on the ignition, before speeding off into the night.

Please Let My Baby Be Safe.

After speeding to the hotel Heidi was at, i carelessly parked it and ran down towards the entrance, where there was a commotion at. Loads of police men and police vans, cars and dogs were in front of the entrance.

A man stopped me once i reached the doors.

"Ma'am you can't go in there yet" He sternly told me.

"No! Please. My daughter's in there. Peter Jameson sent me!" I spoke through the tears i didn't know were flowing. The man gave me to a older gentleman, who i guess was Peter Jameson.

"Ma'am, you're daughter has just been taken out of the room, we need to get her to you, come on," he said, ushering me inside. We ran up the stairs until we reached floor six, where there were more police men and paramedics.

I saw Heidi being ushered out of there room, wearing blue slippers, purple pj pants, a matching purple top with blue, purple, pink and silver metallic butterflies. Her golden bear was in her arms, suitcase being dragged by a woman next to her, and a pastel pink blanket around her shoulders. She instantly saw me.

"Mommy!" She screamed, running towards me and jumping into my arms. I held her and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself and my baby.

"Oh my baby!" I cried, dropping down to my knees, with her in my arms. Tears were streaming again. I stroked her hair as she clung to me.

"It was horrible!" She wailed "I don't ever want to go back there!" She wailed again, holding me tighter.

"You won't. Don't worry. You'll never have to go near him again. I promise" I whispered, holding her close.

"It's all right now. She's with me, i'll take care of her" I announced, standing with her in my arms. Heidi wrapped herself around me as i trailed her suitcase behind us, the pink blanket around her shoulders.

Heidi cried all the way home, which was breaking my heart. But all i could do was take her home and calm her down. When we reached the villa, i saw two big men in the living room, Jamie was calmly talking to them, and there was a suitcase next to him.

"Heidi! Heidi thank god your safe" Jamie said once we came into view. He took her from my arms, hugging her tightly, before sitting her down.

"Baby, these are the security guards who're gonna take you to Minnesota" Jamie introduced, i turned to the men, extending my hand out.

"Kitty Bright" I introduced, shaking the first man's hand. He was African-American, tall, strong and well built. His short, afro-like hair covered the top of his head, and it gradually thinned out into a beard covering his jaw and chin.

"Bill Cage" He smiled, shaking my hand. I turned to the other man. He looked familiar. Pale skin, structured jawline, wide nose, dark hair, bushy eye brows, green eyes. I froze.

"Rick. Rick Barber" I stuttered.

"Kitty. Katrianah Bright"

"Do you know each other?" Bill asked me and Rick.

"Yes. We used to be in care together" I managed to say. Heidi whimpered, drawing my attention back to her.

"Mama, i wanna go with you" She whimpered. I nodded, there's no way in hell I'd say no.

"Go get a jacket on sweetheart." I instructed. She nodded and walked over, getting her green suede coat. I pulled it on her, handing her the blanket and bear.

"Rick, Bill, this is Heidi, my adopted daughter" I introduced. Heidi choked on a giggle and waved, sticking to my side. Jamie gave me a suitcase.

"This is all your things. I'll see you Sunday" He whispered, kissing my head.

Next thing i know, I've boarded the plane, waited the eight hours to get to Minnesota and have spent forty five minutes stroking my daughters hair as she slept on my lap, and just letting my eyes stare at the scenery in front of me.

When Will My Life Get Any Better?

~Jeff's POV~

~3 Hours Later~

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at my beautiful bride, who was sleeping in her bed, and thankfully she was calm. How could this be happening to her? What has she done to deserve this?

Suddenly, Matt and Amy enter the room, i'm surprised because they have two kids, the third one coming, why are they at a hospital at like 5 AM?

"What're you doing here?" I asked, feeling my eyelids become heavy.

"We're here to see you and Trisha" Amy quietly said.

"What about the kids?" I asked.

"There at home. Mom's lookin' after them," Matt informed me. I nodded.

"What about yours?" Amy asked me.

"There at Mom and Dad's," I quietly said, not wanting to wake my wife.

"Al right. How're you handling this whole thing?" Amy asked me.

"It's messed up and heartbreaking. I just don't know why it's happening. Why now? What's changed?" I desperately asked. My brother and sister-in-law just shook their heads.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she lost the baby, nightmares are bound to happen, just ask Kitty" Matt said to me. I scoffed.

"What?" Amy asked me, confused.

"She aint here, she's in Minnesota. She gave me a pep talk just before her surgery, that helped a little. She won't be back 'til next week" I bitterly said.

"How'd you know?" My older brother asked me.

"Jamie told me," I simply answered. Trish started to stir and it drew everybody's eyes to her.

"Trish?" Amy quietly said. Trish's eyes flutter open, she smiled when she saw me.

"Ames!" She cried, i was alarmed when she started to cry, she let go of my hand and opened her arms out to the other woman.

"Honey, don't cry" Amy soothed, hugging my wife as me and my brother stood to the side. Amy bit her lip and looked towards us.

'Go' Amy mouthed to us. I nodded, placing my hands on my brother's shoulders and leading him outside. The ladies probably wanted some time together.

~Amy's POV~

"What happened, babe?" I asked my sister-in-law.

"I had a cyst on my ovaries, which was caused by loosing Madelyn" She sighed, my heart broke upon seeing the pain in the blonde woman's eyes.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I asked, she nodded and started to get tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"More than anything else in the world. I just feel like if i knew then thing'd be different. She could've been moved and we could've had her. I feel like i've failed as a mother," she whispered.

"Hey now, don't you ever say that again. You hear me? You're an amazing mother Trish, there was nothing anybody could've done about Madelyn. It's just something that had to happen" I tried explaining to her. How could she feel like she's failed as a mother?

"Why did it have to happen?!" She cried "Why couldn't it have happened normally in a year? Why now? Why like that?!" She cried, tears streaming.

"Honey" I cooed, hugging her again. She cried on my shoulder and clung to me.

"Ames, do you ever have dreams where," she paused as i pulled back to wipe the tears that had fallen "Where you see things through another person's eyes?" She asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows, placing a hand on my bump.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice low.

"Lately, ever since Madelyn died, I've been having really horrible nightmares. W-Where a girl get's kidnapped by two sick men" She started again, horror overtaking me as she gripped my hand. "They take her to some sicko's basement, where he hurts her. A-Amy. He rapes her" She stuttered out. I could tell my facial expression had fallen, all colour draining and a horrified look on my face. A knot twisted in my gut, i should know what was going on. I know i'm smart, but i feel like there's something missing.

As Trish continued to tell me about her nightmares, she started to cry again. All i could do was hold her in my arms and try to comfort her as best as i could.

Good Lord. What had this woman been through?

~20 Minutes Later~

"I'll be back in a bit babe, i think you're brother and sisters wanna see you" I said, seeing a mass of blonde hair in the windowsill.

"Al right. Love you," she said to me. I smiled.

"Love you too" I said, hugging her one last time and leaving the room. Walked right past her brother and two sisters and went to Jeff, who was sitting with my husband and his mother and father-in-law.

"Jeff? Can i talk to you for a minute?" I asked, poking my head through the door "In private?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, getting up and following me out the door. We walked out of the hospital, with me constantly turning back, making sure none or our family were following us.

"What's up Ames?" He questioned me when we were outside the large building

"Has Trish ever mentioned her nightmares to you?" I asked my brother-in-law.

"Yeah. Some girl gets kidnapped and hurt" He mumbled. My heart just stopped, realizing what my gut had been telling me up in the blonde's hospital room.

"R-right" I stuttered.

"What's up Ames? Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" Jeff asked me, i couldn't help but notice the word baby seemed to cause him pain.

"It's fine. Jeff, i don't know how to tell you this. But i really don't think that her dreams are actually dreams. Jeff, i think there flashbacks"

"What?!" Jeff asked loudly, his green eyes wide "You're crazy Amy. Don't you think she'd tell me if she'd been kidnapped or raped?! Don't you think she'd tell you?" the brunette asked me, voice raised. I winced.

"Well-" I started "Jeff i just think-" I tried to say, but Jeff cut me off.

"Forget what you think Amy! It never happened!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and stomping back to the hospital. I took a deep breath out and looked down.

~Caleb's POV~

"Charlotte. There talking about Trish!" I whisper-exclaimed from where we were standing, close to Jeff and Amy.

"I know! Shut up!" She snapped, listening intensely, before whispered. "Bro, Trish's having flashbacks"

"I know" I said, miserably "And as sad it is to say it, Trish doesn't remember what happened to her"

~Kitty's POV~

~Minnesota~

The forty-five minute drive from the airport to the studio was awkward to say the least. I tried desperately to keep my attention on Heidi and not look at Rick. My little girl was still seriously shaken up, we stopped at every gas station so she could get some candy and toys, just in a attempt to cheer her up.

Being the sweetheart he is, Bill booked me and Heidi a hotel room, but it made the drive almost two hours. We just sat in silence, with Heidi resting on my lap, eating her candy and playing with a blue toy. I sat in the back with Heidi, the men were driving. Rick kept staring at me through the mirror, his eyes piercing through my body. I grew uncomfortable in his gase, to i tried to close my eyes and rest. It didn't work. I kept a protective hand on my small baby bump and occasionally, i ran my free hand through my adopted daughter's hair, staring out the window in silence.

After we got to the hotel and me and Heidi had quick showers and baths, I had changed clothes, since i was a little cold. I had to keep my body temperature normal since i was expecting now. Once we were settled in the car again, Heidi rested her head on my lap and was eating and playing again. Since i had a craving for sugar, Heidi gave me one of her spiral lollipops.

As we drove near to the studio, i had kept my mind off Rick by drinking my hot white chocolate decaf mocha. But even that stopped working, as he had to lead me and Heidi, dressed in her little purple t shirt with a white peace sign on it, a white skirt, light purple and dark purple striped tights, purple flats and a white scarf. She was kept warm my her purple puffa jacket and white scarf, gloves and earmuffs with purple jewels on them. I held her hand as we walked into the building, and rick kept his eyes locked on us. I didn't want him looking at my daughter like that.

"Mama?" Heidi tiredly asked me as we entered the warm building.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked, relying on the hot coffee to keep me awake.

"When are we going back to papa and the others?" She innocently asked me.

"After the weekend honey, you'll see them Sunday," I said, leading her down a cream hallway with red carpets.

"Sunday?" She repeated as we walked.

"Late Sunday night baby" I told her as we came closer to John and Alex's studio, the men trailing behind us.

"Okay" She simply said, before staring to suck on a blue piece of candy. I smiled a little and knocked on the cream wooden door. It opened and i smiled brightly.

"John!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Kitty! How are you?" He asked as i pulled back.

"Really good" I smiled, before looking at Heidi. "John, this is my adopted daughter Heidi, Heidi this is my recording manager John, John these are our two security guards, Bill and" I swallowed nervously "Rick"

"Nice to meet you" He smiled "Come in, come in," the man ushered us all inside, where i saw the finaliser, Alex.

"Kitty cat!" He smiled, rushing over and hugging me. I giggled. I saw Rick tense up and soon realized why. Kitty cat was his nickname for me.

"Hey Lex" I giggled, hugging the man. "Al, this is my adopted daughter Heidi, and our security guards Bill and Rick" I managed to say his name.

"Hi cutie!" He giggled, picking the brunette up off the floor. Heidi laughed loudly and squealed when he spun her around.

"Right you two, let's get to work" John chuckled and we sat down, ready to play the first song.

"Here i am..." my voice started to come through the speakers.

~30 Minutes Later~

"Bit shaky on the harmony there Kitty" John observed as we reached the song that was hard to sing. I nodded.

"Well, want me to do it over?" I asked, nodding towards the recording room.

"Can you play it fluently on the keys?" He asked me.

"John, I've been fluent since i was 16" I chuckled, he nodded and i walked over into the recording room. I sat on the piano stool, pulled the front part up on the large black instrument and saw all the black and white keys. I stretched my fingers and thumbs, clearing my throat quickly and did some vocal exercises, before placing my fingers on the starting keys and chords.

John gave me the thumbs up, the recording started, the red light activated on the microphone and a started to play.

"I'm wide awake" i started to sing and play the song.

"Oh" I finished singing the third song for the soundtrack and beamed over towards John and Alex. They gave me the thumbs up and I giggled, bowing jokingly and walking away from the piano and back into the other room.

"What's the verdict?" I questioned, smiling slightly as Heidi hugged my waist.

"Fabulous!" Alex said in a sing-song voice. I giggled, holding Heidi's small hand.

"So, why don't you two get back to your hotel to get some sleep, and we'll phone you a little later for some dinner, sound good?" John asked me and Heidi. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, sound good flower?" I asked.

"Yep," she giggled. I smiled.

"Let's go, then," I smiled, happy hormones caressing my body, along with the little atoms of sleepiness.

We quickly drove back to the hotel, still not speaking or even looking at Rick once. He still stared at us through the mirror whilst Bill drove, even so i still tried to enjoy this little weekend with Heidi.

After a awkward drive, i quickly lead Heidi over towards our room, where me and my brunette adopted-daughter quickly fell into a deep, restful sleep.

After a nice dream about my two girls, and my baby, i woke up to the sound of pounding at the door. I yawned, running my hands over my face, removing the blanket and i sat up, glancing at the sleeping girl before answering the door.

"What?" I asked, hating to be woken up. Rick was standing up, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"Dinner in ten minutes," he flatly told me, walking away. I took a angry breath in. I haven't done a think to him in what, nine years? Ten maybe? Why's he being so mean and cruel to me?

"Heidi, baby, wake up." I sighed, shaking my daughter.

"Hmm?" She asked, eyes closed. I chuckled.

"We have to get ready for dinner." I said, going over to my suitcase and pulling out a casual dinner outfit, seeing Heidi out of the corner of my eye do the same.

We quickly got ready and had the men walk us to the car. Bill quickly drove us to the restaurant where Alex and John where sitting in a booth. They waved us over as we sat down, looking over, i saw Heidi smiling slightly at Alex. I chuckled and we started to order our drinks.

After a nice dinner and a fun-filled day of me and Heidi swimming with dolphins and pregnancy-safe speed boating, we were back home. We both just slept the 8 hour plane ride and now i let another security guard carry her inside our villa, i saw another smile on the eight-year-olds face.

Maybe it just look a weekend to make her happy.

~Jeff's POV~

~The Next Morning~

"Are you sure this is for the best Dad?" I asked as i handed over Elijah's case to my father.

"I'm positive, son," he spoke to me as Nero rushed into the house. I saw Trish standing in front of Kitty's sports car that she leant us. We were leaving for four weeks to go over the countries therapist offices and night terror specialists, but it meant that the children were going to live with my parents until we came back. "You go make your wife healthy again, and the children will be wine. All of them," he indicated, making me confused.

"What?" I asked, knowing my children would be safe with my father and mother, but who's was he talking about?.

"Matthew and Amy are coming with you both" Mother said, coming out of the pantry and joining us on the yard.

"Moral support!" A voice boomed behind me, making me jump. I turned around and saw Matt and Amy standing a few feet behind my wife, outside their large black car.

"Thanks man!" I called as Amy went over to Trish and whispered something in her ear, who nodded and i looked over again and saw a blue car coming into the yard. It proved that Trish's sister Holly and her brother Caleb were coming along for the ride.

"Thanks for this Dad, i owe you," I said gratefully as Gabriella's pink butterfly suitcase was taken inside by my mother.

"You owe me nothing Son, you'll do the same for your kids when there your age" He told me. He was right. "Now, get on the road, y'all have alot of travelling to do." He told me, i nodded and kissed my mother's cheek as she came back out. I hugged my father and quickly got in the car with my wife, trying not to think of the next four weeks without my children.

~Nobody's POV~

~6 Hours Later~

~Matt and Amy's Car~

The dark eyed married man felt his eyes dropping as his brother-in-law drove his and his wife's large black car. His crimson-haired wife sat in the passenger seat and the blonde and blue haired woman who was his sister-in-law was sitting a seat away from his, watching as the rain chilled the window and slowly trickled down the other side of the clear surface.

The quartet sat in silence, listening to the roar of the car's engine and the clear water droplets pelted the raven surface. Nobody dared to bring up the touchy subject about the woman that kept them all together. Caleb did the cavalier job of finally starting the conversation about his younger sister.

"God, poor Trisha" he muttered, desperate for the endless streak of silence to be disturbed or ended.

"I know. She doesn't deserve this, they both don't deserve this" Amy joined him in the talking.

"Yep. Not only what she went through on Friday, but to loose their baby like that, just, what months ago? I can't even imagine the pain of it all " Holly emphasised.

"My brother's in shock, he doesn't like to worry his wife with his pain. But it's getting to him though" Matt added, making the colourful headed women in the car nod their heads in agreement.

"I just hope her nightmares stop" Amy whispered, trying to speak to quietly that nobody heard her, but she needed to unburden herself and to not have it cause stress to her baby. She spoke loud enough that all the heads in the car swivelled in her direction, her quietness was still too loud.

"You know about our sister's nightmares" Holly asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah. She was speaking to me just after her surgery. I was the first one in there. She told me then" Amy spoke, felling stupid for bringing it up within the groups conversation.

"So. You know about the nightmares. Anything else?" Caleb skepictally said to his travelling companion.

"No. Just the nightmares" Amy whispered, closing her eyes and laying a hand on her stomach.

"Did she tell you about the girl?" Holly asked, the blush-haired woman nodded. "S-so. Does that- I mean, Amy do you know?" Holly asked.

"Holly!" Caleb exclaimed, eyes stern as he glared at his younger sister. Amy's heart stopped. She hadn't dared to tell the others about what she thought her sister-in-law had been through. But due to the reactions by brother and sister, her worst suspicion had just been proved to be true.

~Trish and Jeff's Car~

~Meanwhile~

~Nobody's POV~

Jeff was driving the red sports car that was loaned to him and his wife by his brother's fiancée. The blonde haired woman beside him was sleeping soundlessly, she appeared to be calm, something that Jeff hoped to god would continue to happen.

The car was just as perfect and pristine as the day the then-teenage girl had bought it around a decade ago. It was still working well, something that was greatly appreciated by Jeff. He couldn't handle the car breaking down now. The car's Scarlett paint was being pelted by the clear drops of water as the brunette man drove through the country road.

Jeff kept stealing glances at his beautiful, dreaming bride. He hoped they could figure out what was causing this internal pain and agony that his wife was suffering, and they needed to do it soon.

Please God, just let her be calm.

~Trish's Dream~

The brunette teenager slowly opened her eyes, wincing as a pounding, pulsing sensation occurred in her whole body, it's focus was the still stinging and bleeding area that was between her thighs.

Tears were still steadily flowing from her eyes, the stream matched the crimson sea that came out of her womanhood. How much longer did she have to endure this?

She'd been having the most pleasant dream. Her, her siblings, her friends, her family and her boyfriend were all roaming a warm, empty field, this horror was so far away.

But of coarse, all good things come to a end, and this was proven when she awoke. The basement was cold, dark, damp and dirty. The only thing that kept her alive was her memories. The memories of her friends, her brother and sisters, her parents and her boyfriend. All else was pushed to the back of her mind by this monster who held her captive.

She jumped as the door suddenly opened and the Noxious Nicholas, as she now called him, came inside the room, holding a plate full of food and a white mug in his hands.

"Good Morning lovely Selena," the psychopath smiled at her, disturbingly warmly, as he knelt to her hight, placing the plate on the floor. It was a plate with two croissants, some blackberries and strawberries and a fried egg. There was also a mug of hot coffee.

"Here's your breakfast honey," he caressed the broken girl's bruised, pale and skeletal face, before leaving the room. "I expect that to be eaten when i get back!" Nicholas called to her as he left. That was how it worked, the food would go to more important places, so there'd never be any fat or calories to be spared to make her body a little less skeletal. She hated.

Reluctantly, the brunette started to eat the food that was offered, knowing if she didn't comply, there'd be a harsh consequence. By the time she'd finished, the brunette was dizzy and nauseous.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the girl was shocked when she could no longer see clearly. Her vision was fuzzy and blurry, heart beating fast, yet pulse slow. The pain got heavy and she felt the coffee being splashed into her face.

She felt a heavy weight on her entire being, and only knew what was coming next. She heard a belt buckle being removed, a button popping, a zippier being drawn down, jeans being ripped off, and another piece of clothing being brawn off. He pushed into her, making the pain become unbearable, she screamed loudly in terror and agony.

"Yeah! Yeah scream for me you beautiful little $lut! Scream!" He screamed louder than her, his screams were filled with joy and exitement, whilst her's were filled with pain and agony.

"Selena, you good little b!tch. Don't worry. It'll only get worse than it already is"

~Jeff's POV~

~Immediately After~

I glanced over at my wife as she started to murmur in her sleep, shaking her blonde haired head as i drove to the first hotel that was still a good few hours away. She started to shake her head, eyes starting to flutter.

"Must be waking up," I spoke to myself, turning to the right in our borrowed red sports car. I saw the other car following us, Matt and Amy's car with Holly and Caleb inside, repeat my maneuver as i started to drive down a rain covered abandoned road. Trish started to murmur a little louder and louder, her head lolling against her chest, speaking in her sleep. Before i knew it, tears were rolling and she was whimpering. Good Lord, What was happening to her?

I gripped the steering wheel as a cold knot uneasiness twisted into the pit of my stomach, almost to the point of pain in my abdomen. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself.

Suddenly, Trish started screaming in her slumber. I jumped and almost lost control of the car, it swerved into the other lane before i managed to wrestle it back into the other one.

"Trish. Trish wake up now sweetheart," I tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her thigh, but it just made her start to thrash violently.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, barely managing to drive the car and try to comfort my wife at the same time. I managed to grab one of her hands and kissed it gently, praying to god that it'd wake her and get her out of the world of terrors that were consuming her mind at the moment.

My prayers were answered as my wife's eyes snapped open with a gasp. She wiped the tears immediately, before launching herself at me, barely wincing as the seatbelt tightened around her sensitive, scarred, abdomen.

"Jeff!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck and crying against my chest. I wrapped a free arm around her shoulders and held her, still managing to drive at the same time. We didn't have the time to stop.

"I'm here Darlin'" I drawled, planting a kiss on her temple. "It's all right."

"I-It was horrible!" She exclaimed, starting to cry harder. My heart cracked hearing the love of my life cry. Damn it, i'm so f*cking helpless right now.

"I know. I know. It's over now. You're all right" I sighed, kissing her temple again as she cried on me. As she sobbed, my heart was cracking in my chest. This was way more traumatic than the last one. The tears were more raw, full of more emotion. There was nothing i could do to help her in any way, which truly p*ssed me off in so many ways, but all i could do was take her to the therapy clinics we planned on.

I just hope that that's enough to salvage my baby from this pain.

~Amy And Matt's Car~

~Meanwhile~

~Nobody's POV~

"Oh my god!" Holly cried as she sat in the passenger seat. Her brother-in-law drove his black, large car, down the abandoned road that his brother was leading them down. Matt's crimson-headed wife sat behind them, horrified as the car in front of them suddenly swerved into the other side of the ashen boulevard.

"What's happening?" Caleb asked, voice raised for emphasis.

"I-I'm not sure. I think she's-oh. Oh my god!" Holly cried, feeling clear liquid threaten to come out of her eyes at the thought of what her elder sister was going through, "She's hysterical!" She cried.

"Jesus," the charcoal haired driver whispered, seeing the look of utter panic on his brother's face. Matt saw the emerald eyed man try to comfort his wife as best he could, whilst still driving at the same time.

"How are we suppost to help her when she's like this?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know!" Holly said "Therapy hasn't even started yet and she's gotten worse,"

"Guys, she needs to start as soon as possible. This hasn't ever happened to this extent before. It's quite scary," Amy said, concerned for her sister-in-law.

"I know it is Ames. But there's nothing we can do about it until she sees the therapist," Matt sighed. This was all messed up.

"Let it be soon. I don't think she can handle much more," Holly quietly said, everybody sighed and nodded. Matt placed a gentle hand on his sister-in-law's denim Jean clad thigh and patted it comfortingly.

~3 Hours Later~

~At The Hotel~

~Nobody's POV~

Amy layed in a large, comfy chair of the hotel's lobby, staring at the fireplace with a large, white mug of hot, sweet coco. She held the mug in her hands as she watched the roaring fire crackle and evaporate. The pregnant red head sipped her coco, loosing herself in the small inferno in front of her, until a middle aged woman brought her out of her trance-like state.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She was blonde, had blue eyes and was quite short. She looked depressed, making Amy alarmed about why she was speaking to her.

"Yes?" Amy causiously asked.

"Are you Kitty Bright's sister-in-law?" The girl asked.

"Yes, why?" Amy asked.

"I've seen your face before. Are you sad?" She asked.

"No, well, yes. My other sister-in-law is going through a bad situation, plus i'm pregnant, so's Kitty" Amy told her. The world knew Kitty was pregnant, so the girl didn't look shocked.

"I see. What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"Amy Hardy. Yours?" Amy asked, still feeling a little weird about the situation, but the girl looked harmless.

"Mary-Rose Stuart" Mary answered, shaking Amy's hand. "I come hear to clear my head too. See, my Dad was killed a few years ago, in prison. Why are you sad?"

"My sister-in-law, Trish. She's having nightmares about a girl. I don't think there nightmares. I think there flashbacks" Amy revealed. she wouldn't normally say this to a stranger, but there was just something about Mary that just made Amy spill her secrets to her.

"Really? That sucks." She emphasised, Amy nodded. She didn't like the way she just spoke.

"Yes, it does. Anyway, i must be getting back now, my husband would want me back in our room. Goodbye Mary" Amy quickly said, rushing off to the room her and Matt were sharing.

Mary's odd smile turned into a smirk as Amy rushed away. speaking to herself, she laughed devilishly.

"I'm going to get you Kitty. I'm going to turn your precious family into what you made me. All starting with you're precious Trish, or rather, Selena" She smirked, walking away.

~Nobody's POV~

~The Same Night~

~Jeff's POV~

"Are you okay now Honey?" I asked my wife as she sat down on the bed in our hotel room. I came out of the shower, dark grey sweatpants hanging loosely on my hips as my long hair stuck to my damp shoulders. The white towel i used hung on my left shoulders as i looked at my stressed wife.

"Yeah, i'm fine," she quietly said, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. I sighed, planting a kiss on her forehead before going over towards the dresser to get a shirt.

"We'll phone my parents afterwards to see how the kids are-" I tried to speak, but a ear-piercing scream coming from the blonde cut me off.

"Oh my god! Trish. What-" I tried to ask, catching sight of my wife in the middle of the bed, eyes wide, skin pale and a hand was out-stretched, as if she was preventing something from hurting her.

Or someone.

I walked forwards and got on the bed, holding my distressed wife close to me, confused at why she screamed and was so scared. Nothing was in the room except us, the bed, the dresser and the door towards the bathroom. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing to do something like this to someone.

"Trish what happened? Please talk to me Baby" I practically begged her.

"M-oh my god," she whispered, stuttering out a few words. She went into a catatonic-like state, making me panic.

"Baby, baby. Stop it. Calm down, talk to me Trish" I begged her this time, before my attention was drawn over to anther person.

"Hey bro, everything okay?" Matt asked, coming into our room. I nodded, seeing Amy looking a little freaked out, which was the last thing we needed. We didn't need both of our wives like this.

"Yeah bro. Everything's okay. She'll be fine" I tried to reassure myself, and him. My brother left the room, so i turned back towards my wife, who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's going to be all right baby girl. Everything's gonna be fine" I whispered, kissing my beautiful bride's temple, before going up to investigate what had spooked her so badly.

All i found was a mug full of coffee that Amy had brought in for Trish, along with some things we brought for breakfast tomorrow, a croissant and a few fruit packages.

Why would that freak a person out that badly?

~The Next Afternoon~

I drove my blonde wife over to our next destination just after our first therapy session with Dr. Samson. He made Trish try to explain what theses dreams were about. We established what she looked like, what she was aloud to wear, where the girl was from, which was New York, and where she was held captive, and what her attackers name was, which was Nicholas.

The girl was also called Selena, which ruled out Amy's theory of these being flashbacks. She was forced to eat and drink drugged food and drinks, but what was most sickening of all was how she described what happened to the girl. She was raped and beaten. The way my wife's usually high pitched, bubbly voice turned dark and almost frightening sent chills down my spine.

She seemed to be another person for those fifteen minutes, which is when Amy's theory made more sense than any of ours.

But it couldn't have happened to her. It just seemed too impossible. Nobody could have just forgotten about something like that.

Trish'd been sleeping for about 4 hours whilst i drove. She's taken some sort of relaxing herbal tea and had calming yoga music playing in her headphones softly, so there wasn't much more we could do but hope by doing this she'd stay calm and stay sane.

~At A Near Bye Coffee Shop~

~Meanwhile~

Amy, Matt, Holly and Caleb were standing in a near bye coffee shop, talking and sipping their drinks, with the pregnant, crimson haired woman sipping a warm drink whilst the other three preferred to drink cold ones. They were casually drinking, trying to forget about what they'd seen at the therapy session, but of coarse, to un-burden themselves, they had to talk about it.

"Hey, did any of you notice how Trish's voice changed when she spoke about the girl in her nightmares?" Holly did the honours of bringing up the touchy subject as she sipped her pink drink.

"Yeah, it was really creepy," Matt nodded, still a little shook up about the morning's events.

"She's never done something like that before, even when she had nightmares as a little girl. Her voice never changed like that. Yeah, she used to tear up when she was a girl, but never go almost demonic," Caleb added.

"I don't know how to help her. She's my best friend, even when we met when you all moved down to the US, before we came here, she was the nice little girl, never like the person she was for those fifteen minutes," Amy quietly said as she drank the warm, sweet tea.

"I know guys. This is extremely messed up, did you hear what happened in their hotel room?" Matt asked, confusing the trio.

"No, Matt. What happened?" Holly asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I was coming back from getting Ames a cookie 'cause of the cravings, when i passed my brother's room, there was a loud scream. Trish was on the bed, crying, yet she looked traumatised. It was totally freaky," Matt shuddered, remembering the look of fear in his sister-in-law's face.

"Why'd she scream?" The tall brunette man asked, confused.

"No idea. She was just scared," Matt sighed.

"So that means-" Amy breathed, starting the odveous statement.

"Right," Matt concluded, correcting his wife "These things getting more stronger by the day," Matt stated.

"Do you think they just happen in her head? Or are there things that trigger the things in her head?" Holly asked.

"Well, Matt? Do you remember the day they lost Madelyn? It all started when she saw the rose bush" Amy stated. Their eyes widened.

"So someone's planting these things everywhere they go. Someone's trying to drive Trish crazy"

As they spoke, they didn't see the pair of blue eyes watching their every move, a small smirk of victory crossing the woman's face.

~Nobody's POV~

~At Next Hotel Room~

After a five hour long drive from one therapist office to another, Jeff and his troubled wife entered their room cautiously, not wanting there to be any nasty surprises in store for them.

As Jeff opened the door, everything seemed normal to him, no unusual things placed in the room, nothing odd about the room, but as it was proved in their last room, looks could be deceiving.

One everything was inspected, Jeff had told his wife that nothing was wrong and she should try to get some sleep.

"Thank god" She breathed, taking off her clothes until she was in her t-shirt and underwear. She climbed into the bed and not long after, the emerald-eyed man joined her. "All i want to do is sleep"

Jeff nodded, wrapping her up into his arms and kissing her forehead. The blonde turned off the lamp and snuggled into his chest. Jeff wanted to let her sleep, but he had questions regarding the events of less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Hey, baby?" Jeff asked his wife.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you freak out when you saw the coffee and breakfast?" he asked Trish.

"I-I don't know," she admitted. Jeff's heart dropped. What did that mean? "Maybe it's got something to do with my nightmares" Trish suggested, making her husband close his eyes as if he was in pain. Amy's theory was making more and more sense with every word that came out of Trish's mouth.

Damn it

Trish fell quickly into a slumber, but Jeff didn't. He felt the need to stay away, to monitor her, to make sure nothing bad happened to her. The father-of-four just sat with his back to the headboard, blanket around his legs and his beautiful bride resting on his stomach , her arms around his abdomen as he sat stroking her hear, protecting her.

Here, nothing could hurt her or scare her. He'd protect her with all that he had. Never had he felt so in love with somebody, and seeing her suffer was the worst thing in the world. Beside's the children, she was the most important thing to him. It was killing him seeing her in pain he couldn't resolve, but damn, he'd do everything in his power to heal her.

~2 Minutes Later~

~Hotel corridor~

Amy was a huge bundle of nerves as she walked over to the room her brother-in-law was staying in with his blonde wife. She and the emerald eyed father hadn't said one word to each other since she told Jeff about her suspicions about Trish's night terrors. She knew she was right, even though it seemed impossible, she was right.

The pregnant woman knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to startle Trish or Jeff who were inside the room. She blinked when Jeff opened the door, seemingly calm.

"Hi, can i see Trisha? Just to see if she's okay?" Amy asked. Jeff nodded, opening the door wider and letting his sister-in-law into the warm room. She froze, seeing the sleeping figure of the little blonde in the bed.

"She's sleeping now. I hope to God it's a peaceful one this time" Jeff muttered quietly, not wanting to wake Trish.

"I hope so too" Amy agreed in a whisper-like-tone.

"Ames, i hate to say this, but i'm starting to think you're right" Jeff managed to say, swallowing his pride. "There's just not any other explanation other than the one you thought of. Things've just been so weird lately, ever since she saw the rose bush, things've been too sudden for all this so just be one consequence after another" Jeff quietly said. Amy nodded, ready to tell him what she'd heard Caleb and Holly say, but her speech was cut off by Trish making a strange whimpering sound, before she sat up sharply with a fear filled gasp.

"Trish?" Amy whispered, seeing her fear-filled wide chestnut eyes. The blonde didn't answer her sister-in-law, just bolted into the bathroom and proceeded to vomit. Jeff took shaky breath out, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. They slowly made their way into the ensuete bathroom. Jeff and the pregnant woman saw Trish sitting beside the toilet, pale and trembling.

"J-Jeff," she stuttered once she saw her husband was in the small room with her.

"I'm here baby" He said, kneeling down to her level.

"T-the girl. S-She looked like-" Trish tried to say, she couldn't get the words out. She was choking on the words.

"What baby?" He asked, feeling the cold knot of uneasiness clench in his abdomen.

"In my dream" Trish could manage to say, before feeling the flashback again. The blonde mother of four tried desperately to keep her husband in focus, and not that horrible place. She clenched her eyes shut and felt tears start to fall. The pain the brunette suffered tried to get to Trish. The distressed, small woman clung to Jeff's biceps as she tried to keep the pain that the girl suffered, away.

"Trish?" Amy asked, knelling next to her brother in law as the small blonde sobbed. Jeff and Amy shared a knowing look. Jeff attempted to scoop the blonde up into his arms and carry her to the bed, but her soft words stopped him in his tracks.

"No," she softly croaked, making the crimson haired woman and the emerald eyed man do exactly that and peer at their wife and best friend.

"Jeff, the girl," Trish whispered softly "She-She looks like me!"

~2 Hours Later~

~Trish's Dream~

The girl was drowning. She'd made the mistake of calling for help, just when Nicholas was coming in. He'd whipped her like a dog with his hard, leather belt for what seemed like hours, until she was almost passed out from blood loss. Not wanting her to miss a single second of her punishment, he'd dragged her to the bathroom and filled the tub with ice cold water, then the true horror started.

He'd started dunking her head under the water over and over again, making sure she stayed conscious. Her head felt heavy as she tried to lift it up out of the bitter aquatic liquid. She tried desperately to get out of the cold water, but due to the superhuman strength the sick, twisted man had on the young female, she wasn't able too. She could hear him screaming at her through the aquatic waves.

"You stupid beautiful b!tch! Don't you ever try a stunt like that again! You hear me?!" He screamed, yanking her up out of the icy liquid by her dark hair. The brunette quickly coughed and choked out the water, breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating.

This dude was insane. There was no way he couldn't be. She had no idea how many times he'd hurt her in the worst way possible. A few times she woke up as he was roughly pounding himself inside of her. She'd forgotten how many times he'd beat her, and now he was drowning her.

"Now," he whispered, surprising her with the softness in is tone "I just want you to start enjoying this Selena, because it's never gonna get better until you do" he whispered, alarming her. He ran his fingers softly around the skin of her cheek.

The nineteen-year-old started trembling under his tender touch, not wanting anybody to touch her like that, except the man of her dreams she'd started talking to around two months ago.

Nicholas stared at her thin body, lust burning within his frighting eyes. He started to slide his hand down under his stomach as she could only stare at him, terrified beyond belief.

Trish woke up with a quiet gasp, sitting up straight. Her heart was racing and her body trembling. The mother of four had her mahogany eyes wide, her skin pale and moist with the slightest bit of sweat. She started breathing heavily, feeling nausea overcome her body as she trembled.

"Trish? Baby, you okay?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"No," she was barely able to whisper, breathing becoming more laboured. "I-I'm going to be sick" She stuttered. He nodded and pulled over to the side of the road, stopping the car. Trish ripped the seatbelt from her body and threw open the door, collapsing to her knees as she started to vomit.

Jeff sighed, getting out of the car himself and kneeling next to his wife, who was on all fours as she regurgitated. Jeff held her hair back and gently stroked her back, knowing the things overtaking his wife's mind were getting stronger and stronger.

~The Following Night~

Holly sat alone in her hotel room, mind consumed by the things her sister had gone through, and was currently going through now.

This was purely horrible. Horrible and messed up. From what her brother in law had told her before the next therapy session, he'd had to pull over since her sister was going to vomit. She had fallen asleep and had yet another nightmare. It was chilling the words her sister had uttered when she was at therapy.

The psychopath Nicholas, he'd tried drowning the girl. He'd almost killed her.

Holly sighed and leaned back against the mahogany sheet as she closed her eyes. Her elder sister still hadn't realised the things hadn't happened to just any girl, they'd happened to her.

The blonde made her way over to the window, leaning her head against it as she watched the pouring rain. She bit her nails as the stream of aquatic liquid got heavier, the drops sliding down the window, the icy temperature of the liquid penetrating the clear materiel.

In a haste, she turned on the TV, a Irish show started to play, the sound filling the room. She sighed in relief, trying to forget what her sister was experiencing and try to loose herself in the programme.

Just as she settled onto the bed and started to laugh at the old woman smacking her son with a newspaper, a song started to play from her phone, signalling she had a call coming.

"Hello?" She quietly asked, fixing her dark blue sweat pants, white tank top and dark blue matching hoodie.

"Holls?" Caleb's voice asked her, voice full of concern for his second youngest sister.

"Yea?" She asked.

"You all right?"

"Yea, i'm-Why don't you come over here and we can chat?" Holly asked, wanting some company.

"Okay, sure. Room 27 right?" He asked.

"Yep"

"All right. Bye"

"Bye"

As soon as the call ended, Holly barely had to wait a minute, before a knocking was at the door.

"Holly, it's me!" Her brother called from outside. She quickly opened the door and let her brother in, before speaking.

"Big brother, Trish had another flashback" She blurted.

"I know. She told me when we went to get coffee an hour ago" Caleb answered her sister. She nodded as they both sat on the bed.

"I-It's just so awful!" She suddenly wiled, tears of the last weeks frustrations building up in her eyes, and she wasn't afraid to let them slide down her cheeks. "Our sister is such a beautiful person. She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't-" Her speech was cut off as she leaned over and sobbed in her brother's chest, just like she did when they first found out about their sister going missing. Caleb was nearly crying too as he held his baby sister in his arms. They just couldn't hold it in any more, they just had too let it out, they had no doubt in their minds that the two married couples in their rooms not too far away were doing the same thing...

~Around A Hour Later~

~Nobody's POV~

Jeff strode down the hotel's hallway, intent on speaking with his bride's sister. There were so many questions he had to ask her, but since she was younger, Caleb could give him the same answers, but for some reason, he went to the blonde.

Jeff was reluctant to leave his wife, seeing as though he was constantly with her now, but he needed answers of what torture was inflicted on his wife years ago. Jeff was also reluctant to knock on the door, seeing as though it was close to eleven-thirty at night, but he couldn't imagine Holly was sleeping. She was a late bedder.

Jeff knocked on the door and not ten seconds later, his brother in law opened the door, smiling at him.

"Hey Jeff, what brings you here?" Caleb asked, dressed down into black baggy sweatpants and a dark blue wife beater.

"I need to talk to y'all" Jeff stated, seeing his sister-in-law laying in the bed, reading a dark purple and black book.

"Jeff? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Trisha?" Holly asked, smiling, yet shocked, but her expression quickly turned serious "Trisha. Is she" Jeff cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"Trish's fine. I actually wanted to talk to you" Jeff revealed "Both of you," he said, sitting on the bark sheet, seeing Caleb sit on a near bye chair and his sister put her book down, curl herself so her knees were against her stomach, left calf against right foot, and her back was resting on the headboard.

"Me and Holly have been talking about her" Caleb revealed, Jeff nodded, knowing that was what alot of people in his family were doing now.

"We're really worried about her" Holly added softly, running a hand down her long blonde, green streaked, hair.

"Jeff, we told Amy what happened to our sister," Caleb revealed, tired of keeping it from the man he considered his long lost little brother, even though he was only a few months older than him.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked Holly, raising a eyebrow in the platinum and emerald haired woman. She sighed and spoke again.

"We know what happened to her, and now, so does Amy," she simplified.

"Know what?" he asked dumbly, before realizing what they meant.

"You both know?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Me, my sister, Angelina and Amy know, brother" Caleb said, before continuing. "But we only know what Trish told us when she was so traumatized from the things that happened. The only people that can tell you the entire story is Trish, and," he struggled to continue, bile and sickness rising at the thought of what the sick b*stard did to his baby sister "And the sick, twisted person that did it to her" He finished, not calling him a man. He wasn't a man, he was a sick, twisted being that deserved to rot in hell for all that he's done.

"What happened?" Jeff whispered, tearing up.

"She was on a trip in New York, about some singing stuff for her college tuition, when some guy started following her" Holly took over, realizing she had to tell the story this time. "He grabbed her, drugged her, took her over to the UK in a illegal transit plane, where the sick freak kept her confined to his basement for a little over a week, where he beat her, drugged her, tortured her, and" This time, Holly struggled to finish, but she powered the words out of her mouth, finishing her traumatic tale. "Jeff, the sick b*stard raped your wife"

The blonde was pretty pleased with her work as she remembered the troubled mother of four's screams from less than twenty four hours ago.

She'd already traumatized her enough with the simple food and coffee she'd placed in the unhappy couples hotel room. Who would've thought that a hot drink, some French pastries and a few red berries could freak a woman out so badly? She was glad the fellow blonde, once brunette, was terrified beyond belief at her actions, after all, she deserved the suffering she was having.

The middle-aged woman knew pretty much every detail about what had happened to the troubled blonde when she was younger, after all, it was her idea to take her, it was her idea to hurt her, and it was her idea to make 'Selena' her's. But Selena was so caught up with that boy, she didn't pay attention to her, only the boy. She was very close to what happened to the girl, and the aftermath of what happened to her father a little while after they got another girl still shook her up to this very day.

She would avenge Nicholas Christian Stuart, even if she dies whilst doing it.

If their former plaything was driven to insanity in the process of it, that'd be a colossal reward.

Patricia Alice Hardy slept soundlessly in her hotel room, a small smile on her face as she was having a wonderful dream. Her husband slept next to her, finally managing to pass out from exhaustion after watching his wife for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, the blonde's dream was interrupted as s frightening voice entered the calm, silent room.

"I'm coming for you Selena"

"You belong to me Selena"

"You'll never escape Selena"

"You can't run from us Selena"

"We'll find you if you run"

"We'll kill you"

Trish gasped loudly, shooting up from her bed, barely noticing Jeff as he was in a deep slumber. Nicholas was here, in the room with here.

The blonde didn't think twice, she leaped out of the bed, ripping open the door and running out, not noticing the pair of eyes that watched her from behind.

~A Few Minutes Later~

~Nobody's POV~

"Are you okay now honey?" Matt asked his pregnant wife as they made their way back towards their hotel room for the night.

"I'm fine Matthew." Amy rolled her eyes lovingly at her partner's protective nature as she licked her ice cream cone they'd gotten for her. Matt placed a arm around her purple-dress clad waist as they walked.

"I still think it's unfair that you get an ice cream and i don't." Matt joked as his wife smiled, before taking a bite.

"I'm pregnant," she giggled as they moved, before seeing a flash of blonde out of the corner of her eye. "You see that?" she asked.

"What?" Matt raised an charcoal eye brow in his wife's direction, before hearing the chilling sounds of somebody crying. Amy shivered at the sound.

"Let's go" Matt stated, walking with his wife towards the sound. As they walked a few feet, they saw the chilling image of Trish sitting on the floor, knees to chest, head on knees crying her heart out. It chilled them to their very bones. She appeared frightened and looked to be in some kind of shock.

"Dear God" Amy breathed as her husband kneeled beside his sister-in-law.

"Trish, honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Matt asked, tenitavley reaching out a hand towards the woman, last thing he wanted was to frighten the blonde further.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy whispered, already knowing what the answer was.

"Shh" Matt quietly silenced his wife, before turning back to the frightened woman.

"Trish?" the ebon haired man asked quietly.

The blonde snapped her head over to her brother and sister in law for a beat, before throwing herself in the eldest of the hardy trio's arms.

"Matt" She quietly confirmed, holding onto the man for dear life. Amy kneeled next to them, confused. Matt stroked the platinum hair of his brother's wife as if to soothe her.

"What happened Trisha?" Amy whispered, twisting a lock of the fair hair in her nimble fingers.

"I-I heard-" the blonde started, before sobs overtook her body, making it tremble harshly. Both husband and wife eyes each other suspiciously as the blonde cried.

"What'd you hear?" Matt softly drawled in her ear.

"I heard Nicholas' voice" She whimpered. Matt was confused.

"Nicholas? Who's Nicholas?" He asked, clueless. Amy slugged him in the arm.

"The dude who kidnapped the girl in her dreams"

Jeff awoke slowly, almost cautiously. He felt strange, almost sick to his stomach. But the dark haired father of four wasn't sick, he was sick to his stomach with worry for his wife. Her past was catching up with her and he didn't know if he could salvage her from her pain.

He turned his head slowly, wanting to see Trish, but soon frowned as he realised his left side was unoccupied. She wasn't in the bedroom area, where she should be. She always slept in his arms, the fact that she wasn't with him worried the emerald-eyed man greatly.

"Trish?" He whispered, blinking as if it'd bring her back to him.

"Trisha?" He called out her nickname, in hopes she'd appear out of no where. The twenty-nine year old stood from the bed, hands on hips, frowning.

As if a light bulb went off over his head, Jeff rushed over to the ensuete bathroom and flicked on the light but his frown echoed deeper into his face as he realised that she wasn't there either.

Where on earth could she be?

His silent question was answered as a song started to blare out of his mobile phone, indicating he had a call coming in. Jeff trotted back over towards the bedroom area, where he answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked, his tone was almost afraid.

"Jeffro?" His elder brother asked "We have a situation" Jeff's heart just about stopped after his brother's words.

"What's it about" His voice was shaky as he spoke.

"We found Trish" Jeff was relieved "But you need to come over here, now"

"Why?"

"Just come to room thirty-four" The call was disconnected. Jeff quickly threw on a shirt and trainers, before he snatched his room card and rushed down the hall.

"Hey Jeff" Amy whispered as she opened the door for her brother-in-law. He just half smiled at her, acnologing her presence before going inside and seeing his wife sitting on the bed, his brother next to her.

"Jeff" Trish breathed, seeing her husband in front of her.

"What happened, Trish?" Jeff got straight to the point.

"I, got scared. Really afraid" she nodded as her husband sank to his knees, grasping her hands.

"Of what? What scared you?" Jeff desperately asked.

"She thought she heard a voice" Matt interjected, informing his brother of what he knew.

"I didn't think i heard anything!" She cried out, silencing Matt "I know i heard something!"

"What did you hear?" Amy whispered from the other side of the room, asking what Jeff couldn't bring himself to say.

"I heard Nicholas' voice..."

The girl smirked from the hallway. She placed her recorder back in her pocket, finishing another set of sayings. The girl could always do the best impression of her father.

~The Next Day~

~Still Nobody's POV~

Jeff was shocked to see his wife so bubbly after her breakfast date with Amy, just as the brothers were packing up their things, ready to leave for the next town.

He was distracted by the events of his wife's past, and what was happening now. Her brother and sisters still knew more than he did, which bothered him a little, but knew it should be like that. Sometimes, family couldn't share the worst events, which he understood and had accepted.

It still tore the man up inside that Trish still didn't know that these dreams were actually memories, or flashbacks. He didn't know what to do to make her accept that these things had happened to her.

As his wife spoke and laughed, he could only nod his head, only paying a little attention to her, the rest of his mind were filled with clues.

These haven't happened before, so why were they happening now?

"Jeff? Did you hear what i said?" Trish's voice was serious now. He shook his head, a sheepish grin forming on his pink lips.

"Sorry baby. What'd you say?"

"I asked if we should tell Caleb and Holly about what had happened last night, you know, with the voice" She asked. Jeff frowned. He couldn't believe that she had heard him in the room, maybe it was just in her head, and more therapy was needed.

"You don't believe i heard him, do you?" Trish was upset now.

"I do" Jeff hated lying to his beautiful bride, but it had to be just in her head, right?

"No you don't! You don't believe me!" She cried, tears started to spill down her eyes. "You don't believe i heard Nicholas' voice!" She cried.

"Wait, you know what his name is?" Jeff asked. Trish's eyes widened.

After the events that had transpired in that hotel room, Jeff was even more desperate to get to the bottom of this horrifying mystery.

~The Next Night~

~Nobody's POV~

Trish and Jeff had made up after what had transpired in their hotel room. Now, they were in the same one, but surprisingly enough, Trish wasn't tired.

"Trish, can you hang out with Amy or your sister for a while please?" Jeff asked, after being silent for almost an hour as he drove around the country side, trying to relax his wife. He'd been trying to get her to sleep, but since that hadn't worked, he needed her to leave the room for a while

"Why?" She almost snapped, surprised by the question.

"Just for a couple of hours, please?" Jeff almost begged, eyes pleading.

"All right. I'll see you later then" she slowly said, kissing him quickly, before leaving the room in a haste. Jeff closed his eyes as Trish left. Something had been nagging at him since they'd came back to the room. They'd passed Matt and Amy's room. Amy had been on the phone to Kitty, talking about Trish's situation. His sister-in-law's words echoed in his head.

"Kitty, i think somebody's trying to drive Trish insane"

Jeff was starting to think he was right, again. This hadn't happened when they'd first met, it only had started when she saw the rose bush in Kitty's garden at the villa. It was a bush of red carnations on the stairs. Why would that freak a woman out so badly.

Jeff froze as he remembered the day they'd lost Madelyn. He remembered the woman's words, they'd been given to her by a fan.

~Flashback~

"Hey, Kitty. What's that?" Trish asked Kitty, pointing to a rose bush a few feet away from us.

"Just a rose bush honey. A fan gave it to me about a month ago at the studio" She said.

~End Of Flashback~

Kitty hadn't bought them. she'd been given them. Jeff remembered the next time Trish had freaked out just after she'd came home from the hospital.

~Flashback~

Trish opened the box, pulling out a black jacket, she screamed. It was the jacket the man wore in her dream.

~End Of Flashback~

Jeff shouted in utter frustration, slamming his hands down on the bedside table, making the drawer open. Jeff froze.

Inside, there was a cassette tape.

Jeff phoned his brother and Amy quickly, and as quick as he phoned them,, they were inside his room.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Amy breathlessly asked.

"You remember last night? Trish heard a voice?" Jeff quickly asked. Matt and Amy nodded.

I found this. He showed them the cassette tape. They, just like he had, froze in their spot.

"Play it man" Matt ordered. Jeff obeyed. He pressed play and a man's voicec started to play, the voice boomed throughout the room.

"I'm coming for you Selena"

"You belong to me Selena"

"You'll never escape Selena"

"You can't run from us Selena"

"We'll find you if you run"

"We'll kill you"

Jeff shouted in pure, uncontrollable anger, throwing the tape against the wall. It smashed into a load of pieces, crumpling onto the carpet.

"You were right Amy!" Jeff shouted, not angry at Amy, he was angry he hadn't seen it before.

"Someone's trying to drive my wife to insanity! You know what?!" He practically screamed in a deep voice.

"What?" Amy choked out, tears streaming.

"I'll kill the son of a b*tch that's done this!"

Meanwhile, well away from the noise and chaos, Trish slept soundlessly in her sisters room. She'd passed out from exhaustion and her sister had let her sleep. She was well aware of what was to come, she had to face it. She just had to.

~Dream~

The girl had had enough. She'd been in this prison for a little over a week now, maybe even more. She was at her wits end. She was half tempted to try to end her time her with the knife he'd left here.

Nicholas had gave her some lunch a little while ago, but hadn't come to get the dishes yet, so the knife she'd used for her steak, home made fries and vegetables was sharp enough for it all to end.

She shook her head, not letting her mind be consumed by such thoughts. She turned around in a full three hundred and sixty degree movement examining her surroundings. The first part of the window and covered in a black substance, probably the ground, she couldn't see anything, so she was underground, but the very top part of the window was clear, letting her see the outside. It had bars on it, but there had to be someone walking past it eventually!

She moved slowly, not wanting to alert the sick dude that she was moving, she'd be dead it he knew, so she moved slowly. He'd taken off her restraints when he'd given her food, and the drugs that were usually there were wearing off. She knew he was going to rape her again, but a phone call from the 'Mary' girl stopped him, he walked upstairs and hadn't came back down.

Soon enough, she heard Nicholas walking around the upper floor, it soon occurred to her that he was leaving! He was leaving this hell hole! Her heart was racing, thumping in anticipation. She ran over towards the small window, hearing the water flowing in her ears. Soon enough, rushing footsteps could be heard over the liquid.

Upon further examination, there was a woman sitting by the lake, drinking the clear substance. She swallowed, gathering up all her strength as she shouted desperately, seeing the woman look at her.

"Help me!" She cried, the woman looked at her, going towards her "Please help me!"

~Kitty's POV~

~The Next morning~

"All right guys, i'll see you in three days!" I called to my children as i left the house. Amy had told me what had happened to Trish and Jeff, something was nagging at me, i just couldn't figure it out. I also knew what had happened to Trish, it was scarily similar to what happened to me when i was younger.

Trish, Jeff, Matt, Amy, Caleb and Holly wanted to see Nero, Elijah, Gabriella and Ruby, so i was going to take them to their family. I have nothing else to do over the next weekend, so i volunteered to help out.

After I got into the larger car i had when the twins and Heidi were born, i started to drive over to Gilbert and Ruby's home. Since it's Friday, me and my two nieces and nephews are going to drive the eight hour drive up to where Trish, Jeff and the others are staying, spend the whole of tomorrow with the others, then drive back on Sunday, and are going to be ready to start the whole week again on Monday.

As i drove the hour drive towards Gilbert and Ruby's house, i'm still thinking about Anthony and Heidi, and what happened when they last saw each other. Me and Heidi're going to go over to the UK when i hit six months with little Hardy, and we're going to spend the weekend trying to work out a custody agreement between me, Anthony and Rachel for Heidi, and a custody agreement between me and Anthony for Melody, Michael and Paris.

I'm going to try and give him every other weekend for Heidi, and half of every holiday for the twins and Paris. I'm also not letting that go ahead if he's living in the UK. Since were going to go live in Montana when i hit seven months with little Hardy, i'm making him get a house close to their, but there's also something i desperately want for my children.

I'm going to see if i can get their last names changed to Pierce-Hardy. Since Jamie has majorly stepped up in the 18 months we've been together, he's been their father figure when Anthony wasn't around, and he's still their father figure whilst Anthony's gone for now.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone blaring to life, playing a song into the car's atmosphere. I accepted the call, putting it on hands free, speaker mode.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kitty?"

"Hey Mrs. Hardy" I smiled, hearing my future mother-in-law's laugh.

"Now child, how many times have i told you to call me mom or Ruby?"

"Sorry momma" I giggled, she laughed.

"Now, how long will you be picking the children up?"

"Umm, about twenty minutes" I answered,

"All right. They've just came home from daycare and pre-school. Me and Gil are just giving them a wash down and something for them all to eat. What should i dress them in?" Ruby asked me.

"Umm, it's a really long drive, so could you put the twins in baby grows and the boys in tracksuits?" I asked

"Of course darling. Anything else?"

"Yeah, could you pack a overnight bag for each other, along with some formula and diapers?" I asked.

"Sure darling" Ruby told me, i smiled.

"Alright momma, coming in close now, see you in a few minutes"

"Goodbye Kitty" She smiled and hung up, i smiled. Ruby was the perfect mother.

After a few more minutes of driving, i arrived at their run down old house and honked the horn jokingly. Immediately, Nero quickly toddled out to me and jumped into my arms as i opened the car door.

"Hey little man" I giggled as he kissed my nose.

"Hi auntie Kitty" He giggled, words a little slurred and misspoken.

"Hey Kitty" Ruby said, coming out to me, Gilbert following. Gilbert held a sleeping Ruby in his arms, and Ruby held a dopey Gabriella and a lazy looking Elijah.

"Hey mother" I smiled, opening the door for Nero as he crawled inside the vierchle.

"Where'd you want them?" Gilbert asked me in his raspy southern voice, i pondered for a few seconds.

"Umm, how about the boys in the front with me and the girls in the back seat?" I asked. Nero nodded, exited to be in the front. I picked him up from where he was sitting and opened the passenger door. He sat in the first seat and Ruby handed the dopey Elijah over to me. I buckled him into the seat next to his elder brother.

"All set" Ruby smiled at me once the children were all seated inside.

"Do you have the cases Gilbert?" Ruby asked her husband. Remember, the girl can't lift anything heavy" Ruby winked at me. I giggled as Gilbert went inside.

"Now, time for some mother to mother talk. How far along are you?" Ruby asked me.

"Umm, around fourteen weeks" I smiled, subconsciously placing my hands on my little baby bump.

"Can i see?" Ruby asked me. I nodded and lifted up my sweatshirt and t shirt, letting her see my bump.

"Aww, hello baby Hardy" She cooed. I laughed.

"Any symptoms?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Swollen ankles, morning sickness started a few days ago, and the cravings started to set in yesterday" I giggled, Ruby smiled at me.

"Anything else? Heartburn? Headaches? Nausea?"

"All of the above, but it's gonna be worth it when i see little Hardy" I smiled, thinking of my baby.

"What'd you think it's gonna be? Boy or girl?" Ruby asked me.

"I think it's gonna be a boy" I smiled. Ruby nodded.

"I thought the same when i had my boys" She smiled. I giggled, before we were interrupted by Gilbert, holding a few cases and bags.

"All right Ruby, let the girl have peace, she's got places to be" Gilbert smiled. Ruby huffed as she went to go help him. The elderly couple placed the cases in the very back of the large vierchle and placed the bags just behind the sleeping baby girls.

"All right Kitty, drive good, bring my grandchildren back safe, ya hear?" Ruby asked, trying to be stern.

"You bet. Remember, I've got precious cargo in the back" I giggled, hugging her again.

"Have a good time Kitty, bring us back good news" Gilbert told me.

"Hopefully i will" I said, hugging him, before getting into my van and starting to drive off.

The drive was long and boring, but the constant giggling of children and the slight snores of the babies kept me going. We had to stop around six times, mainly for toilet breaks, snack buying, diaper changing and bottle feeding. I sucked on a few large lolly pops during the drive there, mainly because of the sugar cravings, but we got there at around sundown.

"Ready to see mommy and daddy you guys?" I asked as i pulled into the dark parking lot.

"Yeah!" Nero cheered. They'd probably only get to see Trish and Jeff for around half an hour tonight, seeing as though they still had to eat and sleep.

"Nero, you and me are going to take Gabriella in first, then you'll have to be a big boy and look after your sister whilst i get your brother and other sister in, okay?" I asked.

"Yes auntie Kitty" He smiled.

"Elijah, you're going to have to be a big boy and look after Ruby until i come and get you, okay?" I asked.

"Otay auntie Kitty" He smiled at me. I smiled back and got Nero and Gabriella out of the car. I got their cases, then locked the car, and Nero held his as i carried Gabriella inside quickly. It was getting cold so i had to move fast. I quickly checked in and got the children into the room.

"Now, Nero, you're going to have to be a big boy for Auntie Kitty and look after your sister whilst i get Elijah and Ruby, Okay? Don't move her from her crib and if she starts to cry, give her the pacifier, okay?" I asked Nero quickly as i sat him down on my bed, a little bit away from the boys' beds and the crib his sister was laying inside.

"Okay auntie Kitty" With that, i rushed out back towards the car, where Elijah was talking to his little sister.

"Hey, you good boy. You did what i asked" I smiled, before getting him and his sister out of the car and got their cases and bags from the back and walked over to the room which was on the second floor.

We quickly got there and Nero was laying down on my bed, Gabriella was happily sucking on a pacifier.

"Good job little man. You looked after your sister" I praised the three year old.

"I am a good boy auntie Kitty" He boasted.

"So am i" Elijah quickly added.

"You both are very good boys" I giggled, before putting the baby girl in another crib that matched the one her twin was laying inside.

"Now, are you both hungry?" I asked the boys.

"I'm very hungry auntie"

"So am i" Elijah added again.

"what do you want to eat?"

"Umm, curly fries and hamburgers!" Nero smiled, Elijah nodded. I grimaced at the thought of meat, but quickly put on a happy face.

"Sure, i'll ring room service and get them to give you guys some food, then you can see auntie Holly, okay?" I asked.

"Yay! Auntie holly!" Nero smiled. I giggled and ordered the food from room service, along with a plate of rice and Chinese sauce for me. We quickly ate our food, whilst i phoned Holly and asked her to look after the quartet whilst i went over to Trish and Jeff's room.

"Hey you two" I whispered as Amy opened the door. Caleb, Trish, Jeff, Matt and Amy were in the room. They smiled at me and i sat down on next to them and joined their conversation. I knew what had happened the previous day, Amy told me, but something kept nagging at me when i thought about it.

"Hey, you guys, i'm just gonna get a bottle of water from the vending machine, any of you guys want anything?" Amy asked softly, standing with her crimson faux leather purse, pink tank top and black leggings.

"We're fine sweet heart" Matt softly said. Amy left the room to find her water, whilst somehow, our conversation came up to the kidnapping Trish now realized had happened to her.

"It's still unbelievable that it actually happened to me" She softly, sadly said.

"I know, it's horrible. The memories, the flashbacks. They never go away, but after a bit of time, they'll slowly start to fade. It get's easier, bust look at me" I softly said. The fact that we've both been kidnapped it bone chilling.

"I know, they stopped for me too, at least they slowed down for all those years. Why're they coming back every night and every day now?" Trish asked me, looking like a lost little girl and not the bubbly, confident married mother of four i was used to hearing.

"I don't know. This has never happened to me" I answered honestly. Caleb put an arm around me as i sadly placed my head on his shoulder.

"I just don't know why somebody, or who, would try to drive me to the point of insanity.

~Nobody's POV~

Amy came out of the corridor where she saw a vending machine and saw the stairwell. She only had to climb two flights of stairs to get back to her family.

"Hello Amy" The crimson-haired female heard from behind her. She turned and saw Mary-Rose standing behind her. She hadn't told the others about Mary. Nobody had told her how Mary was related to Trish's flashbacks.

"Mary" She acknowledged, wanting to leave.

Mary-Rose laughed menacingly as Amy shivered, protectively holding her nine-week old bump as she tried to slip away. Amy was shocked when the woman grabbed her upper left arm, slamming her back and arm into the hard wall. Amy gasped as she grabbed her chin, holding her to the wall.

Mary-Rose laughed loudly as she pinned the pregnant woman to the wall. Amy squirmed as she tried to get out of her grasp and run away, but the manic woman was holding her in a way that she couldn't move a muscle.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed.

"No," Mary-Rose grinned maliciously "The b*tch Trish," the woman spat out the name as if it was venom "Has she gone completely insane yet?" She asked. Amy gasped, knowing who she was at that very moment. She was the one who was trying to drive her sister-in-law insane.

"She is going to suffer. She deserves to suffer because of all the hell she's caused my family" Amy was confused. The only think Trish has done is escape from the maniac when she was young. Trish had told Amy that 'Nicholas' kept talking about a 'Mary' when she was first taken. Realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

Mary-Rose was Nicholas' daughter.

Amy gasped as she was released a moment later. Her head was thrown to the side as she scurried, almost tripping as she heard the laughter of the psychopathic woman. She sprinted to her destination, almost collapsing against her husband as he opened the door.

"Amy, what's wrong baby?" Matt asked, upon seeing the look of terror, something was indeed wrong, he gently ushered the pregnant woman inside the hotel room, closing the door behind them.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Jeff asked the scared pregnant woman. Trish looked up from her cream tank top and black leggings to see her sister in law. The man had his arm around Trish as he looked towards his brother and sister in law.

"I-I saw" Amy stuttered, so afraid "I saw Mary-Rose. I saw your kidnappers daughter Trish. She's the one trying to drive you crazy" All their eyes widened. Kitty froze, heart starting to beat faster and faster. She started to tremble and hyperventilate slightly.

"Kitty, you okay?" Matt asked, concerned for the woman. She stood up.

"Did the woman have blonde hair and green eyes?" Kitty asked quickly. Mary rose was her kidnappers daughter. They couldn't have been kidnapped by the same person, could they?

"Yes" Amy said shakily, confused that Kitty knew what she looked like "Why?"

"Mary-Rose Stuart was my kidnappers daughter" Kitty revealed, feeling sick to her stomach "Trish," She started, looking at the terrified blonde "We were kidnapped by the same person"

Jeff gripped at his hair tightly, rage filling his entire being. He let out a loud growl as the blonde and brunette held each other tightly, tears streaming and hands trembling.

"Jeff, what're you-?" Matt was cut off by his brother storming out of the room in a furious rage, he followed him quickly, not wanting his brother to do something he'd regret. Matt saw his brother running towards a room where he could hear a woman who was speaking in a deep voice.

"You'll never escape us Selena"

"You can't hide Selena"

Jeff growled, Trish had said the same thing, eerily in the same voice, as the woman was when she was speaking in therapy a few days ago. Using strength that Matt didn't know his brother had, Jeff burst down the door, hearing a high pitched scream. He slammed the door shut, locking on impact and Matt could hear his brother start to shout.

"Is was you're son of a b*tch father was it?!" He shouted, gripping the woman's dirty blonde hair in his hand tightly "And you're the f*cker that's been f*cking with her mind these last few months?!"

Jeff splashed the woman's hot coffee in her face, making her scream. Jeff felt sick about what he just did, but a while ago, Kitty had told Jamie, who told Jeff, that the kidnapper did that to her constantly, so Jeff wanted to get some revenge for his soon to be sister in law too.

"We've going for a little walk you f*cking b*tch" Jeff growled into the woman's ear "And you've got a little explaining to do" Jeff growled, gripping her hair tightly. He jerked her out of the room, and back up to theirs, Matt shouting at him all the way there, but his roars fell on deaf ears. Jeff jerked the blonde into his hotel room. Everyone was shocked at his rage, but couldn't exactly blame him.

Trish and Kitty were afraid when they saw the face of the woman. They couldn't forget the woman even if they tried.

"Speak!" He shouted at the woman "Tell them both what you did!"

"I should have let father kill you both!" She spat at the two women. "It's your fault Trish Adams that he was caught in the first place!" She sneered "It's you're fault Kitty Bright that my father is dead!" She sneered again "If it wern't for you both, you little $luts father would be alive today!"

"But he was so focused on you Kitty, after this little blonde tramp managed to slither away, he wanted you to be his, after i suggested you to him first" She snapped, before turning to Matt whilst still speaking to the pregnant brunette "but you're little brother" She turned back to the woman, making it clear that Jamie was the one she was talking about "got to you first! He wanted to kill him then take you! But father wasn't a murderer, he wanted you to be his after he saw you after we escaped!" she said, letting them know that he had gotten away after Trish's ordeal "then we got you. We impregnated you, but of coarse the baby just magically disappeared! You killed my little brother! Then he killed himself! I thought, what better way to get back at you, and avenge father by getting you both at the same time!I made you terrified of looking in the mirror, in case I'd be there!" She stopped and turned to Trish "And i made you f*cking psycho!" She screamed, not noticing Jeff's hand tightening around her blonde strands "This was my master plan! And it worked! I've avenged my father! Father had his playtime! Now I've had mine!" She screeched

"You consider playtime making two woman afraid for their lives?" Caleb asked, voice strangely even "And your father considers making two woman pregnant, torturing them, kidnapping then and raping them?"

"Call it what you will. It's playtime. Plus it wasn't just them. There's hundreds more" She giggled.

Amy whimpered as the woman continued to scream and insult, and slowly retrieved her phone, dialling 911.

~3 Months Later~

~Nobody's POV~

Jeff grinned from his position as the wedding march started to play. He stood, looking at his two brothers, wearing the same suit he was, but wearing white ties instead, standing a little bit away from him. He looked towards his two sons and winked at them. Ever since that day three months ago, he and Trish had decided to renew their vows. They did it in front of the world. He still remembered that day.

~2 months ago~

"Kitty, can i talk to you?" Jeff asked as he entered the salon Kitty was getting ready in. She was supposed to announce to the world she was pregnant and give out a award.

"Yeah, what's up big brother?" Kitty asked, holding still so the make up artists could perfect her make up.

"It's Trish. She's fine, but i want to do something" Jeff said as Kitty opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Do what?" She asked, feeling she knew what was coming.

"I want to re-propose to her, with my grandmothers ring" He said, opening up a black sparkle velvet box, exposing the vintage ring.

"Oh my god, Jeff, that's great!" She squealed, hugging him with one arm as her nails were being painted again.

"Thanks, but i was wondering" Jeff stalled.

"Yeah?"

"You know 'cause you're giving out an award tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you possibly ask if you could get around two minutes extra, after announcing that baby Hardy's coming, like give me some time to re-propose to Trish?" He asked, not knowing if she'd accept or not.

"Hang on, Mike!" She exclaimed, seeing the producer of the award show coming bye.

"Yeah Kitts?"

"My brother in law wants to re-propose to his wife. Could we get like a minute or two to spare so he could do it?" Kitty asked.

"Sure Kitts, would it be just after baby Hardy's announcement?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Sure, just sit right in the front, where families sit and you can"

"Thanks Mike"

"There ya go"

"And now, announcing the most touching family moment from the films of this year. You know, my family has already been big and extravagant to say the least" Kitty said just as she finished walking up towards the podium. She rested her elbows on the clear stand as she spoke, a smile on her face.

"Just as i say big, i mean big. My family spreads across oceans and countries, but my little family that live in a Portuguese villa is gonna get just that little bit bigger" Kitty giggled, hearing gasps coming from people "And in about 5 months, we'll have the latest addition to the family. So everybody, please welcome to the world, baby Hardy!" Kitty giggled from the stage. A thunderous applause occurred, she smiled brightly, as did Jamie, who was sitting by Jeff, Trish, Matt, Amy, Gilbert and Ruby.

"Now, my future brother in law and sister in law, have just gone through one of the worst and difficult months of their life, and i couldn't think of a more joy deserving little family on the outskirts of Portugal, but i think the momma and Daddy of that family are gonna get just that little more happier after the night is done, so Jeff, please come to the stage" Kitty said, stepping to the side as she let Jeff come up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my beautiful bide to the stage" Jeff started, seeing a reluctant Trish climb the stairs and join him.

"Trish, i love you, and i want nothing more than for you two be with me forever. Ever since the last month occurred, i realized how much i want to love you, protect you and have you in my life forever, so Patricia Alice Hardy, " Jeff dropped to one knee and pulled out his grandmother's ring "Will you do me the honours of becoming my wife again and make a honest man of me?" He asked, heart thumping out of his chest. A chorus of "Say Yes" occurred, started by Kitty.

"Yes" Trish nodded, smiling as Jeff slid the ring on her left ring finger. Kitty started cheering and clapping as the happy couple kissed. She smiled brightly, barely managing to say her recited words.

"And you're nomanies for most touching family moment of the the year are" she smiled, waiting for the promo to start.

~End of flashback~

Since Trish married when she was pregnant with Nero, she had a new, beautiful dress on, her father at her side as they walked arm in arm down the isle. As she got closer to Jeff, Trish saw her two sisters, Holly and Charlotte standing next to Kitty and Amy. Ruby, Gabriella and Isabella were sitting at their feet as Trish looked to her left and saw Matt, Jamie, Gilbert, Caleb, Jeff's best friend AJ, Nero, Elijah and Zachary standing near Jeff.

Trish kissed her father on the cheek and he gave her hand over to Jeff. Jeff shook John's other hand before handing her flowers over to Holly as she started to listen to the priest talking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Patricia and Jeffrey in holy matrimony with this vow renewal ceremony. Joining hands and being bound together by their love now and forever. We are now here in this beautiful open space which is a sacred place to them to celebrate their love and marriage. The circle itself is an infinite thing it is a never ending thing yet always changeable and always adaptable, it is with no beginning and no end. Like the circle, true love is infinite thing knowing no boundaries and no restrictions. It flourishes and blooms in the light and in the dark, laying down no ultimatums, making no demands up. Love in it's infinite form is something that cannot be forced, cannot be taken away, it is a gift we give to ourselves, a honour we give to others. When two people give themselves to one another this sacred gift, it is the most sacred gift of all. In the spitit of being unique, Patricia and Jeffrey have written their own vows. Patricia, would you like to go first?"

Trish nodded, took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Jeff, i cannot express the amount of love i have for you in just three simple words, the way i will choose to show you is giving my heart, body and mind to you for eternity. As i walked down that isle for the second time, this time having our four children by our sides, and out fifth looking down on us from heaven, i know there all smiling. Growing up, i was always Daddy's little girl and all little girls dream of finding a man just like him. Even though my father doesn't live in a mansion, create indie rock music or paint abstract art, you're still one in the same. With you're kind hearts and amazing souls, i cannot imagine spending my life with any other two people. Daddy's little girl grew up to be Daddy's little princess, and now, the princess is marrying the prince. Even though my life isn't a fairytale, you've protected me from things and people just like the knight in shining armour does for the princess when he's fighting the fire breathing dragon. I can never thank you enough for how you've impacted my life over the past ten years and the only way i can try to in this very moment is to say the words i love you" Trish smiled, feeling tears start to burn her eyes. Jeff smiled softly.

"As i fantasise putting that silver ring on your finger in a few moments from now, i can grantee that i shall give you my heart, and promise you that you'll never walk alone, may my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. I've loved you since the moment i layed eyes on you that night in the bar. Trish, you comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house. You amaze me better than any facts, stories, truth or lies. You inhanse me better than any drug, drink, pill or powder. You predict me better than any parent, coach, counsellor or teacher. You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter or summer. You entertain me better than any movie, show, song, or competition. You control me better than any school, job, jail or prison. You love me more than any person, God, business or existence. In my existence, believe i do. In our existence, i live, for you"

"If there is any person here present that has a reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said.

Silence.

"Very well, Jeffrey, do you take Patricia to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day foreward, for better, or for worse, for richer - for poorer, in sickness or in health?" The priest asked Jeff as he slid the ring on Trish's finger.

"I do"

"Patricia, do you take Jeffrey to be you're lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day foreward, for better, or for worse, for richer - for poorer, in sickness or in health?" The priest asked Trish as she slid the ring on Jeff's finger.

"I do"

"Than by the power invested in me, i now pronounce you man and wife. Jeffrey you may now kiss your bride"


	4. Chapter 4

~Kitty's POV~

~3 Days Later~

"Are you two exited?" I asked Melody and Heidi as i drove them towards where me and Amy were supposed to meet up for a day together. Trish and Jeff were on a two week vacation to the Bahamas for a honeymoon, so Caleb and his wife were looking after their kids. Heidi, Melody and Paris have a pageant there doing tonight. Paris was in her doctors office getting a check up on her joints. Caspar was with Matt, Zachary and Isabella since they were at a water park for the day, so i was bringing the girls with me and Amy. Their school was on lock down for something, something about the water.

Me and Amy were going for a quick scan of our babies, then going out to get some sugary things, then i was going to take Heidi and Melody to their pageant, Paris was being taken by Jamie, then me and my fellow pregnant woman are meeting up to go for some dinner. Caspar's coming with me for that.

"Yes momma!" Melody smiled, mouthing the lyrics she was going to be singing tonight. I chuckled and drove onwards towards the cute little shop me and Amy were meting each other at.

After around twenty minutes of us talking about the baby and the pageant, we were at a nice shop, where i saw my fellow pregnant woman standing outside the window. I smiled and waddled out of the car and brought her into a hug.

"Hey Ames" I smiled.

"Morning Kitty cat" She giggled, before we walked over to my car and Amy got inside the passenger seat. We talked about all baby stuff, even though her's is around four weeks younger than mine. I smiled, thinking about my baby. I desperately want it to be a boy, even though Amy wants her's to be a girl.

"Hey girls?" I called into the back seats where Melody and Heidi were sitting.

"Yes mommy?"

"Do you want the baby to be a boy or girl?" I asked them, they pondered for a few moments.

"I want a girl!" Melody smiled.

"I want a boy" Heidi argued.

"Do you want me to find out what it is today?" I asked them.

"Yes please!" Melody beamed, i giggled, happy hormones caressing my body.

"Auntie Amy?" Melody asked.

"Yes honey?" Amy asked

"Do you want your baby to be a boy or girl?" She asked.

"I want a girl sweetheart" Amy smiled.

"Good. I like girls. I don't like boys" Melody wrinkled up her nose.

"Melody, that's not a nice thing to say. What about your twin brother?" I asked.

"I can tolerate him, momma" She simply said. I laughed, so did Amy.

"Okay Melody" I simply said, pulling into the maternity centre with the three girls getting quite antsy.

"Do you two want to come with us? Or stay in the car?" I asked the girls after me and Amy managed to wriggle out of the car. The babies were getting bigger and it was hard to get in and out of cars now.

"We wanna come mama!" Melody said, before she opened the door and climbed outside with Heidi.

"All right, but no messing around with anything in the doctor's office" I warned, before we all started to walk into the large building.

"Amy Hardy and Kitty Bright" Amy said to the receptionist as Melody touched my six month pregnant bump.

"Room 13" she said, before starting to type away at her keyboard. I chuckled at her rudeness, before starting to walk away towards the room. Heidi knocked on the door and i heard a male voice tell us to come on in.

"Amy? Kitty?" He asked. Me and my read-headed friend shook his hand and sat down.

"Now, my name's doctor Hendrix, and i'll be you're ultrasound specialist for the next month. Which one of you is five months pregnant, and which is six?" He asked us.

"I'm six months, and my friend is five" I answered as he typed away on his computer.

"Amy, would you like to say down on the bed and we can see how your baby is doing?" Dr. Hendrix asked. She nodded and waddled over towards the bed. She layed down on the mint surface as the male rolled up her pink shirt and rolled down the waistband of her leggings.

"I must warn you, this is cold stuff" He joked, before squirting the goo onto Amy's stomach, she winced as the temperature hit her bump. I giggled, knowing how cold the gel is.

"Here's your baby" He smiled, i giggled quietly, seeing the baby on the screen. Amy beamed from her position on the bed, seeing her little one on the screen.

"The fetus is around five months old, heartbeat's normal and active. Do you want to know the gender?" the male doctor asked.

"Can you put it in an envelope so me and Matt can give the baby shower planner the correct gender. We want to have a box of balloons that we open on the day of our baby shower to let us know the gender. We both do" she asked, doctor Hendrix nodded and printed out something on the computer he had.

"All right. Kitty, would you like to go next?" He asked, cleaning up the greenish-blue goo from Amy's stomach, helping her sit up and stand, before she smoothed down her shirt and sat beside me. I got into position, moved my shirt up and let my doctor squirt the goo onto my bump. He rolled the device around a little, before i saw my baby on the screen.

"There's the little one" Doctor Hendrix smiled. He started typing away at his computer, before starting to talk.

"Any symptoms yet?"

"Yep, the classics, swollen ankles, heartburn, morning sickness, strange cravings" I chuckled. He smiled a little before staring to type away.

"The fetus is around six months old, or around twenty-seven weeks. Heartbeat's normal, baby is active and seems perfectly healthy" He noticed, i smiled a little. All i want is my children to be healthy and happy.

"Are you planning to have the child before or after your move to Montana?" He asked me, i was confused. How did he know we were moving to Montana?

"After," I said slowly "How did you know?"

"It's on your medical records that you booked a maternity room for August 27 th-September 3rd up in Montana" He clarified. I nodded as it was true.

"All right. Everything seems healthy here. We can finish up now" He said as he gave me and Amy a picture of our unborn children, got the goo wiped off me, before helping me up and off the table.

"I expect to see you two in around two weeks for another check up, all right?" the man asked us as we gathered our things.

"All right doctor Hendrix" Amy said "Have a good day" Amy said as we all left to go back into the car. Me and my fellow pregnant friend made our appointments, before going out to the car, my two daughters following us.

After around two hours, a load of paparazzi following us, one large bag full of candy for me and my red headed future sister, and another bag full of cookies, cupcakes, macaroons, sweet pastries and two large slices of cake each for me and Amy, i was back home. Jamie was with Paris at her doctor's appointment, so it was up to me and the children's nanny to get them ready.

Paris, Melody and Heidi were going to be in a pageant tonight, just some little thing they wanted to do. I'm not letting them turn into one of those kids that all they think of is beauty at age nine, it's just a random thing they wanted to participate in. They did one every eight months or so, never wanting it to turn into a career, just a bit of fun.

"Do you and Heidi want to have a quick bath before your thing tonight?" I asked Melody as we entered the house. To my surprise, Caspar was there with Katie as he was doing homework.

"Yes please mama!" She beamed, running off with Heidi towards the bathroom. I chuckled and carefully waddled over to my son.

"Hey buddy, wacha got to do tonight?" I asked him.

"Biology mama. It's gross" I laughed at his face. He wasn't the biggest fan of science apparently.

"I know baby, but think of the dinner you're going to have with me and auntie Amy later on" I chuckled. He beamed and started to write again.

"Kitty, can i talk to you?" Katie asked me. I nodded and we walked over to the patio, so nobody could hear us.

"What's up?"

"Anthony's lawyer phoned when you were out. Him and Rachel want you and Heidi to come down to where Anthony's living in the UK, so they can get a custody agreement for her and the others" She quickly said, leaving me a little stunned, but not surprised. Ever since i got the e-mail from my lawyers a few months ago, i knew this was going to happen.

"When do we have to go?" I asked.

"Tonight. You don't have to pay for anything. They've paid for first class tickets for a plane that leaves a few hours after when you and Michael get home from dinner. Is that okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. It's fine. Could you tell her through? I don't want to be the one to drop the bomb on her" I asked.

"Yes, of course" She said, then scurried off. I sighed slightly.

What if i loose my children to a man that can't look after them?

~3 Hours Later~

~Kitty's POV~

"Welcome everybody to the twenty-first annual little Princess beauty pageant. We have twelve beautiful contestants ranging from four years old to eight years old. We have three stages of this pageant, the swimsuit contest, the sweetest girl contest, and the all important talent contest!" He paused for applause "Now, let's meet our beautiful contestants!"

~Twenty Minutes Later~

~Kitty's POV~

"Are you ready to go out there Princess?" I asked Melody as she stood from her bronze chair.

"Yes mommy" She smiled at me, turning to watch Heidi as she had the finishing touches to her tiara and hair.

"Melody Pierce, two minutes" A female voice called. I nodded and fixed Melody's lip make up.

"Now, remember what i told you, no getting serious about these pageants. There just a bit of fun and you don't need all this make up and fancy gowns. You're both beautiful on the inside and that's all that matters, okay?" I asked her.

"Yes mommy. No getting serious about the pageants, there just for fun and we're beautiful on the inside" She repeated. I smiled at her and turned as i saw my youngest child run up towards me.

"Look how pretty i am mommy!" She beamed at me. I chuckled at Paris' enthusiasm as she toddled over to me. I looked her over. She'd just gotten back from her stage time.

"Very pretty Baby" I smiled, before my eldest girl talked to her sister.

"Now Paris. Remember what mommy and papa say no getting serious about the pageants, there just for fun and we're beautiful on the inside" She spoke sternly at her sister, before the blonde started to giggle as Heidi stood.

"I'm exited mommy" She smiled at me "I can't wait to show people how good i am at art, then we're going on a special girls trip, right?" Heidi asked me. I guess Katie told her not to tell the others about going to see Anthony.

"That's right" I giggled, before listening to the woman's voice again.

"Melody Pierce, it's time" She said, holding her hand out to Melody, who took it and started to walk with her, over to the stage.

"Good luck honey!" I beamed. I turned and watched as my blonde daughter walked onto the stage and saw the man in a black suit, red bow tie and white button down.

"Now, what do you want in this world Melody?" He asked her.

"I would like everyone to have water, food and a shelter to sleep in. I also want nobody to be bad and everybody to be happy. I would like for this world to have peace and every body to love each other" She started her cheesy, well practised speech. She didn't like these parts of the pageants. It was to girly girl for her.

"Aww, how sweet. Everyone, give it up for Melody Pierce!" He cheered as she walked off the stage.

"Heidi Pierce, it's time!" She called again, returning Melody and taking Heidi by the hand, leading her over to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, Heidi Pierce!" He cheered as i saw Heidi walk over to him, dress trailing behind her.

"What do you want for the world Heidi?"

"I want world peace, everybody to be happy and for everybody to be able to eat nice foods, drink clean water and sleep in a warm and secure place at night" Heidi half-smiled.

"Isn't she just the sweetest? Everybody give it up for Heidi Pierce!" He smiled as Heidi walked off the stage.

"Rebecca Burton, it's time!" The woman gave Heidi back to us as she took a red-headed girl away.

"You were so good Heidi" I praised. Now, let's get you three ready for the swimsuit competition" I smiled, and walked over to their suitcases, picking out their water-wear and passing each one theirs.

"Can you three get changed out of your dresses and put these on whilst i go talk to papa, okay?" I asked. Upon seeing my blonde haired child nod, i walked over to the other side of the dressing area to where Jamie and Caspar were standing, looking awkward, and talking to each other, just like a father and son should.

"Hey you two. you okay?" I asked them , noticing their uncomfortable positions.

"Momma, i don't like being in here with all these girls and make up and stuff. Can me and dad go outside into the crowd?" He asked me. Dad?

"Sure" I choked out. Even though i can't forgive Anthony for doing what he did around three years ago, and trying to take them away a while ago, he's still my children's father. I want them to know him as Dad, and Jamie as Papa.

Just as they left, i walked over towards the girls, where Heidi, Melody and Paris were standing in their bathing suits.

"Hey, you three look good" I smiled.

"Thanks momma!" Heidi beamed.

"Now, since Paris is up first, how about you two get you're fake nails off and take you're eye and lip make up off, all right?" I asked the elder two.

"Okay mommy" With that, i quickly got Paris' eye make up off, and replaced it with slightly darker eye shadow. I quickly glued some fake nails onto her actual nails, before removing her tiara, waving her hair out a little, before sliding her sandals on her little feet and putting her earrings in.

"Paris Pierce, Michelle Dragon, Kyla Grey and Tilly Martin, it's time!" The woman, now known as Emily, said.

"Good Luck baby, you're up" I whispered to Paris. She kissed me quickly, before toddling over to Emily, where the other girls were.

"Good, now, i'll do Melody first all right?" I asked, before sitting the blonde eight-year-old down into her chair and i got to work.

I removed her plaits from her hair, before brushing out the curls, making beach waves. Then, i did her make up, so it was natural and more child-like. After her blush nails were stuck on and a silver charm bracelet was attached to her left wrist, i placed her pink flip flops on her feet and looked her over.

"Pretty sister" Heidi smiled. I chuckled and gave her one of my oversized cardigans to cover herself in. I quickly repeated the procedure with Heidi and as she wrapped herself up in my blue cardigan, we looked to see Paris on the stage, twirling and smiling at her crowd and judges.

"And that's it for our 3 year olds. Our four year old are up next, consisting of Juliet Smart, Olivia Birchill, Kristen Smith and Bethany Barone! Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Paris Pierce, Michelle Dragon, Kyla Grey and Tilly Martin!" The four girls walked off the stage, another four replacing them.

Around twenty minutes later, Paris was all dressed up for her talent competition, as she was doing ballet. She was covered in my oversized cardigan that i gave Melody as we watched the latter and her half-sister twirl, smile, giggle and blow kisses towards the crowd and judges.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Melody Pierce, Heidi Pierce, Samantha Hope and Rebecca Burton!" He cheered as they left the stage. "Now, it's now time for the highlight of the night, the talent competition!" He paused again, hearing the clapping and cheering "Introducing first, from the age three category, Michelle Dragon!"

Meanwhile, just as he finished speaking and a Hispanic little girl came onto the stage, i saw my elder daughters skip back towards us, hands clasped and smiles bright.

"How were we mommy?" Heidi beamed.

"You were brilliant baby, now let's get you two into you're next costumes" I handed them there bags as they went back towards the curtain to change.

"Paris Pierce, it's time!" Emily came back and addressed the girls loudly, before my little girl ran up to her.

"Good luck baby!"

"Momma, how do we look?" Heidi asked me, Melody next to her as i watched Paris dance on the stage.

"Fabulous" I giggled "Come on, let's do your make up" I said, sitting Melody down on the chair as i quickly curled her hair, did a dramatic eye on her iguana blue ones and a natural lip. Heidi helped by removing her fuchsia false nails and putting her green-French-tipped ones on instead. As she slid the ring on Melody's right middle finger, i finished with her hair, putting a green flowered headband across her forehead.

"You look so pretty Melody" Heidi marvelled as she got off her chair.

"Thank you" She blushed.

"Hey you, practice your song" I said, passing her one of my old guitars. She was going to sing and play the guitar. My blonde daughter nodded and started to strum quietly, singing her lyrics quietly. I helped her as i straightened Heidi's hair and did a dramatic eye and natural lip.

"Ready baby?" I asked as Paris returned to us.

"Yeah momma" She smiled as Heidi gathered her canvas, pencils, pains, brushes and paper.

"Ready flower?"

"Yep" She smiled.

"Melody Pierce, it's time" Emily said, coming in as Melody rushed over to her, grabbing her hand as she held the oak instrument.

"Now, everybody, please welcome Melody Pierce!" The man said as i saw my daughter walk over to the end of the stage, microphone on it's stand, guitar strap over her shoulder and pick in her fingers. She took a deep breath, before starting to play the chords.

"Drew looks at me"

"He won't see"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The man said, flabbergasted "Give it up for miss Melody Pierce! How amazing was that?" He questioned as Melody bowed and left the stage.

"Oh my god mommy! I did it!" Melody exclaimed, running over to where i was sitting with Paris on my lap, gently resting on my bump, eating something I'd bought with Amy earlier that day.

"You did angel, and it was amazing!" I giggled, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you momma" She giggled.

"Heidi Pierce, your up!" Emily said, taking Heidi's hand.

"Good luck sister!" Paris waved, yawning a little as she rested her head on my bump. Poor thing, she's just so tired. I guess she's had a busy day.

"Thanks!" She waved, then she was gone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome Heidi Pierce!" The man cheered again and walked off the stage. Heidi walked on, a acoustic sound played as she set up her canvas and paper. After taking a deep breath, Heidi started to draw.

"Oh my goodness, everyone, give it up for miss Heidi Pierce!" The man said after Heidi finished and packed up her things. She beamed at us as i was keeping an eye on Paris, who was quietly napping on the couch near us. I was straightening Melody's hair as she put her lip gloss on.

"Well done flower" I said, hugging her with one arm, so nobody would get burned.

"Thanks momma"

"Hey, could you do me a favour and wake Paris up for me, then get you and her dressed please" I said as Melody finished and started sucking at her milkshake.

"Okay momma" She smiled and did what i asked. Melody was already dressed and was kicking her feet around as i finished with her make up. I did a natural look, with heavy eye liner that went well with her pink and silver strapless dress, pink sandals, silver necklace and earrings with silver headband. I waved out the ends of her hair as i turned off the hot device, before putting the pearls on her neck.

"Woah, you look Pretty Melody" Heidi marvelled as she came out with Paris.

"Thanks" Melody said, before Heidi said where she did. I braided Heidi's long brown hair as she sat still for me, just like she had to when i did a natural make up look on her pretty face.

"Nice outfit" Melody marvelled as she fixed Paris' dress. Heidi giggled as she stood.

"Thanks"

I sat Paris on the chair, before curling her long dark hair and putting it into a side-bun, braiding a few sections before i did a natural eye and dramatic lip, before the girls helped me put Paris' sandals on her little feet, choker necklace on her neck, and black earrings in her ears. I slipped a bracelet on her wrist as she girls were called up to the stage.

"Now, Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being such a patient audience tonight, now to announce the winners and runners up, Becky Lynch!" A woman stepped up onto the podium as all the contestants lined up.

"And first place for the three year olds category is, Paris Pierce!" She cheered. I beamed as Paris got a large crown placed on top of her head, a sash around her shoulder and a bouquet of red roses in her arms.

"And second place for the three year olds category is..." I felt my baby move inside of me, so i zoned out. I looked down at my large bump and smiled. I gasped quietly as a felt a kick in my abdomen. I smiled a little, biting my lip as i moved my shirt up a little and almost screamed in excitement as a little foot could be seen.

"Oh my god. My baby" I said, the sight almost bringing me to tears. I stroked the tiny foot as gently as possible, as it stuck out more, almost feeling the heartbeat of the life inside me.

I quickly took a picture of the foot, before it was gone. I smiled softly, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Three more months and i'll be able to see you're face for the first time little one" I whispered, finally bringing my attention back to the screen before me. Only now did i realise Melody and Heidi's section was up. Neither of the girls had won, but Heidi had came 2nd and Melody 3rd.

"Mommy! All three of us got prises!" Melody beamed as the trio came towards me, Caspar and Jamie following a few feet behind them.

"I know, i saw, baby girl" I smiled "How about you three get changed into normal clothes then we can go home, okay?" I asked. They nodded and took off their tiara's, sashes and bouquets and got their last things out their cases. My three daughters quickly changed and i wiped off all their make up.

Paris, Melody and Heidi packed up their clothes and prizes and stuffed them into their large suitcases. Jamie held Paris on his hip as she was almost sleepwalking, so Caspar held her suitcase on the promise of a larger desert when he went out to dinner with me and Amy. Melody and Heidi held each other's hand as we walked out of the venue. There were a few paparazzi there, but we ignored them and walked over to our large car. The suitcases were placed in the back whilst the girls followed Paris' lead and got really tired really fast.

Jamie quickly drove us home and knowing i couldn't lift anything heavy, one by one, he put them all to bed.

"So when will you two be back?" Jamie asked me once i walked into the bedroom to retrieve a outfit for my dinner.

"At around nine. Will you be okay looking after the kids for around three days?" I asked him.

"Why Darlin'?"

"I have a custody thing for them all with Anthony and Rachel. Me and Heidi gotta go to the UK, where Anthony's living at the moment" I answered.

"When?"

"Eleven" I answered

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" He asked, angry.

"Don't you raise your voice at me James!" I said louder than him "The children can hear you, and the reason i didn't tell you is because i found out this afternoon" I said, my voice calm.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I just don't like you going to him without me there, especially when your in your condition"

"He won't kill the baby Jamie. He's clean now. I understand why your being protective of me and the baby, but it's going to be fine. Look, i'm going to have a quick shower. Would you mind packing a bag for me and phoning the security by the time me and Caspar get back?" I asked him, trying not to argue any more.

"Sure. I'm sorry baby. I just don't want anything to happen to you or baby Hardy"

"I know you don't, neither do i. But it's going to be okay" I said, grabbing a dress, leggings and underwear and heading into the bathroom.

After my really quick shower, i changed into my clothes and brushed out my hair and put a little make up on, before walking downstairs and seeing Caspar standing in front of the door.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah, let's go" I said as we left the house, got into my red sports car and drove off into the Portuguese night.

After around 15 minutes, we were at the restaurant where Amy was waiting for us. I smiled at her and stopped the car in a space. We both got out and i grabbed the keys.

"Hey girl. Hey buddy" She said, awkwardly hugging me and kissing my son on the cheek.

"Can we go in mommy? I'm hungry" Caspar said to me. I laughed as we walked inside to the lobby.

"Hi there, do you have a reservation?" A brunette woman asked us.

"Hardy. Table of three" Amy answered.

"Go right ahead" We did what we were told, going inside the elevator and into the restaurant. We were seated next to the window, much to my son's delight.

Me and Amy immediately started talking about what happened with Trish and Jeff, and how it ended. I knew there were still a few questions that needed to be answered.

"Mary-Rose" I swallowed vomit at the name. She's in a insane asylum in India now, so she can't bother us any more "She said you killed her brother. You were pregnant with twin girls when you were younger, how it that possible?" She asked. I sighed. This was a hard conversation.

See, i didn't tell anybody, not even Anthony or Olivia. I was pregnant with triplets. They must have had different fathers and two eggs were released. One of them just disappeared. I asked so many specialists about it, when i was on tour or nobody was in the house. I asked how it happened just after i gave birth to the twins. Nobody can explain it. After the triplet, which was a boy, disappeared i told the world it was twins, until i had the miscarriage. Then i lost them all. I had blood tests run on them all. Two girls and one boy. Hell, i even pushed the boy out of my head for years, but there was always sometimes, I'd dream about him. I guess that was what the girls meant when they said 'we want to see our brother' in my dream.I haven't told anybody about it. I made the doctors never talk about it. How did 'she' know about the vanishing twin?

"It's called vanishing twin syndrome. Nobody can explain how it happened. Either 'he' impregnated me with triplets and one of them just disappeared, or i miscarried him too and just mistook it as a heavy menstrual cycle" I lied "See, sometimes people think there having twins, but only one shows up in the scans. Some people think there having triplets, but only two show up on the scanner" I sighed.

"Mommy, what are you talking about?" Caspar asked, fingering a small bowl of grapes he had in his hands.

"Eat your fruit honey, nothing to worry about"

It was why i was so ecstatic to have a boy when we thought only Caspar was coming. Amy's the only person i've told about my little boy. Rylan Jacob Bright. He's where he should be. With his grandparents and sisters.

After our nice dinner and Caspar's bigger desert, we were home. Heidi was changed into lazier clothes, i soon followed. Jamie had packed up some clothes for me and soon enough, Bill and Rick were here to take me and Heidi to the UK.

After a three hour and fifteen minute flight in first class, i had to drag a practically sleeping Heidi into our Hotel suite. I barely had her bathed and changed into some PJ's before she fell into a deep sleep in her large bed.

But the next day would change my life forever.

Me and Heidi were driving down to the little place Anthony had bought. Heidi was nervous yet exited to see her father. It wasn't big. Far from it. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom tiny cottage in Somerset.

Heidi knocked on the door once i was sure that Bill and Rick were following us. He answered the door. Smiled at his daughter, sent a shocked glance my way and towards my large bump. I placed a protective arm around my baby and Heidi as we were allowed entry into the living room.

"W-would you like something to drink?" He stuttered, shell shocked to see me standing at his doorstep with his biological and my adopted daughter.

"Milk please!" Heidi requested.

"Iced lemon tea. Two sugars" I answered, confused at why he was so shocked to see me here. Yeah it's been a while and i'm with somebody else, but damn.

"And for the men?" He asked, almost shy.

"Water would be great, son"

"Coffee. Black, one sugar"

He went into his tiny kitchen for a few minutes whilst i awkwardly looked around the tiny room. He came back and handed me a glass and Heidi a bottle. He gave the men their drinks and stared at me a little longer, eyes landing on my unborn child.

I was confused when i heard footsteps nearing us. He lived alone, right?

"Baby, who's at the door? Rachel?" The voice, now recognised as female, asked. But it was familiar to me. I hadn't heard it in a while, but i knew it. I looked at the petite blonde with pale skin, ripped jeans and white and red striped tank top as my blood ran as cold as the tea was in my hand.

My ex-husband Anthony Connor Pierce was dating my own sister, Marie Olivia Bright.

~Immediately After~

~Kitty's POV~

I stood up, eyes wide. No, she can't be. My sister was not dating my ex-husband. This all has to be some sick joke, right? Anthony and Marie were not dating, we're they?

"Kitty" My so called sister breathed "Kitty, i, oh my god" She breathed again, hand starting to shake as it outstretched towards me.

"Are you two, together?" I questioned, needing to know for the sake of my own sanity.

"Yes" She breathed, looking towards the floor.

"Auntie Marie!" Heidi cheered, starting to walk over to the blonde, before i stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No baby" I softly scolded, bringing her back towards me.

"H-how could you?" I whispered.

"We love each other" Marie said, looking down. I shook my head in disappointment, anger and hurt.

"This was a bad idea. We should go" I said, desperate to leave, until my ex grabbed my arm loosely.

"No. We don't want Heidi dragged into court. We finish this now" He said. As much as i didn't want to admit it, he was right. We had to finish this.

"Bill, could you take Heidi into another room? I don't want her seeing this" I said.

"Sure boss" Bill said, taking my adopted daughter by the hand and taking her into another room. Rick stayed put.

"Where is she?" I asked him, meaning Rachel.

"She's on her way" He said, leading me to take a seat. I sat down, Anthony next to me, as my sister brought out a white box from underneath the table, full with books and paper.

"Let's get this started then" I sadly said, never thinking that I'd be here with my ex husband working out a custody agreement with our children. As a young girl, before mum and daddy died, i always thought I'd get married, have children and grow old together. Never this.

~ 2 Hours Later ~

"I want fifty-fifty custody Katrianah" He said after two hours of frustrating conversation.

"You can't have fifty-fifty custody Anthony" I said to him, frustrated and exhausted, running my hands over my face. "There in private school now, only got a month left, before we're going to move to Montana, where there going to continue to go to private school. I refuse to have them go to private school one week, then home schooling the next" I said.

"What's the harm in that?" He asked, playing dumb.

"There going to be messed up" I exclaimed "It'll confuse Paris especially. She's three years old Anthony. I can't and won't put her through that" I said, calming down. Stress isn't good for my unborn baby.

"I know" He sighed "We're never going to come to a agreement are we?" He asked.

"At this stage, no. But we need to. You're still there father, you get to see them. Beside's, with a newborn, i'll need to to take them spontaneously" I said, placing a hand on my bump.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-seven weeks. Due September fourth" I said, smiling a little.

"Good. i'm glad you're happy now" He said, looking at my ring finger, where the engagement ring Jamie had placed on around nine months ago.

"I am. Can we get back to work now?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Sure. Since i can't have them every other week, how around every holiday?"

"Hell no. I'm spending time with my kids when there on holiday" I said.

"Yeah, with a newborn, you'll be really good at that" He said sarcastically.

"How dare you?!" I shouted, standing up and staring him down "I can provide them a better life than you! I've got millions! Our new house is almost finished in Montana, built from scratch! You're a recovering drug addict who's sleeping with there aunt!"

"I've been clean for nine months! We've only been together for four. So what if you're one of the highest paid performers in the world?! Money can't buy happiness!" He shouted, standing up so we were nose-to-nose.

"Right you two. Break it up. Calm down. Settle, get back to work" Rick said, pushing Anthony away from me.

"Fine. You cannot have them every holiday. That's unfair to me and them. What happens when i take my family to god knows where for the summer?! They'll be upset they can't go!" I said, knowing that's how it would be.

"Look. I have an idea. You get us a house a few hours away from where you will live. "I scoffed, but he ignored me and continued "I'll get all of our money rounded up. We'll pay for the bills, decorate it however they want it to be decorated. I'll have them every other holiday. That way we still get to see them when there off school. Okay?" He said, trying to negotiate. It sounded good, but there were so many problems with it. I shook my head.

"You don't know how to take care of four children Anthony" I sighed, exhausted and craving something salty "I'll buy you a house around Montana. You and you're mistress save up, furnish it and pay for bills. They normally have one week breaks every month or so. I'll have them for the Saturday, then say Paris and Heidi make the trip up on the Sunday and stay until say the Wednesday. Michael and Melody make the trip up on the Wednesday. Then you and Marie can have them all on the Wednesday, Paris and Heidi come back to me on the Thursday, then Michael and Melody make it back to me on the Sunday afternoon. We can change it every week, so you can have the twins on Sunday to Wednesday, then Paris and Heidi until the Sunday. But then you'll have to deal with Paris' spinal injections on Thursdays. So you and i have them equally. When there in school, after homework's done, you and Marie can video chat to them all every night. Okay?" I said, happy to have something done. Anthony wrote what i said on a piece of paper.

"Okay" He said "Deal?" He asked, extending a hand out to me.

"Deal." I smiled, shaking his hand.

Just as i finished speaking, a Hispanic woman came through the doorway. She smiled at me and Anthony as we spoke. Must be Rachel.

"What about Heidi and Rachel?" He asked. Damn. Boy's always gotta make problems.

"She can see Heidi one Saturday of every month, as long as she follows a routine" I said. Rachel nodded and smiled again.

"Excuse me, does that mean i can spend a little time with her now? It's just that i have a long drive ahead of me and we need to discuss things?" Rachel said, speaking alot differently than when i saw her around nine or ten years ago. More grown up and mature.

"We need to discuss things now. You can spend time with you're biological daughter in around ten minutes" Anthony said. Rachel nodded and sat down next to me.

"Me and my children, including Heidi, are moving to Montana in around one or two months. If you can get you're passport all ready and finish up financial things, i can rent you a apartment near where we will live and you can spend time with her at least every Saturday" I said. Anthony nodded.

"What about her father?"

"I'm getting him a place around Montana, so you don't need to worry about that" Anthony nodded.

"Where would i live?"

"In a apartment in a village where we would live, say great falls?"

"All right. It's just that i take care of my elderly mother and my young son. So, how would that work?"

"We can get you a three bedroom house. It's not a problem, as long as she's in a routine and all that. She knows i'm not her natural mother, you are, so she should be okay with that" I said. Rachel nodded and shook my hand.

"I'll inform my lawyers of this. No need to go to court. Could i see Heidi now?" She asked me.

"Of course. Rick, can you show her where Heidi is?" I asked my long lost acquaintance.

"Sure" He stood and lead the Hispanic woman out of the tiny room. I looked at Anthony as he handed me a piece of paper with all the details on it.

"Now that that's all sorted, we still need to end things" The raven hared man said to me.

"How so?"

"We never said goodbye. I have lingering feelings for you, as i'm sure you have for me" He stated. I nodded.

"I still care for you, Anthony. We were married, we have children together. I know you didn't mean to turn out how you did towards the end of our marriage. I can forgive you for that. We were together for years. It's not something i can just forget about" I honestly said.

"I know how you feel. Everything i love in you, i see in Marie. I know how you feel about me being with your sister, but i just can't explain it" I smiled sadly. I moved on with Jamie, and i can see how much love he had for my sister, and as hard it is to admit it, if they want to be together, they can.

"I know. It's just like it was when we first met because of Olivia" I chuckled.

"She's amazing. I know that's not all you want to tell me or ask me. Just ask, i won't get mad" He smiled at me, just like he did all those years ago.

"Jamie was there father for the near three years you missed out on. Me and him have spoken about this alot, and we both agree that we want the children to have hyphenated last names. Pierce-Hardy." I said, knowing he wouldn't get mad.

"I agree" He said coolly. "He was the father i couldn't be for those years. He deserves that" I smiled.

"Thank you"

"Any time. I hope we can be friends" He asked.

"We can. Just like we were when we were younger"

" I still love you Kitty" He said. I smiled sadly.

"I still love you too. But that chapter of the book is over now. I'm with Jamie. You're with Marie" We both smiled sadly.

"So Jamie, is it awesome?" He asked me. I laughed.

"It is. He adores me, and i him. Our baby is almost due, that makes us a family. He holds us together" I smiled at the thought of my baby.

"It's a boy?" He asked me.

"I think it is. Mother's instinct" I chuckled "What about you and Marie?" I asked.

"She's sweet. I love her. We won't get married or have kids though. I can't confuse ours. We might adopt when the children are in there teenage years" I chuckled.

"I'm glad we sorted this out Anth" I smiled.

"Me too. I'll always be there for you"

"Me too."

~3 Days Later~

~Amy's POV~

I was helping Kitty and Jamie pack up their stuff for the move to Montana in a few weeks, since they were out picking some stuff out for the wedding. We were shipping their things up into their new house since it would be trouble enough getting the people all the way over to Montana.

Me, Matt, Trish, Jeff, Gilbert and Ruby have requested and have been granted houses in Kitty's grounds in the US, and we'd been packing up stuff since she and Heidi had came back from the UK.

Since she owned seventy-five percent of a popular music producing record label, it was easy for her to get our little homes settled. After my fellow pregnant woman had told the children of their new custody agreement and they'd gone to sleep, all of the adults had worked throughout the night in planning where to put the houses and where the things were going to be put.

My awesome future sister in law and her half sister had booked the best builders in the country, so the foundations for all three houses and cables had already been layed, i'm forever great full.

Just as i fixed my black maternity pants and white shirt, something caught my eye that i hadn't packed into the box. It was a medium sized, solid gold, vintage jewellery box.

Curiosity coursed through my veins. I undid the old, gold clasp and gently opened the box's lid. What i saw shocked me.

There was a little picture of two people, they looked so happy. I gently put it on the floor and saw another picture. There was a girl with tousled brunette hair, dark iguana blue eyes and pale skin. She looked familiar, then it clicked.

It was Kitty.

I smiled a little. She was a beautiful child. I turned it around and what i saw confused me.

After it all happened. After i was left alone with him. After i was saved.

I blinked a little. I grabbed another picture. It looked like it was around a year older. When Kitty was a year younger.

The girl had dirty brown hair, hair messy, red rimmed, swollen eyes. Her pupils were dilated, making her eyes almost seem black, there were tiny rings of blue, green, grey and brown however, so i knew it was her. Her skin was pale , blood smeared around her face. She had two black eyes, a busted, probably broken nose and her teeth were chipped, some missing. Her lips were swollen, tiny bite marks masked the inside of her mouth. There were bruises all over her face, some faded, some fresh. I looked farther down. There were blood red bruises on her neck and throat, some turning purple and black, blood smeared in some areas. There were deep nail marks in the sides of her neck.

She'd been choked.

I gagged as i removed the small picture from a silver clasp, revealing a body shot of Kitty. She wore a short, white dress with vintage lace around the area between her shoulders and neck. There were bruises around her arms, along with some deep, red welts. The crimson lines stroked across her biceps and down her arms. Her nails were long, chipped, damaged and dirty. She had nail marks around her hands and deep purple marks across her wrists.

Her arms were skeletal thin, hands and face matched. The dress she was wearing was covered in blood and other coloured stains. I didn't even want to think about what these substances were. The most blood was around her abdomen and between her legs. Her legs had the worst of it.

There were blood trickling down towards the floor. Her legs were skeletal and had deep purple welts, practically black bruises and pale skin.

I kept looking at her eyes. Those deep, mystical eyes were so, so sad.

It hurt me to think of her like that. Clearly she was abused and miss treated as a child.

I put down the pictures before i cried or threw up. There were a few newspaper article cut outs there, all matching one specific story. The arrest, murder, and mistreatment committed by Russell Bright. I took out one of them and started to red.

Earlier this morning a man who goes by the name of Russell Bright was arrested on 1st degree murder of his terminally ill wife due to a gunshot wound to the chest, inappropriate acts of his two daughters Katrianah Bright and Marie Bright, and physical, mental, verbal assault on the minor girls. He is also charged with false imprisonment of his daughters and of 1st degree child abuse. He has been taken into police custody and is currently waiting trial.

I read article after article, they were all about the same things. Only a few were about her miscarriage when she was seventeen, around three were about when she was shot around nine years ago. I knew she had a rough childhood, but i never thought for one second that it was this bad. I only thing i saw wasn't related to drama or tragedy was a few roughly sketched lyrics on ripped pieces of paper.

As i heard foot-steps nearing me, i quickly put all the papers and pictures inside the antique box and went back to packing, trying to convince the mystery person that i wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Amy? Are you ready to have some lunch Darling?" Ruby asked me as she saw me. I stood up and nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Now, what does the little one fancy for food?" She asked me, i giggled.

"Pancakes with blue berries and fake sausages!" I blurted without meaning to. She nodded as if i had said something like chilli cheese fries. My mother in law placed an arm around my waist as we walked, with her smiling softly, and me trying to forget my sister's past.

~4 Weeks Later~

~Kitty's POV~

I woke up strangely early. With a quick glance out the window, it proved that it was still dark outside. I yawned, placing a hand on my seven month old bump, the baby won't stop moving and squirming around.

"Baby, let momma have some sleep. I'm exhausted after yesterday" I yawned. Yesterday was Heidi's ninth birthday, a week before that was the twin's birthday. We went shopping for gifts and then saw a movie, before spending the rest of the week at a spa hotel. We got back late last night, so i'm really tired.

I glanced at the clock and grimaced at the sight. 4:24 AM. A strong craving suddenly hit me, as well as a few sudden braxonix contractions. I grimaced. We're never having more kids.

A groan sounded from my chapped pink lips. I rolled over like a tortus on it's shell until i was sitting up straight. I slipped on my robe and slippers and petted Alexis as she jumped next to me, Lucas coming in from Melody and Heidi's room.

"Hungry you two?" I asked my eleven year old dogs. We're still trying to breed them. Hopefully it's going to be soon, but not too soon. I want my baby to be born first. Alexis groaned, rolling onto her back.

"Back pain sucks, don't it girl?" I asked jokingly, knowing how she was feeling.

"Come on, mommy's hungry" I chuckled, before getting up and waddling over towards the door. Only a week left in this place, then we can go to Montana. I'm so exited about my dream home. Even though the ranch back in the US was my dream home and i still rent it out, this is going to be better than the first home i had my myself.

We waddled over towards the kitchen, where i heard a commotion in the kitchen and living room. I glanced around my dark, packed up villa, the dogs behind me, and slipped on my glasses.

"Hey Darlin', sorry we woke you up" Gilbert's gruff morning voice said to me as i entered the kitchen.

"It's okay" I whispered quietly, eyes half lidded. He chuckled and hugged me.

"How's my grandchild doing this fine morning?" He asked me.

"Baby Hardy won't let momma sleep" I chuckled, exhausted and craving strawberries, cream and pretzels.

"Hey baby, why are you up this early?" Jamie asked me in his deep voice. I rolled my eyes and walked over towards the tea maker.

"You're future child is nocturnal" I joked, grabbing a little pot of coco mix and placing it in the machine.

"I bet he is" He chuckled as the sweet mahogany liquid filled my tea cup. I took a sip of it, whilst Gilbert choked on his coffee.

"It's a boy?" He asked.

"We think it is. We don't know for sure yet" Jamie clarified as i opened the fridge.

"Cravings?" Matt joked as he suddenly walked inside, holding little Isabella in his arms.

"You bet" I giggled tiredly, taking out the red berries, whipped cream and salty pretzels from a near bye cupboard.

"Hey, can you take the little princess for today? her daycare is closed for the summer and we don't have child care" Matt said, passing me the almost two year old child.

"Sure" I chuckled "I'll just put her back up to bed" I quickly did what i said after Matt put her backpack on a chair. I waddled over towards my bedroom, slid her into the warm bed and waddled back towards the boys.

"Tired?" Matt joked as my eyes were half lidded again.

"Shh" I said, suddenly exhausted as i placed a finger over my lips, wanting him to be silent, not just for me but for the children sleeping upstairs.

"Oh, kids still sleeping?"

"Yes, it's five in the morning," taking a strawberry and biting into the sweet fruit.

"I don't know how you can eat this early" Matt joked

"I'm pregnant" I giggled "Besides, when you three get back, you'll want a full fry up with all the trimmings." They all nodded enthusiastically, making me giggle.

"Hey, where's Jeff?" Jamie asked, noticing his sibling wasn't there.

"Still all snuggled up with his wife in bed" Matt groaned. He still wanted to be sleeping.

"Right then, should we let the pregnant woman get back to sleep, and us towards the doctor?" Gilbert smiled.

"Sure." With that, they all left and i walked outside with my strawberries, cream, pretzels and coco. I settled into a sun bed and started to eat slowly.

As i watched the sunrise over this beautiful house, i soon came to wonder if some specific people were doing the exact same thing a million miles away.

I didn't sleep after that. I couldn't. Thoughts about the entire day travelling to Montana were running through my head. It's a nine hour plane ride from here to Montana, then a two hour drive in the colder parts of Montana, then a four hour train ride, then another three hours in a car, then we'll be at the house. I guess i'll have the kids sleep through the rides, and just wake up throughout the times we have to walk. I just hope my baby can handle it.

Before i knew it, i heard three alarms start to blare simultaneously, signalling that it was seven am. Time to get the kids up.

I groaned, feeling yet another braxonix contraction as i climbed up the stairs. After a quick shower, i threw on a comfy outfit and saw Michael, Melody and Heidi dressed in their uniforms, eating cereal and orange juice in the kitchen, Katie was fixing up Paris' tie.

"Morning mommy!" Paris beamed as she saw me.

"Morning baby, are you exited for your last week of school?" I asked her.

"Yes momma! Then we get lots of time off! Then we go up to big house by auntie Olivia and uncle Ben!" She cheered.

"Then you'll get to see Daddy alot more too" I reminded her.

"Oh yes. Daddy too" She nodded as i put her down to eat her toast and cranberry juice.

"Momma?" Melody asked me as she sipped her orange juice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are we moving? I want to stay with my friends. I want to keep living here. Not Montana" She frowned.

"Listen," I sighed "I know moving schools and friends is hard. But you can always keep in contact with them through face-time and letters. We can't stay here any more. The lease is up and there's a better house in the US waiting for us to live in. Okay?" I asked.

"What's in it mommy?" My daughter's twin asked me.

"Well, there's a big pool, a sandy beach, a rocky beach, some mountains, a massive tree house, a few boats, a big lake, a waterfall, two jacuzzis, you all get a big room each, there's a massive kitchen, you get a bathroom each, Heidi get's a art room, Michael gets a acting room, Melody gets a music room, Paris get's a dance room. There's a yoga studio, grampa Gil and Grandma Ruby will be there, so will uncle Jeff, auntie Trish, uncle Matt, auntie Amy, so are all there children. You'll go to a new school and make lots of friends. Plus we can't just not go guys. We have to go, but i know you'll like the house" I tried to say. There's no way in hell we're just not going. Even if i have to physically drag her on the plane myself.

"Yeah Melody" Heidi teased "Stop being mean to mommy. She's gotten us a nice house that's going to be better than this one. I'll lift you up and carry you to the plane if i have to. I can't wait to go mommy" Heidi smiled, scolding her half-sister. Melody frowned at her.

"But what about our friends Heidi? Why do you want to leave them?" She asked as i grabbed a bagel and filled it with fake ham, scrambled eggs, cheese, chives and radishes. I sipped a glass of iced water as they talked.

"We're not. Like mommy said, we're going to see them on the internet and we can write to them. We're going make new friends at our new school" She simply said.

They continued bickering until i felt a little sick, so Katie took them to school and pre-school. I got a little tired before Amy came to pick me up for our days out. We did it every week. We'd go get our ultrasounds done, get a ton of candy then spend the day talking about baby things. We've even picked out names. If my baby is a boy I'd like it to be called Jayden Oliver Hardy, and a girl I'd like Angelina Rose Hardy. Amy wants Daniel Christopher for the boy and Kylie Madelyn for the girl.

After we got our pictures of our unborn children, and got a load of candy, we spent the day lounging about with Isabella. It's amazing how much love and friendship i've found in the past two and a half years, and this baby is just going to be my world

~Kitty's POV~

~The same afternoon~

I sat down on the floor of my bedroom, packing up the rest of my stuff into boxes, ready to be shifted. I only left a few outfits, jackets, make up, shoes and hair stuff. I've spend the whole day searching for places for Anthony and my sister to live. It still hurts to think of my own flesh and blood falling in love with the man i once called mine. But i can't expect them to be alone and single for the rest of their lives. As much as it hurts me, i have to move on from him, just like he has to move on from me.

We've became the friends we once were, i'm so glad about that. It's ironic that we became closer each time i was pregnant. Still nobody knows about Rylen, and nobody will know. I had tests run on their DNA when we were back in the UK, i finally have the anwers i was looking for for all these years.

~Flashback~

"Well Miss Bright, it appears that Father number one is Mr Hardy, correct?" The middle aged man asked me as i sat in his office.

"Yes"

"And father number two is Mr Stuart, correct?"

"Yes, doctor"

"Baby number one that we saw on the ultrasound when you were a teenager was a girl. We'll call her..." He trailed off, wanting me to reveal to him the name i had picked.

"Nicole" I answered, a cold knot forming in my stomach.

"And baby number two that we saw on the ultrasound when you were a teenager was also a girl. We'll call her..."

"Brianna"

"Baby number three that we saw on the ultrasound when you were a teenager was a boy. He was conceived a little earlier, say around two months. We'll call him..." He trailed off again.

"Rylen"

"Okay miss Bright, Nicole and Brianna's father was Mr Hardy, and Rylen's father was Mr Stuart. I'm truly sorry that you had to go through that at such a young age, miss"

~End of Flashback~

I had finally got the answer i was looking for. Rylen Jacob Bright is no longer a secret. He's a spirit up in heaven with his Grandfather Russell Tomas Bright and his grandmother Melody Juliet Bright. He is with his sisters Nicole Elizabeth Bright and Brianna Hope Bright.

To tell you the truth, i would've had a hard time bringing Rylen into the world. I don't think i could've seen Nicholas' child grow up. Maybe Rylen would've turned out like his biological father, or how his grandfather turned out when his grandmother got ill.

At least i have closure for that part of my life, and the memories to keep me alive.

~Flashback~

I walked through the dimly lit graveyard at the dead of night. Bill beside me as we walked down towards the five graves i knew. Rick was with Heidi, back at our hotel room. I can't bring her here. This is something i have to do on my own.

As we trudged through the mossy green grass, which was lit by the candles i had asked Bill to light, i saw the five graves that i had missed so much. The candles circled around the five headstones. Nobody was around so i didn't have to worry about being seen. The church we always went to every Sunday before mummy got sick is where i layed them to rest. It was so beautiful, so Gothic.

I kneeled down in front of them. Mum and Daddy's graves were bigger than the children's. That's how they would've wanted it. I delicately stoked my fathers grey marble headstone, seeing the black letters carved into the ashen memorial.

Russell Jacob Bright.

1977 - 2010

Loving Father, Husband, Brother and Son.

I sighed. He once was a loving father, husband, brother and son. But that didn't happen towards the end of his life. I know why he did to us what he did. It doesn't mean he was right to do so, but i'll never forget him. The loving and doting father, and the abusive monster he turned into to.

"Daddy, i'm sorry i haven't been here as much as i used to. I know why you did what you did, and i hate you so much for it. But i also adore you for actually living after Mummy got ill. You could've just turned the gun and be with her for eternity. But you didn't. At least you still looked at us every day, with a hint of what you once were, and for that, i am forever great full. When you saw me when i sixteen, you made me into what i am today. If you didn't do what you did, I'd still be in that hospital, silent and scared. But i'm not any more, and i'm so great full for that. I love you Daddy. Marie is doing good. She's with Anthony now Daddy. I resent her for falling in love with my ex, but everybody needs someone, right?" I chuckled as Bill stood in silence behind me. "Esme's doing good as well. We haven't talked in a while, but i think she's not far from here. She's engaged to a man named Daniel i think. There planning on having a family soon. I wish her the best of luck. Have you heard about the son you never had? His name is Leo. I din't think you ever knew about him. Some couple got your's and mum's things and created him. They died when Leo was just born though, so he lived with his god parents, then with me, then with them again. What are the odds, out of everybody in the world, they picked your wife? I know, mad, isn't it? Well, as you can see, i'm having another baby. This'll be my last child. I think my baby's going to be a boy. He's due in three months. I'm engaged to Jamie. We met just after you joined mum up in heaven. We're getting married just after he's going to be born. I've just bought a new house too. You and Mum would love it if you could've seen it. The twins, Paris and Heidi are really happy. Michael's the spitting image of you, Daddy. He's turning nine next week, just like Melody, who looks just like Olivia and mum. Anyway, the children are well, healthy and happy. I'll try to see you as soon as i can. Bye Daddy. I love you" I whispered, tears running steadily down my face. My baby kicked, making me smile. I looked towards my mother, speaking to her as i know she can hear me.

Melody Patricia James-Bright

1980 - 2003

Loving Mother, Wife, Sister and Daughter.

"Hey mummy. Once again, i'm sorry for not visiting as much as i used to. I'm so glad you put up with what Daddy did to you for as long as you did. You've given me the strength i have now, to get past the things i have done. I know you did. Just like i said, Marie's with Anthony now. I hope she can give him what i couldn't. There not going to tell the children there together, i'm great full for that. Why didn't you tell me and Daddy about Olivia momma? Even so, we've became closer than sisters can be, i helped save her engagement to her husband. She's got two children now mommy. Harriet and Felix. There going to adopt another child when he's born. Her aunt's granddaughter, Kadie, and her boyfriend Robert, are so young. She's fifteen and he's sixteen. Way too young to have a child. She got pregnant around the same time i did, and Olivia's going to adopt him. It's a boy i think, and there naming him Max. Another grandchild to look over mommy" I chuckled, tears steadily flowing, "Anyway, my children are well, turning nine next week, then the week after that, Heidi's turning nine. I hope your happy i named my daughter Melody mommy, she looks just like you. It's amazing. That way i can look at you and Daddy every day, through Michael and Melody. As you can see, 'm having another baby. This'll be my last child. I think my baby's going to be a boy. He's due in three months. I'm engaged to Jamie. We met just after you and Daddy met again, up in heaven. He's the most caring man I've ever met. I adore him. Esme's engaged as you know, Leo's doing great. It's still unbelievable that that couple chose you and Daddy to mother and father there child, out of every body in the world. I hope you continue to look after Brianna, Nicole and Rylen. I still don't know how my first son just disappeared. Nobody does, but i know that he's with you, Daddy and his sisters. I love you Mommy. Bye bye" I sighed, wiping my tears, before turning my head down, looking at my children.

Brianna Hope Bright

2013 - 2013

Unborn, yet loved daughter, sister, cousin, grandchild and spirit.

"Hey baby B. Sorry mommy hasn't saw you as much i used to. I really wish you could be here to see your siblings and mommy. I'm with your Daddy now. We're getting married. You're little brother or sister knows who you are, and i hope you'll look after him or her. Keep an eye out for mommy and your siblings whilst you sleep. I love you Princess. Bye Bye" I whimpered, wanting to hold her more than anything in the world. The tears got heavier as i turned towards Brianna's twin sister.

Nicole Elizabeth Bright.

2013 - 2013

Unborn, yet loved daughter, sister, cousin, grandchild and spirit.

"Hey Princess. I miss you so much. Sorry i haven't saw you three in a while, but that's going to change. I wish i could hold you in my arms, and see you grow, but i know that isn't going to happen for a long time, until i join you. I'm with your Daddy now, and we're going to get married, just after i have my link to you and your siblings. This baby is mummies link to you and you're spirits. Keep an eye out for mommy and her family down from heaven. I love you baby girl. Bye Bye" I whimpered, tears coating my face.

Rylen Jacob Bright.

2013 - 2013

Unborn, yet loved son, brother, cousin, grandchild and spirit.

"Hey baby boy. I miss you and love you so much. I wish i could've seen you at least once, yet i don't know why you just disappeared. I don't know how that happened, yet i know it was for the best. Your father was a bad man, so i'm glad he didn't have the opportunity to know about you. I hope you never meet your father's family, and i know that will happen as your grandparents will protect you from all harm. Keep an eye out for mommy and her family down from heaven. I love you, my precious boy. Bye bye" I whimpered, tears falling faster than rain as i laid a bouquet of flowers on each grave. I kissed each headstone, whispering a quiet 'i love you' before Bill lead me over to the car

~End Of Flashback~

That day i got what i've been wanting for ten years. Closure. I finally have the answers i wanted, and closure. Now i can move foreward with my life, and still have the memories and dreams to keep me going.

~Amy's POV~

~Meanwhile~

As Matt drove the two of us home, all i could think about was Kitty. How could she keep that secret for so long? Not just from her childhood neglect, from loosing her mother at age seven, from being kidnapped at seventeen, from miscarrying, from being considered 'crazy' when she was younger, when she mad a traumatic disorder, from being shot a few years ago, even from keeping her first son a secret. It's all too much for me to handle.

I need to rid myself of this burden, it's all too much, overwhelming to say the least. But i can't betray Kitty, she doesn't need everybody knowing her business, not when she's not ready. But at the same time, as much as i don't want to hurt her, i cant stress my baby or i out because i know that's what's happening within us. It's just all too much.

All she told us was that she had a rough start in life, i never expected anything like this. I thought she meant that her parents divorced and one or both died. Nothing like this. I'll need to talk to her about this, no matter how much it hurts one or both of us. I need to know, for the sake of my own sanity.

It was all true though. I had red a article that was never published about Kitty. It revealed so much about her. My best friend, future sister in law had had a happy life, up until age five. Her parents had started arguing more and more, whilst her mother had gotten sick with cancer. Her mother died two years later when Kitty was five and her sister was three. Her father couldn't handle the stress of taking care of two children on his own, so he resorted to drink and drugs. He became abusive. Hurting Kitty and her sister emotionally, by saying things to traumatise them, physically, by hitting them with anything he could find. Belts, fists, glasses, knives, feet. There was a report that he'd been doing inappropriate acts with his daughters and almost raping his younger daughter twice, until Kitty stopped him. This continued for around three years, until Kitty's sister was saved and Kitty herself was rescued about two or three weeks later. Kitty spent nine months in different hospitals. One in a normal hospital, and eight in a psychiatric hospital. Since her family couldn't take her in, she went into care, spending five years in one and a few months in another, switching between one home to another due to a fire. Kitty's father broke out of prison and went after Kitty again. She fell off the roof of her care home and spent another month in hospital. She came out a different person. She didn't mind people any more, up until her sister came back. Her sister caused her to relapse and spend around two and a half months in a psychiatric hospital and two weeks living in temporary housing. She went on TV and established her talent, landing her with Jamie. They got together, until Kitty's father killed himself in his prison cell. Kitty was relieved the pain would stop, yet sad that she couldn't see him change. After winning a global competition, Kitty was kidnapped. She spent a month kidnapped where a sick man and woman tortured her, beat her, starved her and raped her, just like he did to Trish. Kitty was saved by Jamie and another boy, where she recovered from her ordeal. Kitty found out she was pregnant and vacated to the US after Jamie had had a affair with a woman. After miscarrying and having one of them vanish, she had got together with another boy and met her long-lost half sister. After her half sister had gotten together with Kitty's friend, Kitty had found out she had a full blooded brother. After establishing a relationship with him, my brunette future sister in law and her boyfriend conceived a child, which turned out to be twins. Kitty's boyfriend proposed, then cheated on her, creating a daughter. Kitty forgave him and they got back together. After giving birth, she had gotten shot in the spine, leaving her comatosed for around two weeks. Kitty gave birth to a surprise baby girl after five years after she awoke, and the two had gotten married, yet separated less than a year later, divorcing two years later. Kitty had gotten engaged to my youngest brother in law and the two have a child coming in around two months.

I sighed. Her life was so complicated and messed up, i just wanted it to stop for her. I wanted to tell somebody what she had been through, but i couldn't betray her.

My husband stole glances at me throughout the trip. He was worried, i could tell. But i just need to think about things. it's hard, but i don't think i can tell him. I feel so bad for keeping things from my husband, but it's Kitty's place if she wants to tell everybody about her past, not mine.

"You doing okay?" Matt asked me, i turned to him, sighed, then looked out the window at the Portuguese scenery.

"Yeah" I sighed. I know i didn't convince him.

"Really?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes Matthew" I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness. I looked out the window again, seeing dark rain clouds up above. My daughter would be afraid, but Kitty insisted that she keep her overnight, whilst Zachary stayed with Bill and Ruby. Something caught my eye, a white truck. Why was a truck coming down a steep hill?

My eyes widened as i realized what was going on, i opened my mouth to scream for Matt, but found myself rolling down a hill at a fast speed. A sharp pain erupted in my stomach, before my world turned to black...

~The Next Day~

~Gilbert's POV~

Never have i felt such fear. My heart was pounding in my chest. Not knowing if you're child is even alive is killing to a parent. I don't want to even think about what could have happened to my son and daughter in law. I just have to know that there okay. Not Just my eldest boy, or even Amy, but for their unborn child. Nobody knows how they are. I have to find out.

I turn to the left and see Ruby sitting down in a waiting room seat. There were a few nurses around her, trying to comfort her. Ruby's eye's were red rimmed with tears. Her skin was pale and fingers trembling as she wiped water from her eye. I saw her green and white dress shift as she looked into my eyes. Her emerald eyes were a dark jade and full of dread and sorrow.

I released a breath and walked over towards her, placing an arm around her green cardigan-clad shoulders. She sipped a plastic cup half full of water as my wife's body trembled underneath my arm. She started to cry silently, her tears creating dark spots on my dark blue shirt and brown fleece. I sighed and looked towards the nurses.

"Any word on my son and daughter?" I asked.

"Mr Hardy is currently in recovery after a small neck surgery. Mrs Hardy is currently in the maternity ward. Mrs Hardy seems fine, all she has is a few cuts and bruises and a small concussion, and we're just checking how her baby is doing. They should be out within three days" The nurse said to me. I nodded and looked towards my wife, who was quietly sipping her water. I sighed and looked towards the door, seeing my two youngest sons rush through the doors.

"How are they Dad?" Jeff asked me as Jamie sat down next to his mother.

"They should be fine son. Should be out within a couple'a days. You two get back to you're wives" I stated.

"No Dad. This is more important. You two shouldn't be alone" Jamie said to me. I nodded, they were right.

"Why don't we take mother back home to the girls. I'm sure her grand-children want to see her" Jeff suggested. I nodded, looking at her holding her youngest's hand. She shouldn't be here.

"No. I want to stay" She stubbornly suggested. I sighed.

"Mother, you need to get home. You haven't slept tonight. You need to rest" Jamie suggested.

"All right, but please give me some updates. I want to know how my child is." Ruby said, tearing up again.

"Of coarse Mother. I'll take you home okay? You can spend some time with Trish, and Kitty. As well as the rest of you're grandchildren. Come on" He said, holding his hand out "Let's go home" Ruby took his hand reluctantly and stood, kissing Jeff's fore head quickly before leaving me and my second-born alone in silence.

~Kitty's POV~

"Can you take mom home Kitts?" I heard a voice ask as i was standing outside the hospital with Bill and Rick. The braxonix contractions were coming hard and fast, i could barely move. Looking round, i saw Jamie and Ruby standing together, Ruby looking like she'd break down any second and Jamie looking defeated and worn.

"Sure." I breathed as a hard braxonix hit me hard.

"What's up?"

"Braxonix," Bill explained. "I'll take you to the car Mrs Hardy." Bill said, his southern hospitality kicking in every time he saw a woman. As they walked, i started pacing and breathing deeply, a trick i learned when i had the twins. Jamie entered the large hospital again, then it was just me and Rick standing together, the first time we've really been alone since we were in care.

"Can you quiet down? I'm trying to make a important phone call" Rick said, trying to silence me to he could talk.

"No. You listen to me Richard" I said, sick of his coldness and bitterness "Why are you so damn cold towards me? I'm twenty nine years old Rick, pregnant with my fourth child. I'm too damn old for this stuck up kid act. My nine year old kids should act like this, not my thirty one year old security guard who's supposed to protect me. Not insult me and be cold towards me" I snapped.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He said, angry.

"No i don't. Explain" I ordered, ready to fire his a$$ if he got out of line.

"We were younger. Before Marie came into the picture. I protected you in care, in both homes. Nobody hurt you or made you feel sad, because i protected you. When we moved, you're dad hurt you, then i healed you. You said my name when you woke up from the coma. You were in love with me Katrianah, just like i was with you. Then Jamie got you. You loved him too, then never paid me any attention. When Jamie broke your heart, you ran away to the US and we didn't hear a peep from you for months! Years even! Then when you got married, you never paid me any attention! I tried so hard to get your attention that day. To try and make you top what you were doing, when you said 'I do' Mike stopped me from interfering because you were happy with someone else! I wanted to stop the wedding Kitty! I should've because look what happened after that! You should've been with me! Your kids could've been our kids! They could've had a proper dad! Why do you think i got with your sister in care? To make you notice me! Why did you think i kept staring at you in Minnesota? To make you notice me! What's wrong with you? Why are you so blind? Why did you think i did what i did yesturday?! To make you notice me! This is like the longest conversation we've had in over a decade! It's because of what i did to them! I'd have to do this to make you realise what i'm trying to say!" He said, my mouth was wide open, eyes matched. He did this to them. He's the one who did this.

Before i had time to do anything else, Rick Barber grabbed me roughly and crushed our lips together. It was the most passionate, wrongest kiss I'd ever had.

~Kitty's POV~

~Immediately After~

I ripped my face away from Rick's, stunned at what I'd done. I turned furious at what this man had done to me. Extremely angry, i slapped him across the face, hard. I heard his jaw click loudly as he glared down into my eyes.

"How dare you!" I screamed, no longer caring that i had to stay calm for my baby's sake. This had to be done. "How dare you do that to me! I can't believe you!" I screeched. Tears started to fall from anger and betrayal of what the man i once called my best friend had done. I started slapping and punching him, until i felt two dark arms pull me away.

"Kitty! Boss stop!" Bill exclaimed, practically holding me up as i started to break down in hysterics. "What did you do to her?!" He shouted at Rick, who stood back in shock.

"He caused the car crash! He put them in hospital so I'd notice him! He kissed me! Get him away from me!" I cried, feeling my baby start to get stressed.

"You did what?!" I heard a voice shout. My heart stopped. Jamie. I cried in Bills arms as Jamie yanked Rick away, throwing him into a dark corner. Bill pulled us towards them, where i saw a ally as dark as the night. My fiancée was punching my bodyguard in the face and ribs, Rick's eyes were already black and he had a bloody lip. Rick was trying to defend himself as best as he could, but Jamie could be so strong and furious when he wanted to be.

"You tried to kill my brother and sister?!" Jamie screamed in the beaten man's face. "You almost succeeded! You better hope and mother f*cking pray that there going to be okay! And to make matters worse, you kiss my fiancée! What's the matter with you?! Kitty did you kiss him back?!" He shouted in my direction.

"No! No i swear! He kissed me but i pushed him off!" I begged, praying to every god i could think of that he wouldn't leave me because of this.

"I believe her! What's the matter with you, you stupid boy?!" Jamie screamed "Did you deliberately try to break up my family?!" Jamie screamed again, it was a miracle that nobody else had heard him.

"I want her!" Rick hollered back, making me reverse. I know what he does when he wants something. He eliminates everything else to get to it. He tried to eliminate Matt and Amy to get to me.

"Well you're not having her!" Jamie roared "Kitty is mine. I'll die before i let you get your grubby hands on her ever again. She will not be your's, you hear me?! That beautiful woman is my fiancée, mother of my child and from this day foreward, i solemnly vow that you will never touch her again! Now grab you're bloody, sniffling a$$, go find a hole and die in it you mother f*cker!" He roared, before turning our way and striding over towards me.

"Come on sweet heart. Let's get you two out of here" He said, starting me as his voice quietened to the sweet one i was used to hearing. He gently grabbed my right hand and guided me away, Bill following, leaving Rick behind for the very last time.

~ Two Days Later~

Amy sighed, placing a hand on her baby bump, glad her baby was still there, as i was too. I looked at the back seat through the car mirror, seeing Zachary and Gabriella garbling together, as if in conversation. I turned to the left in my car, i glanced at Alexis, who was moaning as if in pain. My heart cracked, knowing how bad it could be at times.

Nobody has seen Rick since the day Matt and Amy were admitted in hospital. He resigned as my security guard, so now i have Bill and my temporary security guard Jake. I don't think i'll ever see Richard Blake Barber again in my life, and i have no objections to stop that happening.

As for Matt and his pregnant wife? Both husband and wife have fully recovered as the injuries were minor, now we were spending as much time with each other as we could, before the move to Montana in a few days. Me and Amy were taking Alexis to the vet as she's been in alot of pain recently, just like we were.

We didn't speak on the drive to the vet, just sat with our thoughts in our mind, never speaking them once. Our silence was broken as i casually sipped on my lime, mint and cucumber smoothie and as Amy ate her potato and mayonnaise sandwich. I just hope that we could overcome this chapter in out lives, and become sisters again.

That seemed easy as two hours later, i walked out of the vets, holding my dog's lead and Zachary's hand, a bright smile on my face. I beamed as Amy laughed, seemingly supprised at the irony of the timing that this happened.

It looks like Gabriella is the only female here that isn't with child.

~A Few Days Later~

I sighed softly, packing up my last suitcase of the now privately owned villa i once called my home. Placing the large check in my purse carefully, i looked at my newly given Kitten, Whisper, who was given to me by Gilbert and Ruby, to thank me for their new home. She slept soundly in her luxury carry case. I chuckled, listening to her purring happily. This was just how lula and loki acted when i first got them.

I glanced over at the figures passing rapidly at my doorway, as well as the paws that accompanied them. Alexis groaned as the painkillers she'd been given started working, as her and Lucas' quintuplets layed inside her. I smiled, knowing that's why she's been acting strange over the past few weeks.

Melody and Heidi pulled their suitcases along, holding hands as their baby sister walked in front of them. I heard Jamie doing double takes in each room, making sure nothing was left behind. Sighing and looking over the now bare room, i picked up my suitcase and my slumbering kitten, before gabbing my pregnant dogs purple lead and walking out of the room, from the past eighteen months of my life's home and into my new life's destination.

~Kitty's POV~

~Around 3 hours Later~

I sipped my warm decaf coffee as Lucas played with Paris. Alexis gently rested her head on my enormous baby bump as we both suffered with back pain and cramps. Baby Hardy and the five baby Bright's grow fast. I looked out of the window, at the six AM sunlight. Whisper snuggled closer to my hand as i stroked her white fur. I glanced at the twins and Heidi, who were sleeping in their seats, hands intertwined and peaceful smiles on their faces. I smiled slightly as a chuckle escaped my lips, this is so surreal, not just my life now, but this whole situation. Everybody from my little family is here, including Jamie's side of the family. We were all talking, watching the children as they interacted together in our rented private jet.

This flight was a gift actually, i did some acting for a film before i got pregnant with baby Hardy, and went to the premier

two days ago, Dusty, the director loaned my the private jet on the promise that i would preform at the following day's award show, which i did.

~Flashback to two days ago~

I yawned sleepily as Jamie held my hand as a limo took us to a movie premier venue. We both looked great and elegant, but i really just wanted to go home, put on some sweats and watch a movie, but i couldn't. This had to be done, the only reason i took this appearance is because i needed to forget about what happened at the hospital a while ago. I'll do anything to make sure that happens.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right?" I looked at him, confused.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"You've done so much for us and this world over the past two years. I'm so proud of you, and in less than three months, i can't wait for you to be my wife" I giggled, kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear, ever so quietly.

"I love you too"

"Kitty, look to the left!" I heard a voice shout as the flashing cameras errupted in my face. I kept a sly smirk on my face, which eventually turned into a sweet, half smile which tugged at the right corner of my lips. I turned in every direction slowly, twirling slowly, letting everybody see my $2,000 dress my grandmother had given to me when i had Michael and Melody. She made it by hand, i don't know how i got so lucky to have her in my life.

I let everybody see my diamond engagement ring as i bushed my hair back as Jamie stood to the side. I walked foreward, singing autographs and taking pictures with my fans, before answering questions.

"How far along are you Kitty?" A woman asked me

"Seven, almost eight months" I answered, singing a blonde girls notepad.

"Will you be preforming tomorrow night?"

"Yes" I said, hugging a teenager with black hair as a few more joined in.

"When's your baby's due date?"

"September 3rd" I answered, smiling for a picture for a fan.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know, and my baby's not an it" I said, hating when people called unborn children 'it'

"Hat was it like filming for this movie?"

"A lot of fun and a great adventure"

"What would you like to do next, sing soundtracks or act?"

"A bit of both"

"Kitty, where's your new house going to be?"

"Montana"

"Is it just going to be your house? Or are you living by someone special?"

"It's going to be me and my family and we're going to live next to a ranch owner and the director of the film that i acted for two years ago" I answered, walking towards the left.

"Who's the director?"

"Russell Walsh and his wife Melissa, as well as there two daughters Miley, Lily and son Jackson"

"Thank you Kitty"

"No problem" I answered, walking towards the premier theatre with Jamie at hand.

"Everybody, please welcome Kitty Bright!" A voice cheered as i took a deep breath, hearing the backing track sound and I started to sing. This song meant to much to me. I wrote it when i was in therapy, just after i was rescued from Daddy. I had snippets of the lyrics in my great, great grandmothers solid gold box that had been handed down from generations. That was what i trusted Amy to put away whilst me and Jamie were away.

"I remember tears streaming down your face"

"Thank you Kitty. It really means alot that you song the song you wrote for you're sister tonight" Dusty said to me, as he hugged me after the red carpet showing and performance.

"No problem. I'm always here for you when you need me" I said. Dusty was the kind of guy that was a father figure to all his staff and collogues. Working with him over the last little while has been an honour and privilege for me.

"Now, as a thank you, I've booked your family's plane to Montana. As you wished, all the profits and money you earned over the last two nights go to care homes, animals and water aid. It's truly an honourable thing you've done for these people Katrianah."

"It's my pleasure Dusty"

"Kitty" Jamie whispered in my ear as i glanced at him from Alexis' ultrasound and towards my fiancée, who I'd make my husband in about 2 months.

"Yeah?" Tired hormones caressing my body, just like the air was caressing the plane we were sitting in.

"I love you. I'll love you for eternity, until heaven and back. Until the world comes to it's end. For the rest of our lives"

~The Next Day~

~Kitty's POV~

After a long plane ride, a seven hour car ride, me and my little family stayed in a penthouse around a hour away from our new house. It was fun and luxurious, besides, i had to finalise a few things for the children, plus little Hardy was getting ansty.

Anyway, as we drove up the large hill where the houses were, i breathed a sigh of relief, adjusting my shirt which cloaked baby hardy's little home. We reached a luxurious gate, which was my mothers favourite style of gates. I reached out the passenger window and typed in a eight digit number sequence, opening the mahogany gates. Amy gasped as there was a adorable driveway and a large security cabin, where my three new security guards, Jackson, Peter and Christopher, worked.

"Hey boss!" Peter exclaimed as we drove past.

"Hi Peter!" I giggled "You three're stuck with us now. No getting rid of me " I laughed as he smiled, and Jackson opened the other identical gate for us after closing the other one.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Boss. Everything's set up with the houses, water's been freshened, grounds have been perfected and houses've been warmed for you all" He smiled as Jamie started to drive slowly, wanting to get into or home.

"Thanks bud. I'll give you a status report when we're all settled in" I beamed.

"All right. Enjoy your houses" He grinned as Jamie drove into the mossy driveway. He turned right, exposing a sports field. I smiled as a few 'oohs' of amazement occurred in the massive car we'd rented. All the rest of them have been driven into our individual car storage units by our large homes.

"Mommy, is this our new house?" Melody asked, wide eyed as Jamie stopped driving, in front of our seven car storage unit. All of our new and old cars've been placed inside. We'd bought a few more cars for this home. Our couple's car, my car, Jamie's car, our family car and our luxury car.

"All right everybody, let's see our houses!" Ruby said, leaving the car as the rest of us followed. I knew the way around the house, thanks to Olivia's pictures of this house being built, so i lead us around towards the front of my house.

My breath caught, seeing my seven bedroom, eight bathroom built from scratch mansion that i'd longed for, for almost three decades. It was so, so beautiful.

"Mommy, can you let us see our home?" Paris asked me from Gilbert's arms. I nodded.

"Sure, i'll show everybody around" I smiled, waddling over towards the front door and taking out one of the most important keys in my life and unlocking the large, grand door.

I smiled brightly, seeing the stairway in front of my eyes.

"Wow" Michael muttered. I giggled and walked into the right direction, seeing my large, luxury living room.

"It's beautiful Kitty" Gilbert smiled at me, as Jamie took the picture down and exposed a large television. I walked into another part of the house, exposing the kitchen and a little away from that, the dining room.

I lead them over to the other side of the house, exposing the larger library, which had hand pained portraits of my father and grandfather adorning the walls. They always wanted a library for themselves. My grandfather even had a chair made for him to sit in, which now sat as the most comfiest chair imaginable and it was in the smaller of the libraries.

I showed them to a stress revealing room, along with a physiotherapy room for Paris. Next was the bedrooms on the upper floor.

I showed mine and Jamie's bedroom first, with the instruction that the children needed to knock before going inside. Next was baby Hardy's room, which nobody entered. It was locked with a key Jackson had. His wife knew the gender of our baby, and designed his or her room for him or her, with the statement that i have him work no night shifts until baby hardy was eight months old.

Next was Heidi's room. I'd designed it so that it complied with all of the children's likes and dislikes. So on the other side of Heidi's room, she had a load of drawing stuff.

Paris absolutely loved her bedroom. It was cute and girly, just like her. She had a little dancing station in there too, as well as the obligatory doctors office for every Thursday with me.

Melody never wanted to leave her room. It had a cute bed, along with a girly dresser and a musical area. She promised to make me proud with her music, and wanted me and Trish to help her from time to time.

Michael told me, just before i started decorating his room, that he didn't want acting stuff in his bedroom, he just wanted to chill, that's what he got. The style of the bed reminded me of one of the girls in care's bedroom. It made me smile, after i got better, we became really close before she left for NYC and i left for LA. Our bedroom and all of the kids' bedrooms had ensuete bathrooms, the kids' were a little more small, whilst ours was larger.

My personal favourite in the house was the basement. Unlike all other basements where it's really creepy and nobody likes going down there, i made mine fun and interesting. There was a obligatory wash room, the smaller library, a jacuzzi, a massage table, even a sauna and a luxury bathroom. The men loved the entertainment and bar area that was also down there.

After a quick moment showing them the gym on the ground floor, we went up to the attic. The kids were amazed when i showed them the small cinema with extremely comfy vegan leather fold up chairs that stayed underneath the floor, they could be brought up if there wern't enough seats in the room. There was also a 'talk' room up there, which is what would be used if any of the children had a important announcement to make when they were older or if me and Jamie had something important to say to them however old they were. There was a old fashioned office in there too, so one of the children could do important homework in peace.

All the rooms had electronic locks on, which meant that they could only be opened with a specific code, which i could input and unlock the door with a computer software that was in my office. That way i could know where all the children were in the house without them getting lost or running away from somebody and hiding.

However, as great as my new house was, it was nothing compared to the acres of land we had outside.

About two-hundred feet away from the house, there was a old, grand oak tree, it was memorising to the children and adults. This lead to the two miles of forest that was situated and grown over the past hundreds of years. Half a mile away from the start of the forest, was a absolutely beautiful waterfall with a thick rope tied to a strong tree, effectively making a rope swing. Next to it, a wooden staircase lead us up to a path. We took a left first, exposing a solar powered ice box, full of iced teas, iced coffees and a few wines, along with a smaller compartment with glasses. Next to it, lay a adorable patio where you could just sit and enjoy what you had. It was also a place full of no interruptions , so you could either relax of concentrate. This lead to a jacuzzi with a solar powered record player, with a bunch of records sitting near it. Behind it was the source of the waterfall. There was also a basic, tiny cottage, with only a bed, a wind able TV, a tiny kitchen and bathroom.

On the other side of the path, there was a wooden play area, leading to a bridge and a amazing tree house. The house was really amazing. Better than anything i could ever imagine a tree house looking like. The kids didn't want to leave, but we had too. There was still so much more to see.

We walked back up towards the waterfall and had the children and Amy driven in a small, solar powered golf cart and went to the last part of the forest, which lead us to a large river bank and a river that connected our house to the neighbours'. I chuckled as i saw the two boats tied onto the bank. I've always wanted one of those.

As we drove back, i showed the couples to their houses. First was Gilbert and Rubies, which was a three bedroom house, then Matt and Amies, which was a four bedroom, and finally Trish's and Jeff's, which was a five bedroom. The reason that it was bigger was mainly a apology for not noticing the signs about the Mary-Rose indecent.

Gilbert and Ruby had a Japanese style garden, which was the ultimate in relaxation, along with a tea station. Matt and Amy had a cute garden with flowers, and Trish and Jeff had a equally cool and flowery garden.

There were a couple cottages for the staff as well. Sometimes they were scheduled for all-nighters and would be too tired to drive home the next day, so for my part time chef, Kalel, and my new assistant, Maisie, a cute little cottage next to the waterfall. For the security guards, a chalet. All electricity and water could be turned off whenever they wern't being used so it wouldn't cost me anything when it wasn't necessary.

Next to the river and forest was a mountain, which half belonged to me, and half was Russell's. On my half, was a guest house for Anthony or Marie, or friends of the family to stay in when they were visiting us. On top, there was a hammock overlooking the sea, the city and the land. Also, there was a yoga tepee with a solar powered record player.

A little bit away from the mountains when we got back down, was a outside spa, along with a pond. Much to the boys' excitement, there was a sports court with sports stuff that Matt had shipped over.

One of my favourite places to be was the beaches. There was a beautiful sandy beach, as well as a pebble beach. Amy and Trish loved the get away cottage that was standing near the sand.

A while later, we were getting settled into our new homes, where i showed Jeff and Jamie my work space with the promise they could use it whenever they wanted. There was also a pet room for the incoming five dogs. As they were tired, i briefly showed the children the pool that was separating my house from the sandy beach.

Which brings me to where i am now. Finishing my letter to my sister that now calls the man i wanted to spend the rest of my life with hers. Just a page of writing. Telling her what we have in this house, how much it cost and how we'd get the children to Anthony's new house next week.

A quick glance out of the corner of my eye told me that Matt and Jeff were putting the last of the sports equipment into the garage, ready to be taken out for tomorrow. Ruby and Gilbert were fixing up the large trampoline, whilst the children quietly entertained themselves by the large oak tree, talking and smiling.

I released a happy sigh, the slight gust of wind blew my hair back as i signed my letter. Amy put her book that she was reading down and looked at me. I smiled at her and looked towards our family. A curve to my lips as i realised something very important.

After so many years, so many suns, moons and days. I was finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

~Nobody's POV~

~Four Days Later~

Kitty sighed, walking inside her newly built Montana mansion. She dropped her brown paper shopping bag in the floor as the very heavily pregnant woman unhooked her dog's sparkly lead from the cloud-coloured female canine. She'd spent the day walking around the town, getting a good look at all the shops, grocery stores, salons and schools. Kitty's children were now set up for a permanent schooling resumine. They were going to go to different schools. The elder three were going to go to have early orientation with about twenty other pupils at the same age, whilst their younger sister would go to the younger school with her eldest soon-to-be cousin in law.

The brunette groaned, thinking about all the walking all the adults had done this past day. Since Trish was a high school teacher, she'd teach in the same school Michael, Melody and Heidi would go to. The blonde was the highest paid science teacher, as she'd passed her interview with flying colours just two days ago. The other adults had spent the day looking for jobs and extra curricular activities.

Kitty kicked off her flip flops, exposing her swollen ankles. Already, she'd had as many pregnancy symptoms as you could think of. She'd had the weight gain, the massive bump, swollen ankles, heartburn, headaches, morning sickness. Everything. Kitty missed her pre pregnancy body. Ever since they'd reached Hawaii after Paris' stay in Austria, she'd kept her body in peek physical condition. A strict vegan diet, two and a half hours of exercise per day, no smoking and only a small glass of wine every month. But, she'd have that body back in about five weeks. She'd give birth to her baby, take him or her home, and get back in shape all before the wedding that was due on September fourth.

Already, Kitty had been planning her next tattoos. She'd had her 'love me for who i am' removed three weeks after she found out that she was expecting, but was going to fly down to where Marie and Ben lived and get her tattoo artist to redo it, plus a few extremely special tattoos she'd been designing for seven months, three weeks and five days.

Ever since Kitty had miscarried her twin daughters, and her son had disappeared, she'd wanted a cute quote and three butterflies on her foot, making them walk every step she does. Especially since the Mary-Rose thing a few months ago, Kitty and Trish had wanted matching tattoos of a bird breaking out of her cage, which was going to happen quite soon. That wasn't the only tattoo that Kitty was going to have that matched someone else's. Her and Jamie were getting music notes together, since music was the one thing that bounded their hearts together for eternity. Kitty wanted to get her song lyrics tattooed on her ever since she became a singer. She wrote a song called safe and sound when she was in therapy after what happened to her as a child. She was getting lyrics that meant more to her than any other song did. Marie wanted to get it too, but Kitty resented her sister slightly for becoming in a relationship with her ex husband.

Kitty stood up, rubbing her massive baby bump slightly as her baby started to kick and squirm, telling his or her mother that they were hungry, and needed to eat now.

"Al right baby Hardy, al right" Kitty chuckled, opening her fridge and picking out a spring onion, asparagus and olive croûton pasta salad from the cold shelf. Just as she put it in the microwave and soured herself some iced mango and orange tea, there were repeated knocks at the door. Confused, she padded over towards the door, each step burning her feet. Cautiously, she opened the door and froze in shock at who she saw.

Her thirteen year old brother, Leo.

"Leo?" Kitty asked, as if she was seeing a ghost "What're you doing her honey?" Kitty asked, shocked. He was suppost to be in the UK, so what in gods name was he doing at her door only a month before school started?

"Sis, i really need to talk to you. Really" Leo sounded so desperate. His voice cracking. Immediately, she nodded and slipped her flip flops on again, walked outside where he was, and spoke.

"Let me get the golf cart. We can go up into the mountain. No interruptions" Kitty said, there were going to be children all over the place since they were all here. There was a place in the mountain she hadn't shown them yet, so nobody would find them.

"Can't we go into your attic? Marie said you had a talk room" Leo asked, wanting to get it off his chest so badly.

"No. The doctors up there with Paris and Jamie" Kitty stated, taking her only brother by the arm and leading him to the coal car.

~Kitty's POV~

I quickly drove us towards the hill and stopped at the top, sitting us down on the wall which separated us from the neighbours' side. Only now did i notice Whisper sleeping soundly on her little seat. Stifling a smile, we sat and i waited for the youngest of my siblings to speak.

"Well, i know that you didn't come all the way here to say nothing. What's up?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well. I know we haven't talked much since you told us that you were expecting. I'm sorry for not doing all that i could for you, to be there for you. But there's a reason" He stopped, as if stalling for time.

"And that is," I pressed on, now interested.

"At school. My friend Ryan, was talking to me more and more. After my latest relationship with a girl called Melissa ended around a month ago, this started. We were hanging out at the skate park not far from where i live, then all of a sudden, he kissed me" Leo stopped, making me nervous. Not because of what happened. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad that happened.

"And to be honest Kit. I've never felt more perfect in my life" My heart skipped a beat. Was this really my baby brother talking to me? The little boy who was extatic when he got his first girlfriend a few years ago was now telling me that he loved a boy kissing him?

"Which means?" I asked, not sure what he was going to tell me next.

"I loved Mel with all of my heart. Nobody came before her. I loved kissing her, but i'm now beginning to wonder if i love Ryan the same way Kitts. I'm so confused"

"Why Leo? It's not a crime to have romantic feelings for somebody of the same sex" I said, trying to comfort him.

"But it is!" He suddenly exclaimed, getting up and pacing around. "My godparents are so Christian! They don't like people who are" He swallowed, tears rising in his eyes "Homosexual" He whispered. Something clicked in my head, making a sly grin form on my lips.

"What was that?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Homosexual Kitty" He said, a tiny bit louder.

"Louder, pregnancy makes my deaf" I grinned.

"Gay Katrianah" He spoke sternly.

"Tiny bit louder!" I tried to stifle a smile.

"I'm gay Kitty!" He shouted, making me smile "I'm homosexual! I'll scream it out to the world if i need to, just so you can hear me! I'm gay! I'm gay!" He shouted into the distance, before he realized what i was doing. A grin formed onto his face.

"Do it then" I challenged, making him smirk.

"I'm gay!" He screamed into the distance "I'm homosexual! I don't like girls! I love guys!" He screamed in happiness.

"Atta boy!" I cheered, standing up.

"I'm gay!" He shrieked with delight "I'm homosexual and proud! I don't love Melissa Jones any more! I love Ryan Patterson and he loves me! I'm gay! I'm gay! I'm gay!"

My little brother was happy now, and it was because of what i did to make him this happy in such a short amount of time.

~Kitty's POV~

~A Week and A Half Later~

I yawned, unpacking the last of my drinks into the hot tub side ice cabinet. Replacing my thin black shawl with a chunky blue cardigan, i chuckled slightly, feeling my baby kick again. Baby Hardy's been antsy ever since we got back from a quick photo shoot in Florida.

It was pure paradise. Me and Jamie had gotten the last of our wedding things ready and had stayed in the most luxurious suite. I think it was the presidential suite. It was part of our baby shower present.

I had a forty-two inch train on a baby pink dress that clung to every curve of my baby bump. That was in the morning photo shoot. The beach had been rented out for us both. Harvey Piper, one of the best photographers in the US, did our photos. They were amazing. In the afternoon, i had a baby pink backless dress with handmade details. It was perfect. A little later on, i had a cashmere blue bikini on. It flowed so amazingly in the wind. Finally, in the night, i had a black one piece, which was different, yet i really loved it.

Coming back to reality, i walked over to the hot tub, set it a few degrees colder and turned it on, setting myself on the side and placing my swollen ankles and feet in the now bubbling water. I sighed happily, however frowned as my cell phone started ringing.

Glancing over to the silver touch screen mobile, i saw that it was Annabeth. Strange. We don't really talk now. Only a few spontaneous calls every now and then.

She's still with Anthony's brother Kevin, as well as the face of a well known lingerie company. So she's got alot on her plate now. A famous model, as well as a former college student trying to be a psychologist. So when the model stuff fades away, she's still got a career to fall back on.

"Hey Anna" I smiled as i answered.

"Kitty, are you living in the ranch up north now?" She asked, getting straight to the point. I knew something was wrong. She usually stalls for time.

"Yeah. Montana now. Why?" I questioned.

"Up next to the director and over the city?" She asked.

"Yeah, moved in about two weeks ago. What's up?" I questioned.

"I have to talk to you. It's super important. I'm pulling into were Heidi's mom, grandmother and half brother live. Is it the hill above them?"

"Yeah"

"Al right. See you in a few" With that, the call was disconnected. I sighed, phoning the security guards.

"Hey boss!" Peter exclaimed in my ear.

"Peter! Quiet down! She's pregnant!" I heard Jackson shout at his triplet.

"Sorry boss. What's up?" He questioned, much more quieter this time.

"My best friend is coming up for a visit. Can you let her in when she gets here and one of you show her to the hot tub besides the waterfall?" I questioned.

"Sure Kitty. Oh yeah, Kalel called. She's coming up with the pickles, blueberry juice and French toast you wanted. Any other things you want?" He asked me. I chuckled. He's so considerate.

"Umm, a detox tea for my friend, and a plate of apple and pear slices for her as well. She likes them"

"Al right boss. I'll tell her. See ya later" He said.

"Bye" I smiled, hanging up. Sighing, i closed my eyes and tried to lean back and relax my muscles as possible. I have my last scan of baby Hardy later on today, as well as the baby shower in a couple of days. I don't think i can handle what Annabeth has to say to me if it's bad.

Suddenly tired, i yawned and pulled my feet out of the water, and waddled over to the tiny cottage, pulling out a spare lounger seat that was meant for the pool. I left the other four where they were and set it up, pulling a aubergine blanket and placing it over the lounger, along with a blue pillow. I layed down, instantly relaxing my tired muscles. I closed my unique eyes and was asleep not a moment after that.

"Kitty? You here? I swear to god i'll kill those jerks if they told me to go to the wrong place" I heard Kalel mutter to herself. Smiling, i let my eyes flutter open and seeing the short blonde.

"I'm here Kalel" I called to her, seeing her go in the wrong direction.

"Kitty! I thought i got lost then" She chuckled, carrying a large tray of food and drinks over to me. "Maisie told me it's time for your pills so i brought you some iced water as well" She said, setting the tray on the edge of the tub and pouring me a glass of cold water from a glass pitcher. Walking over to me, i saw four pills in her left hand. Two white ones, a blue one and a green one.

"Thanks" I gratefully smiled, throwing the pills into my mouth and drinking them down with the offered water.

"No problem. Is Annabeth here yet?" I questioned, placing the water down.

"Your guest?" She questioned

"Yep"

"I think so. Jackson told me there was a tall brunette in a green car. Peter's taking her over here now. I guess ill get back to the house now. Got lunch to prepare" She smiled, hugging me once, before starting to leave.

"Kalel, wait. You still on for making the meals for me and the baby when i have him or her?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world boss"

"And this is where she told us to go" I heard Peter trail off as i heard two sets of footsteps coming my way. I squirmed up to my feet and stood, seeing her.

"Annabeth" I said, looking to my close friend, who looked so different from who i remembered my best friend was.

"Kitty!" She squealed, rushing over to me, heels sinking into the grass as she ran. We hugged as best we could, but as i was pregnant, we couldn't reach each other properly.

"How are you?" I smiled, happy to see my fellow tall brunette.

"Decent." She nodded. "You?"

"Very pregnant" I laughed, before seeing the expression in her face change.

"Peter, can you go and find out what time Heidi and Paris are returning tomorrow? I've forgotten" I requested, wanting us to be alone.

"Sure thing" Like that, he was gone.

"Right, what made you come all the way up here from your fancy home in Calabasas to all the way up here?" I questioned.

"Kitty" She breathed, making me grow nervous "There's something i haven't told you. Something I've been keeping from you ever since we met. Kevin broke up with me because of it" My heart cracked. I knew how much the woman i once referred to as my sister loved the man that once was my brother in law. However, i knew there was something bigger that she had to tell me. So i stayed silent and let her talk.

"M-much like you, i was raped by a family member when i was young. I was 10. By the time i was eleven Kitty, i was a mother..."

~Annabeth's POV~

~Immediately After~

Kitty stared at me, shocked. My eyes watered as i looked down towards the perfectly cut fresh grass. I have to talk about this. No matter how much it hurts me or her. I have to do this.

"I was raped by my cousin Stephen, when i was ten" I choked "He dragged me away from my house, slammed me into his car, always drove two hours away to a small village; he threw me out of the car into that damn field" I growled, small lines of tears starting to stream down my perfectly made up face. I made a fist and spoke again, long nails cutting into my hands. "He always dragged me by the hair towards that tree" I swallowed, that tree was always in my nightmares "where he threw me to the ground, ripped our clothes off and raped me" I choked, before the tears became heavier and more frequent. I took a deep breath, forcing the pain that was coming back away, and continued.

"After the first time, he left me alone for the next few days, where i got my period for the first time. When it stopped, that very night, he did it again. I can so vividly remember the pain, his hands all over me. He left me in the middle of the field for what seemed like hours, then he slung me over his shoulder, washed the blood from my body so gently and took me home. This continued, every night for months, until one month, i missed my period" I choked, warm tears streaming, but my voice remained strong as i spoke.

"I told my mother after I'd been puking every day, that I'd missed my period. She bought me a test, and it was positive" I sniffled, pausing to wipe my tears "I didn't need to, but i had a DNA test, which proved that it was Stephen's, just to prove to him and my family that he impregnated me. For the next nine months, i became a prisoner in my own home, dropped out of school and only left the house once a week for the scans. I only ate for my baby, started cutting and burning and sank into a deep depression because of what I'd became." I whimpered, swallowing nervously as my best friend looked on intrigued and stunned into silence.

"When my water broke, I'd had a home birth, so nobody would have to see me like this, except my mother and the midwife. Once the baby was out, I'd held her for a minute at maximum, only enough time to give her a name. Madison. Before the adoption agency took her away. Turns out, whilst I'd been house bound, my mother hadn't been at work. She'd been researching adoption parents for Madison. Once the baby was born, she'd be taken away from me. I cried so, so hard for my baby after she'd been gone. Guess what my mother said to me?" I asked, not trusting my own voice to speak.

"What?" Kitty choked.

"Forget about her. She'll have a better life with them. They'll give her everything we can't" I recited as if the day was yesterday.

"God, Anna-" Kitty stared, but my story hadn't finished yet. I still had to much to tell.

"No Kitty" I cut her off, "I'm not finished" I waited for her to silence before i spoke again.

"My life went on. Therapy every day, psychiatric help every day. Only i didn't know my mother was slowly killing herself every day. She blamed herself for my rape, my pregnancy, my daughter being ripped from my arms. I can remember the screaming from myself as my daughter was ripped from my arms, trying to stand as i tried to run, blood practically gushing from my then un pregnant body, tears and dark make up spilling from my face as i was cradled. That's why my mother became a drunk, she couldn't live with the guilt. She started lashing out and became abusive on me, since my father left for months on end for work." I took deep, shaky breaths and continued.

"Madison grew. She became the happy, healthy. She turned into the eighteen year old woman she is now. I just wanna see my baby Kitty!" I cried, sobbing harshly and loudly. She held me in her arms and i sobbed like a child. I feel so pathetic. I'm a grown god damn woman!

I ignored my thoughts and continued crying until my head ached and i felt limp.

"What happened with you and Kevin?" She murmured, i groaned and felt tears starting to slide. I hadn't told her about me and Kevin.

"E-every birthday that Madison has, i fly to the UK to see my mother and father and we sing happy birthday to her. She turned eighteen yesterday. Mum and Dad wern't there. They we're at church for some reason. I was alone, but what i didn't know was that Kevin noticed me leaving that same day every year. He followed me to the UK and found me there in my kitchen. I had this perfect little cupcake with a candle in the butter cream. Just as i finished singing and blew out the candle, i saw him standing there. I tried to tell him what i went through, but he just focused on what age i was when i had Madison, he-he called me a $lut, a w*ore, he s-said he never wanted to see me again, that i could pack my stuff up in hidden hills then disappear out of his life!" I cried, holding onto my pregnant friend tightly.

"I know i should have told him Kitts, but is what i did so bad?! I love him Kitty! So much, now he hates me because i didn't tell him! How would he react when we first got together if i said, 'hey Kevin. When i was ten i was raped and i have a kid, I love you!'" I cried.

Kitty just stood there, stroking my back, telling me everything would be okay. But this time, i don't think they ever would be.

~Annabeth's POV~

~The Next Day~

I'd had such a good time at Kitty's baby shower. We found out that baby Hardy was a boy, what his room looked like and what we got Kitty and Jamie. She got so many pieces of clothing, diapers, bottles and formula that they basically filled the whole room with the stuff they got. She told us the name she'd picked out too. Jayden Oliver Hardy.

Since Kitty was throwing up everything that wasn't vegan, we had this amazing blue and white cake, which they'd ordered from a popular baker in New Jersey. It was even on a TV show. They filmed Kitty asking him to bake the cake, him and his colleges doing it, then it's been put in their private plane, then brought to us yesterday. It was so amazing.

I heard a quiet yawn and looked over to Paris as she tried to sleep. The brunette child wore a black tank top, a hot pink skirt with black organza over it with black embroided butterflies, knee high pink socks with a pair of black butterfly shoes i got her. Over it was a black velvet coat with pink buttons and a pink bunny toy was in her hands. I looked at her crimped brunette hair with a butterfly clip in the dark locks, along with a silver butterfly necklace placed daintily on her chest. She looked so cute.

Paris looked at me with her dark brown eyes with little blue whisps in the coloured part. She took my hand in her olive one and i kissed her cheek softly.

"Go to sleep Princess. You can nap for a few hours" I whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes. I placed a grey hoodie over her body as Kitty looked at me.

"Your so good with kids. It'll be a matter of time before you see yours again" She said, i nodded. what she said confused the hell out of me, but whatever. She'd said plenty of confusing things to me ever since i came back.

We were currently on our way to a catwalk show near Anthony's house, so we took Heidi and Paris over to him. The Canadian house was a little under six hours away so we had around five hours to spend in the car with each other. Trish and Amy were coming too, but they took their own car. Me, Kitty, Paris and Heidi were in her car.

Ever since Kevin broke up with me, all i'd done was work. She suggested to me that, since i was a highly paid supermodel, that i'd do things like this to show him what he was missing. Hell, Kitty was walking the runway too, but she was preforming a song, and not showing alot of skin since she was pregnant.

"You al right?" I asked my pregnant friend as she suddenly tensed up.

"Yeah, Jayden's moving really weirdly" She said, rubbing her nine month pregnant bump.

"Moving weirdly or contractions?" I asked, eyebrow raised, feeling my heart start to pound quicker than usual.

"Moving weirdly" She assured me gently. "I know the difference, babe. There just like spinning motions, as if his head is moving around and around inside me. It's fine" She chuckled. I nodded, feeling a little more calmer.

"Jackson, is she sleeping?" Kitty asked her security guard, meaning Heidi.

"Yeah boss" Jackson yawned, i inwardly chuckled. He started at 2 AM today, it's now 8 AM. Poor dude. Suddenly, i felt myself slowly becoming more and more tired and, just like Paris, i fell asleep.

"Annabeth. Wake up" I heard a stern voice say.

"Mama, will she be awake to say goodbye to us?" I heard another say.

"Of course she will little sister. I got a bottle of water just in case mommy can't wake her up" My eyes snapped open.

"Welcome back to earth miss Taylor. Get up, gotta say goodbye" She said, i nodded. Getting out of the car and straightening my clothes, i looked back and saw Trish and Amy standing outside Trish's car.

Looking in another direction, i saw a fabulous beach style scene along with a massive chalet above us. Anthony and Marie were standing near us, wrapped in each others arms, staring at us and the children. I looked at Kitty, who refused to look at them, which was totally understandable. I'd resent them as well if they did that to me.

"Bye girlies. Me and mommy'll see you in a few days" I said, kneeling down to hug the two little girls.

"Will my baby brother be here by then?" Paris innocently asked.

"Maybe kiddo" I said, ruffling her hair as Jackson brought around four suitcases to Anthony and Marie.

"Annabeth, we gotta get to the place. You should be walking in around two hours!" Amy called to me. I nodded, hugging them again, before standing.

"Do you and mommy have to go?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, we do kiddo. Sorry. But you'll see us really soon" I said as they walked hand-in-hand to their father and his mistress.

"Kitty. We have to talk" I heard a man say. Suddenly, Anthony was standing near Kitty, holding her arm. she didn't look at him.

"No Anthony. We don't. We have to go now" She said lowly, ripping her arm away and getting inside the car. I rushed towards her and did the same. She stared at Anthony, a cold glare in her eyes as i wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay to feel like this because of what they did. Just try to keep calm, for Jayden's sake." I whispered to her. She nodded. Something must have happened between them. She told me that they were on good terms after their conversation a while ago. I don't know what it is though.

After we'd been driving away from the house for about four minutes, i know realised she had a few pictures in her hand. Gently, i took them from her and looked them over.

There was a medium sized bedroom, which i guess was Anthony and Marie's, a bathroom, another bedroom which had to be Melody, Heidi and Paris', clearly Michael's bedroom, another ensuete, a kitchen and a living room.

I then realized why she had them. Kitty had asked Anthony to send her pictures of their house that she'd rented for them. That can't be why she was acting strange.

The miles passed like seconds, and before i knew it, i was in my work uniform walking down the catwalk as Kitty sang the new song we'd written together. She'd released just yesterday and at least 90% of the crowd knew the song as they were singing it with her. I stopped at the front of the line of my fellow models as we made a triangle like shape on the runway. We posed and pouted in all angles as the song faded into the crowd's applause.

The host started to speak as Kitty stood to the side, and before i knew it, i was alone on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our newest model, the beautiful Madison Lewis!" I froze. That was my daughters name. I looked at her as the model came to stand next to me. She looked just like me. My heart stopped. I felt like i was going to vomit.

"Also, Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the founders of couture lingerie, Matthew and Louisa Lewis!" I felt my eyes start to water. That was the name of the people who adopted baby Madison all those years ago.

"Madison, i know it is probably wrong for us to do this, but we can't keep this secret from you any longer. This is extremely hard for us to say sweetheart. But, many years ago, we found out that i was infertile. I couldn't have children baby, so the only way for us to be parents was through adoption. We found a poor little girl who had been raped by a family member and couldn't raise a child by herself, so, we adopted you to give you a better life. But the time has come for you, my darling, to meet your biological family. Madison Audrienne Lewis, meet your mother, Annabeth Christine Taylor"

~Annabeth's POV~

~Immediately After~

Madison stared at me, stunned into silence, just like the crowd was. Matthew and Louisa stood to the side, where Kitty was. All my fellow models were suddenly gone, it was just me and her.

"A-are you really my mom?" She asked me shakily. I nodded, there was no way i could deny it. We were practically twins. She was mine.

"Yes. I am" I whispered, tears streaking town my face.

"D-did you know they were going to do this?" Madison asked me, she had a New York-style accent.

"No. I knew you were taken away from me when i was so young, that's all. I didn't know they were going to present us to each other tonight" I truthfully said.

"Why did you give me up? Did you not love me?" My heart broke.

"I loved you more than anything in the world Madison. It's just, i was eleven when i had you. I was raped by my cousin, and that's how you were created. I didn't want to give you up, trust me, i didn't. But my mother forced me to. I'm sorry baby. I didn't want any of this to happen" I whimpered, i saw tears streaming down her face as well. Part of me wanted to make her feel better, but part of me wanted to continue speaking.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this" With that, she ran off the stage in hysterics, leaving ever person in the arena staring at me as i cried.

~A Few Minutes Later~

~Nobody's POV~

"Why didn't you tell me i was adopted?!" Madison screamed at Matthew and Louisa, as she was now covered in a pink silk robe. "You've had me for what, eighteen years now? And the thought never occurred to you to tell me that i'm adopted?! Or the result of a rape?!"

"We wanted to tell you Maddie. Honestly. But there was never a right time to explain all the details to you" Louisa calmly said, infuriating the eighteen year old brunette even more.

"Why didn't you phone her and tell her to meet us in private?! She's one of you're best angels! Did you have to tell her and me in front of the world?! Make us laughing stocks for the rest of our lives?! You've as good as ruined my career! Both of you! I'll never live down the night i ran away from my mother and she probably hates me now, all because of what you did!"

~On the other side of the arena~

"I messed up Kitty" Annabeth whispered to her friend, who was now changed into more conservative clothes. "I knew the moment i saw my daughter, after she'd been told why i had to give her up, would turn into a disaster. I was right Kitty. I'll never live down the night my daughter ran away from her mother and she probably hates me now, all because of what they did!"

"I know, honey. I know" Kitty whispered, holding her best friend close. She dropped a kiss on the woman's head and rested her cheek on top of it. "I know"

"I wanna go home Kitty. I wanna go back and hopefully let my daughter forget me. She hates me, i know she does. I don't see why she'd want me around her now, after all I've done to her. Can we leave?" Annabeth whimpered, broken hearted and close to tears.

"Al right baby. We can. Just slip this on and we can get out of here. I'l be back in a minute, okay?" Kitty asked, passing Annabeth a dress to cover up her hardly covered body.

"Where are you going?" She sniffed, exhausted and sad.

"Just to the bathroom honey. I'll only be a second" Kitty left the room, leaving Annabeth alone for the first time in what seemed like forever.

~In the corridor~

"Hey Jackson, is the car out front? Something happened that Anna wasn't prepared for, i'm really worried about her. She's barely speaking and has gone all pale. Can you just take us home, i'm not feeling too good either. Baby's making me nauseous. Al right. Bye, thanks" I ended my phone call and walked back towards the door where Annabeth was. However, before i could open the ivory and ash door, a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Excuse me, are you Kitty Bright?" The female asked. I nodded, turning around, i saw Annabeth's new found daughter, Madison.

"I am, can i help you miss Taylor?" I respectively asked. She nodded, walking up to me, but keeping the appropriate distance.

"Yes. I know your close to my mother. I fell so terrible for running off like i did. Can you ask her to come by my apartment later on, just to talk and clear the air?" She asked. I nodded, feeling my baby squirming really weirdly inside me. Madison passed me a piece of lined paper with her address and phone number on it, i took it and smiled weakly at the eighteen year old.

"I'll see what i can do honey"

With that, i entered the room where my best fried sat, thinking her daughter hated her. The truth was, that couldn't be any more wrong.

~Annabeth's dressing room~

"Annabeth" I said her name as the brunette model sat on a black PVC couch, wearing the dress i passed to her.

"What?" She whispered, she sounded so exhausted, both emotionally and physically.

"Madison talked to me tonight" Now i had her attention. She flexed her sapphire eyes on me as i spoke. "She wants to talk to you. She said she felt really bad at how she reacted to seeing you tonight. She wants to make it right, do you want to?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure" I nodded as she got up, grabbed her bags and left in silence, leaving me more confused than ever.

~30 Minutes Later~

"Are you ready babe?" I asked Annabeth as she got out of the car.

"As ready as i'll ever be" She smiled, before turning towards the complex. "It's that one right?" she asked, pointing towards the apartment with bushes in the balcony.

"Nope, that one" I said, pointing to the top apartment. "Floor 4" I clarified.

"Al right. I'll be home in the morning. Don't wait up" She smiled.

"How you getting home?" I asked.

"I'll just ask her to drop me at the train station and get a ride" She said. I nodded.

"Have fun, okay? I'll see you in the morning" I hugged her from inside the warm car, before she walked into the apartment complex and Jackson drove into the dark night's sky.

~Almost five hours Later~

"Ready to get home boss?" I heard my security guard ask me as i opened my eyes. Nodding and sitting up straight from my slightly slouched position, i looked at him.

"How long've i been asleep?" I yawned.

"About four and a half hours. I got your baby coffee ready" I smiled as he handed me my favourite drink, a vegan chai latte with soy cream and almond milk, along with crushed blueberries and mandarin.

"Thanks" I softly said, taking a sip of the succulent liquid.

"Don't you have to be with your wife tonight?" I asked him, feeling more awake and alert.

"Yeah, she told me that she was gonna stay in the chalet until i came back from this, extremely long, day" He jokingly scolded me for making his day long, but his face quickly tensed up as the same time as mine did as i felt a sudden and awkward cramp-like pain where Jayden was.

"You al right?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a weird cramp" I said, squirming around uncomfortably for a minute or two, before the pain eased off.

"Could it be contractions?" He asked me.

"Maybe braxon-hicks or something" I tried to make light of the situation

"Or?"

"who knows, maybe it is actual contractions. There is only a few days before Jayden's due date"

"Tell me if they get any worse, okay?"

"I will"

~Around 30 minutes Later~

"Hey baby" Jamie said as i entered the large bedroom i could now call my own. "You feeling okay?"

"I keep getting wierd pains every ten minutes. They get around five seconds shorter every time, and they come about two seconds faster every time"

"What?" He asked, looking flustered and nervous.

"Jamie" I whimpered, grabbing his hand as a little harder contraction hit me. "I think our baby's coming"

~2 Hours later~

~Nobody's POV~

"And the contractions started how long ago Kitty?" the midwife, Katyahh, asked Kitty as she lay on top of the examination table with her fiancée at her side.

"Umm, i got weird spinning motions from him all of yesterday, but the contractions only started around three hours ago" She answered, swallowing nervously.

"Don't be nervous dear. This is completely normal" Nancy, the elder midwife, said to the nervous brunette from across the room.

"Al right, it seems you aren't dilating yet. But my my estimation, i think this baby is on the way. Daddy," she said, looking at Jamie, who was dressed in dark clothes, and looking very anxious and nervous, "I think you're actually going to be a daddy within the next few days"

"Oh. Sweet. Jesus." He muttered, shaking his long black hair out of his eyes. Kitty, now feeling far more relaxed, smirked at him.

"You don't get to be scared! I'm the one that physically has to give birth again," she exclaimed. The midwives chuckled and helped the pregnant brunette up from the table.

"Now, what we would recommend is not exercising, eating properly and staying completely relaxed," Katyahh said, passing her a few papers and pictures of Jayden.

"Thank you. We shall see you both in a few days then," Jamie said, before walking out of the room, hand-in-hand with his heavily pregnant fiancée.

"Come on you. Gotta pick the room we want then get you two to bed" Jamie said, grabbing her two wrists and pinning them together close to her massive baby bump.

Before long, the room was chosen, along with a amazing, relaxing bathroom with a deep, jacuzzi style bathtub in the right corner. Jamie had done most of the talking, and comforting Kitty when a small contraction came. They barely hurt her, it felt a little like menstrual cramps combined with a swirling feeling where Jayden was rolling to get into position.

Jamie opened his emerald-green eyes and looked at his sleeping fiancée. Her long brown hair was tied up into a messy ponytail, make up free and was wearing a long black maternity shirt with white letters in it, spelling out the word pink.

He grinned as he saw the vintage, diamond rings he'd given her thought stages in their relationship. When he surprised her when she was in care, he gave her a promise ring. That was sitting daintily on her right, middle finger. Her engagement ring lay on her left ring finger and the ring he'd given her when they found out they were pregnant, sat on her left pointer finger. He couldn't wait until there was a second ring on her engagement finger though. They were due to be married in two weeks. He couldn't wait for it, to make this beautiful woman his wife. It would be his dream come true.

With that gentle thought, Jamie closed his emerald-green eyes and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about how far his life would change in this short week.

~The Next Morning~

~Kitty's POV~

I sighed, seeing the cream-grey pathway passing my vision as i moved along it. Me, Amy and Trish were going to have a last girls day out before the babies came. Jayden was currently on his way, it was positive, but Amy's baby was still safely inside her, and will be for another month and a half.

Yawning, Trish pushed my wheelchair along the side walk. I'm supposed to keep as much weight off my cervix as possible for Jayden to come out without any complications. So, i sat a little awkwardly on the eat as i was pushed. Michael and Melody were at a day trip to the city with their new schooling group, and my nieces and nephews were still trying to get used to the ranch, to the boys were taking them on another tour.

Amy opened the door, exposing the spa we were going to spend the day at. I felt, yet another, small contraction. Groaning quietly as the period-like cramp settled in my entire being, the shop workers came towards us.

"Package for Mrs. Hardy?" A Chinese man asked.

"Yes, that's us," Amy answered, gently stroking my hair as i breathed through the contraction.

"What are we starting with then?" A New-York native woman with dark hair asked.

"Umm, let's start with the full body wax" Trish answered. I nodded along with Amy, gently gripping the arm rests of the chair.

"Al right, follow me" The woman said, as Trish pushed my chair in the direction she walked in.

7 hours later, a full body wax, eyebrow wax, massage, twenty-minute hot tub soak, a manicure, a pedicure, a full make over and professional make up look later, we were outside. We'd all changed into something far more appropriate.

As the darker clouds flooded the sky, i breathed a sigh of relief as a unforgiving contraction had finally eased off. Trish pushed us into a baby store, insisting we get all the things we need for Jayden's baby bag.

"Al right, al right," I chuckled, making her beam with excitement.

"We need to get a sleep suit, a baby blanket, pillows, a few diapers, a hat, booties, and a few bottles if you're not breast feeding," Trish babbled on as we entered the luxurious baby shop.

"Breathe blondie," Amy rolled her eyes, a little irritated by the blonde.

"Sorry, i'm just too exited," she smiled apologetically at us. I chuckled, spinning the wheels over to the sleep suit place.

"This one, right here," I said, picking out a velvet and velour blue and white suit.

"Cute," Amy said, talking a little weirdly.

"You al right?" Trish asked her sister-in-law, concerned.

"Yeah, i'm just really tired. Morning sickness started up again this morning and my feet really hurt." Amy nodded. I went to get up and allow Amy to sit down, but a well polished hand stopped me in my tracks.

"No Missy. You're sitting down here until Jayden comes. Don't want the little man stressed do we?" She said warningly.

"Yes mom" I rolled my eyes jokingly, then grinned slightly.

"Hey, look at this" I said, picking up a stray hat and holding it to the suit.

"Perfect" I said, placing the hat on my lap, next to the velvet piece of clothing.

"Blanket time!" Trish cheered, confusing me slightly, before taking off in a direction.

"Found one?" Amy asked, waddling up to us. Me and Trish held up two blue baby blankets, before i chose the one she had in her arms.

"Yep" I said, taking the ocean-colour blanket from her and placing it on my lap.

Quickly, i grabbed a cute blue pillow from a near bye presentation and placed a pair of tiny blue booties and matching mittens. Amy walked away from us to get stuff for her baby, leaving me and the blonde to talk.

"Bottles?" Trish asked.

"Nope, got like twenty of'm at home, plus he's gonna be on the breast"

"Cool, should we get back home? I miss my babies" Trish said.

"Yeah," I quietly said, before groaning loudly as another contraction hit me without warning.

"Kitty!" Amy said from the other end of the shop, before waddling over to me quickly and grabbing my hand. I breathed and grunted though the contraction, placing a hand on my large bump as i suddenly felt like i was going to throw up.

"Okay, okay. Trish, get her into the car, i'll buy the stuff and we can leave." Amy said, taking charge before Trish pushed me out of the shop and Amy bought Jayden's things.

Before i knew it, we were driving up the large Montana hill that held our houses. I didn't know what happened that made me zone out, but, i couldn't focus on that now.

"Peter, open the damn gates. Kitty's having contractions and we need to get her relaxed. Thanks, bye" Amy said into her cell phone, before i saw the meadow that was the driveway. I breathed through the pain of another contraction, which was far stronger, and closed my eyes. I felt myself loosing consciousness quickly. All i saw was black.

"Kitty! Don't you pass out on me! Wake up!" My head shot up.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly "Don't know what the hell just happened there," I chuckled nervously.

"You all right love?" Trish called from the drivers side.

"Fine!" I called back, straightening out my clothes, butterflies fluttering inside my whole being.

"We better get you more relaxed, don't want anything bad to happen, do we?" Amy asked, sweeping a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Nope. Gotta start this birth off right" I chuckled nervously.

Our words made me realise that this pregnancy wouldn't last forever, and as of now, i was giving birth.

~Around Three Hours Later~

~Kitty's POV~

"When should we get going to the clinic baby?" Jamie asked. I rolled my eyes, catching my breath from the last contraction i had.

"When the contractions steady out and my water breaks James," I said, irritated that i had to keep repeating that to him.

"Sorry, i keep forgetting," he said apologetically.

"This is why we're not having another kid," i grunted, breathing hard.

"I know," he groaned as i grabbed his hand, hard.

"What the hell was that for? The contraction stopped," he said, irritated.

"You know that baby can cause really bad pains in other places right?" I asked though gritted teeth as a enormous pain erupted in my lower back.

"I'm not helping much, am i?" He smiled unnironicially.

"Not really" I grunted, sipping a glass of cold water to refresh myself.

"you wanna take a nap?" He suggested as i closed my eyes from the sickly pains.

"Sure" I agreed, feeling him climb up on the bed and roll until he was facing my back. Gently, he massaged the base of my spine as i gently grabbed one of the large, fluffy pillows, breathing through the odd swirling pains.

I let my eyes flutter open and closed every few minutes, trying to rest myself so i wouldn't be too exhausted after the birth to hold baby Jayden. The kids came in and out every half an hour to see how i was doing, but Jamie kept them quiet so i could breathe and try to relax.

That was how it went for the rest of the day. I layed down in bed and hardly got up. I ate a small dinner of a fresh vegan shrimp salad with a orange and papaya smoothie, as Jamie took care of me.

The best thing he did was light candles all over the room, turn off all the lights and play soothing music for the entire night. He rubbed my back and sang gently into my ear as i smiled softly, before falling into a light sleep.

The next morning, i woke up to a light breakfast in bed, before Amy re-did my nails and hair, making me look pretty for the day. I had no idea why, since all i wanted to do was relax for the day until i had to give birth to Jayden, but she did.

"Kitty? How are you feeling honey?" I looked up and saw my midwife entering the room as Amy put my hair in waterfall braids.

"Pretty good. Still a little nervous" I nodded, swallowing down a wave of nausea.

"That's normal for a birth, sugar. We told you that. You have to get up and walk around though Kitty, just to get the body ready for the pushing part" She told me, making me groan in despair, as all i wanted to do was rest.

"Ok" I groaned, feeling a contraction hit me. This was stronger than the rest i had yesterday. My baby bump turned harder, making me groan loudly and tense up, a bearable pain filling my body.

Katyahh rushed over to me and grabbed my hand, stroking my hand gently as i used a Lamaze technique, my face scrunched up in agony, yet control as i gulped down hard.

"It's gone" I whispered quietly, relaxing slightly and slumping down in my chair.

"Good baby" She said, wiping a lock of hair from my fore head. "Now, i want to see you out on the grounds today, until you feel like you need to go into the clinic for the birth. Okay?" She asked. I nodded as Amy finished with me.

I nodded, but inside i was groaning in despair. All i wanted was a day of relaxation for my last official days being pregnant ever again, but no. All i could do was nod. Doctors orders i guess.

Taking a big deep breath, i slowly stood up and walked out of the room with everybody else in the room trailing behind me slowly. Jamie came over to Amy and whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded too.

They both lead me over to the golf cart, with Amy and Katyahh conversing together, something about vitamins and skin. Jamie whispered sweet words in my ear as they walked and i waddled a little awkwardly, toward the golf cart.

"Kitts, we're gonna take you over towards the beach. Vitamin D, which you get from the sun, apparently makes baby happy and the birth smoother" I heard Jamie say. Too anxious to put up much of a fight, i just nodded. Stroking my baby bump, i let my head fall back, breathing in and out thought my mouth.

"Good job girl. Just keep breathing" Katyahh encouraged me, gently stroking my hair.

Jamie slowly drove to the sand-covered beach and stopped, allowing me to see everybody in my large family. Sure, Annabeth was still spending time with Madison, plus Trish was at a meeting for her new teachers position, but everybody else was happy and energetic.

Ruby and Gilbert were lounging on the sand, talking together, Gabriella resting on Gilbert's hair covered chest. Jeff and Matt were in the water with all the rest of the children, splashing each other and laughing loudly. Amy and Jamie got out first, with the red head taking off her maxi dress and revealing a white bikini with pink designs all over it. She rushed into the water and played with Zachary, lifting him up and twirling him around, before placing him back in the shallow water.

Jamie helped me out of the cart, Katyahh helping me a little more than he was. He stopped when i had my feet on the sand, before lifting them up and taking the sandals i was wearing away from my feet and placing them close to his father.

Jamie gently picked me up and took me over to where Paris was swimming in front of Matt. I smiled softly as she came up, seaweed covering the top of her head strangely. She squealed, running over to her future uncle-in-law as he removed the forest-coloured strands out from the dark locks of my daughter.

I waddled over towards the people i love and stepped about four inches into the water, my dress not getting wet as i clung to the stone that was under my feet tightly.

I stood there and smiled for what seemed like hours, which it probably was. My long, dark hair blew backwards, as did my long green and white dress. I caressed Jayden gently as he swirled around inside me.

Sure, many contractions passed, but i breathed through them, hardly acknowledging them until it was a little darker and only Jeff, Matt, Nero and Isabella were in the water. I had another contraction. The pain felt weird, different, more intense. I clenched my right fist hard, until i cried out loudly, gasping as i felt water dripping down my inner thighs.

"Guys!" My voice cried out, getting every bodies attention, they looked at me as i did them. "My water broke!"

Four Hours Later.

Four hours into labour.

I cringed slightly as yet another pain passed. Jamie kissed my cheek as i breathed in and out, straightening out my maternity gown. The scenery was beautiful, serene, quiet and perfect. Jamie was right by my side, calming and soothing me as i went through contraction after contraction.

These ones hurt like hell, no longer period-style cramps. In a way, i wished that this labor was like the twins'. I slept through my labour until i hit the eight centimetre mark, then all hell broke loose. But, this labor was calm, nobody was screaming and crying, yet, and Katyahh tought me knew everything there was to know about having baby Jayden.

Katyahh and a few other midwives came in every twenty minutes to check on me and little Jayden. Everything was going smoothly and calmly. Jayden's heart was strong, and my pulse was good.

Kalel had cooked some light meals and snacks in preparation, and now they lay in the chef's area for every time i got hungry. Jackson and Peter stood outside my sueite, giving us the privacy we needed right now.

The kids, Anthony, Marie and Annabeth had been notified about what was going on, but we had told them all to stay where they were until i was around five centimetres dilated, that wasn't far off though, i was four centimetres dilated by this point.

Jamie was practically my god through this labour. He held my hand through every contraction, wiped my slightly sweaty forehead, kissed my hair and told me comforting words. He supported my back, as well as the many pillows i had, and gave me water every few minutes.

Suddenly, i realised i had been staring into the scenery for seven minutes and sixteen seconds exactly, which could only mean one thing was going to happen. Contraction.

I sat foreward, crying out softly as i grabbed Jamie's hand and breathed hard. Waves of sudden pain drowned my body, practically killing me.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's all right. Just breathe, in and out. In and out. That's it, good girl. Perfect" I couldn't speak, the pain made it impossible. Finally, the pain eased off and i cried out softly in relief, leaning my head back on the pillows as my amazing fiancée wiped my sweat matted forehead.

"I just want him to come out!" I said quietly, relaxing my grip on him and the bedsheets. I closed my eyes from the aching pain that dulled the sensation of agony.

"I know baby girl, i know. But Jayden will be out soon, you just gotta give it time" Jamie said, trying to comfort me. It clearly worked as I smiled involuntarily and my whole body relaxed at his presence. I took a deep breath out and squirmed around, trying to find a more comfortable position.

We were both silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each others aura, until i tensed and groaned out in agony as another contraction wracked through my entire body and mind.

"Breathe honey, just breathe" Jamie said, his voice gruff from non use and thick with emotion, almost as if he was having the contraction with me.

"I want my mom" I whimpered. I always needed her when i was in pain. Even though i knew she was everywhere, i needed her here with me now.

Jamie just looked at me, eyes clouded with pain at my statement. He sat there staring into me eyes and stroking my hand gently as i breathed and moaned in pain.

Soon enough, it was gone and i relaxed again, kissing his hand as he stroked my cheek.

"Thanks Jamie"

Five Hours Into Labour.

It was now five-thirty PM, me and Jami were quietly watching some documentary he'd chosen, but i was hardly paying any attention to it, all i could think about was my mom and little Jayden. I was now four and three quarter centimetres dilated, and was slowly moving along. I was tired, so i napped through the spaces through the contractions. However, now we reached another problem. I was starving.

"Jamie" I said his name, bringing him from his gaze from the large flat-screen TV. He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring Kalel in? I'm starving" He smiled slightly.

"Sure. Call me if anything changes" I nodded and he left. I started to rub my hands all over my baby bump, knowing it was one of the last times i would feel my baby inside of me.

"You alright in there Jayden?" I questioned him. I didn't know why, but i always felt he could hear me. Jamie sings to him a lot, so he knows our voices.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms little man. You should know that your almost half way done in there. Just a few hours, you'll be in my arms, safe and sound. See you soon little guy. Love you" I finished my tiny speech and went back to caressing him as much as i could, before Jamie and Kalel came in, holding a silver tray with a few different things on it.

"Hey boss, your doing real good" Kalel smiled at me, before Jamie brought the weird stray that leans over the bed and has wheels on closer to the bed and Kalel placed the silver tray down on it.

There was a kale, lettuce, beetroot, carrot, avocado, walnut tree cheese (which was basically vegan cheese) salad with rice in a medium sized bowl on the tray, along with a black mug full of low-caffeine soy coffee, along with a vegan cinnamon pastry with a papaya smoothie.

"Thanks Kale" I grinned widely.

"No problem boss, just be having that baby soon" She smiled, hugging me lightly before leaving the room quietly. I started to eat as Jamie took his place in his chair, and proceeded to watch the TV.

Six Hours Into Labour.

I was now almost six centimetres dilated. The contractions were hard and brutal, and were coming every three minutes. My room was practically full of flowers, cards and in the corner of the room next to the jacuzzi bath tub, were about twenty presents for baby Jayden.

Everybody had been informed. Jamie was keeping the public informed on social media, everybody from the ranch was in a secluded part of the hospital, waiting and talking to one of the midwifery assistants. Annabeth was on her way with Madison, i couldn't wait to hear what they had said to each other. Olivia and Ben were on their way with their three kids now. They'd adopted another boy since they wanted three, but couldn't conceive again. Anthony and Marie were about half way through the drive down to the hospital with the kids. As much as i resented them for doing the things they have done, i wanted them here with me.

Fourteen Hours Into Labour.

I felt tears stinging my eyes. I was ten centimetres dilated and ready to push. The last few took absolutely ages to get through. I was going natural. No pain relievers had been given to me, just how i wanted. The midwifes were already in the room with us.

Leo, Marie and Olivia were in the room with me and Jamie. I felt like i needed my flesh and blood here with me, to get me through this. If i couldn't have my parents by my side, i needed the next best thing. My siblings. Jamie was on my right side holding my side, and the others were on my left. Olivia was holding my hand as i was checked for the final time.

Jayden was doing extremely good. His heart and pulse was as good as it could be and he was in just the right position to get out of me.

"Okay baby, time to get this little man out of there. Get ready to push. The next contraction should come in a few seconds" Kaytahh's words sunk into my body as i nodded. I caught my breath as i stared into Olivia's eyes, my own lined with tears from the agony.

"Please don't go" I practically begged her. She was my mother figure since our own had died, plus she was older than me by a year, so i needed her with me badly.

"Shh, baby sis. We won't go anywhere. None of us" Leo and Marie nodded as Jamie kissed my head.

"Me neither honey"

I moved my spine a little, flexing my muscles for the last time as a pregnant woman. I took a deep breath, muffled my cry of agony as i felt my agonising contraction and pushed hard.

"Good baby! Push, push push. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And stop" Katyahh ordered me. I did so, taking a deep breath as Jamie mopped my lightly made up face from the sweat and tears that had built up there.

"You did good baby doll" Jamie said in my ear, kissing my temple as i repeated the same thing.

"Push. Push for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good! Stop!" I stopped pushing and looked at my siblings. Leo was an aspiring director, so he had requested to make a birthing video for us. I accepted as i saw him fix the lense, refusing to look directly inside it. I breathed in deeply and quickly as i felt Jayden move inside me as i stopped.

"Fabulous princess, you're doing so well. Take a deep breath and push at the next contraction" Katyahh ordered as i followed. A few other midwifes came closer to me and fixed a few tings. I took a few deep breaths and pushed again as the next extremely painful contraction met my body and mind.

"Oh! Good! Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" Katyahh counted as i pushed hard. I panted for air as Marie let me sip some ice cold water. I swallowed deeply as she brought the water away from me.

This continued for about forty minutes until i heard a voice that i desperately wanted to hear in my head.

'go on mommy! you can do it!'

'Our brother is coming momma! Keep going!'

'You're doing fabulously mommy! You can do it!'

'Push my darling. Your son is almost here!'

'Your so strong baby girl. You can do it!'

I breathed out, the back of my head falling against the bed and not the pillows. I opened my eyes so they were half lidded, full of tears. I talked to the voices in my sub-consciously. "Mommy. Dad. Brianna. Nicole. Rylen" I breathed as Jamie placed my upper body back on the pillows.

"Push Kitty! The head's almost here!" Katyahh said, a little loudly. I held my breath and pushed extremely hard.

"Good honey, push as hard as you can. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, stop!" I heard Katyahh say and stopped, despite the tremendous urge to keep going.

"Push when there's a contraction, baby" She calmly said tome, relaxing me. She gently moved my thighs so there would be a easier path for Jayden to get out. Barely acknowledging the torturous burning pain that set alight my whole mind and being as i pushed hard.

"I can see the head Kitty! Push! Push!" I did so, taking in a deep gasp of oxygen and crying out slightly, forcing myself to push.

"The head's out honey, he's coming out. Little pushes baby" I did so, allowing myself to remember the feeing of Jayden inside of me and pushed in small doses until she told me to stop.

"Kitty, listen." I locked my eyes with hers. "The shoulders are the hardest to get out, so I'm going to have to cut you open. It's better than ripping. Push as hard as you can for fifteen seconds when the contraction comes"

"You can do it baby girl" Jamie drawled in my ear, kissing my slightly as i practically crushed his and my sister's hands.

"Go on babe, big push and Jayden'll be here. With us" Olivia said to me. I nodded as she kissed my cheek, mopping away the sweat and tears.

I cried out loudly involuntarily and gritted my teeth hard, crushing my fiancée's and half-sisters hands' before i pushed harder than i ever had to in my life.

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Go on Kitty, push again with the contraction" I did so, hearing the other people count along with her quietly.

I came back to earth, feeling Jayden being gently pulled from my body as the pain evaporated. I, along with everybody else, heard the loud wail of a baby. I took a deep breath in as a tiny body was placed on my chest.

"It's a boy!" I heard as my baby wailed on my chest. Letting go of their now slightly purple hands, i wrapped my arms around my baby boy, almost crying along with him as they fixed me up.

"Jayden" I whispered as his tiny hands gently punched the air, before falling onto my throat. I looked down at him. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Even with the gunk and goo covering him.

"You did it sister!" Leo cried, running up to us as i saw my two sisters crying slightly.

I looked up at everybody, whispering "Thank you"

~1 Minute Later~

"We need to clean him up and weigh him babes" I nodded, allowing Jayden to be taken from my chest, but i followed him with my eyes.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, perfect heartbeat, six pounds, two ounces. Perfect baby boy" I cleared my throat, gathering myself up and looking towards my siblings.

"Tell them about him" I said, they left the room as Jayden was placed back on my chest, now clean and in a diaper and the baby suit we bought him.

Jayden was the cutest baby. He had whips of his fathers dark hair, pale velvety skin, full petal soft lips, long dark eyelashes and the cutest button nose. His eyes were squinted closed, tiny kittenish noises coming from his plump, pouted mouth.

"Hungry little man?" I asked rhetorically. Lowering my birthing gown, i allowed him to suckle on my chest and instantly latch on. I sighed happily.

"How did we get this lucky?" I asked Jamie as he ran his nimble fingers over Jayden's soft chubby cheek as he sucked down his sweet food.

"We've been through enough stuff in our lives to finally deserve the happiness that occurs in this life" He poetically stated. I chuckled and looked down at Jayden, softly singing a tune i sang to him all through my pregnancy.

His tiny tounge lapped up at the sweet milk that i provided for him as he happily drank. I giggled down at him, softly singing as we bonded as mother and child.

"He's so perfect" Jamie marvelled as his son wrapped his tiny fingers around his pinky.

"I know. Perfect baby boy with his perfect siblings and perfect father" I smiled softly as Katyahh came in, holding some paperwork for us.

"Hey guys. You've gotta fill in some stuff for Jayden, if it's okay" She said, placing one leg on my bed and stroking Jayden's soft brown hair.

"Not a problem" Jamie smiled, unlatching himself from his son and grabbing the paperwork from Katyahh. She shook his hand and beamed at him.

"Congratulations daddy"

On August 28th, a little miracle was born. Jayden Oliver Hardy came into the world at 5:17 AM. The most beautiful baby boy was brought into this wonderful world with the intention of bonding his mother and father for life. He did just that, and brought a whole load of joy to the two families he stuck together for eternity.

~That Morning~

~Kitty's POV~

Turns out, Jayden was one of the healthiest babies in the hospital, the nurses were extremely happy with him. I allowed the nurses to bathe him with Jamie as i took a jacuzzi bath since i was still lightly coated with sweat and blood. The bath was really relaxing, but i wanted to get out as quickly as possible to get back to my baby.

I changed into slightly fancier clothes since the press were crowded around the clinic to see the baby. But before that, i just changed into grey sweats and a black tank top so i could take a nap with my baby.

Jayden was gargling in Jamie's arms, dressed in a cute little ivory set. The kids and visitors hadn't seen him yet. Well, the adults had taken turns seeing him since he was born, but they had been taking turns staying with the kids in the visiting suites upstairs, just so the kids could sleep.

I finished up braiding my hair to the side as my fiancée placed our son on the bed, packing up our things. Since we'd both gotten clean bills of health, the nurses said we could leave when we were ready. I didn't have to do one of those weird mother and baby courses, plainly because I'd already raised four children from the moment they were born.

Jamie placed Jayden's baby bag near him as he cooed happily. I chuckled, leaving my shoes off as i walked over to my newborn son, his eyes were still squinted closed, but they were open a little more now.

"Hey there little buddy" I smiled, sitting down next to him and taking my baby in my arms. He made a kittenish noise and squirmed a little, before berrying his face in my slightly squidgy abdomen. The nurses had given me a newly tested pill to make my bump shrink quicker than normal, and by the looks of things, it had worked. I only had a slight bump now, which could easily be hid by clothes.

Jayden opened his toothless mouth, stuck his tiny tongue out and curved it, letting out a strange noise, before opening his large eyes and staring at me.

I smiled. His eyes were bright blue, just like mine and Jamie's. He was such a beautiful baby boy.

"Hey" I whispered to Jamie, who was still busy packing up clothes into different duffel bags. "Look"

"'sup?"

"Look at him" I whispered softly "He opened his eyes"

"Wow" Jamie whispered, clearly memorised by his son.

"Take him a minute, i need to finish getting dressed" I stated, placing my son in his father's arms and walking up to my black vegan leather backpack and getting my maroon heels to match my top.

One i finished fastening up my shoes, the door opened and in came my four children and my future in-laws.

"Mama!" Paris cried quietly.

"Hey babe" I whispered softly, not wanting to scare Jayden. I picked her up and rested her on my hip, with a bit of pain and discomfort on my part because of the after-baby pains.

"Jay-Jay! Wanna see him!" She said, squirming around in my grip frantically. I sighed and placed her on the bed.

"No more squirming. You'll hurt mommy cause i'm still sore from having Jayden. Okay?" I asked sternly.

"Okay mommy. I'm sorry" She said, looking down at the floor, before Jamie came to the rescue and she looked at her half-brother.

"Jay-Jay" She whispered, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Wanna hold him?" Jamie asked her as she nodded frantically. Jamie gently placed him in Paris' arms and supported her as she looked down at her half-brother.

"He Jay-Jay. I'm your big sister and i'm gonna take care of you no matter what. I'm gonna be your best friend, cause i love you alot" She said, stroking his pale, tiny fingers as she talked. Sure, her words were slurred and misspoken, but it was incredibly sweet to know what she thought of the baby and there would be hardly any sibling jealousy. I smiled as the twins and Heidi came up to her and were each passed the baby to hold for a little while.

"Bye precious" Heidi whispered as i gently took him into my arms, big, bright blue eyes staring into mine.

"Hey little man"

"Mom?" Michael asked.

"Yeah honey?"

"Do the rest of us have to go to Dad's house today? We really wanna stay with you and Jayden"

"Hmm. Ask your dad if he wants to stay in the guest house so you can spend time with him and the baby" I said, placing Jayden in his Grandmother's arms.

"Can i hold him again mommy?" Melody asked me as Gilbert came closer.

"Well sure, after you're grandparents though baby"

"Can i grandma?" Melody asked as Ruby held Jayden close.

"Of course baby" She said, giving Melody her half-brother to hold.

"He's so precious. Congratulations son. You did good. A boy at that" Gilbert said, shaking Jamie's hand as i chuckled, placing some blue and white tartan wrapped gifts into a black duffel bag.

"I did nothing dad. It was all her. She was so strong through it all" Jamie said, making me blush. Ruby came up to me and hugged me tightly, kissing both my cheeks as the children admired their new sibling.

"Congratulations honey. You were right. We have a handsome baby boy in the family" she said, making me smile brightly.

"Now, how are you feeling?" she asked me, holding me at arms reach.

"Not bad mother. A little tired and sore, but not as bas as i thought it would be" I said, running my hands over my quickly shrinking after-baby bump.

"Momma, how are we suppost to get Jayden home with all the cameras and people crowding around the car?" Michael asked me, making me confused. How could i have forgotten about the press and paparazzi? Of course they were going to ambush us about Jayden, wanting to know what he looked like. How could i be so stupid?

"That is a good point. Umm, we get you all in the car first, with Jackson and Peter leading you, then they'll come back for us, with some of the clinic's security, to take us to you guys." I answered as honestly as i could.

"What about everyone else in the waiting room?"

"They can go ahead and head home and see Jayden when they want, back up at the ranch" I said, sitting down next to Heidi and taking Jayden back into my arms.

"He's happy" My adopted daughter marvelled as Jayden grinned up at me, making a few kitten-like noises as i chuckled.

"He is" I said, noticing that the cream suit he had on didn't fit very well in some places.

"Hey, you wanna dress him up in another sleep suit?" i said to the children as they were very slowly looking more and more bored.

"Yeah!" Paris cheered, slipping off the bed and walking into the large, luxury bathroom that we'd rented.

"Papa's gonna come with you, all right?" I asked the elder three as they nodded. I passed Jayden to his father and sat back in the bed.

"Tired?" Gilbert chuckled as i placed my feet up, resting my aching spine on the headboard.

"A little. More sore than anything" I answered, rubbing my aching hips and more areas gently.

"It's normal baby. Do you need any help with anything?" Ruby asked me as Gilbert got up and walked towards the baby carrier and picking the empty dark grey thing up.

"I need to fill the carrier with the blankets and pillows and stuff like that. Could you help me?" I asked, fixing the waistband of my jeans.

"Non-sense child. We'll do it for you. Where's the stuff?" Ruby asked.

"Up in the dark pink duffel bag" I pointed. "Could you pass the clothes into the bathroom so they can change him please?" I requested. Gilbert did just that and left with the onesie, hat, mittens and booties.

Ruby settled the carrier on the bed and placed one side of the blanket on the soft foam and left space for Jayden to lay in. The toy and other side of the blanket hanging off. She secured the pillow at the top and placed plastic toys and rattles on the bar you hold.

"There, perfect" I heard two people say in unison. Looking over, i saw everybody pile out of the bathroom, Gilbert holding his newborn grandson, looking extremely adorable in his new sleep suit.

Jayden made a few garble-ish noises and looked over at me. Our eyes connected and his widened. He squealed and made grabby hands towards me. I laughed and walked over to my baby son, taking his small body into my arms as he garbled happily.

"Mommy, when can we take him home?" Melody asked me, eyes large with admiration for her baby brother.

"When we get all of mine and Jayden's stuff all packed up darling. Do you wanna take him home?" I asked, she nodded vigorously.

"Yes momma"

"Well, why don't we get all this stuff packed up and we can go then?" I asked. She beamed, rushing over to place some smaller gifts in a bag and holding the medium-sized thing close to her.

"Will you two help your sister so we can get you in the car?" Gilbert asked Michael, Heidi and Paris. They did the same and held a few smaller bags each.

"Mom, will you and dad take the children into the car? Me and Kitty need a few moments alone with Jayden" Jamie said, as Ruby and Gilbert did what he said and left the room, both of them grabbing a bag each.

"Do you have it?" I asked, as Jamie nodded and went into my backpack, pulling out a cream card bag with a black outline. I placed Jayden on the bed as he cooed up at me.

He passed the bag to me, as i opened it, and pulled out a black sparkle velvet square box. I smiled and opened the box, revealing a diamond interlock circle necklace. I glanced down at my son, before taking out the diamond and silver chain and staring at it.

I picked Jayden up and sat on the bed, pulling my legs up so he was straddling my hips and resting his back against my thighs.

"I, Katrianah Juliet Bright, swear to you, Jayden Olivier Hardy, that i will always love you, no matter what happens. I swear to you that i will always put you before me and i swear that i will always be at your side until the day i die. I swear to never abandon you, and i will look after your every need always. Lastly, i swear to always be there for you no matter how much time passes or stands. I love you baby boy" I leaned up to him, moving my legs to he was leaning down. I kissed his head and fasened the necklace around his neck.

"Your turn" I said to Jamie, placing Jayden in his lap as i got up. Jamie held him securely and touched the necklace, then his heart.

I listened as he started his vow to his son, happy to finally have them in my life.

"I, James Christopher Hardy, swear to you, Jayden Olivier Hardy, that i will always love you, no matter what happens. I swear to you that i will always put you before me and i swear that i will always be at your side until the day i die. I swear to never abandon you, and i will look after your every need always. Lastly, i swear to always be there for you no matter how much time passes or stands. I love you baby boy" He finished, making us both smile, seeing the happy look on our sons face.

"We should take him home. Gotta get him used to the place" I said, making him nod.

"Kitty? Are you ready?" Jackson asked, coming into the room with Peter by his side and Paris on his hip.

"I am. Could you pick up that bag please? It's heavy" I asked Peter, who nodded. He took the bag and slung it over his shoulder, also taking the suitcase that was on the floor.

"Hey, what's up babe? You didn't want to go with grandma and grampa?" I asked Paris, who nodded and got down from the large security guards arms and over to me.

"I wanted to be with you mommy" She said, nuzzling my hip. I looked down and smiled at her softly.

"Do you wanna help me as well?" She nodded quickly, her top moving with the action.

"Good girl, could you go and grab mommies blanket over there to put over Jayden please?" I asked her, she rushed off in Jamie's direction and moved to grab a shabby off-white worn blanket and came back with it as i was placing my newborn son in his carrier as he beamed at me.

I giggled, stroking his chubby cheek softly, strapping him inside and placing the mittens and booties in the pocket of the carrier. I placed the other side of the blanket on him, smiling softly as he sucked at his thumb.

"Thank you baby" I said to my almost four year old daughter "Could you hang onto it until we get to the people with the flashy cameras?" I asked, she nodded, beaming.

"Yes mommy"

"Should we get going then?" Jackson asked us. I nodded, picking my son's carry case and resting it in the crook of my arm as Jamie picked up the last bag.

"Let's go" Peter said, taking Paris' hand, i left the large suite with my son and daughter and walked over to the front desk, where Katyahh and a few other midwives were seated, talking happily.

"Hey!" She said, coming over to me and hugging me tightly.

"'sup girl?" I smiled as she let go and bent down in front of me, so she was at Paris' height and facing Jayden.

"Did you help mommy have Jay-Jay?" Paris asked, holding her bears paw as she spoke.

"I did sweetheart. Your mommy was so amazing when she had the baby, one of the best births i've seen" Katyahh smiled, making me blush slightly for some reason.

"Well obviously that would happen. My mommy is superwoman" Paris beamed, i chuckled and ruffled up her hair.

"Your mommy is superwoman honey" She laughed, before turning to my beaming newborn son.

"I'll see you in the morning my little cherub" She said in a baby voice, rubbing his chubby cheek, making him squeal. I laughed as she stood up.

"Nine thirty right?" She asked.

"Not a minute later girl" I laughed, placing Jayden on the clean floor and hugging her tightly with one arm as we kissed each others cheeks.

"Thank you for all your help babe"

"Good luck"

I smiled at her, before leaving the clinic and stopping just before we got to the glass doors, which were littered with paparazzi and the press. I turned Jayden around before they could see him and allowed my youngest daughter to cover her half-brother, and the carry case, with the shabby blanket. I just hope he doesn't start to scream when we're outside with him.

Upon seeing Paris get a little freaked out at seeing the paparazzi blocking the exits, i picked her up and held her on my hip as we were surrounded my the clinics security team, along with Jackson and Peter.

"Ready boss?" Jackson asked as the automatic doors opened and we heard the loud buzzing and clicking sounds of cameras and voices.

"Kitty! How are you feeling?"

"Is your son okay?"

"How did the birth go?"

"What's your sons name?"

"How long did the labour take?"

"Can we take a picture of your son?"

"What does your son look like?"

"Show us the kid!"

I walked silently towards the car, lowering my head and holding my children tightly. Paris wrapped her arms around my neck and i rested my head on hers.

"It's okay. We'll be home soon" I murmured. She nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

The security teams surrounded the four of us, walking closer and closer to us, but not touching us yet. I lifted Jayden's carrier closer to me as we reached the large silver SUV that was usually for me and Jamie.

I opened the door, allowing Paris to climb inside first. She waddled over to the left seat and sat down in the childs security seat, strapping herself in. I passed Jayden's carrier over to her. She held the box in place as i entered next to Jayden. Jamie and Jackson closed the door. They entered the front seats and Peter sat in the fold up seats behind us. I secured Jayden in tightly as i made sure nobody could see him.

Soon, the paparazzi left and the security team went back inside. Jackson drove for about five minutes, until there was nobody around us any more.

He pulled over as Jamie turned on some calming music. I passed the blanket to Paris and revealed my sons smiling face. Even for being less than twelve hours old, he was so happy and calm.

"Hey buddy. Hungry?" I rhetorically asked. He beamed at me and started to sway. Paris giggled and waved her toy at him.

"Take us home Jackson"

As we drove the trip up to my luxury home, i realized my life was changing, just as another one just starts. His journey of this messed up world starts with us taking him to luxury and happiness. I stared at my precious son as he played with his sister happily. He'd have bad times and good, that was odveous, but I'd do everything in my power to make sure that his life was a roller coaster of amazement and love. And his journey, would be nothing but amazing.

~That Night~

~Kitty's POV~

"Come on, come on" I whispered softly as i heard dinner being finished. The laptop screen blared brightly as my baby gurgled. I glanced at him, then at the screen, realizing more and more.

I now realized that i really couldn't do this by myself. With the wedding coming up in just over a week, i had to take care of Jayden, and plan the finishing touches to make the day memorable. Jamie was taking on half of the other things, so he was really busy too. As much as i want to focus on my wedding and my baby, i can't neglect my elder children. It helps that there older now, so they can help with Paris, but it's so hard to balance the right amounts of time.

Paris needs special attention as her sicknesses have started flaring up in the last few days. She needs more tests and her weekly spinal injection. She's also starting private school in ten days, so i don't know how i'm going to handle this.

Melody, Michael and Heidi are confused as well. They miss Annabeth and haven't been introduced to Madison, so they don't know why she's hardly ever here. There participating in clubs and having their own individual interests, so at least that gives them an escape. They too start school in ten days, as well as having a newborn in the house, so they won't be getting the sleep that they once had.

It's not fair to them if i focus on the wedding and Jayden, they need me the most now, and i'm not sure i can deliver on my motherly duties at the moment.

I had to get them a nanny. Almost a maid in a few senses. Someone who can provide them with a female backbone and support system. However, they might get too attached and consider her there mother.

I don't know what to do.

Maybe i'm over thinking it because of the hormone changes after having Jayden.

Or maybe i'm right.

I jumped, coming out of my thoughts as Jayden let out a high pitched scream. I turned to him as he lay on a large black pillow, face red and tiny body moving un-happily.

"Hey, what's up little man?" I asked gently, taking him into my arms as i sat on the warmed wooden floor of the stress-revealing room. I took down my bra strap and let him nurse, guessing he was hungry.

Thankfully, he quieted and i manoeuvred myself to let my baby eat and surf the internet, trying to find someone who can help me.

I searched and searched, trying to find a person to do what i wanted, but nobody seemed to fufill the things i needed.

I quickly got bored, and Jayden got antsy, so i grabbed my laptop and baby, placed my laptop on my bed. I sat down on my velour couch and called Annabeth.

"Hello?" She asked, she seemed to be really happy.

"Hey girl"

"Kitty! I'm so happy for you! Where are you?"

"At home, just chillin' with Jayden" I said, laying down and resting my baby on my chest as he happily suckled. Soon, i felt myself going to fall and walked over to the couch on the other side of the room next to the window.

"Sweet. We'll come over later to see you both"

"We'll?"

"Me and Madison. We had long conversations and we're as happy as mother and daughter can possibly be" She said, i could practically hear the happiness and smile in her voice.

"Babe, that's amazing" I said, stroking Jayden's soft hair as he ate.

"I know. I'm so happy that we've made it this far in such a short time. She's so amazing" She babbled. I laughed and Jayden looked up at me, big blue eyes looking straight into mine.

"Hey buddy, you want more?" I asked rhetorically.

"Who are you talking to?" Annabeth asked.

"Jayden" I answered, as if it was the most odveous thing in the world. He de-latched himself and rested himself on my heart, listening to the noise. I smiled, covering myself back up and burping him. I wiped his bottom lip and chin of the milk that escaped and held him close. Jayden listened to my heartbeat again, toying with my shirt as i talked to my best friend.

"He's there?" She squealed into the phone.

"Of coarse. Where else would he be?"

"I just thought he'd be with Jamie or the kids, bonding and stuff like that. We're coming over now! Tell Kalel to make two extra plates. See ya in a few minutes" I rolled my eyes, getting up from my position and gently placing Jayden on the soft play mat. I went into the bathroom and opened a white door, revealing my closet and dressing room.

Quickly, i removed my clothes and got my pills out. I have to take medication before i eat so the pain of having baby Jayden will go away quicker than normal. I took my pills and injections, pumped three bottles and changed into a black cami top with small purple jems, black leggings with purple flowers going up half the calf, a black and purple kimono and put on a little bit of make up. Far more concealing than what i was wearing.

I slipped on a black headband and went back into the bathroom, spraying a little organic body spray on my body and a little bit of dry shampoo on my hair.

I went back to Jayden, picking him up and placing one of the bottles in his mouth. He gargled and started to eat again. We walked down towards the dining room and i saw my children sitting at the table, laughing and giggling with the man they call 'papa', Whisper sitting on Jamie's lap and the dogs gently chasing each other around. I smiled softly, placing my baby boy in his seat and making sure there were two extra spaces at the dinner table.

Annabeth and her daughter came to dinner soon after. They were anxious to see Jayden, however he was taken away for a quick nap since he was a little cranky.

We ate a nice dinner of sweet potato infused jack fruit with garlic vegetables and rape-seed oil mushrooms, along with a vegan raspberry cheesecake with dark chocolate.

After dinner, we spent around an hour with Olivia, Ben, Max (their adopted newborn son), Felix and Harriet. They'd needed to go to their hotel for the night, but would be back in the morning to sort some stuff for the wedding.

Jamie was putting the children into bed whilst i washed up Jayden for his bed-time. Annabeth and Madison were with me.

"I just don't know what to do with the time sharing thing" I answered honestly. "It was easier with Paris. They knew there baby sister was really sick, plus i had Anna with me to help out, and they were younger and didn't understand alot. Now there all older, understand alot more, your both travelling the world with your work. I just feel really bad with this little man" I nodded towards Jayden who was stretching out in his tiny bathtub "And the wedding homing up in the next few days. I mean, i planned practically the whole thing with Trish when she and Jeff renewed. But it's just the finishing touches to make things perfect. I'm scared that they'll feel jealous or left out. Especially Paris. She doesn't understand what it's like to have a baby brother. Sure, she said he's her world, but what happens when she realises he's here to stay? When he has his first sleep tonight? And mama isn't gonna be here for a few days cause i'm gonna be on honeymoon, i'm nervous she's gonna think i left her for the baby. She's sicker than normal. I think it might be because of the nerves of starting school with Nero after the wedding, but what if the injections aren't working? If she's getting something else? She'll need me the most then, but this little guy does here" I nodded at Jayden again as i talked the truth of my mind.

"You won't be alone baby. Me and Maddie are taking a few months off from work, just to get to know each other and live down what happened a while ago. They said we'll make a big impact in about six months, so your stuck with us honey. We're gonna stay and help you out. Maybe take care of this little guy if his daddy's not around" Annabeth pulled a funny face to Jayden, who giggled and squirmed in the warm water "Or Paris, Heidi or the twins. Whatever you need babe, we're here"

"Yeah" Madison nodded at me, continuing her mothers speech "We're thinking of getting a place each in Montana too, to be closer to you all. I know i don't really know you all, but I'd really like too. I saw the post you made earlier online. I'd like to be your nanny. I love kids, especially under 10's. You wouldn't have to pay me, just allow us to be close to you all" Madison said, making me smile in shock.

"What about your adopted mom and dad?"

"I'm not on speaking terms with Matthew and Louisa. I don't know if i" She paused, gripping onto her mothers arm "We could ever forgive them for not telling us, and keeping us close, but so far away. Please Kitty?" I nodded, still unsure as i practically didn't know the young girl

"How about a trial run when you've got yourself set up?" I asked, knowing they couldn't stay in the guest house forever.

"There's a place in mind, near Heidi's mom, it's perfect. We're thinking of buying it. Even though we won't be in the same estate, we'll be as close as possible, just down the hill" Annabeth told me.

"Y'all can't stay up in the hill house forever you know. Unless you wanna be really close and sleep up in the tree house"

"I'll consider that" Annabeth said, making us all laugh.

"What's happening with the kids after the wedding?" Madison suddenly asked.

"Well, there going to school seven days after it, so we'll stay up in the place we rented for six days, they can spend four, so me and Jamie can get the privacy we need. This little man"I cooed at my son, who sent a large, cheesy grin at me from the bathtub. "Can stay with us for five, which means that you'll get to know your possible new babysitter" I giggled, seeing his face light up when i did baby voices.

Jayden made a few baby noises as i washed the soap from his delicate hair and gave him a once over with clean warm water.

"Could you two pass me a towel?" I asked the two women in the room with us. Madison nodded and went inside a white cup-board, grabbing a pale yellow towel and handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said, before wrapping my little man up in the yellow water absorbing material, hearing him make noises in protest of having the warm water away from him.

He shivered a little, so i quickly dried him and held a diaper to him as Madison and Annabeth quietly argued about what sleep suit he should wear.

"I don't think he cares if he looks like a duck or a bear, just give him a suit" I rolled my eyes, a little irritated by the scene for some reason.

"Sorry mama bear" Annabeth laughed, passing me a yellow duck sleep suit and poking Jayden's nose a little.

"Hey!" I jokingly scolded as my little man crunched up his face whilst i put his diaper on his tiny body. His baby suit was quickly attached to him, before Madison passed me his adorable thermal robe and matching slippers they'd gotten when they were in Canada.

"Who's gonna look like the cutest little boy ever? You are" Madison asked, tickling his toes that were covered up my the tiniest pair of slippers I'd seen in a long time. Jayden giggled and kicked his feet around a little.

"He likes you" I marvelled, picking him up and cradling him close to me.

"He's just the sweetest thing" Madison said, as my baby cooed slightly, closing his eyes and relaxing in my arms.

"Isn't he?" I smiled as we walked out of the bathroom and up to Jayden's room, where Jamie was placing different toys on the mantelpiece.

"He's sleepy" I cooed, as Jamie came over, stole a kiss and took the baby out of my arms and into his.

"I'll watch him. You all need to get ready for bed" I nodded, kissed both my boys and walked out of the room, mother and daughter following me.

I went to my room, pulled out a few flowy silk pieces and went to the bathroom and drew a large, hot bath. I put in after-birth friendly bubble bath, Epsom salts and let the steam fill the room. I placed my clothes in the hamper, got in and closed my eyes. Relaxation took over as i felt all aches, pains and joints go away and relax, leaving me painless and floating in the hot water. Reaching over, i turned on the jacuzzi bubbles, jets and lights, making the bath amazingly cozy and comfortable.

Relaxing, i leaned my head back and felt all the stress leave my mind. The after-birth pains slowly ebbed away and because i was vegan for most of my pregnancy and vegetarian for the rest, i barely gained thirty pounds.

I picked up my diary which i wrote in every day when i was pregnant with the baby. This'll be my last entry, so i just let loose. I wrote down my struggles, pains, strengths, what i excelled in and what i needed to improve on. I looked down at my body and started to write about it.

'I loved what pregnancy did to my body, it made me curvier, my nails and hair grew healthier and shinier, i grew about an inch in height, my breasts grew larger and my skin glowed. I don't think i really want to loose all the weight. Maybe i'll keep about half of it, so i'll have more curves and definition to myself. I didn't even have flab in my stomach or arms, just a light dusting of fat all around my body. But, if i'm honest, i liked this body better than my other one. I was tanned, strong, had a six pack and every muscle was showing proudly. Now, i'm touchable, soft and more feminine. I know i want to tone up, just to get a little muscle showing, but i didn't want anybody to think i'm weaker now that my muscles are hiding in a tiny amount of fat. I'm perfectly strong, and i'm proud of what i looked like now.

Thank you for listening to everything i had to say over these past nine months.

Thank you for being there for me.

Thank you for letting me talk about everything.

Thank you for being there when i had no-one.

Katrianah Juliet Bright.

x'

I finished writing and placed the full diary in a small cup-board i kept in here. Opening another one, i pulled out a wine glass and filled it with non-alcoholic red wine. I drank it slowly, feeling even more pains dissolve with it. I only drink once every few days, but there's nothing wrong with a little treat now is there?

Finishing my cold drink, i placed the wine and glass back in their place, washed myself slowly, listening to soft classical music, and reluctantly removed myself from the luxurious heat. I dried myself, put on my PJ's and left the room after draining the bath.

Walking into my dressing room, i dried my hair, pulled it into a braid and went into the larger entryway and placed some moisturiser, lip balm and some perfume on my face and body. Smiling to myself as i heard my children laugh happily, i turned and went back into my bedroom, down the hallways and into the living room where my family was sitting. It was dark, no lights were on and the grand, large curtains were down and windows were closed.

Jamie was on the couch closest to me, the kids were on the floor just like the large painting was, giving way to the huge HD TV that was playing a kids room. Heidi was looking at the painting, just as i knew she would be and the kids were picking at the bowl of fruit salad, caramel sauce and a different bowl full of garlic cumin zucchini chips.

I curled up next to Jamie, stealing a few small berries and watched as the animated characters moved and interacted with each other.

"Is he sleeping?" I whispered to my fiancée, holding his hand.

"Out like a light"

Twenty minutes later, i heard a small wail coming from Jayden's room. Groaning, i untangled myself from Jamie and walked the long distance from the living room to my babies room.

Opening the white door, i gently took my baby in my arms as he wailed in discomfort. He kicked and screamed loudly as i took a seat on the large blue velvet and black lace recliner couch chair, placing my feet up on the matching foot stool.

"What's up little man?" I whispered.

Taking out one of his bottles from under my shirt, i tried to get him to eat, but he refused, wailing more.

"Diaper change" I mumbled to nobody in particular. Going into his adorable bathroom, i changed his soiled diaper, sang a little tune to him and layed him on his play mat.

Deciding to take him with me, i placed his slipper and robe set on the tiny body and cradled Jayden close, walking back to the couch and sitting down. Mid way, he got hungry, so i entered with him suckling from my chest.

"He woke up?" Jamie asked, clearly exhausted.

"Clearly" I said, sitting on the other side of the couch and watching the screen play the movie.

Once the film ended, Jamie put on some extra features, whilst i layed Jayden down in his arms.

"Come on Princess, time for bed" I whispered to Paris, who nodded and took my hand, standing up and going over to her room. Her pink PJ's with black spots slightly dragged on the carpet and laminate flooring of the different hallways and rooms, until we got to hers and i placed her into her bed.

Reading my Princess a story and singing her to sleep, i put on the night light and left the room and headed towards the others. Jamie put Jayden back to his crib for the second time as i placed the snacks in the kitchen, washing out the bowls and placing them neatly on the designated places.

"You three, time for bed!" I called towards the twins and Heidi as the second episode of their favourite show ended and it was getting late.

"Momma, five more minutes?" Heidi pleaded, batting her lashes at me.

"Nope, you said that fifteen minutes ago" I laughed, ushering them away. They obliged as Jamie turned the TV off and covered it with the large painting.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" I asked Michael as he took his robe and slippers off and hoped down into his bed.

"Yes please momma. Can it be the one about aliens in space?" He asked. I nodded, picking the dark blue book out of the bookcase and started to read. Lucas jumped in his bed and cuddled with him as i read.

He fell asleep quickly and i placed the book back on the shelf, walking out of the room to my eldest daughters.

Quickly, i sang Heidi to sleep and did the same to Melody, only she needed more coaxing to sleep, always not liking the first night in a new place.

I assured her that we'd be here in the morning and she'd be safe, so she fell asleep after a few more supportive phrases from me. Alexis slept on her bed.

I went to my own bed, leaving the door cracked in case any of the animals or children needed us. Whisper slept on the windowsill. Jamie set a baby monitor in ours' and Jayden's rooms so we'd wake up if he did.

Just like i normally did, my mind overtook into deep thoughts. It thought of how when we'd die, our children would let us live inside them. Just like my parents do. Just like every bodies in the world do. My life still had many more years in it, however, the newborn just a few rooms away from us had just started. It would be a roller coaster, i have no doubt, but with his new life, he'd be absolutely fantastic.

I closed my eyes, snuggling close to Jamie as i felt sleep overtaking my body and mind.

~The Next Day~

~Kitty's POV~

The first night went extremely well. Sure, Jayden woke up eight or nine times for food, diaper changes and cuddle time, but it was expected. He slept for a hour at a time and went straight to sleep when we put him in his crib.

Currently, i was eating breakfast with my family, after just having changed out of my work out clothes and having just completed a run of all the grounds. It damn near killed me, but the quick pit stop for water and yoga helped me through it. It was actually really fun.

I had changed into more casual clothes for Jayden's first midwifery visit, just to check how he was doing and everything like that. I had to be checked up as well for a few things, but judging by the fact that i could run around 4 miles with only four breaks, I'd say we're doing pretty good.

Coming back to reality, i saw Paris come into the dining room and sit on Jamie's lap, not eating anything.

"You okay baby girl?" I asked. She'd had a shot when she was with Anthony yesterday, and i guess she's feeling the effects today. I should ask what happened, but i really don't want to talk to him after what he said to me. I haven't told anybody about it. That's how it'll be until i see him again. Then i'll confront him. Not now.

"No mama. Everything hurts and i feel icky. When i move it hurts bad" She said, words misspoken and slurred.

"Do you think you've got a cold?" I asked her, seeing her bloodshot eyes, slightly paler than usual skin and she seemed to be tense.

"I dunno mama. But everything hurts really really bad" She said, making the 'really' in her sentence sound almost like 'wheelie'. My heart cracked a little seeing the pain in my baby girls' eyes.

"You want me to take you to the doctors today?" I asked. I had a meeting today for things to do with the children. Basically, there being put in the same elementary school, but i know they'll hardly see each other due to the age difference. I'm not putting Heidi, Michael and Melody in the other school because they've had buildings start to crumble and the waters been infected by something. There's no way there going to go there. I have to cancel there enrolment and make another one. In the school, i have to make sure they can cater to Paris' needs so i need to talk to the teachers and headteacher.

"Yes mama. Please" She almost begged. I wanted to cry. She could barely speak, barely move and she was in pain, the three things i was warned could happen to her when she was born.

"I will doll. I promise. Try to eat something then we can get you ready" I pleaded. I turned to the three elder children, who looked sad. There were two reasons. One, there sister was sick. Two, i said I'd take them to the pool and beach today, then go shopping.

"You three wanna spend the day talking to your friends from Portugal? Then i'll take you to the girl i wanted you to meet. She can take you to the pool if you really want to go" I tried to make they're day fun.

"And the beach?" Melody asked me.

"She can take you all over the grounds" I answered. They smiled and nodded. I inwardly sighed in releif. I was off the hook for now.

"Finish up eating then we'll get you ready" Jamie inserted himself into the conversation.

When i forced some food inside of my stomach, i walked Jamie out into the halls and started to talk.

"Can you take care of Jayden today? I need to be with my daughter" I said.

"I gotta finish up a song with some rocker and get my dad, cousins, brothers and best friend measured for their suits Darlin' i told you last night if i had him with me, it'd be more hectic. Could you take care of him?"

"You know what i have to do today. I have no problem with taking him any day. I have to talk to the teachers about school stuff. He's gonna be bored just listening to me and them talk. Paris would be okay normally, but she's so sick and she needs me, plus i have to meet with my journalists about what we talked about before i had the baby"

Here's the thing I've wanted to do since i was eight years old. When my mother died and my father became abusive to me and Marie, my mothers family became hermits for a few months. They came back to us and became our family again, but after my father killed my mother, for reasons i understand now, his side of my family just dissapeared from our lives. There's no record of them. They wern't even at mine and Anthony's wedding. Ever since i was seriously injured after the twins were born, i hired a man to find them. He's been working for near enough ten years for us, trying to find the missing piece of my family. He was joined by another guy around two years ago and they finally found somebody that's on my fathers side. His sister. She contacted everybody in their family. There's so many of them. I just want my children to know there family. Especially Jayden. I don't know how they'll both take it it they find out there related to all these people. I can't leave them. They both need me so much right now. Jayden pines for me because he's so young and needs me around. Paris pines for me because she's so sick at the moment. I can't leave them with Madison. I just can't.

"I understand baby. But Jayden'll be happy to see people that's related to you. Paris needs to be with you, so i really think you should take them."

"What about the twins and Heidi? I'm scared they'll think i want to be with the younger kids and not them"

"That's ridiculous. They know and love Annabeth, so she can introduce them to Madison. They'll love her like they do her mother. There older now Kitty. Just tell them what's going on"

"I know. I will. You're right"

"Kitty, could i talk to Jamie for a moment? I need you to step outside when i do" Katyahh said to me after about forty minutes after mine and Jamie's conversation and fifteen minutes after she entered the house.

"Sure. I need to speak to my kids anyway" I said, stepping out of the baby's room and up to the kids' rooms.

"Michael, could you get Melody and Heidi and meet me up in the talk room in the attic? I need to have a conversation with you all" I said, slightly nervous for some reason.

"Sure mom"

I walked quickly up into the small attic room, sat down in the comfy burgundy chair and poured myself a glass of water. I need to do this.

I heard a knock at the door and told the person behind it to come in.

"What's going on mommy?" Melody asked me as she entered with her half sister and twin brother.

"Sit down guys. I need to have a conversation with you"

"What's going on?" Heidi asked me.

"Well, ever since i got pregnant, my focus had been on the wedding and Jayden. Do you understand why that was my priority?" They all nodded "Well, now that the wedding is almost here and your brothers out of me, i get the feeling you want me to spend more time with you three and Paris, right?" They nodded "I wish i could do that too guys. But i need to tell you why i can't at the moment. When Paris was born, she was born extremely early, so she had troubles being alive. She made it and now she can eat and drink normally. But a condition she has in her bones, makes it sore for her to move, that's why she has the injections every Thursday. But we don't know why she's been sicker than normal for the past week or so. That's why i need to take her to the doctors office. If she doesn't go, she could have to go to the hospital and stay there for a long time. That's why i have to spend time with her finding out what's wrong with her and we can always hang out when she's better"

"But mommy, we go to big kid school in a few days. Then we'll be too busy to hang out" Heidi interrupted.

"School isn't what you see in the movies guys. It's fun and you might spend around about an hour every day doing homework. You'll still get five hours to hang out and get ready for the next day you have. Five hours is a long time. We can do alot of things in five hours. So, you won't be too busy to hang out. When your older, probably, which is why we have to do more things together whilst we can" I said to her, killing her thought of not being able to hang out.

"Now, with a newborn, do you remember how hard it was for me when i had Paris? Having a newborn is extremely difficult and time consuming, never mind a child that was as sick as she was. I had aunt Annabeth to help me with her and you guys, and i have her and Papa to help me now. Papa's gonna be just as busy as i am, but aunt Annabeth won't. She and her daughter will be looking after you until the wedding is out the way, your settled at school and Jayden is bigger" I paused, but Michael interrupted me.

"So Aunt Annabeth and her daughter are going to be our mom's whilst you and Papa are mom and dad to Jayden?" He said, sounding hurt.

"No, baby boy. No. I'm always gonna be your mom. I'm still gonna be there whenever you need me. I'm still gonna make your food, read you stories and be there for you. You know how hard it is having a newborn right? Think back to when you met aunt Trish and uncle Jeff for the first time. You saw how they handled having Ruby and Gabriella" They nodded "Well, you remember how hard it was for them to balance out taking care of the boys and their twins?"

"Momma, i remember. It was extremely difficult for them to look after four kids who were young. Is it that difficult taking care of all of us?" Melody asked.

"In some ways. You all are big kids now, so you understand more than what Paris and Jayden do cause they're younger than you. You don't need me as much as you did when you were independent and i'm so proud of you. Put your not even ten years old. Your still kids and need me just as much now" I paused, taking a breath to talk.

"The only thing that is going to change for the four weeks that Annabeth and her daughter, Madison, are looking after you more than they usually would, is that there going to take you on the plane back here after the wedding. There going to make your breakfast when Kalel doesn't. There going to take you to school sometimes, but mostly it'll be me or Trish" Trish got a part time job as the head of maths department in the school there going to, as well as the school they were going to go to in science "They might pick you up and they might take you to after school clubs. The rest is going to me and Papa taking care of you. Do you understand?" I asked, they nodded "What do you think is going to happen for the next four or five weeks?"

"Aunt Annabeth or her daughter might take us to school and from school for a while. They will help us when you and Papa can't with homework or chores or stuff like that. They will make our breakfasts or lunches when you and Kalel don't for the next month" Melody answered.

"Good. Why do you guys think this is happening?"

"Because you and Papa are going to be super busy taking care of Jayden and Paris, as well as planning the wedding" Michael answered.

"Why do you think i'm getting help taking care of you?"

"Because you don't want us to feel left out or sad when you can't take care of us. So even though it won't always be you or Papa taking care of us, someone that you trust and love will" Heidi answered.

"Would you do the same thing if you were me?" They waited a moment before answering in unison.

"Yes momma"

"Do you still love me, even though i won't be around as much as i have been for the next month?"

"Of coarse mommy. Your the best in the world at taking care of us"

"Why can't you spend the day with us after Paris gets out of the hospital mom?" Michael asked.

"Well" I said, taking a breath to say the heartbreaking story once more time "When i was a little younger than you, my daddy and mom were very sad. My mom was sick, so she went to heaven. My daddy was very sad about that, so he took it out on me and aunt Marie. My daddy's family just disspared from my life. They never came back until now. When you were all Jayden's size, mommy hired some people to try to find them so we could be a family. It took them this long, but they finally found them for me. I'm meeting them today" I said, trying to conceal the rough parts of my kids and only tell them the headlines about what happened.

"Are Paris and Jayden going with you?" Melody asked me.

"Yes. Papa can't look after Jayden today, so he's going with me and your sister"

"Why is Paris going?"

"Because when she's sick, she really needs me there with her, so i can't leave her alone for a second in case something bad happens"

"Why can't we meet your family momma? Why do Paris and Jayden get to but we don't?"

"Because you three need to spend time with aunt Annabeth and your new aunt Madison. Aunt Marie, uncle Ben and your cousins are coming here too" I said. "I promise that you can meet your granddaddies family before the wedding.

"Yay! This makes me more exited for the wedding now mommy!" Melody beamed.

"It's pretty cool to meet family" Michael nodded, trying to be all cool and stuff, but i knew deep down that he was exited to meet my father's side of the family.

"I'm happy too mama" Heidi said, not wanting to be left out "I love you and we all understand now"

"I'm so glad you guys understand what happening" I said, standing up. They all hugged me tightly and i smiled brightly.

"Now, let me introduce you to a very special friend" I said, leading them downstairs to meet Madison for the first time.

"Is he good to go?" I asked Katyahh after around half an hour. Leo had taken some pictures of baby Jayden to post on social media to let the world know what's going on with us at the moment. He'd been staying with Olivia and Ben for a good while because his god-parents hadn't accepted his bisexuality yet. They said they would in time, but they needed space and he did too.

Katyahh had finished up her check up with the baby whilst Melody and Jamie had been dressing him for the day. I'd gotten dressed for the day and had just finished getting my daughter's jacket on her little body.

I laughed when i saw Jayden, he looked really cute in his tiny tracksuit complete with a hoodie, matching little teddy bear and white booties that looked like trainers.

Melody slipped him into the baby carrier and i hung it from the crook of my forearm.

"You ready to see aunt Annabeth again sweetie?" I asked her as her off shoulder red velvet dress, black leggings and sparkly red flats made her seem, if possible, more beautiful.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" She said, i laughed, kissed her head, then her twins, before my adopted daughter.

"You three be good, have fun and be nice, okay?" I asked as Paris came and stood beside me. I picked her up and held her on my hip as she said goodbye to her siblings, before we went outside. I saw Annabeth and Madison come closer.

"Have fun you two. There exited"

"You too!" Annabeth called as she rushed into the house, obviously eager to see her god-children again. Madison followed, laughing.

I walked over to my fancy car and strapped Paris inside securely. Her half-brother sat, giggling and making noises as i strapped him inside beside her.

Massie, my assistant, came up to us and handed my my laundry bag and my baby bag. Both she said she'd hold whilst we walked and travelled. I placed them next to Jayden on the seat. I got in the drivers seat and she got in next to me. I turned on the music and ignition, smirking as it roared to life. I turned down the classic rock and started to drive the car out of the grounds, wishing everything would be okay when we returned.

"Hey" I said to Massie as she fixed her pink lip gloss in the mirror. We were on the main city now, which wasn't a good idea, seeing as though the paparazzi would surely notice we were here now.

"Yeah?"

"Could you make Paris an appointment at the medical centre, i think something's changing with her body" I frowned, passing her my phone discretely as the paparazzi started to swarm, obviously seeing me.

"Baby" I called back towards Paris.

"Yeah mommy?" She sounded so pain filled, tired and sick that it broke my heart.

"Could you look through the brown bag and get the grey and black blanket out for me please?" I asked my little princess. She nodded and did what i asked.

"Perfect, place it over Jayden so they can't see him" She did as i asked. I don't want his first public picture leaked online. I want it done on our terms. Paris coughed and covered her face from all the flashing that quickly swarmed around the car.

"Damn it" I muttered, trying every route i knew to try and get out of the paparazzi's view. It worked and i finally could drive without worrying for my children's well bring.

Massie quickly phoned and made the appointment for Paris and i made it to the education department. I parked the car and surprisingly, there were only a few photographers there, not really asking me quiestions, just taking pictures.

"Okay baby, do you think you can get out?" I asked Paris as i stood in from of her open door. She unbuckled her seatbelt, sniffled and nodded. I sighed sadly.

"Okay baby, jump on three okay?" I asked, placing my hands as gently as i could on her waist, turning her around gently.

"One, two, three" I counted, she jumped up and i brought her out of the car, standing her on the yellow-grey concrete.

"Come with mommy, okay?" I asked, placing sunglasses on my face, holding her hand as i walked to get my little son. I picked up his carry case and held it in the crook of my arm securely. I held Paris' hand as Massie got the bags and i locked the door electronically.

We walked up the many yellow-grey steps and I let go of Paris' hand briefly, opening the glass door for her. She walked in and Massie walked in after me. Paris grabbed my hand as we walked towards the desk. The blanket was now in Jayden's grasp and he wrapped himself up in it, giggling and cooing.

We walked up to the front desk and a woman with dark hair in a bun, pale skin and a black suit looked up at us and smiled.

"Good morning miss"

"Good morning. Yes, Katrianah Bright. We have an appointment with the headmaster and three teachers of Millwood elementary school at 10:15."

"Yes, they've just arrived. I'll have a man take you to conference room 4.07"

"Thank you"

Not too long later, a short man with dark hair and green eyes came towards us and lead us to the conference room. Inside, there was a woman with red-purple wavy hair, dark skin and light eyes, a man with dark skin and eyes, a blonde woman and a older man.

"Good morning!" The red-purple haired woman said, standing up from her seat to greet us. I walked forwards and let Paris' hand go briefly. The other people stood up with her.

"Good morning, my name is headmistress Alexandria Fox" She shook my hand.

"Hi, i'm Kitty Bright"

"This is our I.C.T teacher, Mr Lockwood Anoaʻi" I shook the man's rough dark hand.

"Kitty Bright"

"This is our English teacher Mrs. Jayne Rodgers" I shook her soft, pale hand.

"Kitty Bright"

"And this is our maths teacher, Mr Brian Ox" I shook his rough, pale hand.

"Kitty Bright"

"And who are the people you've brought with you today?" Miss Fox asked me.

"This is my personal assistant Massie Jones, my newborn son Jayden and my daughter Paris, who will be attending your school in the fall."

"Hi" Massie said, shaking her hand.

"Hi" Paris whispered quietly, holding onto my leg and her golden bear, which i hadn't noticed she'd brought with her.

"Please, have a seat" We all sat down. I gave Jayden to Massie and Paris sat on my lap "So, what questions do you have about your children attending Millwood?" She asked, resting her elbows against the dark oak table.

"Well," i started "My daughter Paris has been diagnosed with long gap osophical atresia, which means she was born without the ability to swallow. Sometimes she has difficulty swallowing, so about once a month, she needs to be put on a small-but-often liquid diet, and i'm wondering does your school have the facilities to provide the service to her that she needs" I started my first question.

"We have the finest blenders and dietary requirements for all of our children at Millwoods. All we need is little Paris here" She smiled at Paris "To tell us when she needs the liquid diet, or the person that picks her up to have a quick word to the teacher at the door"

"All right," i said slowly "She's also been diagnosed with the beggingings of muscle dystrophy. She has spinal injections every Thursday, so she may be weaker or sicker on the Fridays, so she is unable to to much physical activity other than walking, and even doing that she finds hard"

"We can always excuse her from physical activity or shift the physical activity around in the curriculum to suit our children and they're families"

"Another thing i know all my children are worried about is Paris being bullied because of her disabilities. All of my children don't want that to happen to her"

"We have an extremely strict policy in bullying, so that is not a problem miss Bright"

"Perfect" I said, running out of questions to ask. I looked down at my almost four year old daughter as she layed her head on my chest. "Anything you wanna ask baby?" I spoke lowly.

"No mama"

"All right. That's about it for the questions"

"Perfect" Miss Fox said, before passing me her business card "This is my professional number if she thinks of any more questions or anything else. We look foreward to educating your children at Millwoods, miss Bright"

"Thank you"

We quickly left and i drove fast to the clinic. Paris got extremely weak and felt nauseous, making me almost loose my mind. What's going on with my baby?

"Paris Jessica-Marie Pierce!" A voice called, making me snap to attention. I stood up with Paris in my arms and my assistant and son at my back. We walked into the doctors' office and i layed her down on the PVC bed with paper on it.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My daughter has the beggingings of muscle dystrophy, she has spinal injections every week to try and slow down the process, but all week long, she's just been feeling ill. Her muscles her every time she walks, she's weak, she complains of tickling in her legs and she can barely keep food down" I explained.

"All right. We'll need to run some tests to get a diagnosis"

They ran tests for around five hours. The doctors said she needed glasses to stop the headaches she gets, has a mild case of restless legs syndrome, she has a bad flu and will need to be put on herbal remedies and more powerful spinal injections, plus doubled physiotherapy and will need medication to help build the proteins and strength in her bones.

She's been given so much medication and her doctor is getting the vials for her spinal shots later in the week. I'm just so scared what will happen if they don't work.

Even after a emotional and frightening day, there's still one thing that i'm terrified to do. I'm standing outside of the hall where i can see almost the entire family that my father belonged too.

Well, i've been holding it off for near enough ten years now. This is it. I'm going to change the fate of my family, and i hope with everything i have, that this change is going to be a positive one.

(A/N : You know how i named Kitty's eldest son Michael, well, i'm changing it to Caspar.)

~Immediately After~

~Kitty's POV~

I took a deep breath in, held Paris' hand and Jayden's carry case on my arm, stilled my nervous trembling and slowly opened the large door, where around thirty or forty people were sitting.

"Kitty" A around forty year old woman breathed, standing up and looking at me, up and down. Almost in a trance, i gave my children to Massie and she walked into a corner, sitting down and watching us. The woman stepped closer to me and i examined her features.

My grandfather's eyes. My father's nose. Light brown small lips. Short bobbed straight dark hair. Slightly tanned facial skin. Slim face and defined cheekbones.

Almost the exact replica of me.

I took a shaky breath out through my nose and swallowed as she looked me over quickly. I immediately knew her name. She was one of the only people who was a constant before Daddy did what he did to my mother.

"Aunt Sophia" I stated her name. She nodded and came closer to me, at arms reach from my body. I could feel her heat emanating from her.

She wore a bright blue shirt with ruffles going down, black slacks with blue shoes. There was a sparkly black clutch in her hands, which was in her sparkling left hand.

"My little girl. Look how much you've changed" She raised her right hand and ran it through my long dark hair. She spoke like my grandmother, who i knew was probably in this room now.

At that moment, when her hand came into contact with my cheek, i broke down. I knew exactly who she was. She was my blood and we'd been reunited for the first time in so long.

I started sobbing, with her quickly following. She looked regretful at what she'd missed out on in my life. She looked like she wanted to make it right to me, her and our family. We fell into each others arms, holding each other as the others watched our interaction. I felt like the broken little girl i once was just after they rescued me from Daddy.

I quickly re-composed myself, so not to alarm my children or the young people in the room. I straightened my hair and make up out quickly, taking a breath to calm my nerves and feelings.

"I'm so sorry baby. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. We have so much to tell you" Sophia said as i nodded. She lead me over to a chair and i sat down, ready for her to explain why she hadn't been in my life for twenty two years.

"Explain then" I slipped back into my old self as she took a deep breath and talked.

"As you know, your father had more than me as a sibling. Our younger brother John" I looked over to a man she pointed at. He was dirty blonde, blue eyes and wore tan clothing. He must've been around thirty five "My older sister Melissa and our older brothers Connor and Jack." They all looked similar to me, so i just nodded at my uncles and aunt and waited for her to continue "After what Russell did to you sweet heart, we couldn't live with ourselves after we found out what happened. Not us, nor our parents, Winston and Isabella" I looked at a couple who looked to be entering their seventies or eighties "We tried to give you the space you so badly deserved, but we found out that a few days before Marie was found in that house, our brother had placed a restraining order against us and you so we couldn't get to you. After you joined your sister in safety, we wanted to get to you two, but found out that only you or Marie could turn over the order. You two were just children darling and you two were so broken, we couldn't expect you two to sign legal documents to allow us to see you. When you were healed and elder, we tried to get to you, but you both were never in the same place to allow us to send the papers, as you were separated and placed into different care homes. When you were re-united briefly, you had legal emancipation not long after, so the restraining order was signed by Marie for the both of you. We tried so hard to get to you, but you both went through so much that we didn't want to be the cause of more pain or shock. You both were not in good speaking terms, i don't believe you reconciled until you were getting married for the first time. Now something changed, and we don't know what, and it's none of our business frankly, but we desperately want to make it right. Or children want a relationship with you and your siblings. There children want a relationship with yours and your siblings', as well as your future in laws'. Please honey" She finished. I desperately wanted to except and be a family we never were, but they still had four years to contact me but never did.

"You still had near enough four years to be a family. You never contacted me, not one of you. You never did" I breathed quietly.

"You were broken Katrianah" A voice said. It was deep and loud. I looked up and saw my eldest uncle Jack speaking to me. "You had just gotten out of a marriage" I looked quickly to Massie, she covered Paris' ears as i told her i didn't want the children to know what there father did to me at the end of our marriage "A abusive one at that. You had a divorce, met somebody new and worked on having a family. We couldn't interrupt that. No matter how badly we wanted to" I swallowed. They were looking more and more like victims by the second. But i knew my father wouldn't do that out of spite. He was completely taken away from me and replaced my a monster that was full of drugs.

"We know why our brother did that Kitty" Melissa said, catching my attention "You don't need to tell us. We found out during the last will and testament. He's just as innocent and guilty as we are. We just ask you to forgive us and accept us for our flaws ans mistakes. We're all practically begging you" I sat and thought for a minute. This conversation was far too easy to be true.

"This feels like there's something you haven't told me" I accused "I feel like there's something missing"

"There's not honey. We're willing to tell you anything else we know, but we don't have anything left to say" Sophia said "We're being completely honest"

"Could i just get to know you all first, before i say anything else?"

"My names is Sophia Katherine Bright. I have one son, Wyatt. He was born seven years after you were. I was born on January 23rd two years after your father was born" She stopped "Is that a good start?"

"Just what i wanted to hear" I grinned, as everybody started to explain their sides and lives into the night.

~Around Six Hours Later~

I left the restaurant i had just spent around an hour in. We'd spoken with my father's family for five hours now. They were all innocent in their own rights and guilty as sin in others. But hey, we all have flaws and make mistakes right?

Aunt Sophia was by far one of the nicest people I'd ever had the please of knowing in my life. We'd just talked and caught up on life and our sides of the story. We even had dinner together as an excuse to know each other more and more. She was so similar to my mother, i can see why Daddy married her now.

I'd forgiven every one of them. I had found kids the twins' age for them to know and have bonds with. I found out i had cousins my age and older than me, some younger, so i had plenty of people to know and love.

They were all coming to the wedding. Massie gave them all invitations and we'd had several of them back already. I can't wait to introduce them to my mothers side of the family, of which i had strong bonds with every one of them.

Anywhoo, i walked into the cold-ish night with a sleeping Paris in my arms, and a sleeping Jayden in a carrier on my back. They'd fallen asleep just before we'd left. They two had been introduced to the family, and being the sweethearts they are, Paris and Jayden were more loved than ever.

Massie had to leave after we'd left the place I'd met my family in, so it was family time. Being the doll she is, my aunt carried Jayden's things to the car as the paparazzi snapped away.

We'd had dinner together and had been in the restaurant for around an hour, just talking and eating nice food. It was really fun.

Paris mumbled in my arms, rubbing her thighs and stomach briefly, bringing me back to reality with the movement. With all the heavy vegan carbonara in her stomach and the exhaustingly long day she's had, it's no surprise she was out for the count.

"Is she all right?" Sophia asked me as i slipped my little princess into the warm car.

"Yeah she's fine, just tired and full" I grinned, strapping her in the booster seat and closing the door.

"Could you put the carrier in for me, whilst i get him wrapped up?" I asked as i carefully untangled my son from his carrier and made sure to keep his face covered.

"Sure, Hun" She said, doing as i said and placing the seat in the car, as well as the bags. Soon, i placed my little man in his seat and covered him up, making sure he was warm.

"Stay safe okay?" I asked, hugging my aunt goodbye.

"Will do. I'll see you before the wedding"

"Looking foreward to it"

"See you in a few days"

"All right, call me when you get home?" I asked.

"I will, see you later" She said, hugging me away as the paparazzi snapped like crazy.

"Bye" I smiled, getting into my car as she walked over to her cream one. We drove away quickly and before long, i was alone on the road with the scenery passing around the car quickly.

I drove home in record time, due to me not wanting my kids to wake up in a dark place and not realising where they were going.

I got the kids into the house and into bed without them waking up once, which was a real shocker for me because usually there really light sleepers.

Once Paris was in her nightgown and sleeping soundly and Jayden was sleeping for time time being, i slipped into bed with Jamie surprisingly still awake and waiting for me to come back.

"How'd it go?" He mumbled as i snuggled close in the warm sheets.

"Amazingly. There all so nice and coming to the wedding, just how we wanted" I smiled as he held me in his warm embrace.

"Cool baby" He mumbled into my shoulder, i giggled and yawned sleepily. I closed my eyes and fell asleep happily.

The next morning, i woke up feeling extremely refreshed. The light pink silk nightgown that i had on made me feel even more comfortable than i was with the soft fluffy sheets surrounding me. The windows were open and the door leading to the balcony was wide open, passing through a cold, comforting blast of air.

Sniffling, i stood up and wrapped my robe and slippers around myself, walking over to the balcony and seeing Jamie sitting on one of the pale couch chairs with Jayden in his arms. Jamie was wearing navy sweatpants whilst his son was in a white baby-grow and was sucking at a bottle.

I smiled when i noticed the bottle was finished and he was trying to get the last of the drops out of it. Jamie was fast asleep in the chair, so he didn't notice.

Smiling, i walked over to the duo, picking up my slightly chilled son and taking him inside the cool room. I placed a dark blue blanket over my fiancée and took the bottle out of Jayden's mouth after a small tug as he didn't want to let it go.

"Come on little man" I whispered, smiling at his adorable face "You can have some more from the source soon" I chuckled, covering his slightly cold body up with a white blanket and burping him quickly.

Jayden cooed up at me, beaming his teeth-less mouth wide at me. I smiled softly, walking up to his room and looking at his large walk in wardrobe ( A/N : i know that's a girl's wardrobe but it was the closest i could find to the one i wanted. Just imagine the walls are blue, the doors and pale gold and there's tons of baby boy clothes) and picked out a cute little play-suit just for him to wear for a few minutes. I changed him and ran a bath. We were going to run a few wedding errands get to a bridesmaids dress fitting today, whilst Jamie and his grooms-men went on their bachelor party.

The girls, Jayden, Annabeth, Olivia, Max and Harriet are coming with us. I think some of the girls from my father's side are coming. Probably my grandmother and Sophia, but hey, better than nobody.

I quickly bathed my son and put a diaper on his tiny body, a white patterned baby grow following. I walked out with him in my arms and grabbed the blanket i used for him. My gown strap slid down and i let him suckle greedily.

We walked down into the kitchen where Kalel was making vegan waffles, orange juice, pancakes and fruit.

"Morning Kalel" I smiled, holding Jayden close to me with one arm as i grabbed my twelve essentials drink. It basically was an organic drink that was packed with vitamins and minerals.

"Morning honey" She beamed, adding another golden pancake to the humongous stack she had on a plate. I pried Jayden off me so i could burp him and my chef smiled at the baby.

"How's this little man doing today?" She said in a baby voice as he grinned lazily at her through half lidded eyes.

"Tired apparently" I said, kissing his head. Me and Kalel giggled as he squealed.

"He is just the cutest thing" Kalel chuckled.

"Isn't he?" I said happily.

I placed him on a mat on the kitchen island and drank my green drink.

"Does he sleep through the night?" Kalel suddenly asked.

"No, no where close to sleeping that long, why?"

"You look so refreshed, so much better than yesterday. You looked exhausted when you came home" She said, i didn't take offence, i knew what she was talking about.

"I had a exhausting day yesterday Kalel. I had a meeting with the school board, had to take Paris for a hospital appointment and spend the rest of the day connecting with my father's family. This little guy woke up almost ten times thought the night too, which didn't help much either" I said, not wanting to reveal to many details in case something changed between us and i would regret it later in life.

"What about last night?"

"As i said, i was completely drained, Jamie knew i was too, so i guess he took the night shift last night" I said simply.

"Where is lover boy now?"

"In our balcony sleeping. I found him that way."

"Hey, do you want me to start planning for Paris' birthday next month?" Kalel asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure" I said simply, finishing the last sip from the thick top and placing the bottle in the recycling bin.

"Is she excited?"

"Yeah, always mentioning it" I chuckled.

"Even when she's sick?"

"Even when she's sick" I chuckled "She's an extremely happy child, always smiling and making light of things, was like that when she was a baby too" I shrugged, sipping a cold glass of mineral water that she gave me.

"I'd love to have a kid like her when i meet the right one" She sighed sadly, plating up the last of her pancakes.

"You will" I assured her, placing a hand on her bisep.

"You really think so?"

"Sure" I shrugged as she smiled, bringing the plates towards the dining room. I picked Jayden up and walked down the hallway into the dining room where Melody and Heidi were already sitting.

"Wacha got there, miss Kalel?" Melody asked, sitting down in her chair, a pink wristband being twirled around her wrist.

"Cinnamon and vanilla vegan pancakes with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and strawberries" Kalel laughed, placing the large plate with the serving of pancakes, strawberries and cream, the sauce oozing down onto the plate. She grinned widely at her food, poured herself a glass of pineapple and mango smoothie. Heidi did the same.

"Thank you miss Kalel, good morning mommy and Jayden" They said in unison, making me laugh. I sat down and Kalel went to get more plates.

"Are you two exited for today?" I asked, they nodded eagerly and beamed.

"Yes momma, we're gonna look like princesses!" Melody exclaimed. I chuckled and Jayden gurgled a few baby words.

"You're gonna look extremely smart too little buddy" I giggled. I layed him down on his special seat and he grinned, gargling at his elder sisters. Heidi passed him a little blue toy and he beamed a toothless grin at her, fiddling with the soft velour ears.

"Morning mom" I heard a person yawn. Looking up, i saw Caspar standing in the doorway, with Paris holding his hand, a bear in her other one.

"Morning sweet heart, Kalel's gonna bring your food in in a minute" I stated, he nodded and greeted his sisters and brother, before taking his place at the table and helping Paris take hers.

She rubbed the sleep out her eyes and grinned tiredly as she was presented with the sweet breakfast. I smiled and finished up quickly, kissing Jamie on the cheek as he came inside.

"Morning sleepy" I giggled as he walked past us, still in the oversized sweatpants.

"Mhm" He grumbled, sitting down and taking his son from the white memory foam chair. Jayden squealed and Jamie started to eat his food. Chuckling, i left the room and started to get ready.

Just about an hour was past, and a sauna session was done, making me loose around two pounds, a hot shower was taken, three bottles were pumped, clothes were put on and make up was applied. I looked great. Kid-friendly sexy and sophisticated.

I walked into the living room and smiled at my little family. All were dressed, Jayden was looking extremely adorable in his little set as his elder sisters gushed over him. Caspar leaned against the wall as Lucas jumped all over him happily. I chuckled, seeing Jamie twirling Melody around and around, with her giggling happily.

"Momma, are we going to the dress shop now?" Heidi asked, noticing me.

"Yeah baby, we are. Say goodbye to your brother and papa, then we can go" I answered, picking up Jayden and laying him down in his brand new stroller and Paris grabbed my hand, beaming. Jamie and Caspar left after some kisses and goodbyes, leaving me and my girls.

"We go now?"

"Sure Princess" I answered, as we began to walk out of the house. I smiled, pushing the stroller and walking towards the car.

"Could you close the door honey?" I called to Melody as she passed the baby bag to her half-sister. She nodded and did so, rushing back to us as i strapped Paris in and left the door of the large black door open for the girls. I strapped Jayden inside his white seat as it provided a refreshing contrast to the sleek, black faux leather that was quilted inside. When he was secure, i closed the door and the girls'. Heidi passed me the brown baby bag and i placed it on the velvet flooring close to Jayden's seat.

I got buckled in and left the ranch after Jamie and Caspar. The girls rolled down the windows as i opened the sun-roof to let the late-summer early-fall air caress us.

I drove into town, listening to my kids speak and laugh, until a topic caught my attention.

"Are you three excited for the puppies to be born?" I asked, indicating Alexis' puppies that were due to be born in around two weeks, three days after me, Jamie and Jayden were going to come home after the wedding.

"Yes momma, so excited. Are they going to have puppies after these ones are born?" Melody asked me as i drove through the grey-cream streets and over to the boutique.

"I don't know honey, maybe. Would you like there to be more puppies?"

"Oh yes" Now it was Heidi talking to me "Puppies are amazing, just like Whisper. I know she isn't a puppy Melody, but she's as close as we got until next Friday"

"Do you know what kind of puppies they are?"

"Pomsky mommy. Both of them are half husky, half pomeranian, we're gonna have pomsky puppies" Melody said, making us all know her intelligence"

"Yeah honey. Your right"

"How did they got inside Alexis, mama?" Paris asked. I chuckled uncomfortably.

"That is a conversation we're going to have when your older, princess" I tried to dodge the bullet, and it seemed to work.

Soon, we were outside the boutique, and sure enough, the paparazzi we're there, forcing us to acknowledge them.

"Kitty, how's the wedding going?"

"How's the baby?"

"Is your daughter feeling okay now?"

"Are you having a dress fitting?"

"How's everything going, Kitty?"

"Is little Jayden all right?"

"Can we see the baby?"

"Show us the kid!"

I rolled my eyes, covering Jayden with a blue blanket that was underneath his little body. I always kept one handy. Until Leo can get the credit he deserves for the first picture of Jayden, nobody's gonna see him.

"Stay close girls" I mumbled, they nodded and huddled close, helping me unfold the stroller and place the baby inside, without letting the press see them. They were kept away because of a law the boutique had, which was just fine with us.

"Heidi, get the bag please" I softly ordered, holding Paris close as i closed the trunk. She nodded and did as i asked, with her blonde half-sister locking the doors for me.

"Thanks honey" I said as she handed the keys back. I sat Paris on my hip as she clasped her hands over my shoulder, elbows resting on my shoulder blades and chest. She rested her head on my chest and started to gently suck on her thumb. I pushed Jayden's stroller as the girls walked in front of me, towards the boutique.

I entered the expensive shop after my eldest daughters and was greeted by my designated worker, Belle.

"Hey Kitty" She said, hugging me with one arm.

"Hey, i missed you" I said back, hugging her briefly, before returning my hand to Jayden's stroller.

"Let's get started with the final fitting then" She smiled. I returned at and we started to walk into the designated Parlour.

We were greeted by Amy, Trish, Olivia, Marie, Harriet, Max, Madison and Annabeth. They were waiting patiently and beamed instantaneously when they saw us.

"Hey!" Amy beamed from her chair. She waddled over to me and hugged me tightly as i placed Paris on the floor.

"What's up mama bear?" I smiled, indicating her eight months pregnant bump.

"Good. Good. Doctors think baby hardy'll come some time next week. I'm so excited." She beamed. I laughed and removed the blue blanket, revealing my little man. Instantly, he was swarmed, but he seemed happy.

"How are you girls?" Annabeth asked the elder children. They nodded polietley, but Paris made a few weird noises.

"She's a little sick and got a few side effects from her new medications" I clarified. They all nodded and we sat down on the french vintage seats, waiting for Belle to bring us our fancy clothes. Paris played with Harriet as Melody and Heidi entertained themselves by looking at the sparkly things. The babies made babbling noises, entertaining us to no end.

She wasn't long, as soon, she brought many black bags towards us, making me squeal slightly in excitement.

"How about we do Kitty first, then the bridesmaids?" Belle asked, placing the smaller bags on a spare seat.

"How many bridesmaids to we have?" She asked.

"Amy, Trish, Olivia, Annabeth, Paris, Melody and Heidi. So seven" I answered. Marie gave me a look, but i didn't give a damn. She's no sister of mine. Not any more.

"Let's get you sorted then Kitty" She smiled, taking me by the arm into the dressing room. We made small talk as i changed into the dress. She placed a blindfold over my eyes and guided me over to where everybody was, then she revealed me to myself. I nearly cried.

The dress fit like a glove. The dress was made of the finest shade of white. The bodice was covered with lace, with a tiny bit of sparkle. The belt was made of the finest silk, covered in diamonds and jewels. The skirt was full and flowy. The light material was finished off with lace and sparkles at the hem, making me look like a bride. More than i ever had before. I never wanted to take it off.

Belle made me kneel down, so she could fasten my veil to the back of my hair. She pulled it so it was half up and half down, placing my diamond tiara on my head, resembling a headband. I kneeled down again, so she fasened my heels to my feet. I gulped, seeing myself as a bride in the full length mirror.

"How do you feel?" She asked me, placing my dainty necklace on. Olivia got choked up as she placed it on. Our grandmother wore it on her wedding. Our mother wore it when she married Olivia's father, then mine. I wore it on my first wedding. Olivia wore it on her's, now i'm wearing it for the final time.

"Perfect" I whispered, a bracelet being fastened to my left wrist. Earrings following. "Absolutely perfect"

I took a shaky breath out, tears welling up as i looked at myself.

"Ladies?"

"Kitty, you've never looked more beautiful" I heard a voice say. I smiled. It was Sophia. I looked and saw her pushing my grandmother inside the parlour, a few more of my father's family following.

"She's right" I heard another voice say. I felt the tears almost slip out. It was my mother's mother. Jasmine and her sister Nicola.

"You came" I whsipered weakly, my head spinning. This was one of the most perfect moments in my life.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, love"

"Olivia?"

"You look amazing Kitty. Like a princess"

"Trish?"

"You've never looked better?"

"Marie?"

"Lovely Kitty" She sounded scornful towards me. I rolled my eyes, not wanting her do to this now

"Annabeth?"

"Jamie's one hell of a lucky man, sister" She said, making us all laugh.

"Kids?"

"Perfect mommy"

"Fabulous mom"

"Very pretty mama"

I looked at everybody through the mirror, beaming and tiny tears slipping down my cheeks. My family was coming together now. It was only a matter of time before everything became complete again.

~Two Days Later~

~Kitty's POV~

Ever since the final fitting, my life had dramatically changed. Sophia told me that all of my mothers family had flown in for the wedding and they had a day yesterday where they just spoke about issues and became close again, only with two of their own missing from their clans. They were happy now, Sophia said, and nobody was going to ruin the wedding with a argument.

Today is Amy's baby shower. We're finding out if her baby is a boy or girl. And seeing as the baby could be delivered any day now, we're going to have it before the baby's born, just because.

Speaking of babies, Alexis had her puppies after we got back from the dress shop. There were five in total, poor baby, three girls and two boys. Ironic isn't it? We names the girls Misty, Adalyn and Petal. The boys were names Daredevil and Ice. Five well-developed colourful pomsky puppies, each with blue and black eyes.

She's in the veterinary office just to check if everything's okay with her and the puppies, but we're collecting them after the shower. Lucas's been a little lonely, but he's got Whisper. So, yeah, more additions to our growing family.

Anywhoo, i walked over to the medium sized white pomsky and he panted at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Hey daddy" I chuckled, squatting down so we were eye level "Lonely buddy?" I scratched his ears. "Don't worry, you'll get your queen, princesses and princes soon boy" I chuckled as his eyes sparkled at the mention of his kids.

"Gonna make some more handsome?" I asked as he changed his posture, making him look like a protector and provider and larger than he actually is. "I bet y'all want to, but no hurting her okay? She's sore, just like mama" I said, talking to my male canine companion, that was going to be ten this year. It's so strange. I had him and Alexis when they were eight weeks old, now there turning ten.

Suddenly, i heard a loud squeal and some banging noises. I saw little Jayden in his baby rocker. He's woken up from his nap apparently.

"Hey bud" I said, walking over to him, with my companion my my side. I squatted down again and picked him up. I placed him on my shoulder, his lion print baby grow clashing awfully with my dress.

"You two wanna go out with mama?" I asked rhetorically. Lucas barked quietly, providing some noise. Jamie had taken the kids to get some stuff for the wedding and baby shower, so it was just me and my boys until they got back.

"Come on" I said, clipping my dog up to his blue lead. "Just you two and mama today boys" I said, walking out of the house and into the forest. I knew just where to go.

After around thirty minutes, we'd made it to the two boats and i got in the boat with my boys and started to paddle. Hey, it's a leg work out, my baby gets some air and my dog get some feeling of accomplishment.

I sung softly to them both, sitting Jayden on my lap as Lucas took the floor. Jayden pointed and squealed as a butterfly few past, making me laugh.

"Lucas" I called to him. His ears pricked up and he looked at me, ice blue eyes staring into mine "If you're here, and i'm not, you gotta look after this little one, okay?" I asked, nodding to the newborn in my lap "Y'all gotta look after my little man, cause i know that a good few people don't want me in this world no more" I closed my eyes "And you gotta make sure this little man is protected, okay?" He barked, as if responding to me, and jumped onto the seat next to me. I laughed, placing sunglasses on my face and a tiny pair on my baby's and scratched Lucas's ear again.

"Atta boy"

"Thank you all for coming!" Matt's voice called through the sound system as we all looked towards him. Like my baby shower, we were on the beach and there was a huge table for baby hardy. We still don't know if it's a girl or boy yet, we've just been eating and having a good time. It's been around a hour since i was on the lake, as my legs started to ache and the baby got cranky.

We were at the baby shower, and all of Matt and Amy's family were here. I got to know them a little better and showed the baby to them. He looked super cute in his tiny baby grow.

The sky was quickly turning dark, the early fall air caressing us gently and keeping us warm. Non environmentally harmful fuel was burned on wooden sticks, resembling something you'd see in Jamaica.

I looked up at Matt as he stood up, in a pair of dark jeans, a red shirt and a blazer. Amy was in a long white dress with a yellow floral pattern at the bottom. Jamie grabbed my hand and wrapped a arm around my shoulders as we listened to his elder brother talk.

"We truly appreciate it, we really do. I know it took alot for some of you to make it, and we'll be seeing alot of you in a few short days at Kitty and Jamie's wedding" He hinted loudly, winking at us as we laughed "In mexico. We'll be so happy to see you there, but now, for the moment you've been waiting for" He hinted as a stroller piñata was suspended by some of the people they'd employed to make the dinner party a success. It hung on a thick black material and was connected to the floor my dark green-brown wood.

"Amy, would you do the honours?" She nodded and got up from her table and walked up to the suspended thing. She was handed a bat and laughed happily for some reason. We all watched from our circular table and counted down with Matt.

"In five, four, three, two, one! Hit it!" We counted and laughed as Matt shouted. Amy did too, and hit the fake stroller hard a few times, screaming in excitement as we all saw what colour tissue paper fell down from the suspended device.

It was a bright, colourful magenta pink.

Baby Hardy was a girl.

"I'm getting another baby girl!" Matt cheered loudly as we all clapped and congratulated them from where we sat and stood. He rushed over to his wife, dropped the mic and wrapped his arms around her, below the bump and lifted her high in the air, twirling her in pure happiness.

Amy squealed and laughed in happiness. She was placed on the floor and Matt kissed her baby bump.

Turning around, i saw Trish and Jeff talking quietly, wrapped up in the same position we were in.

"Are you sure your not upset by this?" He drawled in her ear.

"I told you Jeffy. I'm perfectly happy for them. I'm excited there having more kids, they deserve them. Madalyn's up in the sky, where she needs to be. I'm happy for them. Sure, i miss her everyday, but it's not as bad as it was, no where near. I'm not upset by this in any way, shape, or form" She said, laying down the law. Trish kissed her husband softly as i smiled, doing the same to my man.

"I can't wait for this" I whispered in his ear once we stopped.

"Only four more days to go baby girl" He drawled in my ear, making my heart flutter. I sighed in contentment, holding Jayden close as we all started to mingle again. Fruit infused drinks were passed around as we started to devour them.

Before i could get a sip of my pineapple, mango, strawberry and watermelon smoothie, a hand tapped my shoulder. Looking up, i saw exactly who's ruin this moment for me and us standing behind us.

"Can i talk to you?"

Anthony and Marie.

"Why here? Why now?" I hissed angrily.

"Because this is the last chance we get to talk. Please?" He asked.

"Fine" I simply said, not wanting to cause a scene. I stood up and passed Jayden over to his father, before i walked to the border of the sand beach and the pebble one.

"What?" I hissed at them as they followed me. they stopped and Anthony started to speak.

"Katrianah, i am so sorry for what i said. None of this was true. I feel awful for the things i said and did. I was drunk. It was a mistake. I'm so sorry" I closed my eyes, reliving the memory of what had happened on this night, three months ago.

Rubbing my hand over my quickly growing bump, i sighed with excitement at the thought of holding my baby. It's been around a week since me and Heidi had made a custody agreement with Anthony and Marie. As much as it hurts me that they're together, i can't hold them back. Everybody deserves happiness. Even them.

"Speak of the devil" I murmured as my ex-husbands turned friend's name flashed up on my phone. I decided to answer it and accepted the call.

"Hey Anth" I smiled, brushing my hair back.

"I-I gotta tell you somethin'" He drawled in my ear loudly, before breaking into loud obnoxious giggled. I frowned in confusion.

"Anthony?"

"That's the name sweet cheeks. Don't wear it out doll, although, you did that when you constantly screamed it everyday throughout our marriage" He chuckled deviously. I blushed deep red, turning my embarrassment into anger.

"Why are you calling me? What's going on?" I demanded fiercely.

"J-Just to tell you that i never loved you. Not even once. Not even for a minute, a second even. I-I used you for the money you had, and boy. Was it fun. You were great in the sack too, that was another good point. You liked this specific thing where all i had to do was-" I cut him off angrily, slowly becoming heartbroken at the man's words. He was clearly drunk, that was odveous, but that didn't soften the heartbreaking blows that he was throwing at me.

"Shut up! Why are you calling me?" I demanded, tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"I-I told you sweet cheeks. I d-doubt those mistakes are e-even mine. Your such a $lut Kitty. You'd take it from anybody. And i-i don't want you or that little b*stard child your carrying any where near me. You hear me? Keep those little f*gs as far away from me as you can too. Let me enjoy this sexy little thing that you once called a sister. She's thinner than you, smarter, more talented, funnier, prettier and wayy better in the sack than you" I heard another female chuckle, i knew exactly who it was that was with him.

"Bye b!tch" She drawled, before the call went dead. I dropped my phone, fell to my knees and cried for what seemed like forever.

I came back to reality, glaring at my so-called-sister and ex angrily. I knew they were drunk, but they sounded high on that call too.

"Did you take drugs too? You do know i can take this to the courts again? Get full custody and do what you wanted 'Keep those little f*gs away from me" I growled, reciting the exact words he said to me.

"We are so-so sorry Kitty! We never meant a word we said to you. If we could take it back, we would. I swear to you. Please don't keep us away again. We're more sorry than you could ever know Kitty. I know what it's like to have been pushed away for something bad that happened before, it was hell not being able to see you after what i did with him when we were in care. Please accept our apology and don't push us away again. We haven't sipped a drop of alcohol or looked at a drug ever since what happened, happened. WE're clean. You can do a drugs test if you want on us, just, please! Don't push me away Kitty. I need you so much right now. Please. I need you" Marie started to talk. For the first time in over two decades, i saw the broken little girl i'd grew up with again, and not the woman who's taken my ex. Just one look in her eyes made me forgive her. I turned to Anthony.

"Swear to me. Swear to me on the blood of your children that you'll never touch a drug again. Swear to me that you'll never get drunk again. If you do this one more time, i swear to god you'll never see them again" I growled, face-to-face with him, nose-to-nose. Apparently pregnancy made me around three inches taller. Great.

"I swear to you. I swear on the blood of our children that i'll never touch drugs or get drunk ever again" He answered, not blinking the entire time. I knew he was telling the truth to me. Nodding wordlessly, i walked away and back to the people i call family.

After around an hour, I made a small dinner of garden vegan lasagna with green salad with sweetcorn. For drinks, we had some left over orange juice, so that went down good with the kids, as well as the vegan blueberry cheesecake.

I didn't eat desert though, I'd slept through my work out session this morning, so i had to make up for it now. We got Paris into bed a little earlier than normal and sent the elder trio to watch a movie in the attic. They had vegan knock-off's of popular chocolate brands, snack brands and different kinds of popcorn, as well as some sugar-free soda, so they would be well fed today.

Jayden was bonding with his father happily as he read him a baby story. Whisper was sleeping and Kalel had the rest of the day off, so now was the perfect time to train.

Quickly, i finished pumping a few bottles and put them in Jayden's room, before changing into a grey sports vest, dark grey shorts and come grey hi-tops. Carelessly, i threw my hair up into a messy bun and rushed down into the gym.

Once there, i turned on the TV to the music channel and went over to the treadmill and proceeded to train.

~Two hours Later~

I came out of my daze to Jamie banging the door. Getting off the cycling machine for what felt like the eighth time, i unlocked the door and opened it, taking long drags of the ice cold water that was in the dispenser.

"Hey Hun. Good workout?" Jamie asked me. I nodded, leaning down to place my hands on my knees, still drinking.

"Cool. I'll get the kids into baths and bed, finish up your set and you gotta pick up the dogs from the vet. Remember?" Nope.

"Sure" I gasped out, he kissed me quickly, smiled and walked up to the attic to get the children into their bed. I went back into the gym, did a quick warm down and around ten minutes of yoga.

Remembering my orders, i went into the spa's bathroom, quickly touched up my slightly smeared make up, wiped the sweat off my body and sprayed myself down with some perfume, to get the post work out stench from my body.

Running back up towards the door, i grabbed Lucas' lead and called out to him. He came running to me and allowed me to strap him into his lead. I threw a long sweater over my body and grabbed my purse. Taking the dog by his lead, we left the house with a quiet click of the door.

Rushing into my red convertible, i strapped myself in and Lucas jumped onto the passenger seat. Once we were both in and i had thrown my purse into the back, i started the car, music starting to play to keep me awake.

I drove to a near bye coffee shop and got some jet fuel in the red cup, before driving into the dark night to get the dogs.

It took around forty minutes to get there, and i kept swallowing down my coffee, just to keep me alive and awake enough to keep driving thought the night.

Once we were there, the paparazzi were there to meet us. Great. I rolled my eyes, pulling into the parking space and turning off the ignition, the music quickly silencing itself.

I sighed, pulling out my keys, grabbing my purse and dog and getting out. The press kept talking to me and taking pictures. I drank the last sip of my hot coffee, resting the PVC strap of my bag on the crook of my forearm. Once it was empty, i threw it in the nearest trash can and looked at myself briefly though the hardly visible reflection.

Me and Lucas entered the vet's office. Lucas barked happily, probably smelling Alexis and his puppies. I grinned down at him, before speaking to the receptionist.

"Katrianah Bright. We're here to pick up my dog and her five newborn pomsky puppies" I addressed the short latin girl.

"Okay, take a seat and a vet will be with you now" She said, i did so, ignoring the stares that we got. I sat down on the blue metal chair and Lucas jumped up next to me.

"Hey bud" I whispered, petting his furry ears.

"Katrianah Bright!" I looked up and saw a pale man, who looked like he was around forty-five years old, stubbles of grey-black hair on his near bald head and he wore a white vet uniform.

I stood up and walked towards him, Lucas following quickly.

"Hi Katrianah" He said, shaking my hand.

"Please, call me Kitty" I said, getting all posh as i did when i didn't know some one "Dr." I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Doctor Samson, miss" He smiled, letting go of my hand. "Just to let you know, everything went extremely well with the birth, mothers fine and her babies are fine" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Can we see them?" He nodded and brought out Alexis on a blue tray, five tiny mewling puppies lay next to her. I giggled. Lucas barked happily.

"Yeah, yeah. She's okay boy" Doctor Samson brought out her carry case and gently placed them inside, zipping them up. He passed me the heave bag and a smaller, light green one with medication.

"Give her a pill every twelve hours and they'll be no problem with her conceiving in the future. Start weening them off her milk at around three weeks old. They should be healthy happy pups. If there's any questions you have or something doesn't seem right, please feel free to take them back here" I nodded, gently placing the dog bag on the floor, letting Lucas start smelling them and doing stuff like that.

"Were you the one to take care of her and them?" I questioned, getting my purse out.

"I delivered them, my daughter Rebecca took care of them" I nodded, pulling out $500 for him.

"Miss, you can pay at the reception" He said, not understanding what i was doing.

"I know" I answered, giving him the note "Just a little thank you for doing a good job with her. She's precious to me" I answered, taking Lucas' lead and the carry case.

"Have a nice night, doctor" I called as he stood there in a daze, money in hand. I smiled at him, left the room and quickly paid Alexis' medical bill. I closed the flap, trapping the warmth inside, before going back out to the car. The paparazzi were gone and i took my time in strapping the dogs in carefully. Lucas took the floor space and kept a constant eye on his dog and children. Protective little man. I chuckled, starting the engine and hearing the music start to play again.

I sung all the way home, providing noise for the darkness as i had fun with something that was usually very boring and concentration requiring.

Once we were home, i gently let the door open, before taking the dogs to our room. It was dark and quiet, so i knew Jamie was either in Jayden's room or sleeping, so i stayed quiet just in case.

Normally I'd take them to the small pet room we had for them, but since there less than a week old, they should stay with us until at least they can feed themselves.

Gently, i placed a large furry dog bed near the coffee table and TV. Lucas lay next to it and i gently placed my exhausted dog on the faux fur and gently started on the newborns. I reached inside to get the first one, but Lucas growled at me, surprising me.

"It's okay bud. I'm not gonna hurt'm" I whispered quietly, turning on the lamp that was behind the couch. I stared at him as i reached in and pulled out the first one. It was Adalyn. She wasn't bigger than a six inch ruler, so small and weak, she made my heart melt. I placed her next to her mother and she cuddled close.

With my touch barely more forceful than a butterflies touch, i cradled another one and brought it out. It was Ice. He was a little bigger than the rest, just about seven inches long though. He was so tiny and fragile. I cooed quietly and placed him next to his mother and sister.

I brought out another one slowly, feeling it shudder and wine under my touch. Cooing, i cradled the tiny, fur covered puppy close to me. It looked like a hamster or a guinea pig. It was Misty. She was placed on the bed and cuddled into the warm faux fur.

I gently held the next puppy in my hands. It was so tiny. Bringing it close, i saw it was Petal. Cooing gently, i brought her close, Lucas eyeing me strangely. I shrugged and placed the four inch long newborn next to its family.

By reduction, i knew the next one was Daredevil. I brought him out and he wined pitifully. Chuckling, i placed the five inch big dog next to it's siblings and mother. He cooed and yawned, closing his squint-ish eyes and falling back to sleep.

I placed the empty bag next to the basket and stood up, still aware of Lucas eyeing me. I shrugged my cardigan off and placed it on the bench, near my bed with my bag following. I took of my shoes and placed them on the rack, taking off my make up quickly, before i snuggled into my warm bed, feeling strong arms wrap around me tightly. Sighing contently, i nuzzled my head into Jamie's chest, feeling his hand sub-consciously stroke my hair gently. I smiled, kissed his chest gently and fell into a peaceful sleep, until my child would awake again.

~The Following Morning~

~Kitty's POV~

I woke up bright and early. Sitting up, i yawned and stretched, the cozy blanket falling off the front half of my body and pooling at my waist. Once again, Jamie must have done the night shifts for me. Sweet boy.

Kissing his cheek briefly, i rolled off the bed and threw my cardigan from last night on, walking over to the bathroom. I washed my face and drank down a glass of cool water. I brushed my hair and put it in a neater bun, before going into my closet and pulling on a random pair of furry boots.

Going back into the bedroom, i walked over to the puppies and saw that they were sleeping soundlessly next to their mother, Lucas was still in a position that looked like he was watching them, even though he was fast asleep.

I chuckled at the dogs protectiveness and slipped my glasses on, walking down to my office. I typed in the code and entered the room, sitting at the desk chair and turning on my computer. The electronic device came to life and i yawned tiredly, wiping my hands over my face and signing onto my E-Mail.

As it loaded, i brewed myself a mocha in my coffee machine and i read the newest E-Mails whilst it poured a small line of sweetness and energy into the mug. Once it was finished, i turned it off and grabbed my pale purple mug with white spots and opened my mini fridge, pouring in some almond milk creamer and some cinnamon sugar.

Stiring it, i sipped at the hot liquid and sighed with relief when the warmness heat up my body and insides. I started to reply to some things regarding the wedding and the last minute preparations.

I reached a E-Mail from Anthony. Frowning, i opened it and waited for it to load. I drank my coffee and started to read.

Good Morning Kitty.

I'm still extremely sorry for what i said and did. Just know that none of it was true and i was completely head-over-heals for you for eight years of my life. Know you made my heart beat and i lived only for you.

I was with Melody last night, and she told me she knows about mine and Marie's relationship. They all do. They don't necessarily like that i'm with their biological aunt, but they can accept it. Marie was extremely upset when we drove home yesterday, she feels they do not love her any more and that they'll refuse to see us, because she's with me.

She also asked if i was going to yours and Jamie's wedding. I said i wasn't because it was your day, not ours. She was upset as well. She said all she wanted was for us to be happy and to be in the same room again. I don't believe she's saw that happen in around three or four years. Forgive me if i'm wrong but i don't believe that she has.

I know Marie is going to the wedding, not as a bridesmaid. Just as a guest. I am just wondering, just to be able to fully let you go so you can be somebody else's and to make our children happy, could i go with her to the wedding. We'll take care of all expenses and everything like that. Just please Kitty, allow me to fulfil that wish for her and myself.

I allowed you to change the children's names to Pierce-Hardy, or in Heidi's case Pierce-Mullins-Hardy, so allow me to be able to fully let you go and try to make your sister happy, and you know very well that she deserves to be happy. I want to be the person who gives her that.

Please think about it Kitty, i hope to get a response from you soon.

Anthony.

I frowned. He'd made some very valid points in the virtual letter, and i do want to fulfil my children's wishes. I do want him to move on from me, and as hard as it is to admit it, i want my sister to be happy.

'Maybe i'll just talk to Jamie about it and see what we can do' i thought to myself.

Dropping the subject, i mailed a few other people back, just about the 80% of the popular recording label i owned, and some performances that i had to do when Jayden was a little over four months old.

Finishing my mug, i placed it on the counter and turned off the computer, walking into my sons room. He was still sleeping, thank god, and there were many bottles full of milk that he could have if he awoke. So he should be okay if he woke up.

Going down to the kitchen, i grabbed a juice and started to drink it, before whistling a random tune, starting to cut up some exotic fruits. I chopped up some papaya, mango, apples, pineapples, grapes, kiwi, lychees, water melon, lemon, strawberries and raspberries. I placed them in a large bowl, as well as a pitcher of sugar-free orange juice and quickly whipped up some vegan cinnamon waffles, leaving them in a heater to they'd be warm when the kids got to them. I placed some plates and bowls in the dining room, complete with cutlery and grabbed my juice, going to work out or do a sauna session.

I got dressed in my gym gear and left the house, starting my morning work out. I decided to push myself today. I jogged towards the lake, through the forest casually, barely breaking a sweat. I was only a little bit out of breath.

A small smirk formed on my face, seeing as though i could actually jog that far in around eight minutes. Taking a deep breath, i steadied my pulse and started to run back to the house, past the beaches and up the mountain.

That probably wasn't a good idea as by the time i forced myself to jump into the yoga teepee, sweat was steadily dripping from my body, my legs hurt and my chest felt like it was going to cave in. I layed down on the hard wood for around two minutes, getting my breath back and making sure my legs wern't wobbly. I shuffled over towards the record player and put on some calming music, before crawling onto the hard wood, staring at the amazing scenery, before i listened to the calming music and started bending my body into different poses.

I grunted and groaned thought them all, my muscles still not yet used to being worked to the limit, then being stretched thoroughly. I'm clad i take yoga now, because it just makes me more flexible and calm, as well as all the travelling that's going to be done, i gotta stretch as much as i can whenever i can. Sitting in one position is not good for the body, so i'm going to try and make up for it then and now.

Sighing, i hopped off the wood, stopped the music and placed it neatly back in it's place, before starting a for more calmer walk down to the house.

When i got there, i guess everybody was still sleeping as there still wasn't anybody making noise or anything like that, so i decided to do a small amount of gym to compensate for time that i have to kill.

I walked over to the gym, started a ten minute fitness DVD, and got straight to work.

That probably wasn't a good idea either, as my muscles burned and were hurting really badly. But hey, at least the right amount of weight was coming off.

I walked into the sauna and could only do a five minute session on a high heat as i started to get light headed and tired.

So, i grabbed a couple banana and quinoa breakfast squares and ate them quickly, swallowing the rest of my juice, before going to get ready for the day.

Me and the girls we're going on my batchelorette party tonight, as well as a girls shopping day, so it should be pretty fun. All of the boys were going to look after the kids whilst we had fun.

Going upstairs, i checked on Jayden again and saw he was still sleeping. I chuckled and went into my bathroom and took my gym gear off, walking up to the shower and turning on the hot jets. I sighed in relief as the hot water heated my whole body up instantly.

Gasping as the jets from all around me started to spray, i reached up, feeling against the wall until i found the water proof remote control i knew Jamie always left in here. I grabbed it and turned on some music, entertaining me as i started to wash.

Soon, i was done. I turned the jets onto a more calmer setting and turned the music onto a quieter setting and eventually the water stops. I wrap a large white, fluffy towel around my body and another one in my hair. Walking into the closet, i choose a fall-style outfit and walk into the dressing room to change.

I quickly lock the door and dry my body with the towel, which is soon in the hamper. I change into my underwear set and wrap a lavender silk robe around myself.

I let my hair dry by itself slowly as i place some, kind of dramatic, make up on. I finish with the light pink lipstick and start to change into my clothes.

Soon, i am completely clothed and spray some perfume over my body. I apply some white sparkly lip gloss to my lips and quickly give my hair a heat blast by the hair dryer. Quickly putting some natural waves and a little bit of product in, i was completely ready for my day.

I walked into the bedroom again, and saw that Jamie was starting to stir. Grinning, i kissed his cheek softly and turned back to the puppies, who were still knocked out. Lucas is awake though, and was still staring at them, in awe it seemed.

I giggled and left the room, my heels starting to click against the laminate. I walked into my sons room and saw the newborn awake, looking out of his window at the scenery. I smiled and walked towards him, picking him up into my arms. He grinned lazily at me, making grabby hands.

I laughed, taking him over to the changing table and quickly changing his diaper, his baby grow being changed for a cleaner one. I placed a little hat on his head and wrapped him up in a burrito-style and took him over to Jamie.

"Time to spend the day with dada, little guy" I whispered as he held onto my jacket tightly. I smiled, opening the door and walking inside.

Jayden squirmed in my arms as i smiled down at him, placing him in the bed where i was. He made a few noises and looked up at me through his big blue eyes. I smiled, kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

I peaked inside the dining room and saw Caspar and Heidi awake, tiredly and slowly eating some fruit and waffles. Soon, i was out the door and looking at the scenery. I quickly got in one of the large black car, just to impress, and sat down in the sleek seat. I turned the ignition on and it roared to life, music starting to play loudly.

I drove out towards the front gates, seeing Jackson and Peter getting into a different car, ready to follow us in case anything crazy happened. Jackson waved at me and i returned it.

We were on the mountain, driving down to the city, a few minutes later. I quietly sung to the music as i drove carefully. Driving was never a fun thing to do when your going down a mountain.

The gravel soon evened out, however, and i was freely driving down the different roads. Me and the girls were supposed to meet at one of our favourite restaurants, surprisingly there was mostly vegan options there, which suited us just fine. When i say us, i mean everybody that was going. In exchange for living with us on the estate, i had only asked that they pay for any refurbishments they wanted and that they turn they're eating habits vegan, which they did, thankfully.

My security guards drove me down to the restaurant and we got out once the place had came into view. I walked in first, being trialled by the two 6'9 extremely buff guys.

I entered the restaurant and was lead over to a table for around six.

"Would you like to order any drinks for your companions?" She asked in a too formal tone of voice.

"Yeah, i'll have a machiato, a water, two vegan milkshakes and a pineapple smoothie" I ordered as the boys were seated close to me on another table.

"Okay. I'll get them to you right away" She rushed off towards the kitchen. I sighed sadly, missing my little man.

"Kitty!" I heard a voice squeal. Looking over, i saw Olivia rushing towards me, arms open. I chuckled, standing up to greet her.

"Hey baby" I smiled as she hugged me tightly.

"Hey! I missed you!" She squealed.

"Dude, i saw you two days ago" I chuckled.

"I know, but ever since you left when the twins were six, every day without you seems like a eternity" She poetically said.

"I told you, quoting Ben when your with me is just weird" I chuckled, she rolled her eyes affectionately as we sat down. Ben always said poetic things like that when we were at the competition and on the tour, so it was odveous that she'd learnt those things from him.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She beamed.

"Wait for the girls to get here, eat and you two can get to know them better, then go for a little spa treatment, shop, see a movie, check into a motel, get ready, then go party" I chuckled, reciting everything that Annabeth had told us that we were doing.

"Who's your maid of honour?" She asked as we got our drinks. Olivia sipped her milkshake and i started on my coffee.

"Umm, it's a toss up between Sophia or Trish" I said. Me and Sophia had so many things in common, and we were blood relatives. Trish on the other hand, we were closer in age, she liked everything i did, we can bond over everything, and the odveous thing we had in common.

"I think Trish. She's extremely cool, can give you baby advice on raising the little prince, such an amazing person and you both are like twins" Olivia concluded.

"Yeah, that's what i think too. Maybe Sophia can walk me down the isle" I said, making Olivia spit out her drink.

"What?!" she asked.

"I'm thinking about asking either grandpa or Sophia to walk me down the isle. Maybe both, seeing as though a male is soppost to do the honours" I said.

"Oh, i get you. My dad did that for me" She said. I rolled my eyes in not an entirely playful way.

"I know, but i can't ever get that opportunity. They're the best i got" I said sadly, wishing my father could walk me down the isle. Sure, i considered Mike to be my father for many years, but it's not the same as having your own flesh and blood to the honours. Besides, i don't keep in contact with Mike any more. He's got bigger things to worry about, as do i. The wedding was the last time i saw him. He payed off his debt to me, then we haven't spoken any more. I understand why though. His life is there, and mine is here.

"I know. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that" Olivia said remorsefully. I smiled sadly.

"It's okay. Now, where are my girls at? We gotta get moving to fit everything in today" I said. she chuckled.

"Hopefully you don't give birth again. remember last time?" She said, indicating the day after my 1st batchelorette party, i gave birth to Paris.

"I do indeed. How could i forget, but trust me. I do pregnancy tests every month. I'm not having a baby again" I chuckled. "Four biological kids and five custodial kids is more than enough."

"Hey Kitty!" I heard somebody say. Looking up, i saw Amy and Trish walking though the door, arm in arm.

"Hey girls" I smiled, standing to hug them tightly.

"How's baby Kendall doing?" I asked. Originally they we're going to name Amy's baby Kylie Madelyn, but Amy's leaning more towards Kendall Madelyn.

"She's good. Moving alot and using my organs at footballs, but she's really good" Amy laughed, tossing her red curls behind her shoulder.

"She's been cranky. Hopefully sugar makes her happy" Trish whispered as we hugged. I laughed as we sat down, with the pregnant woman slapping the blonde on the arm playfully.

"Trish, Amy, this is my half sister Olivia. I'm sure you remember her from the fitting" I smiled.

"Yeah, hey girl" Amy said. "You doing okay? I hear you got a new baby too" Amy grinned, suddenly talking in a southern accent.

"Yep. His name's Max. Four months old now" Olivia answered. The trio started talking as if they'd known each other for years. I smiled happily, my mental prayers being answered and accepted.

"Anna, over here" I called, suddenly seeing the brunette enter the restaurant.

"Hey" She smiled, coming over to us.

"Sup girls?" She said, slipping in beside Olivia.

"Hey hun" Trish said, giving her a half hug from over the table.

"Hey" Amy said "I would hug you, but baby wont let me" She said. We all laughed. The waitress came over and we ordered our breakfasts quickly.

"I'll have a cinnamon bagel with peach slices, with a side of granola with blueberries" Annabeth ordered.

"Salad for me, with a wholemeal avocado and vegan egg breakfast burrito" Trish said.

"Waffles with extra sugar with a pear and strawberry compote" Amy said.

"Pancakes with a small tropical fruit salad and seeded wholemeal toast" I ordered.

"Full English breakfast with pancakes and a blueberry and mango sorbet" Olivia ordered. The waitress nodded and rushed into the kitchen. We all started to have conversations until a particular one caught my attention.

"Where's Madison?" Trish asked, sucking on her pineapple smoothie.

"She's my nanny. She's helping take care of the kids until Jayden's a little bit older and the weddings been and gone" I answered for Annabeth.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. She's loved kids ever since she was one. Especially ones under ten. Kitty needed help and she wanted to give help, perfect match" Annabeth shrugged, sipping her water.

"Kitts, shouldn't you ask her what we talked about before they came?" Olivia asked me as our food was brought for us.

"Sure" I shrugged, taking a piece of my four pancakes and eating it, before turning to Trish.

"Me and my sister were talking about maid of honours before you three came. Your practically the replica of me and we have so much in common, so i was wondering, would you be my maid of honour?" I asked her.

"Are you sure? You've got so much more family now, plus your siblings. wouldn't they be better?" I shook my head.

"My aunt's walking me down the isle with my grandfather, hopefully. I've only known my father's side of the family for a few days. I haven't talked to my mothers in ages, as they live in a different continent. You're practically my replica, and i want you to be my maid of honour. Will you?" I asked her, hopefully.

"Aww, of course babe. Of course" She hugged me tightly.

"okay, okay. Pregnant woman's gotta eat. Enough of the mushy stuff. Eat then me all emotional" Amy interrupted, eating her food. I laughed and we complied, sitting down to eat.

Following Amy's instructions, we finished up with our food quickly and split the bill into five and paid for it that way.

"Time to get pampered!" Trish cheered as we all piled into my large car.

"Exited much?" Annabeth called back.

"Extremely, we haven't gotten pampered like this in-" I cut her off.

"Less than two weeks blondie" I chuckled.

"Yeah yeah" She waved what i said off, making us laugh, before i drove us to the spa, music that we all compromised on starting to play. The bodyguards following us.

"What can we do for you lovely ladies today?" The person who owned the spa asked.

"Umm, a full body wax and massage, followed by a mani-pedi for all of us" I paused to get their approval "with a bump treatment for Amy" I said, nodding to the red head "And a slim and tone wrap for me" I trailed off, allowing the others to say what they wanted.

"A facial for us" Trish said, Amy nodding.

"A detox wrap for me" Annabeth said.

"And a hot stone massage for me" Olivia said. We all split what we were all having into five and paid for what we were individually having seperatley.

Four hours later, we were all completely relaxed and the procedures had done their jobs perfectly. All the hair except for the stuff on our heads, eyebrows and eyelashes had been removed and as a gift for me, a light tan had been applied to my skin, it wasn't even fake.

We had a delicious lunch on top of a rooftop restaurant. It was Japanese inspired, and completely amazing. I was told a famous chef cooked it, but they were probably lying to get us to eat there. Annabeth had even ordered the finest champagne to be delivered to us. Since she couldn't drink, Amy had the finest non-alcoholic stuff. She seemed happier anyway as she drank it, so we were all happy.

Next we went shopping. This excited Annabeth as she hadn't gone shopping since she came to us and wanted to see what things they had.

"Come on, let's go to this one" She begged as we all held at least seven bags in our hands.

"You two can go, you've got the money to go into the fine dress shops, we don't and can't" Trish joked as me and Annabeth went inside, Jackson following. He took the bags from my hands and i gave him a gracious smile. He didn't even look like they weighed much any way.

"Kitts, this is so you" Annabeth said, picking out a short white silk dress. It had lace and sparkles over the sweetheart neckline bodice. On the skirt, it had white organza, complete with dainty sparkles at the bottom.

"It's cute" I said, looking at the small dress.

"You should totally wear this for the party tonight" She grinned widely.

"I'll try it on" I said, and left for the changing rooms, with Annabeth talking to one of the shop workers.

"Does it fit right?" Annabeth asked from outside the satin stall.

"I don't know. It shows alot of skin" I said, not knowing if i liked what was in the reflection or not.

"That's the point of a mini dress babe" I could tell she rolled her eyes "Give us a look" I chuckled, and threw back the black curtain, seeing myself in all the other mirrors.

"How the hell do you not think that looks right? You look stunning" Annabeth said as i looked at her, toying with the dress.

"You think so?" I asked, a little self consciously.

"No. I know so. Just take one look at you and that dress. It was made for you" She had a point. The dress fit like a glove, but i wasn't sure if i was showing off to much skin.

"I feel like i'm exposed too much" I said, looking at my back in the strapless garment.

"That's the point of going to a club babe. You are suppost to show off your figure. You look perfect" She said, hugging me a little.

"I do like it" I trailed off.

"Then buy it. We can get you something to put over it if you want" She said, sitting down again.

"I'll hold you to that" I grinned, before starting to take it off when i was in the changing room.

I bought the dress, with Annabeth buying herself something too.

"We should totally get you a cape and heels too babe" She said, once we were out of the shop and held the individual bags in our hands.

"Hang on, let us take this stuff back to the car. We've got at least a weeks worth of clothes and shoes already" I rolled my eyes, with the other three following.

"Okay, okay" she giggled.

We quickly put our things in the trunk of my car and walked back to where we once were.

"Okay, do you want to go to a different shop? Just cause i gotta keep this one under control" I asked Trish, Amy and Olivia.

"Sure. We'll be in the shop that had all the purple in the window. We'll meet you in there after you finished" Amy said, taking off in the direction of a maternity shop, Trish and Olivia following.

"Look at this" Annabeth squealed once my two security guards had lead us into another shop. She held a black and white dress up and i smiled at her and it.

"You'd totally suit that" I chuckled, looking at a pretty white lace dress. I decided to buy it for myself as a little treat, as well as a cream Grecian one.

"Hey, i'll be back in a minute" I said after buying the dresses. I saw a white cape that was being tailor made to have sparkles going up the back being made, and instantly decided to look at it.

"All right" She said, picking out something purple from the rack.

The three of us walked into the boutique, where i saw the cape i wanted being hung up on the rack. Instantly, i grabbed it and traced my fingers over the silver lining and tiny jewels over the back. I bought it quickly and lead Annabeth out of the shop, once i saw she had gotten a little too many things and lead her over to a shoe shop.

Twelve minutes later, i felt like desperately needed her diva-style opinion as she was looking at some black heels.

"Anna, diva moment. Help!" I jokingly cried, stuck between three pairs of white heels i felt would go perfectly with the dress i bought.

"What's up?"

"Which one of these should i buy? I love the heels on one, the back is amazing on another pair, but i love the design on another one" I said, feeling more and more girly by every passing moment.

"Easy, go to the other side of the store and try to get a epiphany" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and did what she said, only nothing happened. I just felt my feet start to hurt.

"Nothing happened" I simply said as she handed a large bag to me.

"Something did happen" She simply said. I looked in the bag and squealed. All three pairs of shoes were inside.

"You got all of them?!" I squealed, hugging her.

"Hey, had to find a way to say thanks for the place to stay and the relationship with my kid" She simply said. I laughed and hugged her again.

"Thank you!" I giggled, as we were joined by the other three.

"Hey, can we go put some stuff in the car again, Ames got carried away" Trish said, making the pregnant woman glare at her.

I raised my eye brow, seeing eight full bags of clothes. One of the security guards followed us as we went into the final shop to get some accessories and jewellery. The other lead the others away to put some more stuff in the car.

"Which one do you think?" I asked Annabeth as we saw some sale stuff in a section of the jewellers.

"I don't know. I love that bracelet though" She said, pointing to a purple floral bracelet.

"It's cute" I said, looking at a silver headband with sparkles on it.

"Which one do you like?"

"That one. Right there" I said, pointing to the headpiece.

"So cute" She chuckled. I soon wanted it badly, so i called over an assistant.

"Can i help you?" She asked, looking a little intimidated as the boys sat behind us and eyed her.

"Yeah, can we get that headpiece," i pointed to it, before seeing a cute set "And that set" Annabeth cut in "As well as this set, and that headpiece" She said. I nodded and the worker quickly did as she asked.

Quickly, they were bought and we split the bill in half. After a few more shops and Annabeth bought a load more things, i realised it had been two hours and we needed to stop. We started to get a little hungry so Annabeth phoned Olivia and told her to meet us at a random restaurant.

"It's called 'Winstons' on third street" she paused, frustrated.

"No, turn around. Go back up the street and it's on the left" She instructed. I laughed.

"Other way. No the other left. Can you see it? Yes? Good. We're outside it. We'll meet you in there" She said, and dragged me inside.

"Yes, table for five, and another for two please" Annabeth said to the waitress. She walked to a table in the back and placed us next to the wall, with the boys in front of us, so nobody could get to us without their permission.

"Blondies, there over there, no. By here" Amy instructed. I laughed as they came in, a little frazzled and Amy was clearly frustrated.

"Hey momma bear" I said to the red head as she came to the table.

"Have fun?" Annabeth asked her as she sat down, a few light purple bags in her hands.

"Yeah, it was great. Not so great that after we eat, you four get dolled up and leave me in a motel though" She huffed.

"Doll, we're going to a five bedroom penthouse that was a wedding gift from one of Kitty's friends" I nodded. Dusty let me use the penthouse his daughter had for the night.

"Dude, you got a indoor pool, jacuzzi, unlimited mini bar, unlimited room service, maid service, a queen size bed, huge flat screen TV, unlimited movies and a bathroom you could practically play basketball in" I laughed.

"Wanna go get drunk with us now? When you get a night as a queen?" Trish joked. Amy laughed and flipped her the bird.

"Hello everybody. Welcome to Winstons. Would you like go order?" A blonde man asked. I nodded and Annabeth started to speak.

"Yeah, could i have the vegan tuna tartare with mushrooms, avocado and cucumber" Annabeth requested.

"And to drink?"

"Red wine"

"Could i have vegan Chilaquiles with pepitas, charred corn, avocado and black beans" I asked, feeling like a craving for Mexican was kicking in.

"And to drink?"

"Champagne on the rocks"

"Could i have vegetable broth with vegan sauce with a vegan sushi platter" Trish asked, apparently wanting Japanese.

"To drink?"

"C.C lemon soda"

"Could i have grilled vegetable kebabs with honey glazed corn on the cob, with BBQ'd tofu with vegan BBQ sauce" Amy stated.

"To drink?"

"Non Alcoholic beer"

"Could i have a vegan steak with fried coriander potato slices, with quartered cherry tomatoes and sliced cucumber" Olivia asked.

"To drink?"

"Red Wine"

"I'll be back in around five minutes with your drinks and half an hour for your meals. I'll bring some appetizers for you all whilst you wait" I nodded and the man walked away with our orders.

"So, what did y'all buy?" I asked.

"Well, we got like six maternity dresses for Ames, twelve sleep suits for baby Kendall/Kylie, not to mention how many onesies and outfits. Me and 'Livia got a good few sexy outfits for tonight. We got some stuff for the party too" Trish babbled on. Olivia joined in a few minutes later, followed by Amy.

We spent around an hour in the restaurant as we ate our meals, and shared a vegan dark chocolate cake with each other and the boys.

"We gonna get dolled up then?" Trish asked as i pulled up to the dimly lit hotel. I parked the car and killed the engine as we all started to climb out.

"Yeah, just gotta check with the clerks which one it is." I answered, holding my hands out to help Amy get out of the car. She smiled at me as i helped her come down from the high up seat and i opened the trunk, which was full to the brim with bags.

"We might have to take two trips to get this lot up to the room" I chuckled.

"How bout you check in and grab the cards and we'll start getting the bags up" Trish suggested. I nodded and grabbed Jackson by the arm, making him follow me up to the lobby.

"Are you checking in?" A bored old woman asked, typing away at her computer and not looking up at who i was.

"Yes. Katrianah Bright, renting Chelsea Reigns' penthouse on the top floor" I answered.

"Yes, here's the key" She said, handing me the white and gold plastic key "Just go to the elevator, swipe the card in and it'll take you to the penthouse. Enjoy your stay" She recited and i left with Jackson.

We got the bags and people into the massive penthouse in around twenty minutes. We were all in awe at the large practically palace.

Okay, we can worry about the luxuries later, go get ready" Amy said, snapping us out of our daze, probably to allow her time to enjoy the penthouse whilst we were gone.

"I'll take room three" I stated

"I'm stealing room one" Annabeth interjected.

"I'm having two" Amy stated.

"I'm having four" Trish interjected.

"You can get ready with me" I stated, as my sister looked disappointed she hadn't scored a room for herself. There were only four bed rooms, but my friend had told me that there were five.

"Let's get started then"

Ninety minutes later, we all were ready. I was wearing the small white dress i had gotten, the second pair of heels Annabeth had bought for me, as well as the jewellery we'd gotten and the white cape, My hair was in natural dark curls and my make up was glamorous. The bright headpiece shone in my hair, as well as the veil and 'bride to be' sash that was around my body.

Annabeth was in a dark dress with a pink sash. Her long legs were made longer by the black heels and her hair was sleek and straight. She wore the jewellery she'd bought this afternoon. There was a sash around her too, it said 'bridesmaid. Her make up was dark and glam

Trish was in a dark mini dress, her hair in a half up half down and she had sparkly heels on her feet. Her make up was dark and she had similar jewellery to me on. She had a sash on that said 'maid of honour' on.

Olivia was in a pink mini dress and she had sparkly heels on as well. Her hair was down in waves and she had dramatic silver jewellery on. Her make up was natural and she had a sash that also said 'bridesmaid'.

"Bye Ames" Trish called behind her after Amy's taken some pictures of us.

"Have fun!" She called as we closed the door. The boys were on full alert, wearing black suits and not letting us leave their sights.

I grinned widely as i saw a pink limo standing outside the hotel.

"You didn't!" I cried jokingly, as we were all given champagne flutes, full with the sweet bubbly drink.

"Oh yes she did!" Olivia called back.

I laughed and we took turns getting photographed outside of the limo, before we all got one, and were ushered into the limousine.

"To the night of our lives!" I toasted, raising my glass.

"Hear hear" Annabeth concluded, clinking her glass to mine. I laughed as we all did it, then drank down the sweet liquid.

Tonight was going to be the night of our lives.

~The Next Morning~

~Kitty's POV~

I slowly faded into consciousness. I tried to keep my eyes closed, but it was no use, the bright light was attacking my eyelids and i couldn't do anything about it. My head was spinning, my whole body was aching and i was nauseous.

I gasped for breath, still desperately trying to keep my eyes closed. My throat was dry and my hair was matted to my fore head. My body was covered with dry sweat and my skin felt clammy. I wiggled my fingers, hissing as a shooting pain went up my right arm. I got the same result with my left.

I slung a arm over my eye lids, refusing to wake up. I rubbed my eyes with the heel and couched as slick hair covered my face and bloated chest. I coughed as my hair covered my nose and mouth, and extremely reluctantly, opened my eyes.

Bad Idea.

My vision went dark, skin paled and a wave of dizziness and nausea hit me. I groaned loudly and curled up in the warm, cozy blankets. Coughing, i fluttered my eyes open and groaned as i felt the mother of all hangovers hit me.

Clearly, i will never get drunk after this.

I fumbled around on my bedside table, slipping on my glasses. I tried to remember how much i drank last night, as i got flashbacks of the different coloured drinks that i had consumed.

They were clear, which had been the water, soda and vodka and electric blue, which was another liver-killing drink i had drunk down. Some were a glittering gold, which was clearly champagne that we had at least consumed a bottle each. Some were deep red, which was the wines. I remembered the golden-brown beers that i had forced down, along with the cider and fruit infused alcohol. I heard myself telling the boys to take me out of whatever club we were at if i got a little too drunk. Clearly, that happened many times as i was left with a suicide-infusing hangover that put all the other ones i have had to shame.

I clutched my stomach as it started to churn and burn by itself. My eyes rolled back into my head as i fell onto the silk sheets, before rocking to the bathroom. I looked at myself through the large mirror.

My dark hair was matted and grease covered. My skin was pale and eyes were blood red, as well as half lidded. They had bags underneath them, which looked like i had received two black eyes. My nose was red and i saw zits starting to litter my face. I groaned inwardly, checking out my lips. They were too pump for my liking and a interesting shade of purple-red. Not to mention, my once perfect, flawless and glamorous make up was now smeared into a dark mess.

I looked at my hands. They were whiter than normal, which was probably due to grabbing the cold glasses that i knew i had. My nails were dirty and chipped and the rest of my body looked somewhat similar.

I felt my stomach lurch and immediately rolled towards the toilet, where i promptly threw up most of the alcohol i had last night. I grinned lazily after finishing the first round. Judging my the fact i can hardly remember a thing and how much liquid is in the bowl, i knew last night had been one of the most interesting nights of my life.

I chuckled and felt a small flashback of me and the girls playing a weird bridal game, before i started the second round of vomiting.

Good Lord.

After around twenty minutes of vomiting and sweating, i was calmly inside the large bath tub with bubbles surrounding my body and the hot water was making all the mirrors sweat.

I sighed, feeling far more awake and human-like as i had glugged down a hot coffee and ate a dark chocolate croissant with raspberries and strawberries.

I used my hands for a pillow and moved my silky legs up against the cool marble wall, the hot water relaxing my aching insides and bones. I had way more after-birth pains when i didn't take the pills or lightly drink to dull away the pain, but i think i'll stay away from the drink for a good while. Or maybe until Annabeth forces some silky wine or candy-like champagne down my throat.

No, i'm not an alcoholic. I'm just dulling the pains i had when i had my baby, or what I've gone through in life. I really hardly ever drink.

Yawning, i rubbed the soap all around my body and hair and tried to revive myself from the hangover. My coconut oil infused soaps and toners worked wonders as when i saw out of the hot, deep bath, my face looked relativity normal. Just a little tired.

I smiled at my reflection, wrapping a large, fluffy towel around my body, and another one in my hair, i walked into my bedroom and found the windows open and curtains pulled back, revealing the city from the top floor. I smiled a little, even though the light was making my light headache into a migraine. I still felt like hell, and i didn't have any make up on, so that probably made me look like i had a hangover. Just a small one.

I yawned a little, rubbing my sore head and eyes, i walked over to my duffel bag and pulled out a few lazy clothes, throwing them on and heading downstairs.

"Morning Kitty!" Amy smiled, taking a push tray from a man outside and closing the door, bringing it over to the see through table, where Annabeth and Trish were nursing hot coffees, looking like messes. Like mine was, their make up was messed up, their hairs' were rats nests and they looked like hell.

"Mornin'" I drawled, sitting down next to my best friend, who hugged me, latching on. I sighed and hugged back, my head starting to spin as she touched my jaw bone with her temple.

"Mmm sleep" She mumbled "I feel like hell"

"How much did you drink?" I asked, rubbing my head and wrapping a arm around her.

"Four more shots than you, and around six glasses of wine" She mumbled, hugging me and placing her head on my chest.

"Don't forget the vodka shots and the margaritas too" Trish added, sipping her coffee and looking at me through her red, half lidded eyes.

"Mmm sleep" Annabeth mumbled again. I placed a straw in front of her and she started to sip the ice water. I leaned my head on the table, groaning

"Nope. We gotta go home. Remember, gotta pack all the stuff we bought yesterday, then get on the plane for Mexico" Amy said, making us groan as she placed a full breakfast in front of the blonde, one in front of me and another in front of Annabeth.

"Eat up kids, we gotta get on the road" Amy pressured, tucking into her food. I rolled my eyes and started eating my kale and potatoes.

"Where's Livia?" I mumbled, after a few minutes, as i sipped my orange juice. As if on que, a thump was heard upstairs, closely followed my rushed footsteps, vomiting, and a shower turning on.

"Well, she was sleeping, but now, apparently not" Amy giggled, i laughed and started eating my scrambled vegan eggs. I finished up quickly and Amy took my plate, handing me a hot coffee with a few boxes of pills.

"Morning boss!" I heard a voice exclaim. I groaned and rubbed my throbbing head. Looking up, my security guards were standing in the corner of the room, packed up and ready to go.

"Sup dudes?" I drawled. Looking closely, i saw they looked quite similar to us. Too similar.

"You look hungover" Annabeth accused, pointing her fork with a vegan sausage end stuck to it. "Did you two drink last night?"

"Well," Since i was hungover and they were triplets, i couldn't tell who was speaking. "After we got you four into your rooms, we got a little bored since we had nothing to do. Well, there's a bar downstairs, and" One of them trailed off, as the other started speaking.

"We got drunk" He blatantly said. I chuckled, not really able to complain, because we were perfectly safe, they did what i wanted and they were allowed to have fun too. And hey, it wasn't them who had gotten drunk over and over again last night. It was us. I took some pills from the packets and drank them down with the jet fuel that was in my mug. They took effect quite quickly and i felt normal quicker than i expected.

"Fair enough" I spoke up after a few seconds, sipping some hot coffee from my pink mug with white polka dots. I tossed them the small blue box.

"Take a few and be okay enough to drive" I said, seeing my sister start to me her way down the stairs.

"Yeah, y'all gotta sober up too" Amy drawled, tossing them each a cold bottle of water.

"Morning love" Amy smiled, sitting down the hungover blonde at the table and placing the last plate in front of her. Olivia groaned.

"Imma be sick" She mumbled, rushing into the downstairs bathroom and vomiting again. I rolled my eyes. My Barbie doll of a sister could never hold down her drink. It just wasn't her.

"Sorry 'bout that" She mumbled after flushing it down, washing her face and coming back over to us.

"No problem. Just eat up" Amy said, passing her a spearmint and a mug of coffee.

Olivia did so, slowly consuming her breakfast burrito and coffee. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Trish had taken some pills and had gotten washed up, making them look at least a little more human. We were all pale, sore and a little nauseous, but it was a hundred times better than what we were before. An hour after they had gotten ready, Olivia was still eating and we'd just packed all the things we'd bought into the cars.

"Okay, are you done yet?" I asked, walking up to her as she slowly ate.

"Almost" She spoke through her food. I grimaced.

"Kitts, you need anything else for the wedding?" Annabeth asked, looking more like the girl i knew when we were young and not the supermodel she turned out to be. Gone were the heels, tight fitting clothes and make up. All that was left was the natural woman who liked bandanas and sweaters.

"Not really. Unless there's something you want" I said, turning around from my sister and started to fiddle with my phone. "All the favours have been done by a local woman there, gifts have been bought and house has been rented" I shrugged.

"Do you have the headpieces for the kids? We said we'd get the sparkly ones from the jewellers yesterday" She said, scratching her head.

"Shoot. Not yet. Trish" I said to the blonde woman, who looked at me. "Could you phone the dress shop and ask if they've sent the dresses out yet, cause me and Anna gotta do some last minute shopping. Do you wanna come?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Nah, gotta keep an eye on mama bear, just in case baby Hardy decides to make a surprise appearance" She said. I smiled and nodded, grabbing my purse and walking out with Annabeth by my side and Jackson and Peter trailing behind us.

"What are you buying now?" Jackson wined as we walked towards the elevator.

"Just some last minute wedding stuff. We'll be home soon" I assured.

"Then we gotta take a plane to Mexico, boss lady" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Did you or did you not say that you wanted a holiday?" I asked.

"I also wanted to let my kids have a good time whilst they don't have school" Peter stated.

"You know that they're going to spend some time in the chalet. You don't have to come if you want. Maybe i'll take Chris instead" I pondered on the thought.

"Chris is going as well, Kitts" Jackson stated, ruining my fun. "Besides, isn't it time that we spend a couple of fun days together? The three of us haven't seen each other in forever" He stated, making me happy that he was almost taking my side.

"Fine. But i don't get to work any time when my kids are not in school until next month, remember?" He asked as the elevator went down.

"Yes, yes. I know. You get the next three weekends off too" I said, making him smile.

"Besides little bro" Jackson started "You look like you need a tan, we're starting to see your veins dude"

"Shut up!" He jokingly exclaimed, making me and my best friend laugh.

The doors quickly opened and we got back into character for the public. Not many people knew that i didn't just consider my security guards my employees, but they were three of my closest friends in the world. I didn't want them to be known to the world as just my friend. That was wrong. We pretended to have a employer-employee relationship to the world, and behind closed doors, we were really close friends. It was perfect.

Any way, we walked over to my large black car and the boys got into their smaller white one. Annabeth drove us away from the paparazzi with the boys trailing a few feet behind.

"What drinks are you serving?" Annabeth suddenly asked, disturbing the soft melody that was playing throughout the car. I was lost in thought, trying to figure out some lyrics as she spoke.

"Huh?"

"For the wedding mama bear. What drink are you serving?"

"Umm, that dark cranberry wine we all like, white wine, vouve champagne, pineapple and mango fruit juice for the kids, sparkling cranberry soda and a free Mexican bar. Why?"

"Just wondering" Annabeth sneakily said.

"No getting drunk until the kids are in bed. Remember, you gotta take them to the resort for a couple days too" I chuckled. She groaned dramatically.

"That's the price you pay for helping me and Madison be the nanny"

I chuckled as she groaned again, before we spoke about the wedding some more.

"What are we gonna do with the dresses, decorations and all the other stuff after it happens?"

"Umm, i know the decorations, finishing touches and the materials are going in storage, maybe in the basement or a storage company. The guest book and clothes are going home with us and y'all can keep whatever you want" I shrugged.

"All right?" She spoke distantly.

"What's up?"

"It's just, all this wedding talk makes me wish that i had a man. Everybody our age has someone. You got Jamie. Amy has Matt. Trish has Jeff. Olivia has Ben. Hell, even Anthony has Marie. Why don't i have a man?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"What?"

"Dude, you're one of the words most popular models. You're a millionaire and one of the hottest women on earth. You just gotta click your fingers and princes'll fall to their knees for you" I chuckled.

"Maybe, but i want true love so bad"

"You can't force love, woman. Just give it time. Hell, you might meet someone at the wedding. You never know" I said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Thanks babe"

"No problem, but for now, let's get these sparkles cause i miss my babies" I said. Annabeth laughed and saluted.

"Yes ma'am"

Annabeth stuck to her word and we bought the jewels and hair stuff, grabbing a coffee and a light snack for everybody too. The drive back was rather quick and we'd gotten the last of the things for the wedding.

"Will you stop bouncing around?" I asked lowly, as i found Olivia doing some weird bouncing laps around the penthouse. I packed up my duffel bag and rolled my eyes as she ignored me and continued.

"Sorry. Her being loaded on caffeine was better than her vomiting on alcohol" Amy apologetically smiled at me, rubbing her large bump.

"How're we gonna get her home?" Trish asked, looking far more refreshed than when we left her. She only looked a little tired and sick, which was better than the walking zombie she woke up as.

"No idea. All i know is, she's not driving" I said, making sure we hadn't left anything around the huge penthouse.

"I second that!" Annabeth called from where she was fixing her hair.

"Thanks sister!" I called, hoisting the large bag over my shoulder when i was satisfied that nothing was left behind.

"Let's hit the road!" Amy called, dragging Olivia by the arm out of the huge home.

I gave the key back from the front desk and we all piled inside the large car i owned. Trish was at the drivers seat, i was in the passenger, whilst my caffeine infused half sister, best friend and pregnant woman sat in the back.

Trish turned on some music as she started to drive. Soon enough we were on the road, shopping bags were placed everywhere and we were singing along to the music. The highway was loud, but we were probably louder.

As we were all quiet and were listening to some soft music, as we all felt headaches starting to thump away, but were quickly surprised when out of no where, Amy yelled out "Cassadee!" Trish was so surprised, the car jerked into the other lane, before she pulled it back into another one and glaring darkly at the pregnant red-head from the mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped loudly.

"Cassadee!" Amy exclaimed again. I grunted and rubbed my head.

"What are you talking about?"

"My baby. Matt said since we couldn't decide on either Kendall or Kylie, we compromised on Cassadee!" She said glee fully.

"Great." Annabeth grinned.

"Have you been talking to him?" Olivia asked, turning her head to look at her.

"Well" Amy trailed off, guiltily.

"No talking to the boys on our girls day" Annabeth scolded. Amy bit her lip and smiled guiltily.

"I still hate you" Trish mumbled.

After two hours, a lunch and fuel pit stop, many funny videos being uploaded to social media, two bathroom breaks and a nap taken by Olivia, we were all finally home.

Trish had stopped driving by the restaurant we'd all met at yesterday. We all piled out of the car, and our bags has been separated so we all had what was ours. Amy and Annabeth had the most.

"I'll see you later tonight. Okay?" I asked, holding a coffee cup and a form in my left hand, and hugging Annabeth with the right.

"All right. Airport at 5:15 right?" She questioned, getting into her car with Madison waiting for her outside the green sports automobile.

"No later girl" I smiled, as she did back and started to walk away to her daughter, to find their new home that they'd rented.

"See you at the airport" I grinned, hugging Trish tightly as the paparazzi snapped away.

"Will do" She smiled softly, getting in her car.

"Now no appearance from little Cassadee, you hear?" I asked, hugging Amy.

"Yes mama bear. See you in a bit" She said, raising up on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. I'd gotten taller in pregnancy, but she'd gotten smaller. Poor girl.

"In a bit!" I waves as she got in her car with Trish.

"And then there were two" Olivia said. I laughed.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Pack up, check out and come straight for the airport, okay?" I said. She had the tendency to forget things easily.

"I will. Kiss the little man for me" She smiled softly, hugging me.

"Ditto"

"Bye hun"

"Bye blondie" I smiled, before hopping up into my car and hearing the engine roar to life again. Music blared and i started to drive, my security guards following me.

"Mommas home!" Paris yelled, rushing towards me as i entered my large home.

"Hey honey" I said, hugging her as i got down on my knees.

"Hi mommy. Did you have fun?" She asked. Her words were misspoken and slurred, but i understood.

"I did. Did you and your brothers and sisters behave?" I questioned.

"Yeah mommy. We had fun too. Papa helped Mels play the guitar and she danced with me. We watched movies and had yummy stuff. It was cool" I laughed as she pulled back and i held her on my hip.

"I'm sure it was. Are you exited?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Yeah mommy. We go fly then you and papa get married!" She squealed.

"Yeah honey bear" I chuckled, walking her over to the couch.

"Where is papa and your siblings?" I asked.

"They're packing stuff for when we go fly" She answered.

"Did you help?"

"Yeah mommy."

"Oh. Hi! Welcome home Kitty!" I looked up and saw Massie standing there, folding a pink kimono on her hands.

"Hey," I answered, standing with Paris on my hip.

"The kids missed you" She said, placing the clothing item on the couch.

"I'm sure they did, didn't you Princess?" I asked, tickling my youngest girl as she squealed and laughed.

"I'm sure there's loads of bags from your shopping trip. Would you like me to get them for you?" She questioned.

"Oh, could you? It's be a huge help" I smiled.

"No problem boss" She left for the car as Paris turned to me.

"Can i see what you got?" She squealed.

"Yeah honey, in a minute. We gotta say hi to Papa and your siblings first" I smiled. She nodded and i walked with her over to Melody's room. Nobody was there. I walked over to Heidi's and got the same result. Caspar's room was the same. I walked over to Jayden's room and heard Katyahh and Jamie inside.

Frowning, i walked over to mine and Jamie's room, and found three sets of kids' voices in there. Grinning, i walked inside and saw Melody , Michael and Heidi with the puppies.

"Hey you three" I smiled, walking inside the room, much to the delight of my kids.

"Mom!" Melody exclaimed, rushing over to me and hugging me tightly. I laughed and placed Paris down and hugged her back.

"Hey princess" I chuckled, sitting on the bed. She kissed me a few times, making me smile.

"Did you miss me honey?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah momma. We're even more excited for the wedding tough. When do we leave?" She asked me, large blue eyes shining into mine.

"In a couple of hours honey. What were you doing?" I asked her, looking at the puppies and children.

"Playing with them mommy. They're so cute and tiny." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead.

"I know. Do you want them to have more puppies?" I asked.

"Yes mommy. There just too cute"

"Well, before we leave, you all need to gently pack them into their doggy bag. Uncle Dusty's letting us use his private plane to get their, so they can come with us" Melody squealed and hugged me tighter.

Really, my mother's brother was called Dusty and he was one of the owners of a extremely successful sorts entertainment company. He offered to give us a lift to Mexico, which we immediately took. Ironically, he was the reason me and Jamie got back together. A man came up to him, wanting a some sung by me, and mixed by Jamie. Dusty hooked us up and he haven't looked back since.

Before i knew it, we were cuddling on the bed, her siblings following. They all came onto the bed and cuddled with me, making me laugh.

"We love you mommy" Caspar said sleepily. I smiled softly.

"Love you guys too"

"Kitty! Glad to see your back!" Katyahh said to me as i walked through to Jayden's room. Jamie had pried the kids off me and had let them sleep for about thirty minutes, before we really had to get going to the airport.

"Glad to be back, love" I smiled, before turning to my little man "Hey baby!" I said in a baby voice. He squealed and beamed at me, his toothless mouth open wide, just like his crystal blue eyes. I picked him up and peppered kisses on his face and neck as he cuddled close.

"He missed you" Katyahh observed.

"Just like i did him. He's just the sweetest little baby" I observed, as he gently cuddled close.

"Is he old enough to fly?" She asked me as i gently placed him back on the table where i found him, but he kept gargling and playing with my fingers as we talked.

"Yeah, my uncle Dusty made sure he was before he asked to take us to the wedding" I said.

"Is the wedding tommorow?" She asked.

"No. The wedding is in three days. We have a few days to sleep off the jet-lag and it's a little bit of a holiday for the kids, as if to say thank you for being so good with this little guy" I nodded towards my happy baby "Plus, they get a few more days in the villa we rented, then in the penthouse that Dusty got us in. Then, they go to school, and me and this little guy get to bond more" I smiled at Jayden.

"You've got it all set" Katyahh marvelled, "But, i can't go to Mexico and you need those stitches out, and i don't recommend getting them done in Mexico. Do you want me to quickly take them out now?" She questioned. I had stitches when i had Jayden, just to make his birth smoother and less traumatic on him, now i was healed and needed them out as they were getting old and sore.

"Yeah, please. We can go to the medical room" I said, gathering my baby in my arms as he nuzzled close. "Is he all set? I think he's getting a little cold" I said, noticing he was burying himself in my shirt.

"He's as good to go" She said, and i nodded, placing his baby grow back on his body. I lead her over to Paris' room and unlocked the door to her medical room.

I layed down on the bed and i sensed Jayden was getting hungry.

"Do you mind if i feed him?" I questioned.

"No, not at all. Go ahead." She said, and i rolled my shirt up, took off the flap to my nursing bra and let him suckle. I sighed happily, finally getting the mother-son bonding procedure that i had been deprived of for what seemed like forever.

"Now, have you been getting any after-birth pains?" She questioned, pulling the stool up to sit in front of my legs.

"Not much, to be honest. I've been taking my pills and injections regularly, plus my batchelorette party dulled everything i felt yesterday" I chuckled. She laughed.

"I'll bet it did" She laughed, getting her tools ready as she bent my knees and pulled them up, so i was in the birthing position again. She took off my shorts and pulled me closer, taking off my underwear and doing whatever she had to do.

"Have you been aching?" She asked, injecting a needle into me. I shivered as a cold feeling erupted.

"No, not so much. Just on the first day i was." I answered, gripping the bed and cringing as she numbed me. I wined as i felt something cold separate me out, so it was easier for her to get to the stitches.

"Sorry" She laughed "This isn't the most pleasant thing to have happen to a woman" She chuckled, before starting the typical conversation of pains and aches. This continued for five minutes and i said the same thing over and over again.

"No, nothing like that" I said, as Jayden stopped eating after the five minute conversation. I covered myself back up and burped him.

"Okay, now, I've numbed you up and i can get to the stitches easily now. Tell me if you feel any pressure or discomfort"

"I will" I nodded, placing Jayden's head over my heart to soothe him. Instantly, she started to cut and snap at the stitches. I hissed tensed up, my baby looking up at me with wide eyes as i breathed through the pain.

"It hurts" I whimpered out.

"I know, i'll try to make it gentler for you" She said, slowing down her actions and making the pain die down a little.

After a few minutes, she was finally done and moped up the blood that had flown out. She put my clothes on and allowed me a few seconds to recover.

"Now, I'd recommend taking a clear, warm bath with after-baby safe soap and changing into a skirt, to keep as much pressure of yourself as possible. Do you understand?" I sat up and layed Jayden down in my arms.

"Yeah" I breathed, wiping my make-up free face with my forearm.

"Here, i'll take him" She gently took my baby from my arms as i breathed out, rubbing my stomach.

"I'll help you get layed down" She took me over to my dressing room and layed me down on the soft couch, Jayden in his bouncer a few feet away from me.

"Now, i have to get going in a few minutes, but i'll make you some tea and biscuits and run you a bath. Okay? I'll be a few minutes" She left and i layed back on my sleek couch, taking a deep breath out and laying a forearm over my forehead.

Katyahh returned around five minutes later, passing me a cup of tea and plate of biscuits, before leaving the room to run my bath, the second one today.

"Now, i ran you a bath at the right temperature, with some after-baby safe soap. Just lay and soak for twenty minutes and un-plug the bath. I'd recommend a outfit with a skirt for around two days and don't wear underwear or shorts or trousers that are too tight for the next week or so. I'll see you in a week and a half Kitty" She smiled at me, kissed my cheek as i hugged her for everything she did. She hugged Jayden, kissed him a few times, before placing him back in his bouncer. She winked at us as i sipped my sweet english tea, before leaving the room.

I looked at Jayden, placing the hot china mug down and walking over to him.

"You want a bath with mommy? That way you can eat and get clean." I kissed his nose as he squealed. We walked out of the snug room and i placed him on his water-proof mat. I placed my mug and plate close to the bath tub and looked down at his tiny, cute face.

"I'll be back in a minute, little man"

I walked over to my large closet and saw that all the bags had been placed inside. I smiled and grabbed a long skirt, a white top, underwear and a jacket. I lay the outfit down on the dressing table and went into a bag that i had loaded with stuff for Jayden.

I grabbed the cutest onesie and walked with it towards the table, laying it down with it's matching baby shoes, hat and blanket. I placed a diaper next to it and pulled my hair up into a bun.

I walked quickly to my little man as he was playing with a blunt bottle cap, squealing as he saw me.

"Happy, little man?" I questioned rhetorically. He squirmed and i giggled, placing him down and starting to take off his baby grow and leaving him in his diaper. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and grabbed him gently, pulling his diaper from his body and placing it in the bin.

I walked up the stairs to my huge, deep bathtub and layed down inside it, Jayden resting safely on my chest. He gasped as the heat his hit body and i kissed his nose. He was just too cute.

I lay down in the bathtub and soaked in the hot water for twenty minutes exactly. I gently washed his body and sipped my tea and ate a few of my biscuits. Jayden seemed to like bathing with me as he got to eat every time he felt like it. Greedy little man.

"You're just like your Daddy, little guy. He eats every time he feels like it too" I chuckled. I drank the last sip from my mug and placed it back on the plate, before getting out of the luxurious water and wrapping a towel around mine and my babies bodies.

Jayden shivered as the colder air hit his body and he started to whimper. Reacting fast, i placed a pacifier that matched his new suit in his mouth and held him closer to me. I walked into my wardrobe and placed the diaper on him. He seemed happier and i walked, with him and the clothes into the dressing room. I placed him on the couch before placing the cutest little suit on his tiny body, with the shoes, hat and blanket hanging beside him.

I dried off and placed the underwear on myself, before wrapping a long white silk robe on my body, Jayden watching me, gum-chewing at his fingers whilst sucking on the pacifier.

I took all of my pills and injections, before slipping into my brand new clothes. I placed the last of my jewellery on my body and placed my baby back in his bouncer.

Quickly walking into my wardrobe, i grabbed my largest suitcase and opened it, piling loads of clothes, make up, hair styling tools, soaps, jewellery and shoes inside, before grabbing a large duffel and putting a few full bags of diapers, baby soaps, all of the baby things i had gotten yesterday and the cutest suit for Jayden to wear at the wedding.

Walking up to the room which held my little prince, i gently held him close and he snuggled into my chest, I dragged my suitcase and duffel bag back down the halls and left them at the front door, before walking into Jayden's room and placing him down in his cot, opening his tiny cupboard to reveal his baby travel items.

I grabbed his car seat, the body of his travel stroller, a bag full of baby wearing blankets, his carry case and his waterproof travel system.

I folded up the travel system and travel stroller and held them, the bag hanging from my arm where i carried the car seat. Walking swiftly towards the family car, i buckled the car seat inside and pushed the folded up systems into the back, just until we got them out for the trip inside the airport and into the large place.

Walking to another car in the storage unit, i grabbed Paris' special kid seat and fasened it into the car. My legs carried me into the house again and i saw that everybody was piled into the living room and there was all of the bags next to the door.

I saw Paris; now dressed in black leggings, a sparkly red vest with tassels at the bottom and sparkly gold pumps attached to her feet; walking Lucas over to the dog bag, where his puppies were sitting, and Alexis was sitting outside of it, keeping a close eye on them.

Caspar walked over to me, placing his hand in the crook of my arm, and smiling at me slightly. I grinned back at him, his long blonde, quickly darkening, hair falling onto his clothes. He wore a pair of oversized jeans, red trainers, a red and white american football jersey and a light black jacket over it. He wore a matching red and white cap on his head. He looked cute.

I looked at his twin sister, as he held my hand. Melody wore a pair of blue leggings, which looked like jeans, black sandals, a dark blue and white wolly sweater, which looked like a football jersey, a blue flannel shirt over it and a grey circular scarf around her neck.

Heidi was playing with Jayden, as he was held by his father. She wore a purple shirt, black leggings, purple trainers and a light jacket. She had her hair in pigtails and was fiddling with the necklace she wore.

I held my sons hand as we watched the family interact. Caspar handed me a small bag and i saw Whisper sleeping inside it. I grinned slightly, taking off his cap and kissing his temple, before placing it back on his head as we watched happily.

"Mom, when do we have to leave?" Caspar asked me, his eyes shining.

"In a few minutes baby" I said, holding his hand. He was always a momma's boy.

"Well then, we should get going then, shouldn't we?" Jamie said, standing up with his son. Jamie placed the newborn in his carrier and handed it over to Melody, who beamed with pride and walked out of the room carefully.

"We should" I nodded. I walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Heidi, Melody, Paris and Caspar to go in front of me, before leaving the house. The dogs followed behind me and i could faintly see that Heidi was holding the large carrier that held the puppies.

"Okay you guys, get into your spaces." I ordered, unlocking the car. They nodded and did as i asked. I gently placed Jayden in his car seat and gave Whisper to Caspar, who smiled softly at the kitten.

I walked to the back and placed the carrier next to the other baby stuff. I reversed the large car so that it would be easier for Jamie to unload the bags in the back.

I saw Caspar help buckle up his baby sister as i got out and helped load the many bags that we had into the car.

"Can you drive?" I asked as we shared a quick intimate moment. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me close, our lips centimetres apart.

"Sure" He mumbled, staring into my eyes. I smiled shyly and held his hands, ranching back to pull him over to the car.

As i got inside the car and Jamie made the engine roar to life, i smiled as a important realisation came into my mind.

This is the last time i would ever see my house and grounds as a Bright, as the next time i would be here, i would be a Hardy.

~Around Two Hours Later~

~Kitty's POV~

It's around five PM now. Jamie's been driving since we left the house, and i've been thinking about nothing but the wedding. I can't wait to become his wife. He's my entire world, and i love him with all my heart.

"Mommy?" Melody called out to me.

"Yes honey?"

"Does the world know what Jayden looks like?" She asked me, as the baby was slowly nodding off to dreamland.

"I think your uncle Leo took a few good pictures of him, and we let the world see him that way, so we don't have to cover his face up any more" I answered, fiddling with my rings.

"Good, cause i don't like covering him up" She answered.

"Why?"

"Cause he looks really weird with a blanket over his face when we go out with him" She simply answered. I chuckled at her brutal honesty and looked towards the highway, where the airport was getting closer and closer.

"Are you four excited to meet your great uncle Dusty?" I questioned.

"Yes momma. Is he like you?" Caspar asked me.

"How do you mean?"

"Is he nice, kind, funny, pretty and cool?" He questioned. I smiled.

"I don't know about the pretty one, but he's everything else you said" I answered, making everybody in the car chuckle.

"Kitty! Look over here!" I heard a voice shout as my security did their best to shield us from the paparazzi. I didn't want to take out Jayden as the press was loud and would odveously wake him up.

I opened the back of the van, and Jamie, Christopher and Peter started holding the bags. I gripped the duffel bag with Jayden's baby stuff inside and set up the stroller. I placed the carry case on top of it, and took all the rest of the baby stuff out.

I pushed it over towards the car door, where the kids were patiently waiting. Jackson kept the paparazzi away and i gently took the children out of the car, one by one. Melody held the puppy case, Heidi held Lucas and Alexis, and Paris got Whisper, in her tiny case. Michael helped with the bags.

I slowly took Jayden out of his car seat, passing the white chair over to my eldest. He held it and took some more of the baby stuff for me. The baby instantly started to stir and come out of his sleep, making me angry.

The kid wasn't even a week old yet, and he deserved his sleep. Those jerks were taking it from him because they wanted a picture of him. Rude.

I gently cradled his tiny body to my collar bone as i covered him up with the blanket. Even though the world knows what he looks like, i want him to be able to rest.

Jayden started to whimper as i placed him in his stroller. I sighed, frustrated and covered the stroller with a bigger, more thicker blanket as i closed the doors and locked the car.

The paps kept talking to us, shouting and generally being annoying. Now i really wished they would just disappear from my life and let my family be alone and have peace. The security kept them away as best they could, and Jackson held Paris on his hip.

I pushed the stroller slowly, hearing Jayden's whimpers get louder and more high pitched. The inevitable happened once we were just outside the airport and he started to scream and cry loudly. I sighed and took him out of the stroller, cooing gently and placing him on my collarbone and ribs as the paparazzi snapped away at us.

He wailed with his face quickly turning red and his expression quickly turning from one of complete serenity to despair and fear. I found myself grow tense as i pushed the stroller and held all the things i could. I kept pushing the stroller as he calmed down a little, just wining a little on my shoulder as he fiddled with my jacket and hair.

"You all right now, little man?" I questioned softly, looking at his sad face as i layed him down, covering him with a blanket and giving him a toy to play with.

"Do we get on the plane now, mommy?" Melody asked me as we slowly started to walk through to the terminal where my uncle was waiting for us in.

"Yeah baby, just give the woman your passports and tickets and we can go on" I answered as she gave Jayden a pacifier.

As we walked towards the huge aeroplane that i could see, Jamie told me that the rest of the gang was going to be a few minutes late for the trip, which was just fine with me as it gave me time to bond with my uncle that i hadn't seen in what seemed like for ever.

"Tickets please" A woman asked us. I turned and handed her my passport and plane ticket, before i looked down at my little man as he made a few baby noises. The woman smiled at me and she gave me my stuff back, until i looked up suddenly, hearing a deep chuckle.

"So your really here Kitty Kat" I looked up and saw my uncle Dusty standing a few feet away in the dark purple corridor. He wore a black carbit viliene suit with a black silk shirt and tie. His shoes were a shiny black and he wore the biggest grin.

I squealed in excitement and rushed over to him, jumping into his awaiting arms. He picked me up slightly, twirling me around, laughing with me as i hugged him tightly.

"Dusty!" I squealed, as the others slowly came towards us, Melody slowly pushing the pushchair.

I quickly re-composed myself and wiped my under-eyes and sniffled a little. Clearing my throat, i started to speak to my family about the beaming older man at my side.

"Guys, this is my uncle Dusty" I introduced, unable to stop beaming.

"Hi Mr. Dusty!" Heidi beamed, waving.

"Hi lovely" He chuckled.

"Right, should we get onto the plane and get to the introductions?" I questioned, seeing Paris get tired as she held Caspar's hand.

"We should" Dusty grinned. I walked with him, arm wrapped around each others waists. I pushed Jayden's pushchair and Dusty held one of the bags for us. He's such a sweet heart.

"Right, feel free to put your bags in the holding space. It's very secure to nothing will get broken" He stated as my security started to place the bags neatly inside the baggage space. We kept the puppies, Lucas and Alexis and Whisper out for odveous reasons.

"Now, if you all make yourselves comfortable, we'll be taking off in twenty-six minutes" He spoke like a air host and we all chuckled.

"Now, where's this little man?" He said, as we were all seated in the luxury cabin. He's been talking to the kids and Jamie for around ten minutes, and we'd been told that Annabeth, Madison and Amy's families were in the airport.

I laughed and gently handed Jayden over to his great uncle. He made a weird noise and cracked an eye open. He'd been able to get a few minutes of sleep, but now he'd been woken up.

Surprisingly, he fell back to sleep as soon as he saw that it was Dusty holding him. I smiled softly. I'm pretty sure he knows who he is, even though my baby has only seen his great uncle for a few minutes

"Hello? Anybody here?" I heard a voice call. Looking up from my small crystal glass, i saw Annabeth and Madison standing in the staircase of the cabin.

"In here!" Melody called, petting Whisper slightly.

"Hey everybody." Madison called, pulling her slightly dazed mother by the bisep over to us.

"Please, have a seat. We're still waiting for the others, but for now, i'm Dusty. Pleasure to meet you" Dusty said, slowly standing up to shake their hands.

"Hi sir. I'm Madison" She smiled, shaking his hand.

"Hey Dusty. I'm Annabeth, Kitty's best friend" Annabeth introduced. She also shook his hand and he smiled at the lovely ladies.

"Auntie Kitts!" I heard another voice say. I smiled and looked up as i saw Olivia, Ben, Harriet and Felix coming towards me. My five year old nephew (A/N correct me if i'm wrong but i think he's five) sprinted towards me and jumped into my lap, beaming.

"Hey honey" I smiled. He smiled up at me, letting me see his full pearly white smile, with his tiny front tooth missing.

"I missed you auntie!" He beamed, hugging me tightly.

I quickly introduced everybody to Dusty, and Dusty to everybody, before we all started mingling and talking, just as Gilbert and Ruby came though the door, Trish and Jeff following. The twins toddled behind them, whilst the boys came over to their grandfather.

As my nephew cuddled close to me, Matt and Amy came though, with Amy looking very rough and sick.

"You all right?" Annabeth asked, holding Harriet on her knees.

"Morning sickness came back and i'm getting braxton-hicks" She answered moodily. I sighed and whispered into Felix's ear.

"She's a grumpy girl. Just like your mommy when she had gotten your brother" I whispered. He laughed.

"Max annoys me too. He don't do anything but eat sleep and cry. He's annoying" He repeated. I chuckled.

"You were like that once" I said, passing him a little snack.

"Was not!" He defended. I chuckled and kissed his temple. I gotta say, i missed this little squirt.

"You were" I admitted. He was to tiny when he was born, way smaller than Jayden, but bigger than Paris.

"Was not" He mumbled, playing with the lace on my shirt and snuggling close. I smiled and ran my fingers though his long golden locks, feeling him relax in my grip. He's just too sweet.

Soon, we were all there and ready to go. Once we were sure everything was set, we were in the air. The kids didn't like it much, but when we were in the air, they loved the view of it. Heidi even made a sketch of it. It was really cool.

Thought the whole plane ride, me and Dusty made endless conversation. I told him every detail of my life and he did the same. I told him about my kids, and he told me about his. He and his husband had three daughters. He had his eldest girl, Talia, with his sadly deceased wife Monica, and had found out that his college had just had twin girls, Kendall and Angelina, but their mother had left him for a younger man. They eventually got together and raised the girls like their own. They were a few years older than me, all married with families now, so it was a nice surprise to find out that i had more extremely distant relatives.

I told him all about my childhood, like my mothers death, my fathers abuse, my care home and hospital stints, my fathers suicide, my rise to fame and fortune, my first serious relationship, my failed marriage, having my beautiful kids and now finding my amazing fiancée.

We still had so much to catch up on, and only a few hours was just breaking the ice, but we were on our way to making each other a family again.

Once we arrived at our airport, the kids were taken first by our security guards, as i had been told that Dusty had a fair few as well, and had been placed in our coach. They were a little tired so we had to get them inside quickly.

Once Trish, Jeff, Matt, Amy, Gilbert, Ruby and Jamie were with the children, now came the hard part. Me, Dusty, Jamie, Madison and Annabeth.

The world was still alive with excitement with the public revelation of the mother-daughter bond, as well as the birth of Jamie, and now what was labelled as the 'Wedding of the Year' going to take place in just a few short days, we had no privacy. Plus with my uncle being a billionaire and the owner of a huge sports company that did a lot of business in Mexico, that didn't spell good things for us.

After around thirty minutes, and a load of trips being taken by the security teams going back and forth constantly, we were finally in the coach, finally having some much needed space that we all required.

"Mom, hey mom" I heard Caspar whisper after around twenty minutes of comfortable silence as we were driven to the hotel and penthouse we were staying in for the next few days.

I opened my eyes and shifted the blanket over Jayden's head as he sucked and looked over my eldest as he stared back.

"You all right buddy? What's up" I questioned, gently playing with Jayden's super soft hair.

"You know how we're separating when we get to the hotel?" He questioned. I nodded. All the girls were staying in one penthouse whilst the boys stayed in another one across town. Just to keep traditions real for my elder family and not risk some superstitions that any of our family members might have.

"Yeah?"

"Who's gonna have Jayden?" He questioned "I know papa told me that Jayden's not old enough to be without you, but he's a boy, which would mean he's going to the different house with all the rest of us. Who's having him?" He questioned. I thought for a moment.

"Your right. He's still way to young to be without me for long. I think we're going to keep him for the nights, but you'll have quite a few visits with him until the wedding. Maybe a few hours each time, give or take a little bit, and me and the girls wont be far away so he can get to me if he needs me. After the wedding happens, it's going to go back to normal. Then he's gonna be with us constantly" I answered as honestly as i could. He nodded and rested his head over Melody's, who was lightly resting her eyes, placing her head on his shoulder. It's amazing the bond they have.

I looked down at my son, who was happily suckling and saw his large blue eyes staring straight into mine. I smiled softly and stared deep into the mystical orbs.

The rest of the wedding preparations don't mean anything to me. As long as i have this little man by my side and my name signed to that piece of paper, my life will forever be impeccable.

~Around Two Hours Later~

~Kitty's POV~

I yawned tiredly, seeing everybody else start to slowly drop off to sleep. I'd just gotten off the phone to Jamie and Caspar, just to tell me a few basic things, like when they were going to bed, what they ate for dinner, what they were doing the following day and how everybody was. I wouldn't get to see them for the next few days, which would be hell for me, but i had to keep everybody in my family happy.

We'd gotten all the boys to their penthouse that Jamie had rented for the next three days, whilst me and the girls, including Jayden, were in ours.

The day was just boring, we only travelled and talked and i was bored out my mind, plus i was exhausted. Jayden had been getting cranky for a while and had finally fell to sleep in the room we were going to share.

Looking up from my greasy plate of French fries with Spanish tomato salsa, i saw the females from my mothers and fathers side of the family, that i was closest with, enter our large rented place. My two grandmothers being helped my the eldest girls. Grandma Isabella was on Sophia's arm, Melissa behind her. My grandma Jasmine and Aunt Nicola followed her, smiling at me.

"Hey guys" I whispered, getting up and hugging them all, kissing each others cheeks.

"Hey Kitty, thought we'd just get the plan for tomorrow before we all go to bed" Aunt Sophia said to me, indicating my PJ's. I chuckled, blushing slightly and letting them inside the room.

Aunt Melissa immediately went into the kitchen and came out with a few mugs of camomile tea, whilst i ushered my near sleeping entourage to their beds.

"Go on you lot. Off to bed, i'll see you in the morning" I whispered, gently shaking each one of them back to earth, before they walked over to their bedrooms and closed the doors.

Melody and Heidi were in one bed, Paris and little Isabella in another, and the twins were going to be in a cot next to them. Harriet was going to sleep in the same bed as Melody and her half-sister. They all were in one room.

Trish and Amy were going to sleep in another room, sharing a bed, just like Annabeth and Madison were going to. Olivia was going to sleep in another spare bed with them.

Me and Jayden took the next room, so everybody had a bed to sleep in for the next few days.

As soon as i heard the kids' door close, my aunt passed us all a large mug each, before i took a sip and started to talk.

"Well, i want to have breakfast with everybody in the restaurant at around nine thirty, just so you can get to know the kids and the kids can get to know you, plus Daddy's family. Well, you two and anybody else that have arrived. Then, i want to take a quick trip to the ceremony, just to see how things are holding up and how things are going. Massie also told me that she wanted us to go to a boutique, that one of my old friends worked in, so we can get the bridesmaids, brides and maid of honours dresses, shoes and accessories." I was cut off by Sophia.

"Then, we should get lunch. We'd be starving then" She pointed out, raising her eyebrows from her tea.

"Don't interrupt Sophia!" Grandma Isabella scolded, lightly slapping her daughters hand "It's rude. Now, let the girl speak!" She scolded. I chuckled and carried on.

"Thank you. Anyway, after we get some lunch, we have to make sure all the rest of the family have arrived, before making sure they get here okay. We should spend a little while catching up, before a early dinner and doing whatever the kids want to do. Plus, we need to go get the clothes you all want to wear for the wedding the following day" I stated, making them all nod their heads in agreement. We started to catch up again, talking about old times again, before we were all extremely tired and decided to call it a night.

"Right young lady. This old woman has to sleep, and i'm sure you want to get back to that baby of yours" Aunt Jasmine said. I nodded. I was itching to get back to baby Jayden "I'll see you in the morning" She stated. I nodded and walked over to her, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"See you later, grandma" I smiled, before going the same to Nicola.

"Bye honey" She smiled softly, before turning and leaving the room, pushing my grandmother on her wheelchair.

"We'll better get going too, baby. I'll see you just after nine" Aunt Melissa said, hugging me and waiting by the door for her mother and sister.

"As will we" Isabella said, pulling me down for a hug as me and Sophia were soon locked in one.

"See ya" I softly whispered as she let go and left the room. I smiled softly, took the mugs over to the sink and washed them out carelessly. I placed my un-healthy dinner in the microwave and smiled softly, turning off all the lights.

Rushing up the marble corridors, i quietly entered mine and my sons room and peaked over the crib, seeing him happily snoozing away in the wood cot.

I blew him a kiss and straightened out his blanket, before placing a full bottle on his bedside table, for when he got hungry. It's a good thing everybody, except Amy and me, had taken kid-friendly sleeping pills so they could get some rest. He wouldn't sleep through the night for a few long months, so we had to be prepared.

I walked over to my bed and slipped off my slippers and cardigan, placing them carelessly on the floor. I slipped into my large, soft cotton bed and turned off all the lights and placing my glasses on my small table next to me.

Quickly and peacefully, i fell into a soundless sleep, counting off another day before i would now be names Mrs. Katrianah Hardy.

11:47 PM.

I groaned loudly, being awoken from my sleep by the heart breaking, and annoying, sound of my newborn baby boy crying. My hand slipped into the warm air and banged around the table, until one of my fingers finally found the light switch and turned it on, gold light filling the room, joining my baby's cries.

I sighed, sitting up and running a hand though my extremely long dark curly locks. I slipped on my gold glasses and long, white silk robe and walked over to the crib, where Jayden was screaming bloody murder. As well as thrashing around violently and gasping for air.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" I whispered, picking up his tiny body and cradling it close to me. His cries died down a little, but still thrashing around and crying. I sighed, gently tapping his lower back and grabbed the bottle from the beside table. I placed it on the tiny microwave and turned it on as it heated up the milk quickly. A few yawns had escaped my mouth as his loud cries made my head start to hurt. He'd only been sleeping for around forty minutes, and now i guess he was hungry. Or just bored.

Holding my tiny son with one arm securely, i grabbed the green see through bottle and covered the tip, shaking it around to even out the heat distribution. I tested out the temperature on my forearm, before letting it cool slightly to destroy the chances of getting his tiny tongue and throat burned. When motherly instinct told me it was ready, i gently placed the tip into Jayden's mouth and allowed him to drink from it.

Jayden became happier by this point and started to drink the sweet liquid, before i stopped him and burped him slightly, before letting him drink again.

Once the bottle was gone, i walked into the bathroom and placed Jayden on the counter. A gentle hand was placed on his stomach, and he wove his tiny fingers within mine, whilst his dirty diaper was quickly changed for a fresh one.

I gently washed his face with some clean water, to get the sweat away from his forehead and the milk away from his mouth and chin. He gargled a few tired baby noises before i picked him up and cradled him in my arms, turning off the light to the bathroom and walking into the dimly lit bedroom. I placed him back inside his crib and covered him up with his white and yellow blanket.

"Now, i want you to sleep for at least another forty five minutes before waking mama up, mister" I whispered quietly to Jayden, who just beamed at me, rocking sideways and placing a tiny thumb in his tiny mouth and making a few baby noises. I rolled me eyes and huffed, smiling and chuckling.

"Your so cute" I whispered, leaning into the crib and kissing his tiny fore head. "Sleep now my darling boy. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" I softly said, before walking away and getting into my own bed. I took off my robe and glasses, before collapsing into the warm fluffy bed. I turned off the light just how i turned it on and closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep.

12:05 AM.

I heard the baby wail again. I groaned loudly and covered my face with the pillow, trying to block out the sound of him crying and fall asleep again. That didn't work, so i reluctantly got out of my luxurious bed and stumbled in a drunken form to Jayden. The room was pitch black too, which didn't help.

I gripped Jayden and brought him close to me. He instantly stopped wailing and cooed softly, snuggling into my swollen chest and listening to my heart beat under my skin.

I sighed and chuckled at the same time, walking him over to my bed and snuggling under the covers, i placed him close to my chest as he gargled a few baby words as i sighed, closing my eyes as i turned on the lamp. I placed on my glasses and started to talk to him, hoping to comfort the best i could without his father near me.

"I told ya to sleep for almost an hour, baby boy" I whispered "You slept for thirteen minutes. All though, you probably didn't sleep. Just got bored and missed mommy. Isn't that right?" I asked, turning my head towards him. I laughed softly as he nodded once and snuggled into my collarbone.

"I knew it. You gotta sleep though Angel. Your gonna need it for tomorrow. We don't want a grouchy baby and a grouchy momma. Do we, honey?" I whispered, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of his breath against my skin.

We snuggled close for about twenty minutes, before i noticed he was fast asleep against my warm, golden skin.

"Cuddle time" I whispered to myself "All he wanted was cuddles at twelve thirty at night" I chuckled, walking over to the crib and gently placing him inside. He snuggled close to his teddy bear that i placed inside and i covered both of them up in the blanket.

"Night Night, my angel." I whispered, walking over to my bed and turning off the light. I curled up in my blankets when my glasses were placed on the small table. I placed my head on the pillow and immediatley was out like a light.

02:37 AM.

I woke up to whimpers from my little boy. Groaning as i opened my mouth slightly, i turned on the light on instinct and was met my hip cramps and abdomen pains.

"Damn it" I whispered, finally opening my eyes and squinting as the light blinded me for a moment. I reached for my clear dark green box of white painkillers and the glass of water that was close to it. Walnut Tree cheese slices, with vegan ham and salted crackers lay on a small saucer close to it.

I grinned lazily, pushing my messy dark hair away from my face and slipping on my auriferous spectacles and reading the small black instructions. I popped two in my mouth and swallowed them down with a few gulps of water, two cheese-ham-cracker snacks following.

Slipping on my robe for what felt like the hundredth time, i walked over to my baby boy, who was wailing quietly, his tiny hands making grabby hands towards me.

I cooed and picked him up, cradling him close and sitting up on the bed, my back against the headboard and legs covered by the duvet.

"What's up honey?" I whispered, blinking so he was in focus. He whimpered and started to squirm.

"Hungry?" I asked rhetorically. He squirmed and wined, i sighed and lifted my vest up and fiddled with my nursing bra, so he could suckle. Which he did.

"I knew it" I smiled, running my fingers though his delicate sleek hair, which was a gorgeous shade jet black, with dark blonde, hardly noticeable, strands.

Jayden suckled happily for around ten minutes, with quick burping intervals. I was now glad Amy had volunteered to look after Lucas, Alexis, Whisper and the puppies. I couldn't be able to handle six newborns, a three month old Kitten and two dogs. That would be too much.

"Are you getting tired yet, honey?" I questioned, feeling my eyelids get heavy as my baby had finally stopped suckling. I burped him and he finally settled, snuggling close to me. I breathed a smile and covered myself as he moved around my body.

"Cause mama needs sleep, and so do you" I said, as he cuddled close into my toned abdomen. He wined and breathed in and out on my skin.

"Come on buddy," I whispered, picking him up and walking over to his crib. With a full belly and a few minutes of snuggling, warm skin and a happy smile on his face, he fell asleep as soon as his tiny head hit the soft mattress. I breathed a chuckled and ran my hand through my hair.

I quickly made my way back into my bed for what felt like the hundredth time, slipping off my spectacles and alabaster tulle robe, and fell asleep just like my baby did.

03:07 AM.

I groaned loudly, exhausted and slightly dizzy as i heard my baby wail for the upteenth time tonight. He screamed bloody murder and really wasn't happy. I sighed and turned on the light, again, and got my robe and glasses on. My head started to thump in pain as my legs forced me to walk over to the cot, where Jayden was screaming from.

"Shh, honey. You'll wake the whole hotel up at this rate" I said, exhausted. I picked him up and he kicked his tiny feet around, screaming unhappily. I noticed the bottom of his diaper was dirty as he shrieked in uncontentness. I groaned and walked over to his large black duffel bag, pulling out a sleeper that i had bought him recently, as well as a diaper and some baby soaps and a sponge.

I brought him and his clothes over to the bathroom and turned on the light. I placed his clothes on the counter and filled a sink with warm water, before putting some bubble bath inside and Jayden became distracted and cooed in amazement at the bubbles.

'Thank god' i thought, before i placed him next to the sink and got his soap and sponge.

"Time for a bath, little man?" I asked as i stripped him down and placed his soiled sleep suit in the hamper and his diaper in the trash. He was quickly lowered into the tub and squealed as he became warm instantly.

I tiredly grinned, before i started to wash him down quickly and place him on his baby mat. I quickly dried him down and placed a clean diaper on him.

The water was drained as i covered him in a baby bath robe. He looked super cute, so i grabbed my camera and took a few pictures and uploaded them to social media.

He sat there, giggling happily as i ironed his clothes on the wall iron and they were quickly placed on him. I drained the water and turned off the lights as Jayden was allowed to suckle for a few seconds, before he was placed inside his crib and fell to serenity-looking sleep. I smiled at him as he slept, cocooned in his burrito style blanket position.

I sighed happily, gleefully grinning as i took off my robe and glasses again and tucked myself in, falling asleep again.

05:02 AM.

Jayden's small cries filled my ears as i came back into consciousness. The room was slightly lit by the rising sun so i didn't need to turn on the light again.

Blinking so my room was in focus, i sat up and felt my arms being caressed by the much warmer air as my ivory duvet pooled at my waist.

I rolled out of my bed and opened the blinds, seeing the very edge of the sun poking out along the horizon. I walked to Jayden, as out of the corner of my eye, he made grabby hands at me.

"Hey, what's up little man?" I whispered, feeling far more awake and alert than i was before. He whimpered and i took him out of the swaddle style blanket and cradled him close.

I let him suckle for a few minutes as i sipped some water on my bed. He smiled around his personal bottle that was attached to me and i stroked his head softly, finishing my drink and placing it back on the table.

"You wanna nap with mommy?" I whispered as he wined when i tried to put him in his cot for hopefully, one of the final times today. He squealed and babbled tiredly as i laughed, loosely swaddling him in his blanket and placing him close to me on my bed.

"Night night, honey bun" I said, laying him down on the mattress and moving the duvet away, replacing it with a gentle blanket. He mumbled a few baby words, before falling sleep next to me. I laughed softly, stroking his head and quickly following him into a restful sleep.

08:27 AM.

I woke up to calming silence in the room, surprising me greatly. I smiled, feeling tiny hands against my face. I opened my eyes and saw Jayden staring at me with his huge eyes staring into mine.

"Hey, good morning buddy" I whispered, pulling him across the bed and he rested his head against my skin, squealing in happiness. I kissed his tiny head and rolled over, placing him on my ribcage as he smiled brightly.

We snuggled for around twenty minutes, before i felt the need to get up.

"All right tiny, time to get up" I smiled, feeling accomplished that i had done my first night with him alone.

I sat up and cradled him close, pulling on my glasses, slippers and robe, opening the door and padded over to the kitchen, where Trish was there, making light breakfasts and coffees and juices.

"Hey, good morning" I smiled, placing Jayden in his special chair that the hotel had given us for the time we were going to be here.

"Hey! Morning girl!" She beamed, hugging me tightly, before turning to my happy newborn. "Good morning honey!" She kissed his head and hugged him close, before turning to me.

"How did last night go?" She asked as i sipped one of my morning juices.

"Good. He woke up around six times, went straight back to sleep and snapped with me for around two or three hours. He's such a good baby" I beamed. I drained my juice as she spoke again.

"Perfect!" She smiled "The kids are still asleep. Amy's out walking the dogs and getting some air. She thinks baby Cassadee's gonna be here any day now" She smiled happily.

"As long as she doesn't make a surprise appearance at my wedding, we're all good. Amy's dress has the huge bump, so i don't think she'll wanna wear it if the little one's gonna be here" I chuckled. Trish did the same and went back to making her food.

"Watcha making?" I enquired as she handed me a mug full of fresh coffee, made just how i like it. I felt my arms leaning on the counter and i turned to my baby boy, poking my tongue out at Jayden, who smiled in reply.

"Chocolate chip vegan muffins, with forest fruit salad, honey vegan butter sauce, along with coffee or fruit juice. I'm telling you girl, i don't know why we didn't go vegan years ago! It works wonders for your body, finally shifted the baby weight that's been driving me nuts for the past nine months" She started to babble about veganism for a good ten minutes, and i happily listened, sipping my coffee until it was done and Annabeth and her daughter came inside the room, with the twins toddling in front of them.

"They're walking?!" I asked softly, seeing Ruby and Gabriella toddle past me and over to their mother.

"Yeah, Jeff surprised me with it when we got back after then batchelorette party. It's so amazing" She smiled. I chuckled and looked at my two best friends, we were starting to eat a few pieces of fruit from the crystal bowl.

Soon, the kitchen started filling up with every person that had stayed here last night. I smiled as we all started to walk and laugh, before looking at Jayden who was giggling happily, playing with Paris.

If it wasn't for that little guy, i would have none of this. I wouldn't have been able to re-connect with my family, i wouldn't have met my amazing in-laws. I would be stuck being a single mother, desperately trying to provide a happy atmosphere for my kids. Now, they are all truly happy, and it's all thanks to Jayden Oliver Hardy.

~The Next Day~

~Kitty's POV~

Well, the day has finally arrived. This is my last day on earth as a Bright. Tomorrow I'd wake up as a bright, but fall asleep as a Hardy. Honestly, i couldn't wait for the transition.

Jayden squealed, bringing my focus to the present moment. I guess he'd gotten back from his visit with Jamie. Since we wern't allowed to see each other until tomorrow morning, he's had two two hour visits with him per day, giving me time with my girls.

"Jay-Jay!" Paris exclaimed, she was currently sitting at the kitchen table as we were currently finding out what foods she should eat for the wedding. Since her muscle dystrophy and restless leg syndrome take away proteins from her body, she has two vegan kid friendly protein shakes per day, all her meals have protein rich foods and she likes to eat protein bars.

She was currently trying a lentil burger with walnut tree cheese, onions, wholemeal seeded vegan buns with garlic and basil pan fried potato wedges. We'd tried foods like lentil salad and lentil and tofu soup, but she didn't seem to like that. Fortunately, we were having a positive reaction to the burger.

"Do you like it, princess?" I questioned, wiping the garlic and tomato salsa from her chin with a paper towel.

"Uh huh, momma. It's tasty and soft and it tastes good. I want this tommorow" She stated. I beamed. One down, three to go.

"Right, time for the starters." I took away the plate, but started to walk as her face became sad as she seemed to enjoy the burger. "Don't worry baby. You can have it for dinner, but we need space in your tummy for more food" I grinned as she squealed, her training glasses falling to her nose.

I grabbed a large white plate from the other side of the counter and brought it over to her, hearing every body else welcome Jayden and start to play with him whilst watching a random movie.

We'd gotten three options from the chef for tomorrow, so they all knew what to cook and what not to cook for her.

I grabbed the first plate, which was full of quinoa stuffed bell peppers with vegan black pepper guacamole on the side.

"Yuck" She stated, her face scrunching up as she took a bite of the bell pepper with the two other food items stuck on top.

"Don't like it?" I asked, wiping away the green mush from her chin as she shook her head.

"Nope. It's yucky together. On it's own their nice. But it's yucky together" She stated. I chuckled and nodded, removing the plate and grabbing another.

This one was on a rectangular plate and had five large skewers on top. They were chunks of walnut tree cheese, a chunk of vegan pepperoni, a olive, a chunk of green pepper, a grilled cherry tomato with a chunk of pineapple. This went in a sequence for every one.

"Here ya go" I said, placing the plate in front of her, and she took a wooden tick and started to eat without any encouragement.

"Mommy?" Melody asked me as i turned to her.

"Yeah honey?"

Who's looking after Jayden and the puppies tonight?" She asked, big blue eyes shining bright "Auntie Trish said you wern't, so who is?" She asked, as Paris ate from her stick.

"Your Papa gets him for the night, and then grandma Ruby's gonna have him for the first part of the night, then Auntie Olivia's gonna take care of him, with Auntie Amy helping her for the rest of the night"

Since everybody, including me, wanted me to have a full nights sleep the night before the wedding, we needed somebody else to take care of Jayden. Amy suggested this.

I wasn't that keen on my baby staying with Olivia any ways, as i still didn't trust her. But seeing as though she was going to fly in today, she was the only one who didn't have to be up bright and early to get ready. Anthony was going to be with her, but he was going to spend the night checking into the hotel they were staying at and taking all they're stuff to it as well. Plus, i told him the only way he and her were going to the wedding, was that he do the early morning start to get all of our clothes to us, and take our bags to the villa we were going to have the reception at, and were going to stay at for around five days as part of our honeymoon. We didn't want to go on honeymoon this early though, we both wanted to see the kids start proper school and be there for them, so we were going to spend three weeks in Thailand when Jayden was six months old.

I told Amy about our plan, and she said she wanted to help. I didn't want to say yes, as she needed to rest as much as possible, after all, she was nine months pregnant and her due date was quickly approaching, but since Amy had a extremely early doctor's appointment, she said she'd take him from Ruby, before going to her doctor's appointment and allowing Olivia to have a cautious visit with the little man, as well as a baby sitting job. But i knew Amy would hardly let her do anything, as i told her about what had happened when i was pregnant with little Jayden.

"Oh. Okay. Will we get to see him before the wedding?"

"He's getting ready with us, darling" I said, smoothing out her hair as she smiled up at me.

"Yay mommy!" She smiled "When you and Paris are done, can you two join us with the movie. We want to have special time with you" She asked. I nodded.

"Of coarse baby. We'll be there in around half an hour, all right?" I asked. "Can you make sure Jayden isn't still in his car seat or his carrier. I think he wants out of it" I asked my eldest daughter.

"Yes mommy"

"Mels! Quick it! Our favourite part is gonna happen in a second!" Heidi called.

"Coming!" She rushed off and i turned to Paris, seeing she'd finished the stick.

"How was it?" I asked, taking the slightly chewed up wood from her as she answered me.

"I don't like it" She stated. I chuckled "Some parts are cold, and some are warm. It's strange" She answered. I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay baby. We still got one more to try. Hopefully you like this" I said, and replaced the plate for a rectangle-square thick one with a chunky pastry in the middle of it. I looked at it and saw that it was a quiche. It had walnut tree cheese in it, a few different kinds of broccoli and spinach inside, as well as chopped up cherry tomatoes, with a supplement for bacon inside it. There was three asparagus sticks on top of it, as well as a vegan sour cream, chive and garlic dip in a tiny bowl at the side.

"Here you go" I placed the plate in front of her, and she stopped drinking her protein shake and placed the see though and black plastic cup down and took a piece that was already cut out, and took a big bite from it. She seemed to not hate it, as she swallowed the bite she had, placed some of the dip on it, and ate another big bite. I was shocked as she willingly swallowed again and covered another section in the dip, and grabbed a asparagus stick and ate it along with the dip and quiche.

"It's so good momma! It's so tasty! I want this one!" She gleefully announced, starting to eat the rest of the slice she had, making me laugh. I nodded and took the rest of the plates over to the counter and took the three desert plates over to her.

The first one was a rectangular white plate, with different fruit skewers on it, with a small white bowl full of vegan ice cream, with three raspberries inside and a mint leaf.

The second was a wooden plate with chipped white paint, with three medium-sized clear glasses on top. They were full of pumpkin parfait, with some seasoning on top. It had layers of the orange-brown parfait, with layers of white vegan ice cream on top.

The last plate was a circular plate, with a vegan chocolate cheesecake triangle, with raspberries on top. There were also a dark berry compote with dark chocolate shavings next to it, and the whole plate was dusted with coco flavoured protein powder.

"Dig in honey" I said, placing the first plate next to her. The other two were close to her.

"I'll be back in a minute, honey. Gimme a shout when you like one of them, okay?" She nodded, lips covered in ice cream. I chuckled and walked over towards Jayden, who was slowly dozing off in Melody's arms.

"Hey, baby" I said in a baby voice. He looked at me and grinned lazily. Melody passed him to me as Annabeth spoke.

"Hey, when do we have to go to the florist to get the flowers, plus the collars?" She asked.

"Umm, it's five pm now, so we can leave in around an hour" I answered, cradling my dopey son in my arms. He fell asleep for a nap quite quickly and i looked at his precious, chubby face. His pale fingers wrapped around my pinky as he slept quietly.

"I'm gonna put him in his bed for a quick nap" I announced. I walked over to my bedroom, with my adorable sleeping child and placed him in the cot. It took a bit of gentle tugging to get my finger back, but soon he cuddled into his teddy bear and i covered them with a blanket.

When i came back, Lucas and Alexis were there, the five puppies were close to them, as whisper played with Heidi, making her smile.

"Should we start getting ready? I know it takes an age to get to her, cause she's not well known" Annabeth said as i returned.

"Trish, you going?" Amy asked, sipping her soda. She looked at me and i nodded.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Babe, can you take care of Jayden whilst we're gone?" She asked her daughter, who nodded and gently petted Lucas' ears.

"Let's get glammed up" She said, making me laugh. The three of us walked into our individual bedrooms and i quickly showered whilst Jayden napped.

I changed into something more appropriate for the paparazzi, who i knew were going to be there, and messed around with my hair, so it didn't look like i was a lion.

Now changed, i walked back into the living room and saw Annabeth applying lip gloss in her pocket mirror. I rolled my eyes, she could be such a diva sometimes.

Anywhoo, she came up to me and linked our arms, just as her daughter left to go check on Jayden. We quickly took a picture of us and uploaded it so social media as Trish came back, looking more fresh and normal, yet slightly glamorous.

"Let's go" She smiled, as Annabeth whooped.

"Damn girl" She laughed. Trish blushed.

"I couldn't find anything else to go with the skirt!" She jokingly exclaimed. I laughed as she tried to defend her outfit choice.

"Mommy, i like the last one best!" Paris announced, walking over to me.

"Great baby girl. Then you'll eat that for tomorrow. Okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Where are you going?" She innocently questioned.

"To get the last things for the wedding tomorrow. I'll be back soon, okay?" I asked. She nodded and walked over to Melody, sitting in her lap. I chuckled, before hearing quiet wails from Jayden.

Madison came back, her black sweats, black and white striped top and black hoodie looking develished and she looked stressed.

"He won't go back down. I've tried everything. I think he just wants you. Can you take him?" She asked. I sighed and looked towards the girls, who looked back at me.

"Sure" I sighed, as Madison quickly brought my distressed son towards me. He instantly settled once he saw it was me and Annabeth brought his stroller over to me. I placed him inside.

"Oh yeah. The woman wanted us to bring Lucas as well, just so she could see if the collars would fit. she couldn't get a clear measurement for him" Trish said. I sighed again as Lucas trotted over to me. I placed his collar and lead set on his neck and grabbed Jayden's bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Let's go" I said, for some reason feeling sad that more people were coming with us. We just wanted to go in and out, not spend around an hour there, which is what would probably happen.

Still, we walked out of the penthouse and over towards the securities large suete. Annabeth banged on the door with the side of her fist.

"Guys! We need two of you now!" She hollered. Jayden whimpered and started to cry slightly. I glared at her and picked him up.

"Aww, what's wrong little man? Did auntie scare you?" I asked, kissing his head a few times. He fisted my flowy shirt and cuddled close, making my heart melt.

"Aww" Trish smiled. I laughed and placed him back in the stroller as Lucas stood up, sniffing the stroller to make sure he was okay.

"He's okay bud. Don't get too close. You'll scare him" I said to the dog, who sat down at my feet again. His bushy tail swayed as we waited.

"Why has he grown so much? When we found out you were pregnant, he was tiny" Trish said, looking at the medium sized-large dog.

"I know." I said, looking down at his pure white fur "The vet said he had to get a couple testosterone injections after the puppies were born, to make him seem bigger and stronger to he could look after them. He said if he was small, he'd get depressed somehow" I said, smoothing back my hair.

"Wow" She chuckled, as Jackson and Christopher came out of their room and looked at us.

"We gotta get flowers. Protect us" I simply said. Jackson chuckled and ushered us along the hallway.

"Your wish is our command, boss lady" He laughed. Christopher stayed behind us as we walked.

We quickly walked to our large car that was out in the car park, making sure nobody talked to the press and Jayden wasn't touched or photographed.

"How do you deal with this?" Trish asked us when were away from the paparazzi.

"You get used to it" Annabeth chuckled "In time. Plus, with the soon to be Mrs Hardy being one of the most famous people on earth and one of the most highly paid women as well, at our side, you'll have to get used to it" She continued. I laughed.

"It's the price you pay" I simply said, strapping Jayden tightly in his car seat as we drove.

"That it is, sister. Anyway, how many flowers are we getting?" She changed the subject.

"Umm, all the bouquets, my bouquet and the collars, mainly" I shrugged, playing with Jayden's hands as he sat in front of me.

"Is this little man wearing a suit, or a adorable baby grow?" Trish inquired.

"Of course, he's wearing a suit. He's gonna look like the cutest little man on earth, along with his cousin Max." I answered "Aren't you my angel? Your gonna look so cute tomorrow" I said in a baby voice, making him start to laugh.

"He's the cutest thing" Trish admired. I nodded.

"Isn't he?" I said happily. "He's my little angel. Who, probably might, look better than his daddy tomorrow" We all laughed as we talked about tomorrows wedding in great detail, filling the car ride with our conversation, until we were at our destination.

"All right boss, which one is it?" Jackson asked me as we walked though the crammed market, trying to find our florist.

"She said she was the eighteenth stall in the seventh row" I said, checking my phone as i gently pushed the stroller though the load of people.

The atmosphere was loud and crammed, i could see so many different stalls, some selling clothes, DVD's, jewellery, accessories, knock off designer brands and electric goods. The smells of different foods and spices instantly made me hungry. We could hear the conversations that people were having in different languages, as well as the Mexican music and cheers. I could hear the 'ching' of cash registers collecting money and the rustle of bags being handed to people, as well as the cries of babies, car horns and the cheers of excitement of people. The smell of fresh flowers, perfumes and clean clothes invaded my nose as we walked inside the seventh row and Annabeth started to count the stalls.

Finally, we reached the eighteenth one and found the stall covered in flowers, and found the woman we were looking for. She was sitting on a white plastic chair, staring at all the people, whilst tying a few flowers together. She wore a intricate pair of orange and white trousers, along with a matching pink top. Her grey hair was ties in a loose ponytail that was falling out of it confinements. She smiled when she saw us.

"Kitty!" She smiled softly, getting up from her chair and hugging me tightly.

"Hi" I smiled, letting go of Jayden's push-chair to embrace the woman.

"Mina" She introduced herself.

"Annabeth, Trish" I introduced, pointing to my maid of honour and bridesmaid. I looked down at my little boy, who looked really confused "Jayden" I introduced. She wasn't fluent in English, nor was i in Mexican. "Lucas" I introduced. She waddled back inside her stall and passed Jackson and Christopher two five foot white rectangular boxes. I peaked inside the one Jackson had and squealed in excitement.

"Perfect!" I beamed, extremely happy. The flowers were extremely beautiful.

"Thank you!" She tried to say. I hugged her again, and she looked at my medium-large dog.

"Measure" She said. I nodded and passed her his lead. She sat down in her ivory bending chair. She pulled out a light pink measuring tape with black symbols and measured Lucas' neck. Careful not to choke him, she left around two inches of space and pulled out a large white silk collar, with a black silk shape hanging of the end. She wrapped it around his neck as he sat down for her obediently. I laughed happily once he had the collar on and squealed again.

"Perfect!" I beamed. She smiled brightly. She grabbed a bag and placed more of the collars inside, as i pulled out my purse. I handed her around 300 pesos and she looked shocked.

"Only two" She said, trying to hand me one of the note back, but i shook my head.

"For you" I said. Her eyes widened and she smiled at me.

"Thank you" She hugged me again and we left quickly. I bought a few things for Jayden, Caspar and the girls, before we left for the car.

I held Jayden close to me, as his baby bag, the shopping bags and one of the boxes was balanced on his stroller. Annabeth pushed it, whilst i saw Trish holding some things that she'd bought for her children.

"This is your last shopping trip as an engaged woman" She mumbled to me. I smiled softly.

"I know. This is my last day on earth as a Bright"

~Around 3 Hours Later~

~Amy's POV~

I looked up from my large plate of cous cous and saw my perfect family talking and eating happily. Kitty, Annabeth and Trish had gotten back around two hours ago, and we'd cooked dinner for then they would return.

The dogs padded past and went back to our room. I smiled softly at the obedience of the canines and feline. I'd been looking after them all for the past twenty four hours, and they were one of the most obedient and loving pets i had ever seen. Kitty had obviously raised them well.

Going back to my food, i forced a few bites down and took a few sips of my faux wine. I grunted quietly as Cassadee kicked one of my organs hard and she started squirming and moving wildly. She clearly had alot of Hardy blood in her veins.

"All right everybody. I'm gonna call it a night. Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow" I winked at the bride to be, who smiled softly. I looked down at my precious daughter.

"Can you get her in bed in around an hour? She needs to rest" I requested.

"Don't worry about it" Madison stated casually. "Just get a good rest and we'll see you in the morning" I nodded and got up from my place on the table.

"Goodnight" I smiled.

"Night night mama!" Isabella smiled brightly. I smiled back, before walking off towards my bedroom that i shared with Trish.

Turning on the light, the room showed it's self and i went over to my wardrobe. I picked out a silk nightgown that Kitty had given me, before going into the bathroom and turning on the over head lamp.

Quickly, i walked over towards the bathtub and ran a deep, hot bath with maternity soap and bubbles. Stepping out of my confining clothes, i tied my hair up in a loose bun and sunk down into the heat, sighing as the water relaxed me and took away all the cramps and pains i had been having for the past little while.

I slowly bathed myself, allowing the hot water to work it's magic, until my baby started to get too hot for my liking, so i got out of the bathtub and slowly dried myself.

Slipping into the comfortable gown, i put my cell phone on charge and turned on a 4 AM alarm. It would be early, but i have a six AM maternity appointment, plus it's only seven PM so i get nine blissful hours of sleep.

Gently caressing Cassadee, i fell to sleep with the blissful thought of holding her in my arms.

~ 1 Hour Later~

~Nobody's POV~

"Kitts? I've ran you a bath and got your medications ready, do you want to to take Jayden to my mom?" Trish called to her best friend and future sister-in-law as the brunette was finishing up with Paris' bedtime routine. She'd had her protein shake, had her vegan milk and cookies, gotten showered and changed into her PJ's, said goodnight to everybody and Kitty had given her a nightly massage, just to make sure that the chemicals were working correctly in her body, and to make sure her joints wern't tense in any way. Kitty and her tiny daughter had snuggled for ten minutes and Paris had listened to her young mother read her a story and sing her a lullaby.

"Hang on, I'm almost finished!" She called back towards the blonde woman. Less than five minutes later, Kitty had jogged back inside the living room, with Jayden all packed up and ready to go to his paternal grandmothers.

"Do you want me to take him to Ruby's, so you can get some relaxation in before the big day tomorrow?" Trish asked her brunette best friend, who was now changed into her white tank top and blue sweats.

"Would you mind? I don't think i can do that, plus i gotta get these little munchkins to bed" Kitty said, ruffling her eldest daughter's blonde hair.

"Not a problem. But, i except you to be in the bath i ran for you by the time i get back" She jokingly warned.

"Yes ma'am" Kitty saluted, before dropping to her knees in front of Jayden, who was inside his carrier, being held by Trish.

"Now, i don't want you to give your grandma any problems, little man. Ya hear? Mommy'll see you in the morning. Love you buddy" She gently hugged him close and kissed his tiny fore head, before his half-sisters did the same.

"Bye bye little brother" Melody smiled.

"See ya squirt" Heidi winked. Kitty laughed and Trish left with Jayden, his carrier and his baby bay. The mother of four took a deep, shaky breath out and turned to the tween girls.

"Now, you two, got into bed. We've got a big day tomorrow" Kitty smiled, before leading her girls towards the bedroom where the others were.

"Now, straight to sleep you two. Tomorrow's gonna be really fun, okay. Mommy and Papa are getting married, and we're finally going to be a proper family. Sweet dreams girls" She smiled softly as Melody and Heidi got into their bed and quickly fell to sleep.

Once Kitty had made sure their was some snacks and glasses of water on every bedside table, she turned the light off and a small night light went on.

The twenty-eight year old bride to be made her way to her own bedroom and into the ensuite. Sure enough, the bath was full of hot water, bubbles and petals. There were three small bowls of Kitty's favourite horderves. There was a bottle of her favourite champagne in a glass bucket, covered in ice. A champagne flute was next to it. The glass was had sweat dripping down it due to the heat of the bath and the lights had been turned off. The bathroom was littered with candles, as well as a black silk robe had been hung next to the shower. Matching black lace shorts and a 3/4 tank top lay neatly folded next to it.

The room was covered in steam and there was soft classical music playing in the background. The song that was playing in the background when Kitty and Jamie had first met.

Kitty smiled brightly. She closed the door and locked it, going over to the steam covered mirror. She removed all her make up and let her hair down. Slowly, she removed all of her clothes and sunk down into the deep, relaxing bath. Yeah, she'd have to think Trish for this later.

Grinning, she lifted a silky smooth leg that was covered in bubbled and blew them around the room. She giggled and let her hair get wet from the hot water. Turning her head, she opened the champagne with a 'pop' and filled her glass with the sweet bubbly liquid. She drank it and was thankful she would drink. She's already pumped around twenty bottles for Jayden, so she was free to enjoy her champagne.

Slowly, she washed herself and her hair with the silky soap that her maid of honour had bought for her. Once she was fully cleaned, relaxed and warm, the bottle of champagne was empty and the bowls were completely clean, she reluctantly got out of the luxurious water and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around herself. The water-soaking material was warm and the one she placed in her hair matched the temperature.

After a few minutes, the candles were out, the water from the bathtub was down the drain and her silky PJ's had been put on.

Grinning to herself, she stopped the music and walked into the bedroom, skin still warm and her muscles were extremely relaxed. When she got to the bedroom, Kitty saw a large mug of her favourite bedtime tea and her favourite night snacks were layed on the table. A bowl full of paprika vegan macaroni and cheese, with mushrooms and onions, two warm chocolate chip muffins and a vegan chocolate mouse.

Grinning, she quickly dried her hair and let it fall to her natural waves and curls, before jumping onto the bed and starting to eat and drink.

When she was done and the bowls and mug were empty, Kitty fell into a relaxing, restful sleep. It would be the last time she'd ever sleep being named Katrianah Juliet Bright.

~6 Hours Later~

~Amy's POV~

I woke up with a groan. The irritating noise of my phone's alarm played and i sat up to turn it off before it woke up anybody else at 5 AM. Wincing, i rolled over so i was sitting up. The room was still dark, so i turned on the lamp to a low setting and waddled over to my wardrobe. I lazily yanked a few pieces of clothing out of the oak case and threw them on, a little awkwardly because of my huge baby bump.

Waddling out of the room with my cell phone in hand, i went over to the coffee machine and brewed a cup of decaf vanilla coffee, whilst i made toast and cereal.

Three bowls, six slices of toast and two decaf coffees later, i finally felt full and sipped an orange juice whilst i went into Kitty's room.

I saw her. A beautiful smile on her sleeping face as her sleek hair flew around the soft pillow. Even for all the hell she's endured for almost the past thirty years, she's still so beautiful. I waddled over to her.

"Good morning my beautiful bride. In just a few short hours, you'll be my sister. I love you kitty. Sleep tight" I whispered, kissing her forehead as motherly instincts rushed though me as i sat down on the bed, looking at her. I removed a piece of hair from her face and stood up.

After stealing one of Kitty's jackets, i walked out of her room quietly and wrestled to get my boots to go on my feet. After they were firmly attached to my swollen ankles, feet and calves, i grabbed two key cards and left the penthouse in silence.

Going down the elevator, i went into the hallway to get to Ruby's room. Jayden had been staying with her so Kitty could rest, and since i'm going out early today, i figured I'd take him with my so my precious mother-in-law could rest until the wedding.

I opened her door with the second key card i had, and found her trying to put Jayden down to sleep. Unfortunately, he was crying and not being very happy.

"Mom?" I whispered, closing and locking the door. I walked inside the room as she looked at me.

"Amy" She breathed. She looked exhausted. I felt really bad. "Are you hear to take him?" She asked. I nodded and lifted him up out of the crib and placed him on the bed. I walked over to his baby bag and pulled out one of his full bottles. I gave it to him and he instantly settled, not minding the fact that it was cold surprisingly.

He drank as i cradled him close. Ruby looked at me, happy.

"He hadn't taken a bottle in ages. I think he just wanted a younger woman"

"I'll get him dressed. You rest. You look tired. We'll have the hotel phone you when it's time to wake up and get ready" I said. She nodded and i helped her get into the bed. She curled up into the covers and i took Jayden into the small ensuiete. I changed his diaper and put a cute and funny baby grow on his tiny body. He was quickly placed into his carrier as i took it and the baby bag.

I glanced at myself and him through the mirror. Smiling softly, i closed and locked the door, leaving my precious mother in law to rest, just like she desperately needed to.

I walked out of the hotel, after quickly telling the receptionist to phone Ruby's room at eight AM, and walked over to my rental car and strapped him inside, before getting in myself.

The drive was fairly quick, mainly due to the fact that it wasn't a really long drive and due to the time, i made it there in record time. I got Jayden and quickly walked with him over to the receptionists office.

"Umm, Amy Hardy. I have a ultrasound appointment with doctor Simms" I stated to the tired and bored looking young man.

"Doctor Simms is in room eighteen, you can go in earlier if you want due to him having a cancellation." He recited. I nodded and he checked me in. I walked over to room eighteen and entered it upon permission.

"Amy?"

"Doctor Simms" I smiled. It was a woman and she looked to be in her early thirty's. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, with a doctors coat with ripped jeans and high heels underneath.

"Hi there. Are you hear for one of your last ultrasound appointments?" She questioned as i placed Jayden's carrier on the floor. She eyed the sleeping child.

"Your son?" She questioned.

"I am here for the ultrasound and no, he's not my son. He's my nephew" I answered.

"Babysitting?" She asked as she helped me lay down on the bed.

"Kind of. His mother and father are getting married in the morning and my mother in law, who had been watching him, needed sleep. And since i had to come here, it only made sense for me to look after him until the big day in a few hours" I answered as she put the jelly on my stomach.

"Oh, tell them i wish them good luck and congratulations. Now, onto your baby. How far along are you?" She questioned.

"Thirty six weeks. Thirty seven in two days" I answered.

"So we've hit the nine month mark. Do you know the sex?" She asked.

"Yep. A little girl. Cassadee" I smiled at the mention of my daughter.

"Beautiful. Well your right, it's a girl. Only one baby in there, she's trying to get into the birthing position, but i think she wanted to stay in the warm for a little longer" We laughed. She took a few photographs and printed them out, before stopping and checking if i was dilated.

"Well, your not dilating. Not even half a centimetre. I'd say she's going to be born in less than three weeks. I think she's wanted to come out, got in the birthing position, then decided against it. I think she'll be born less than five days after her due date" She said. I nodded. She cleaned me up and helped me stand. I picked up Jayden's carrier and we walked for a few minutes, until we walked out the room.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hardy. The chances are, i'll be seeing you again as i'm transitioning to Montana state hospital. I'll see you in a few days" She said and walked off. I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything. I quickly paid my bill and walked back towards the car.

Seeing as though it was around seven AM, i took a drive towards the wedding ceremony, and saw that everything was getting ready. The priest was there, and he was blessing people. The flowers were being arranged and chairs were being brought over and decorated. It was a beautiful scene and would get more beautiful by the time we'd be done.

Smiling, i made the hour and a half trip back towards the city. I heard Jayden get cranky, so i stopped at a fast food restaurant and took him for a diaper change and a bottle feed.

I decided to bring everybody a snack, so i bought two glazed doughnuts for everybody, along with coffee for all the adults except me.

I made the quick journey back towards the hotel and brought Jayden, his bag and the food with me. I stopped at the door and smiled as i realized every bodies lives were about to change for the greatest reason.

~Around Forty Minutes Earlier~

~Kitty's POV~

"Mommy, wake up" I let my eyes flutter open at the sound of my beautiful daughter's voices. Blinking them into focus, i saw Melody, Heidi and Paris standing at my bedside with trays of food in their hands'.

"Good morning mommy. We brought you breakfast in bed" Melody said. I sat up and smiled at them, slipping on my glasses.

My eldest placed a full English supplement on my lap. I smiled. Mum used to make these for me all the time when i was younger. Every time i had an important day, i had a full English.

"Aww, thank you honey" I smiled as she sat on my bed, with Heidi passing her tray over to me. It was full of pancakes with vegan butter and syrup. My favourite.

"Thank you baby" I smiled as she sat at my bed as well, with Paris carefully placing three fresh fruit smoothies on my bedside table, as i took the fresh coffee from her and took a sip. I smiled. It was made just how i liked it. Paris jumped up and i placed the food plates in front of us.

"Thank you babies. This is so nice of you. Would you like to help me eat it?" I asked. They all smiled and nodded. I did too.

"Well dig in girlies. Cause this day is going to be amazing!" I smiled. They giggled and we started to eat.

After ten minutes, they said they needed to shower and bath, so i allowed them to go. I pulled the full English on my lap and lay under the covers as i started to eat the vitamin rich food.

"Good morning, my beautiful bride!" I heard just after i had almost finished. Looking up, i saw Trish come in, with the twins on her hip.

"Oh hey! Good morning" I smiled, placing the last bit of tomato in my mouth, before i drained my coffee.

"Did the girls surprise you?" She questioned.

"Yep, it was so nice of them. Were you in on this?" I questioned. She looked at me guiltily, making me laugh.

"What's next?" I questioned, sitting up and looking at her.

"You have another bath, which i already ran for you. Then we'll get you into a nice lazy outfit, before the nail women come in and do all of our nails. Then the hair people'll come in and do their thing. Make up would be next, with the dress people following close. We'd have the photographer come in and do his stuff, before the cars are coming, to take Sophia to you and all of us to the villa." She rambled.

"Okay, okay. I get it." I chuckled. "Did my sister help Amy today?" I asked, sipping the red smoothie.

"No. She said she needed to help Anthony move stuff for their share of the deal. Amy just drove around with him for a little while" I sighed. I knew she wouldn't do what i asked her.

"I knew she'd back out" I said miserable "Ever since she got with Anthony, i just can't stand her any more." I said.

"I know, i understand." She placed a hand on my shoulder "Now, forget about her. We can eject them from the wedding if you want. Anything to keep you happy girl" She smiled, making me do so "Now, get your a$$ into that bathtub. We gotta make you gorgeous girl" She cheered. I laughed and got out of bed, and she left the room. I picked out a loose pair of sweatpants, a tank top and a bat-wing cardigan, before grabbing my special gift for Jamie, and heading to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face and did my business as i looked over to the bathtub.

Once again, the bathtub was full of bubbles and hot water. I grinned softly, placing my white underwear and clothes on the counter and taking off my PJ's.

After spending around twenty minutes washing and relaxing, i got out of my bath and placed my white on, as well as my lazy clothes. I did my regular facial routine, as well as my dental one before I threw my drenched hair up in a messy bun as i left the room, ready to get dolled up.

"What are we doing?" I questioned as i entered the living room. The children were still in their sleepwear, but everybody else was dressed like me. Jayden and Amy had finally arrived and were chilling next to Trish.

"Just waiting for the nail girls to get here, come relax. They'll be around twenty minutes any way" Annabeth said. I shrugged and went into the room where we kept the flowers. I pulled them out and placed them on the floor of the living room.

"What're those mommy?" Heidi asked.

"The flowers we're all gonna hold when we walk down the isle" I answered, before going back to get the collars.

"Can i see them?" Melody asked as i placed the bag on the coffee table.

"Not right now. They still need to be inside the. You can see them when you walk down the isle. Okay?" I asked. She nodded and went back to brushing Alexis' fur gently. Heidi helped.

"Hey, why don't you kids get dressed, the nail people are coming in a few minutes" Annabeth advised.

"Okay aunt Annabeth" Heidi said, looking down. I sighed.

"No, be happy. You three are gonna be bridesmaids and look like princesses" I reminded. Heidi just looked at me. "You've got three seconds to be happy or else we're gonna have to break out the chocolate. What do you think Anna?" I asked.

"I think we should right now" She grinned. I chuckled and walked over towards the kitchen, with my girls following. I gave them a square of the sugar-infested food and they instantly became happy.

"Go get dressed" I ordered. Paris pulled them along. I smiled softly and saw Madison open the door, upon hearing a knock.

"Hi, i'm Madison. Come in" She smiled, before i saw ten people walk in, all in black.

"Guys, the nail people are here!" She called as i plopped down on the couch and looked at them.

"This is our blushing bride, Kitty" She introduced. I smiled at them "My mother, Annabeth" She looked towards her. The people looked shocked. "The brides sister, Olivia" She introduced my half sister "The maid of honour, Trish" She looked at the blonde woman "And our final bridesmaid Amy. The children will be out in a minute. They're just getting dressed"

"How many people are we doing?" A blonde woman asked.

"Kitty, Annabeth, Trish, Amy, Olivia, Melody, Heidi and Paris. So eight" She answered. The woman nodded and i saw my little girls enter the room, all dressed in leggings and t shirts.

"All right. This is Melody, Heidi and Paris. They're bridesmaids too. When would you like to start" Madison asked.

"If we have three people in the dining room table, three at the bar and two at the lounge table, we can get started now" The blonde woman shrugged. I looked over at Trish, who took charge.

"Melody, Heidi and Paris, you take the dining room table. Me, Amy and Annabeth will take the car. Kitty and Olivia can take the lounge table. Is that okay?" Trish asked. I nodded and stood up with my sister. We all walked over towards the clear table. True to their word and instructions, i saw everybody else take their place and two women sat in front of us.

"Hi, i'm Laura" The blonde who was sitting in front of me smiled. I smiled back and shook her hand.

"Kitty"

"And i'm Stephanie" A Asian woman said, her short black hair tied up behind her head.

"Olivia"

"So your the bride?" Laura asked me after she finished washing my hands and cleaning my fingernails.

"Yep" I beamed as she pulled out a large black box with a few utensils spilling out.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"Now, did we decide to do the white lace nails for you, or the elder bridesmaids?" She questioned, pulling out a few other things.

"Umm, i think it was white lace for me, black lace for my elder bridesmaids and a simple vintage nails for my kids" I answered. She nodded and gently took my hand, before starting to do her stuff.

I saw the photographer snap a few pictures every now and then, before i saw Annabeth looking at her daughter, who was fixing up the animals. By this time around half an hour had passed and the girls were no where near done with our hands.

Madison jumped up as the door knocked once again. I checked the overhead clock and seeing it was around twenty minutes early for the hair people. so it couldn't been them.

I turned out to be wrong as Madison came up to me and my half sister, looking stressed and confused.

"Umm, Kitts. It's the hair guys. They turned up early. Do i send them away or do you want them to start now?" She questioned. I shrugged.

"Tell them to start but make them take their time. We're not even close to being done" I said as Laura carefully painted my extended nails.

"Well the kids are done. Do you want them to start with them?"

"Sure, if they want" I stated. She nodded and rushed off. Another load of people came in and took the children towards the bathroom.

"Guys, you can start on the kids first. We're not even close to finishing up with the nails" Madison ordered. They obeyed her and i heard the water start.

We made small talk and laughed as Madison ordered i had some coffee. She made me sip from a straw and she held the cup in place.

"Dude, you need to stay awake today, plus we're all waiting on you, hand foot and finger" Madison chuckled, before shoving the straw in my mouth again.

This continued until one hand was done and half the coffee was gone. She finally accepted that i was going to stay awake and the photographer snapped away.

"Mommy, look at my nails!" I heard Melody squeal. I looked over my shoulder as Madison released my still slightly damp hair from it's tight bun and i looked at my daughter. She showed me her nails and i smiled at her.

"They look verry pretty princess. Now go back into the bathroom. Your hair isn't done yet" I ordered. She kissed my cheek and ran back into the bathroom as i turned to Laura once again.

"She's a cute kid" The woman marvelled, starting on my right thumb as i marvelled my left hand.

"Thanks. She's nine" I smiled at the thought of Melody.

"Do you have any kids Olivia?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep. I have my eldest girl, who's seven. My son is five and i have an adopted son who's one month old" Olivia smiled.

"Where are they?"

"Harriet is in her room over the other side of the hall getting ready, Felix and Max are with their father across town"

"What about you Kitty?"

"Yeah. I have twins. Melody's twin brother is with his future step-father, whilst my other daughters are getting their hair done. I think my youngest son is down for a nap." I tried to answer as Madison forced me to drink another few sips.

"How old is your youngest?"

"Five days old" I smiled.

"You look so amazing for just having given birth less than a week ago" She said.

"Thanks. I'm vegan and i always worked out thought my pregnancy, so i haven't lost all the weight. I kept a good few pounds too" I answered.

"You look better with the weight there. Girl, you were all muscle before Jamie came into the picture" Olivia rolled her eyes. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Don't be jealous" I smiled. She jokingly glared at me. I laughed as we walked some more, as Laura finally finished with my thumb.

"How much longer do you think Kitty's gonna take? The hair stylists really want to make a start with her, as her hair is the most complicated" Madison came up behind me after she started the intricate design on my right pointer finger.

"Half an hour, miss Taylor. They are welcome to start on Olivia or do the basic things to Kitty's hair. Her nails are too the most complicated to do, so we have to concentrate. Can't they do one of the other bridesmaids hair first?" Laura asked, becoming strangely formal.

"They have almost finished with the last bridesmaid's hair. The others are waiting on the make up crew getting here. Can they start on Olivia's hair and do the basic bits of Kitty's hair now?"

"Of course"

Suddenly, two men walked up behind us. I saw tanned hands gently grab at my long dark hair and brush it out. The same happened to my sister.

"Can we dry her hair? It's a little damp?" The man behind me asked.

"Of course, just try not to get it on her hands. The polish isn't dry yet" Laura said. I heard a few clucking noises before a hair dryer was starting to slow on my hair. The photographer clicked away as the stylists got straight to work.

"Right then, miss Bright. I'm Bryan and i'm doing your hair. Now, yours is really complicated so you have to keep still" The man now known as Bryan said.

"Okay" We all made conversation for around forty minutes until she was on my right pinkie and my hair was fully curled. Jayden had woken up from his nap twice and i had to feed him. Once he was covered, the photographer took a few photographs of us whilst i felt what Bryan was doing to my hair.

He started twisting and braiding some parts of it and unfortunately, i had no idea what he was going to do with it. I made the hair agreement just a few days after i had Jayden, and that felt like a lifetime ago now. Plus the past week's been a blur, so i couldn't remember what we agreed on. Plus the make up crew had gotten here and had been doing some basic things to my face and neck, so that made it harder for me to focus on what he was doing.

"Okay, your nails are done, Kitty. What do you think?" Laura said. I glanced down from my sleeping child, and down towards my nails. I beamed once i saw what they looked like.

"They're so amazing! Thank you!" I smiled brightly as Jayden was taken from me and onto the couch.

"Not a problem my dear. Give us a call if you need us again. Congratulations on the wedding and baby and best of luck" Laura said, before her and the crew left and the make up crew had a better angle of me to work with.

"Okay, now you gotta keep really still now Kitty. This is the centre piece for the hair" Bryan told me. I kept as still as a statue as he did his thing to my hair.

"Perfect. Now we just gotta add some sprays and the the accessories and we'll be done. He said as i kept my eyes closed for the make up crew do apply some stuff to my under eyes.

I heard a few spraying noises and some other strange sounds, until i felt a sliding clip being inserted into my hair and my diamond tiara being securely fasened in with different pins.

"Guys, could i steel her for two seconds to see if she likes her hair?" Bryan asked the twin man and woman who were making me beautiful.

"Sure. We need to sharpen stuff anyway." With that, he pushed my wheeled chair over to the other side of the room, where a mirror lay in from of me. He opened a mirror behind me and i waited until he said i could open my eyes. The photographer snapped away as i waited.

"Go on. Open" I heard and did so. My jaw dropped and i covered it with my hands.

My hair was perfectly curled and twisted, making me look extremely sophisticated. There was a tiny floral clip at the back, just behind my long veil that he attached, making my hair sparkle a little more. Instead of my tiara that i bought, it was a different one. I remember it somehow.

Then it clicked. It was the tiara my mother wore on her wedding day to my father.

"How did you" I breathed, trailing off until i heard my grandmother speak.

"You didn't think that could be laying there in the store room gathering dust, when it could give you another connection to Melody, did you?" She questioned. Tears rushed up to my eyes.

"Grandma" I breathed, or whimpered, as i struggled to keep my tears locked inside. She hugged me tightly

"No! Don't cry! We spent ages on your make up!" I heard my make up stylist shout at me. Laughing, i delicately wiped my tears without smudging my make up, before i was wheeled over towards the table again, which was now littered with make up.

"Make me beautiful" I smiled, closing my eyes as they eagerly got to work once again.

Around twenty minutes later, the door opened and closed again and i heard Trish shout towards me.

"Kitty! Dress fitters are here! Where did you put the dresses?!" She asked.

"Where the flowers were!" I said, once i had permission to talk.

"Where?! Oh, i see them. Found them!" She called, before i heard loads of rustling and 'swooshing' before heels came clicking towards me.

"Your dress is on your bed, as well as the veil, shoes and jewellery. Okay?" Amy asked. I nodded, still not allowed to open my eyes.

"Are we done yet? I'm getting nervous" I chuckled, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Almost, and it's perfectly all right to be. Just know, you'll look fabulous darling " I chuckled, hearing the man try to be dramatic as they delicately applied powder to my cheeks and a pencil to my lips.

Two minutes later, i was allowed to open my eyes and look at the finished product.

"Oh. My. God" I breathed, never feeling more beautiful in my life.

"Kitty, you look so good!" Annabeth squealed, bouncing over to me. I laughed and sniffled a little, stifling my tears again.

"Thanks!" I smiled, hugging my make up artists.

"Thank you so much!" I beamed.

"Not a problem darling. Us and Bryan are gonna be at the venue and with you just before the ceremony for some touch ups, all right?" He questioned. I nodded and we hugged again.

"Well, we best head over to the ceremony. Drive safe!" They called, before they left.

"Kitts, let sit you down whilst the girls get their dresses on" Madison said. I nodded and we went over to the couch, waiting for the girls to come out of their individual bedrooms, to show us their dresses.

A few minutes past and I sipped a few more sips of coffee, until i became concerned that there was no noise.

"Everything okay?" I called into the bedroom spaces, Madison holding my hand for comfort.

"Yeah sis! We're coming out now! Ready?!" Amy called back.

"Yeah! Let's see it!" Madison called. Holding my breath, i squeezed her hand tightly and waited for them to come out.

"We'll go Trish first!" Amy called. I nodded, as if she could see me, and heard heels clicking against the marble floor, before my breath caught in my throat as she appeared.

The dress skimmed her knees, and her legs were made to look longer because of the heels. Her long blonde hair was piled to one side of her head and neck, whilst the hairpiece she wore made her eyes sparkle. The jewels were brightly sparkling brightly on her ears and wrist. It dove my attention to her nails, which matched every one of my bridesmaids. Except the kids. I looked up at Trish's face as she laughed happily, and as her face beamed.

"So? How is it?" She asked. I couldn't speak.

"You look so beautiful. Y'all better not upstage me though. Then we will have bridezilla" I laughed. She did as well, as we hugged.

"Us next!" Olivia called. Trish went back to her place and i smiled brightly as they appeared in from of me.

Olivia and Annabeth wore the same dress Trish did, only their headpiece was a little smaller. They wore the same shoes and their make up was the same. They looked so stunning.

"Absolutely stunning" I smiled at them, who beamed back.

"Come on down Ames!" Madison called. I heard padding on the marble floors and eventually saw Amy come into view.

Her dress was a little different. It was still sort and had the designs on it, but there was no line at the chest and she wore sparkly flats. Her hair, make up, jewellery and facial expression was the same though.

"Us next mommy!" Melody called.

"Okay sweetie!" I smiled. I heard heels clicking the floor, along with kidish giggling, and then i saw my little girls.

Their dresses were the same as Amy's, only theirs went down to their knees and there was still no slit down the chest. They wore tiny heels and their hair were done differently. Both of them had their long hair curled with a plat over the front of their faces. They wore small jewellery and had their make up far less dramatic and kid friendly. They looked so beautiful.

"Aww, you two look so cute" I smiled. I hugged them close. Even with heels, there'y still only reach up to my rip cage. I have a feeling they're going to be short when they grow up.

"Thank you mama" Heidi smiled as i backed off.

"Now, time for the flower girl" I smiled, turning everybody around so Paris could make her entrance. When she did, i can't remember ever being more proud of her.

Being the flower girl, her dress was completely different, but it still stuck to the same colour scheme. Her hair was a little different to every body else's as well, but she wore the same make up as Heidi and Melody. She wore the same shoes as Amy, as i didn't want my almost four year old baby girl to wear heels, and the same jewellery as her sisters.

"How do i look?" She asked shyly. I smiled as Melody talked.

"Totally, completely and utterly cute little sister" Melody smiled, Heidi nodding in agreement.

"Your just saying that" She beamed, her training glasses sliding on her nose a little as she swayed around shyly.

"No were not. You're completely beautiful" Heidi said, going over to her little sister and hugging her tightly. I smiled softly, before Madison spoke.

"We best get ready as well. Where's the others?" She asked.

"Wait for it" Amy said quietly. As if on que, Ruby and Gabriella came toddling inside, going towards their mother. I chuckled. Their silk pumps padded on the floor and they wore the tiniest bit of make up. Their dark and light hair was just past their jawbones and had small silk head bands on their heads. They wore matching fabric bracelets and Trish looked like the proudest mother in the world.

Harriet came out next, little Isabella holding her hand. My god-daughter looked extremely cute in her outfit and she wore the same make up and jewellery as the children. Her long hair was dark and straight and i saw a waterfall braid at the back of her head. Her dress was pink with black and dark grey roses on top. Her shoes were the same, and she wore a matching headband. She carried a black silk bag on her shoulder and held a sparkly black cardigan over the top of the flap.

Isabella wore something extremely similar. Her dress was a bright blue and had white and light blue flowers on it, as well as green leafs. Her headband was large and matched the dress and so did her shoes. She carried a white silk bag with a white cardigan over the top of the flap.

"Is that it?" Madison asked, smiling down at the children.

"Yep" Amy nodded "Well. Except Jayden, but he's with his Daddy" I smiled softly, nobody noticed "Now, you two, go get changed. We all wanna see you two" They ushered us into our bedrooms. The four people came in with me, to help me into my dress.

"Now, let's get a look at this dress" One of them said. She was short, had white-pink skin and had short blonde, almost white hair. I nodded and let them open up the black bag, revealing the grande white dress.

They all gasped a little and i smirked softly.

"Wow. It's beautiful" The woman said. I nodded.

"I know. Most of it's hand made" I said softly, surprising them. I chuckled and carefully slipped off my cardigan. Two woman got it out of the bag and got the underlay skirt attached to it. Whilst the other two helped me out of my clothes and trainers.

They were super careful with my shirt, but there was no need as it was a sports top. It wrapped around my mid section, but snaked around at my tanned back, making a triangle of skin, with a hidden gold button attached at the nape of my neck. I unclasped it and quickly undressed.

They slowly and gently lay the bottom of the dress on the floor and i stepped inside it slowly. They raised it up so it covered my body and did the criss-cross lace up at the back. They tightened it and slipped it inside the dress, before doing a couple of hardly-visible zips up and i stood in my wedding dress.

The girls slowly got the veil out of my dress and fanned it out around the bottom of the dress and the floor. One of them kneeled at my feel and pulled the foot part of my stockings away from my feel, attaching it around the ankles without ripping the stretchy, see though fabric.

She attached my heels around my ankles and feel, making me around three inches taller. I grinned softly as the others attached my vintage necklace to my neck, the bracelet Melody had gotten me and the earrings my father had left for me in his will.

I took a deep breath out through my mouth as i stared at myself through the mirror. Every part of it had came together like a jigsaw puzzle, with the finished product being me named Mrs. Hardy.

"Okay, everybody. I'm ready! You wanna see?" I called as the girls lead me out of the room and over to the entrance to the living room.

"Hell yeah!" Amy grinned. I laughed and walked out confidently. Their breaths stopped and they became silent at the sight of me, even the children.

"Well?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"You have never looked better Katrianah" Olivia said seriously. "I'm so proud of you" She said, going over to me and hugging me tightly. Tears were in her eyes.

"Does mommy look good or what?" Olivia asked my children, who nodded instantly.

"You look like a princess from a fairytale mommy" Paris said to me. I smiled softly

"I haven't seen you look any more beautiful mom" Melody said. I smiled again, tears threatening to spill.

"You look so good. Papa's so lucky to have you" Heidi said. I smiled brightly, my tears subsiding.

"Beautiful. Stunning. Amazing. Pretty. Hot. Which one's the right word?" Annabeth asked, making us all laugh. The photographer had been taking pictures this whole time. We took a few professional pictures where we knew what was going on, until i heard a bark. Looking up, i saw Lucas, Alexis, Whisper and the puppies coming towards us. The puppies were in a carry able bed that was held by Madison.

"Aww, you put them on?" I asked, kneeling down, so i saw Lucas' collar. The boy puppies had one on as well. The girls had pretty flowery ones on as well.

"Of course i did. Nobody takes longer than the bride to get ready" Madison chuckled. I jokingly glared at her as we all posed for a few pictures for a few minutes, before making our way down towards the back entrance. We didn't want to be pestered by paparazzi in this state, and the back entrance was specifically used for things like this any way.

We quickly walked down to the back entrance, which the journey down was far nicer than the journey towards the penthouse, until we were outside in the mid-morning Mexican sun.

I smiled softly as i watched my children and bridesmaids get handed their bouquets, whilst i was given mine. Paris was given a basket with loads of red rose petals inside, but Melody held a small bouquet along with hers so her baby sister wouldn't get left out. It was the same as everybody else's, but just miniaturised.

We took a few more pictures outside the hotel, where surprisingly nobody was there, until a few huge black cars pulled up and my children and bridesmaids piled inside.

The kids waved towards me. I smiled and waved back as they drove off.

"You did good, kid" I froze. I know that voice. I slowly turned around, gasping as i found myself seeing my grandma Isabella standing next to a huge white car, My grandpa, who had basically been my father when my own had abandoned us, before he became abusive, Winston was standing next to her, looking extremely smart in his suit.

"Katrianah" They said. I smiled extremely wide and rushed over towards them as best as i could in high heels.

"I missed you" I whispered, holding onto them.

"As did we" He said, voice strained due to their old age and possible probable sicknesses.

"Right, let's get you married, young woman. We have alot to catch up on" Grandma said. I laughed and we posed for a few pictures, before i helped her into the car. I went next and Grandpa came in after us. He closed the door and i saw s small camera standing close to us, ready to take pictures.

I mentally shrugged. Guess Jamie wanted to know everything bout us getting ready and going to the venue.

My grandma surprised us by pulling out a bottle of champagne and three flutes. Grandpa popped the cork and poured us some each. I laughed as we started to talk and drink.

Twenty minutes and one and a half glasses down, my grandpa surprised me by silencing us and pulling out a old piece of paper from his blazer pocket.

"Katrianah. Your father wrote this for you when he was in prison when you were young. He knew what he did to you was wrong, and gave me a piece of paper that he wrote a note for you on. He told me to give it to you on the happiest day of you life, and i believe that day is now" He passed me the old, aged materiel that i could feel my father's presence on. It was practically pulsing with emotions and memories for me. After a mere twenty seconds of holding the paper, i found myself feeling like i was going to cry, and cry hard.

"I can't" I whispered softly, near tears. I handed it back to him and he looked at it, then me.

"Do you want me to read it?" He questioned, i nodded and turned to my grandmother as she grabbed my hand for comfort.

Grandpa took a deep breath in, before un-folding the paper and starting to read.

"To my darling Katrianah,

I am truly deeply sorry for all the things I've did to you. For all the wrongs i ever said to you, for all the times me and my precious Melody have made you sad. For all the times you were just the slightest bit unhappy, for whatever the cause may be.

I cannot express to you the feelings that i have for you in words. They range from sorrow, to dispair. From joy, to regret. My darling girl, i cannot tell you how sorry i am for every thing i did to you. I will spend the rest of eternity hoping you forgive me, or at least aren't afraid of me any more.

I hope one day, you'll see why i did this. What the cause of my actions were. I know I've rocked your life and shaken it to it's core, but i know you'll be okay. Whatever the challenge may be, i know you'll overcome it. You are a Bright, and Bright's stick together and overcome whatever circumstance or occurance.

I am deeply sorry for the pain i caused you, your sister and your mother. I am deeply sorry for what my next action is going to cause you. I am deeply sorry for the pain and regret it's going to cause in your mind, but again, i know you'll over come it. You always do.

I hope you'll never fear again. You've feared too much because of me, my actions and my circumstances. I heard you tell your darling mother that 'Daddy's a monster.' I hope you don't feel like that now, as i hope that you've seen and understood my actions. But if you haven't yet and do still feel that way, i understand. I've hated myself for what i did, just as much as i know you and your sister hated or hate me for what I've done. I understand why you'd feel that way darling, i understand it more than i ever understood anything in my life. I want you to know that it's okay to have any bad feeling towards me for what i did, what i have done, and what i had become.

I love you my Darling. I hope a man never makes you feel like i did, and i hope you find eternal peace and happiness.

If you have children, tell them that grandpa and grandma love them so much, and would do anything in the world to be there for you and them. If you have a husband, tell him that if he ever raises a hand to you or any possible children you have, know that a strong knee is waiting for him when he passes on.

When you were born, i always wanted to be there for you for every day of your life, and i'm so sorry i'm not there for you on such a special day. I always wanted to give you away to the most luckiest man alive, but due to the choices i made and the actions i did, i can not. But just because i'm not there in body, i'm forever with you in spirit.

I love you so much. I wanted things to be different for you and our family, but just know that i always will love you and will always be by your side.

Goodbye for now my Kitty Kat.

I'm sorry.

I'll love you until time stops, and you'll forever by my little girl.

Russell Jacob Bright.

1977-2010.

I love you."

Grandpa finished reading. I sniffled and wiped my eyes free of the tears that fell. Me looked into my eyes and held me tightly as i tried to regulate my emotions, memories and heartbeat. I breathed in and out slowly, clearing my throat as i pulled back.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear, handing me a tissue. I took it and wiped the tears away, nodding.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for that. It means so much to me. More than you'll ever know" I softly said. We all hugged again.

"Look what you did, oldie. You made the girl cry on her wedding day. I should slap you" Grandma jokingly threatened.

"Now, now, Isa. No need to get hostile. Drink up and you'll feel alot better" He said. I laughed and we all drained our drinks. Grandpa passed me the paper and i smiled softly, leaning my head on his shoulder, just like i did when i was a little girl.

"Now, now. No more sadness or memories. Today is a new start for all of us. No remembering the bad times or who couldn't be here. Focus on one important thing" She said, i picked my head up and looked at her.

"What?"

"More champagne!" She exclaimed. Me and grandpa laughed and she poured us both more champagne, before filling her glass with the rest.

"Now. A toast. To Russell and Melody, to Kitty and Jamie, and most of all, to family and love" Grandma said. I smiled and nodded, we clinked our glasses together and drank the last of the luxurious liquid, until my breath caught as i saw the ceremony all together. Everybody was there. The seats were full. Jamie was there. All of my family was there, both sides, All of Jamie's family was there, both sides, and all that was needed was me.

"Nervous?" Grandpa asked me. I turned to him.

"A little, excited as well."

"As you should be. He's the luckiest man on earth to have you" He said.

"My husband's right. Any man is the luckiest man on earth with you at his side" Grandma said. I smiled softly.

"Thank you"

I could hear the soft classical band start to play as i watched from my window everybody at the wedding. My hair had been done again, my make up touched up and now all that was left was for us all to walk down the isle.

I saw all my bridesmaids together, arms linked with the grooms men. Jeff, Matt, AJ and Seth wore matching suits, only Jeff being the best man, he had a silver rose on his jacket, where as the others didn't. Caspar, Christopher and Peter wore cute little suits too. Faintly, i could see Jayden in Ruby's arms, he looked like the cutest little thing with his suit on as well.

I posed for my last photograph as an engaged woman and walked over towards the doors, where my Grandma and Grampa were waiting for me. I linked arms with them and held my drop bouquet at my lower stomach. Grandma covered my face with my white veil as the doors opened.

I took a deep breath as the doors opened and we softly started walking towards the isle. The soft music was playing in the background as i saw Jamie stand up from his seated position and walk over towards the alter, he turned around and i knew he couldn't see me. All he could see was the isle.

I smiled softly as Trish and Jeff walked down the isle, arm in arm as the music played. Trish was my maid of honour and i assume Jeff was the best man. The seats on the grass were full as i watched all of my family sit on one side and all of Jamie's on another.

I saw people like Madison, Ben, Harriet, Felix, Leo, Esme. I also saw some of my other cousins and aunts and uncles, which made me happy.

I turned and saw Anthony and Marie sitting at the very back of the seats, looking not happy, but not sad.

Trish and Jeff separated when they got just behind Jamie and stood to the side, leaving room for Amy and Matt to walk down the isle, arm in arm.

Much like the first two, they separated behind Jamie and Amy stood next to Trish, whilst Matt stood next to Jeff.

Next came Annabeth and Jamie's best friend AJ. They replicated the others' actions and stood next to the same gender.

Olivia and Jamie's cousin Seth walked down the isle next, before they separated and stood next to their same gender.

Melody and Michael walked next, with them smiling happily as the music played and a gently gust of comforting wind blew past us all.

Heidi and Jamie's god-son Christopher walked down next, both looking happy as well.

Finally came Paris and Jamie's other god-son, Christopher's twin, Peter. Peter held the rings on a soft pillow whilst Paris sprinkled down the rose petals on the floor.

Suddenly, Lucas, Alexis and Whisper rushed down the isle and joined the puppies next to the girls. Everybody chuckled as i took a deep breath in.

This is it.

I linked my arms with my grandparents' and held my flowers securely as we slowly walked down towards the isle. The heat comforted me, and the gentle wind symbolically comforted me.

The music changed once i got to the isle and i felt tears rising into my eyes as i saw him and we locked eyes. Everybody stood up upon instruction and stared at me. I smiled softly as our eyes locked in an unbreakable clasp, and my smile became more warm one i saw him wipe a tear from his eye and his elder brother place a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

I reached him. Gently, i removed my arms from my grandparents' and passed my bouquet over to Trish. Grandma fanned my dress and veil out as Jamie gently grabbed my hand with one of his, and moved my veil up with the other. He clasped our hands together and the priest that baptised me when i was a little girl stepped forwards and told everybody to sit and the music changed to a different Melody and became quiet.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honour. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

My heart stopped. I was almost positive that Anthony would say something, seeing as though he wasn't very happy to be here. But surprisingly, nobody said anything and the priest turned to us.

"It's always the nerve racking part, isn't it?" I smiled softly and watched as Jamie did as well.

"Very well. Marriage is a sacred union between husband and wife and shall remain unbroken. It is the basis of a stable and loving relationship and is a joining of two hearts, bodies and souls. The husband and wife are there to support one another and provide love and care in times of joy and times of adversity." He paused again and i stared deep into Jamie's eyes, just like he did to mine.

"We are all here today to witness the joining in wedded bliss of James Christopher Hardy and Katrianah Juliet Bright. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with which James and Katrianah start their lives together. Through God, you are joined together in the most holy of bonds. Who gives this woman in holy matrimony to this man?"

"We do, your grace" Grandpa said. I smiled softly and almost felt my mother and father with me as i stared at the man who was due to become my husband.

"Do you, James take Katrianah to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jamie said that without even blinking. I smiled softly, the love i had for this man was undiscribable.

"Do you, Katrianah take James to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?" I could practicially hear Anthony take a deep breath in. But i love Jamie not him. Never him. Speaking clearly, i answered.

"I do."

"The wedding ring is an unbroken symbol of the everlasting love and commitment between man and wife. " Peter handed the ring to the priest as the priest handed ring to Jamie, and spoke again "Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Jamie repeated. He slid the ring on my left finger. I gasped silently at how beautiful it was.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Peter repeated the action and i gently took his hand and placed the ring on it.

"What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. With the power vested in me by God and the state of Mexico, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He finished.

I took a deep breath in and we became closer. Our lips met and we kissed sweetley. We held together for a few seconds, before pulling back and smiling each each other brightly.

"I did it!" Jamie exclaimed. Everybody laughed and we walked down the isle, for the first time as man and wife.


	6. AN

Hi everybody.

So, i recently saw a review on this story saying that this was reported for plagiarism. This story is completley my own. I came up with the idea, i wrote the words, i did everything for this story. If somebody else has taken it and posted it elsewhere, then everybody should know this this was the original story.

I have other profiles on other websites. I admit, i posted this story on another website, but it is still my story. I just placed it on a website, that was not this one. I wrote it, and to get more recognition on a site that i have been on for years, and for more people to be allowed to read it, and this story is completley mine. It came from my mind, my imagination and it took my time to write it on a random impulse.

So, whoever the hell reported this story, WTF? If you thought this story was evidence of plagiarism then you had every oppertunity to let me know what you thought, and i would have told you the exact same thing.

Yes, i put stories up that were not my own, those stories are now deleted and completley the other authors. I don't think that that one mistake should be affecting other stories i wrote myself, in my own time which are completley not evidence of plagiarism. I have no idea who reported this story, but if it was punishment for a mistake, which hundreds of people have done with no re-procussions, may i add, then i beleive that the 'punishment' was unjustified and completley wrong.

So, on happier notes, than you for the other positive reviws and i have a idea for another chapter or a sequel, so if i got any support on writing that, it'd be appreciated greatly.

Thanks to whoever reads this, and once again, WTF to the person who reported this.

C

X


End file.
